Un Lord Apasionado
by AnaBeth-Twilight
Summary: Lord Edward Cullen es la tentación encarnada. Lady Bella Swan tiene un compromiso con su pueblo, y busca un camino para salvarlo: enamorar a Lord Edward, el caballero normando enemigo. Ella deberá usar todo su encanto para lograrlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

_Porthleven, Inglaterra_

_ Verano de 1064 d.C._

El carruaje se detuvo con brusquedad a un costado del caminode tierra. Lady Bella Swan asomó la cabeza en trelas cortinas de la pequeña ventana para averiguar qué pasa ba**. **Su delicada mano corrió la cortina de terciopelo; se podía ver sul piel tersa y blanca contra el brillo rojo de la lujosa tela.

-Cochero, ¿por qué nos detenemos?

-Hay un árbol caído más adelante, mi señora. Debemos moverlo para poder continuar. Tomará un tiempo, me temo.

Molesta por la demora, pero queriendo aprovechar el mag nifico dìa,Bella abrió impulsivamente la puerta del carrua je, descosa de explorar los alrededores. Capas de lino azul ca yeron en rascada sobre su refinada zapatilla antes de pisar el suelo de bosque. Sus ojos, tan verdes como las hojas que murmuraban en la suave brisa, recorrieron los árboles que la rodeaban ostentando los brotes del verano. Respiraba el aroma fresco del rocío matutino cuando el caballo negro de Sir Billy pasó resoplando a su lado.

-Vuelva a entrar en el carruaje -ordenó, girando la mon tura para quedar frente a ella-. Puede ser peligroso estar aquí afuera.

Bella entornó los ojos y los clavó en el rostro siempre en fadado del guardia más confiable de su tío Phil. Sir Billy se veia alto y amenazador en su montura, el brillo en la mira da revelaba su deseo de ponerla sobre sus rodillas y azotarla hasta que obedeciera. Ella bufó de sólo pensarlo. Nunca.

-Estaré bien, Sir Billy -le ofreció una sonrisa irreve rente-, sólo ocúpese del árbol caído. Estoy ansiosa por regre sar a casa con mi padre.

Mientras se alejaba, sintió cómo su mirada le quemaba la espalda pero lo ignoró y levantó el rostro hacia la copa de los árboles. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. "Hermoso", pen só, mientras una brisa suave le besaba las mejillas y pegaba un mechón sedoso de cabello cobrizo contra su frente. Se apartó el cabello con la mano, y dirigió una rápida mirada a Billy. Estaba ocupado ladrándoles órdenes a sus hombres. Los pasos de Bella eran imperceptibles y nadie notó cuando se esca bulló entre los árboles.

Bella paseó por el bosque, tratando de esquivar las ra mas añejas y apartar las enredaderas que se adherían a su vestido. Desde algún lugar a sus espaldas, podía escuchar a Sir Billy todavía gritando órdenes sobre la manera apro piada de levantar un árbol caído del camino. Feliz de estar fuera de su vista, comenzó a tararear. El malhumorado ca ballero había estado al servicio de su tío Phil desde que Dios creara el mundo. Sir Billy era sumamente respetado, sobre todo por su padre, pero ello nunca había impedido que Bella discutiera con él en toda oportunidad que se le presentara. Por supuesto, ella no era la que comenzaba las peleas. Billy era un soldado viejo y endurecido por las ba tallas, que no aprobaba que las damas anduvieran a caba llo, usaran botas o hablaran a menos que se les dirigiera la palabra. Ella todavía no sabía bien si el haber pasado el ve rano discutiendo con el comandante de su tío había sido malo o bueno. A la hija de Lord Charlie Swan, poderoso guerrero del Inglaterra, le gustaban las buenas peleas, al igual que a su padre.

Nada de eso importaba ahora. Al fin estaba regresando a ca sa con su padre y no podía esperar para verlo. Bueno, se corri gió a sí misma, podía esperar un rato más sólo para disfrutar de ese espléndido día.

La recia voz de Billy persiguió a Bella por entre los ár boles hasta un estrecho valle donde se mezcló con el canto de las aves azules en lo alto. El esplendor de la pradera alfombra da de jazmines amarillos y el azul de los linos la envolvieron. Bella sonrió y se levantó la falda para correr por el exube rante paisaje. Cayó de rodillas bajo la sombra de un viejo sau ce y luego se recostó en la hierba crecida disfrutando los sua ves pétalos amarillos y azules que le acariciaban las mejillas.

Un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba so la en el valle. Una risa seductora recorrió el aire fragante y, como un canto de sirena, la llevó hacia un extenso grupo de ar bustos de grosellas. Era maravillosamente provocativa. Sin duda, era la voz de un hombre, porque los tonos eran profun dos y vibrantes. Pero a diferencia del sonido pedregoso de las voces de los hombres de la guarnición de su tío Phil, esta voz no resultaba áspera a los oídos.

Bella se arrodilló entre los densos arbustos con el alien to entrecortado y separó las ramas.

Definitivamente era un hombre. Flotaba de espaldas a só lo unos metros de distancia en una laguna pintada por la luz del sol y apartaba capullos de cornejo. La vista de su cuerpo desnudo encendió las mejillas de la joven y sus labios se sepa raron. Una luz cobriza se reflejaba en los músculos tensos de un pecho y unos brazos bien esculpidos. Sumergió la cabeza hacia atrás, tomó una bocanada de agua y luego la lanzò ha cia arriba como el chorro de una fuente.

Bella suspiró mientras observaba la escena. Los árbo les, cornejos rosados y blancos, rodeaban la pequeña laguna y liberaban sus frágiles flores ante la más mínima brisa. Co mo una nevada estival, cientos de minúsculos pétalos surca ban el aire y caían sobre el agua cubriendo toda la superfi cie. Y allí, en medio del paraíso, se hallaba el hombre más imponente que Bella hubiera visto jamás. Aunque nada ba solo en la laguna, jugaba como si hubiera otros disfru tando del día con él. Se sumergía en las profundidades cris talinas, entrando en un mundo que sólo él conocía. Allí bajaba como un pez besado por el sol, más y más hondo ha cia su mundo privado.

Los minutos se alargaron mientras Bella observaba la su perficie manchada por el sol buscando señales de él. Se puso de pie, alarmada, abandonó su escondite entre el follaje. Quería zambullirse en el agua, pero dudó, ya que no sabía nadar. De repente él emergió con un chapoteo ruidoso de rizos aza baches rociados con leves gotas. Salió bruscamente del agua, La muchacha pudo ver su firme abdomen... y más allá. Con un repentino giro de su cuerpo volvió a desaparecer, sólo pa ra volver a emerger.

Bella sintió que estaba observando a un hombre sirena. Tal vez debajo del agua serpenteaba una gran cola con esca mas, poderosa e iridiscente. Ciertamente parecía más feliz en su espacio de juego acuático que cualquier otro humano sobre la tierra. La alegría llenaba su rostro; su sonrisa extática encen día la piel, los músculos y la sangre de Bella. Nunca había visto un hombre tan erótico. El agua era una amante que be saba cada parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Él cerró los ojos, y se abandonò al puro deleite que lo consumía. Cuando los volvìo a abrir, levantò la cara hacia el sol.

El corazon de la joven se detuvo al ver que el color de esos ojos absorbían los azules intensos del cielo mientras reflejaban la verde profundidad de la laguna. Quería quedarse allí para siempre y observarlo inmerso en su fantasía privada. Comen zò a sentir cosquilleos en lugares cuya existencia acababa de descubrir.

El sonido del trote de un caballo acercándose desde el lado opuesto de la laguna la sobresaltó, y la despertó de su encan tadora ensoñación. Dio vuelta la cabeza rápidamente en direc ción al intruso.

Una mujer sentada en lo alto de un caballo blanco apare ció entre los árboles como si fuera un sueño irrumpiendo en la vigilia. El pálido cabello rubio caía en todo su esplendor sobre la espalda y llegaba hasta la montura como una cascada de seda. Su rostro era de una belleza indescriptible, tan delicado como los brotes recién surgidos de la hierba que crecía alrede dor de la laguna.

Cuando la vio, el hombre sonrió desde el agua.

-Tanya, ¡llegas tarde! -gritó.

-Me sorprende que lo hayas notado. -La bella dama le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, bajó del caballo y lo ató a un árbol cercano.

Bella suspiró cuando la mujer desnudó con suavidad sus hombros quitándose el vestido de algodón, que cayó al suelo como si un ángel hubiera desechado sus alas de gasa. El nada dor la miraba, deslizándose hacia ella tan lentamente que ni una sola ola rompió la tranquilidad del agua a su alrededor.

_Ay, Dios mío, ¿qué debo hacer?, _se preguntó Bella. Podia notar en la voz del hombre que la pareja no se dedicaría sólo a nadar. ¿Cómo escaparía ahora sin ser descubierta? ¿Se vería obligada a observar? Extrañamente, la idea la intrigaba y la perturbaba a la vez. Quería soñar que había descubierto a es te hombre sirena, que le pertenecía sólo a ella. Podía nadar con él, viajar por su mundo debajo de la superficie y compartir el éxtasis que encendía su pasión.

-¿Está fría?

-Yo te daré calor -prometió el hombre sirena. Su voz era como la tenue brisa en un día sofocante; suave, arrulladora, calmaba el ansioso corazón de Bella.

La muchacha saltó por encima de su ropa con una gracia que hizo que Bella se sintiera como una torpe chiquilla, y, desnuda, dirigió sus pasos hacia la orilla del lago.

Él nadó hacia ella. Y luego, para sorpresa de Bella, salió del agua haciéndola sentir encantada y mortificada a la vez. El agua caía en cascadas desde su resplandeciente espalda, sobre las fir mes y redondas nalgas bajando por los muslos musculosos has ta sus fuertes pantorrillas. No era un hombre sirena después de todo, pensó Bella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tomando las manos de su amante, él retrocedió en el agua acercándola con suavidad hacia sí. Ella protestó y contuvo el aliento cuando el agua fría le lamió los pies, pero él se rió y la condujo aun más ha cia adentro. Cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura, él se dejó caer atrás sin soltar a la mujer, que con su abrazo húmedo apenas se mantenía a flote sobre su cuerpo.

Bella quería darse vuelta, correr, pero no podía. Había caído en un hechizo, maravillada por el sonido de su risa y el apetito con el que sus dedos acariciaban el cuerpo mojado recostado sopre su pecho.

Él desapareciò bajo la superficie, liberando a su amante. Ella lo siguiò, y Bella esperó contando mentalmente los se gundos. Habìa pasado demasiado tiempo. Ya deberían haber salido. Esperò, ansiosa de ver su rostro de nuevo.

Pasò un instante, luego otro, poniendo a prueba los nervios deBella hasta que casi no pudo soportar la tensión. Por fin lasuperficie del agua estalló y la pareja salió expulsada hacia arriba como un géiser. El hombre sostenía la cintura de amante, empujándola hacia arriba primero. La boca de la mu jerestaba abierta, agitada, recobró el aliento que la devolvía a la vida. Prisionera de la fuerza masculina de esos brazos, son rió y bajo deslizándose por el cuerpo de su amante.

Bella podía ver la pasión en el rostro de él. Ay, podía ver la, era tan intensa que vibraba y proyectaba el oleaje del agua a su alrededor. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa amplia y lujuriosa mientras bebía el rostro de la mujer.

-Te amo.

Las palabras se podían leer con claridad en sus labios, en sus ojos. Bella dejó escapar un débil gemido, deseando que fue ranpara ella.

Él besó a su amante en el cuello y trazó un camino de fue go hacia sus pechos. Bella contuvo el aliento. Desapareció de nuevo bajo el agua y la misteriosa dama lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, como lo había hecho el hombre apenas unos mi nutos antes, cuando aún estaba solo en el agua en un éxtasis eufòrico.

Mordiéndose el labio, Bella intentó imaginarse qué es taba haciéndole a la bella mujer bajo el agua que la hacía sus pirar y gemir, y luego gritar.

Él emergió nuevamente, esta vez detras de su rubia dama. Puso sus brazos alrededor del pecho de ella y le susurró algo al oído, una sonrisa tan radiante como el mismo sol iluminó el rostro de la mujer. Luego la levantó apenas sobre su cuerpo y la volvió a bajar.

Por fortuna Bella pudo sofocar el gemido antes de que se le escapara de los labios. Sin embargo, el fuego que él había en cendido en ella ya no podía ser apagado. Sabía que nunca poría olvidarlo.

- 5 -


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Esta historia es una adaptación. Al final les digo cuál es el original.**

_CAPITULO 1_

_Fines de otoño cie 1065_

Nerviosa, Bella caminaba con prisa de un lado a otro de su alcoba. Cuando ya no pudo esperar otro minuto, se pal meó los muslos y se dirigió a su doncella con los labios apre tados y llenos de rabia.

- ¿Qué puede estar llevándoles tanto tiempo?

Alice observó a su señora desde el borde de la cama. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, temerosa de pronunciar una palabra. Lady Bella era una mujer amable, aunque a veces mostraba un temperamento más ardiente que el fuego. Hoy era uno de esos días. Sin embargo, nunca la había visto tan furiosa. Por cierto, mucho había cambiado desde que el padre de su seño ra, Lord Charlie Swan, regresara del campo de batalla, ven cido. Alice sabía que la única preocupación de la joven había sido que su padre volviera con vida, pero el bastardo norman do lo había derrotado. Fue una sorpresa para todos los habitantes de Forks, ya que nadie había vencido antes a Lord Charlie. Las vidas de todos estaban a punto de cambiar con la llegada de Lord Edward Cullen. El vencedor venía a reclamar el castillo y el título de Lord Charlie. Pero había incluso algo peor que un lord normando gobernara Forks: corría el ru mor de que el nuevo señor había sido corrompido por la trai ción.Hasta el Norte, hasta Aberdeen, había llegado la historia sobre el caballero oscuro cuyo corazón se había vuelto frío y cruel. La pobre Alice había pasado muchas noches con otras doncellas y con los siervos y vasallos del castillo teniendo por su suerte cuando Lord Charlie y Lady Bella fueran expulsa dos como trastos inservibles. Pero Bella no se preocupaba. Sólo se ponía más furiosa con el correr de los días, y juraba no dejar nunca su hogar, sin importar qué clase de bestia lo ocupara.

Cuando un _witan, _uno de los miembros del Consejo de los nobles anglosajones, llegó esa mañana para reunirse con Lord Charlie, le prohibieron a Bella asistir al encuentro. Alice la acompañó en silencio durante casi todo el día mientras la da ma lanzaba insultos y acusaciones que hacían que la morena doncella temblara dentro su propia piel.

-Es una traición, Alice - dijo Bella furiosa-. Nuestro rey, que es él mismo un sajón, conspiró contra mi padre.

-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Alice.

-Porque mi padre expresó en la iglesia su descontento con el modo en el que el rey Dimitri gobierna Inglaterra. Dimitri es débil y ha permitido que el destino del país quedara en manos de su cuñado, Aro de Wessex. - Bella llevaba suelto su cabello castaño rojizo, excepto por dos mechones trenzados en las sienes y sujetados en la nuca que, cuando ella giraba por la habitación, ondeaban brillantes y espesos como llamaradas alrededor de la cintura de su vestido de organdí. Dimitri es un cobarde que ofrecería su tierra a un norman do antes que lidiar con el cuestionamiento de mi padre.

Alice permaneció callada, no se atrevía a recordar a su da ma que sus palabras eran consideradas traición. Pero nadie en Forks la delataría por ello. Su señora era muy querida, al igual que Lord Charlie.

-Ahora mi padre ha perdido su hogar y mi destino está en este preciso momento en manos de un Consejo de hombres que apenas conozco. Bueno, te dirè esto - Bella dio otra vuelta - , si el cerdo normando cree que vendrá aquí a tomar posesión de mi hogar, tendrà un despertar poco agradable. ¡Le arrancare los ojos, lo juro!

Alice tragó. Fue un sonido casi imperceptible, pero Bella lo escuchó y la miró fijamente, se podían ver las llamas den tro de sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué? ¿No debería matar a ese bastardo? -demandó.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Yo... yo no dije nada, mi señora.

- ¿Piensas que tendría que abandonar mi hogar sin luchar?

Alice no tenía alternativa, ahora tenía que decir algo.

-Tal vez él no... no sea t... tan malo - tartamudeó, apre tando el borde de las sábanas de Bella entre los dedos-. Es cuché decir que es bastante bien parecido y alto y fuerte y...

-¡No me importa si es tan alto como Goliat! - gritó Bella. Luego, viendo a Alice temblar, bajó la voz y se arrodilló ante óname, Alice. No fue mi intención gritarte. Es sólo que... que... - no terminó la oración. Sus labios temblaron un instante antes de tensarse en una línea firme.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los guardias de su padre aso mó la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

-Puede bajar ahora, mi señora. El Consejo la espera.

Bella lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia el guardia, aunque él no tuviera nada que ver con la traición a su padre, luego se puso de pie.

-Gracias, Sir Martin. -Su voz se volvió repentinamente suave, su expresión, una máscara de tranquilidad que deseó sentir de verdad.

-¿Qué serà de usted, mi señora - preguntó la joven don cella retorciendo las manos sobre la falda.

Bella miró a Alice con una hermosa sonrisa y le tomó las manos.

-No temas. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para permanecer aquí. No te abandonaré.

Entró en el gran salón con toda la gracia y la elegancia de una reina... para delicia de Lord Charlie Swan. Le sonrió a su padre cuando sus ojos se encontraron por encima de la mesa atestada de nobles. Dios, ¡lo amaba tanto! Era el más apuesto del salón, pero si se tenía en cuenta que los hombres sentados a su alrededor en la larga mesa parecían jamones gor dos listos para hornear, no era mucho decir. Bella escudri ñó cada rostro, su bella sonrisa se tensaba más con cada uno que pasaba.

Formados en la época del rey Alfredo, los _witan _eran un grupo de nobles que gobernaban junto con el rey. Otorgaban tierras, administraban justicia y decidían asuntos tales como la guerra y la paz, todo con el consentimiento de su rey, por su puesto.

Lord Charlie se puso de pie cuando su hija se acercó a él. Tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios para darle un beso tierno.

- Mi rayo de sol - susurró, y le ofreció la silla a su lado.

Antes de sentarse, Bella vio a su tío Phil sentado al lado de Sir Billy. El malhumorado caballero la saludó con la ca beza mientras ella lo evaluaba en silencio.

-Mi querida - comenzó a decir su tío y se movió incómo damente en la silla-, sabes por qué estamos aquí.

-Para decidir mi destino - dijo Bella. Mantuvo su ex presión neutral, aunque en realidad quería decirles a todos que se pudrieran en el infierno. Nadie iba a forzarla a abandonar su hogar.

-Desearía que así fuera, mi niña — dijo él suavemente-. Te llevaría conmigo hasta que tu padre arreglara un matrimo nio apropiado para ti — Sir Billy gruñó por lo bajo y Bella se sintió tentada a sonreírle antes de volver a prestarle aten cion a su tío—. Me temo que tu destino ya estaba decidido cuando el normando venció a tu padre.

Bella elevó una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

—¿Qué quieres decir, tío?

—Bella — su padre contestó por él. Era muy difícil mirar la a los ojos, pero él quería ser el que se lo dijera. Todo era su culpa por perder ante el normando... un reproche con el que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida—, el Consejo se niega a ce der esta tierra a los normandos.

—¿Pero, qué podemos hacer? —se volvió y buscó entre los rostros que la observaban fijamente— ¿El rey le permitirá a mi padre luchar de nuevo contra este normando?

—No, hija —dijo Charlie, sacudiendo la cabeza—, el Con sejo demanda que el guerrero se case contigo. Ofrecerle una es posa sajona es la única manera de asegurar que la tierra permanezca parcialmente bajo el gobierno sajón.

—¿Esposa? —Bella casi se atraganta con la palabra. Sin tió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro y luchó por contro lar sus sentidos cuando el salón comenzó a girar—. Pero yo...

—Tienes diecinueve años ya, Bella —le recordó su tío gentilmente-, bien pasada la edad en la que una dama debe aceptar marido.

No estaba preparada para convertirse en esposa. No que ría casarse con el hombre que había vencido a su padre en ba talla. Ya odiaba al normando. ¿Cómo podría honrarlo y obe decerlo cuando quería enviarlo al infierno? Quería protestar, pero cuando abrió la boca, sólo pudo emitir un suave gemi do. Se dio cuenta de yue ése era probablemente el ùnico modo de permanecer en Forks.

—El rey toma partido por los normandos en muchas cues tiones debido a su parentesco con el duque Jacob —expli có Phil, aunque era claro que la tarea comenzaba a impa cientarlo. Su sobrina debería estar bordando un tapiz, no reuniéndose con hombres y discutiendo de política—. Lord Edward Cullen no desea casarse, pero el rey ha acordado con seguir la ayuda del duque Jacob para tratar el asunto. Cullen fue entrenado bajo la tutela del duque, y nuestro rey nos asegura que obedecerá la orden de casarse contigo.

—¡¿Nuestro rey?_!_ — el temperamento de Bella finalmen te salió a relucir. Entrecerró los ojos _y _miró primero a su tío, _y _luego a cada uno de los otros nobles—. ¿Te refieres al mismo rey que firmó un decreto ofreciendo la propiedad de Forks a cualquier noble que se batiera contra mi padre y gana ra? ¿Un rey que no se reunió en consejo con ustedes como re quiere la ley antes de tomar esa gravísima decisión? ¿Y por qué, luego de que conspirara para echar a mi padre de su tierra, Dimitri querría ayudarnos?

—Porque —le contestó una voz pedregosa, y Bella diri gió su mirada hacia Sir Billy— traeremos la batalla a Forks si el normando te rechaza.

—¡No! —Bella casi salta de su silla. La mano de su pa dre sobre su hombro la detuvo. Se volvió hacia él. — Padre, tú no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto.

—No creemos que se llegue a ese punto, Bella — le ase guró—.Dimitri puede ser muchas cosas detestables, pero no es tonto. Si el Consejo se vuelve contra Lord Cullen, los nor mandos seguramente tomarán la ofensiva, en especial ahora que hemos involucrado al duque Jacob. Podría comenzar una guerra —Lord Charlie sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mano a Bella, cuando ella sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No lo ves, preciosa? Si hay guerra, Dimitri se verá obligado a tomar par tido por los sajones y, si lo hace, perderá todas las alianzas con el duque Jacob. Tiene que ayudarnos. Podrá no querer a un Swan en Forks, pero ahora no tiene alternativa. En cuanto al duque Jacob, ya ha enviado una misiva anuncian do que llegará en el curso de esta semana. Envió una solicitud al rey para que yo permaneciera aquí hasta su arribo. No sé por qué desea que me quede, pero estoy seguro de que no quiere comenzar una guerra sólo por un castillo inglés. ¿Entonces, ya ves? No habrá lucha aquí. El duque convencerá a este hombre de tomarte por esposa. No tendrás que abandonar tu hogar, y Forks permanecerá, en parte, como posesión sajona.

El corazón de Bella batía en su pecho ante la idea de una batalla en Forks. La posibilidad misma de que sus vasallos perdieran la vida le hacía brotar las lágrimas. Las imágenes de su hogar destruido en manos de los guerreros reafirmaron su decisión de hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que aquello nunca sucediera. ¿Qué opciones tenía? Ningu na. Su destino en verdad había sido decidido cuando su padre perdió ante Lord Edward Cullen. Tenía que casarse con el nor mando. Se volvió hacia los numerosos nobles que la observa ban. Sus hombros delicados se irguieron con determinación.

-No dejaré que Forks sea destruido. Haré todo lo que me ordenen. Pero nunca olvidaré la traición del rey Dimitri contra mi padre. Él no merece vuestra lealtad, y nunca tendrá la mía.

Un remolino de murmullos se elevó en el gran salón. Vencer al rey en sus propios juegos secretos era una cosa, la traición era otra. Sir Billy sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

— Se arriesga mucho pronunciando palabras de traición, jovencita. Si fuera mi hija, la haría azotar.

En ese momento el sol se ocultó. Los rayos de luz que se filtraban por los arcos de las ventanas en el gran salón se es fumaron. La oscuridad cubrió Forks mientras Lord Charlie se puso lentamente de pie.

—Sir Billy, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Y tal vez usted crea que eso le da permiso para hablarle a mi hija de esa manera. Está equivocado —Los ojos de Charlie eran como dagas afiladas. — Le otorgo mi merced porque usted es un buen amigo de mi hermano. Pero nunca piense siquiera en alzar su mano contra mi hija, o lo desmembraré y esparciré su cuerpo por los páramos —la mirada desafiante de Charlie re corrió el resto de los invitados—. Mi hija dice lo que piensa tal como yo se lo he enseñado. Usted sabe que Cullen fue en viado por órdenes del propio rey para matarme. El normando me perdonó la vida, aunque no sé por qué. Es un guerrero fe roz, luchó como nadie que haya visto antes, su poder es sólo comparable a los rumores que corren sobre el mismo Jacob de Normandía. Los esfuerzos de Dimitri para librar a Inglate rra de mí han dejado a un hombre aun más peligroso en mi lu gar. El rey pronto se dará cuenta. Cuando decida enviar a al guien a luchar contra el guerrero normando, necesitará un hombre cuyo brazo sea más rápido que el viento y cuyo cora zón lata al sonido de un tambor de guerra. Y así y todo, dudo de que pueda vencerlo. Yo no pude, y ahora mi hija debe pa gar por mi derrota. Pero les juro: si la continua traición del rey Dimitri la llega a dañar de alguna manera, regresaré del infierno si es necesario y lo mataré. —Esperó un momen to y, como nadie habló, Lord Charlie tomó la mano de su hija y la condujo hacia la salida del gran salón.

Bella regresà a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama. Alice se habìa ido. El fuego del hogar estaba casi apagado, queda ban silo algunas brasas brillantes y hacía frío en su alcoba. El invierno llegaría pronto; el normando traía su odioso frío con sigo. La joven tembló ante la idea. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvara Forks y a su gente de una bata lla, pero ¿cómo podría darle su vida y su cuerpo a un hombre a quien no amaba?

Como siempre, sus pensamientos volvieron a un día despe jado, dos veranos antes, cuando estaba en Porthleven; a un hombre con ojos del color del cielo y de la tierra; un hombre cuyo corazón cantaba con los placeres de la vida. Nunca olvi daría la pasión de su sonrisa y el modo en que encendió su cuerpo. Suspiró profundamente contra la almohada. Si sólo fuera él, su magnífico hombre sirena, el que se casaría con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 2_

Bella se paró sobre el parapeto que daba a los vastos campos y al bosque distante que pertenecían a su padre.

_No, ya no._

Él estaba en camino. Bella podía sentirlo, percibirlo en el viento que hacía danzar las copas de los árboles en la lejanía. El caballero normando venía a tomar posesión de su hogar y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. En realidad, nada que nadie pudiera hacer. Ni siquiera su padre. ¿Tan salvaje era el norman do, que Lord Charlie Swan se había rendido ante él? La idea aùn la aturdía. Su padre nunca había perdido una batalla.

Lord Charlie era un guerrero conocido por todos los sajo nes desde que era comandante del rey Dimitri. Había lucha do contra Marco, padre de Aro de Wessex, que planeó una fracasada rebelión contra el rey luego de que Dimitri ascen diera a un obispo normando a arzobispo de Canterbury. Los Marco fueron desterrados, pero regresaron un año después y se ganaron la aceptación del pueblo. El rey Dimitri les de volvió el favor y, por haber peleado contra los Marco, envió a Charlie a vivir entre los turcos durante un año. La intención era castigarlo, pero el padre de Bella inició una relación amistosa con los turcos seljúcidas cuando luchó con ellos con tra sus enemigos bizantinos. Regresó con tesoros de sedas de damasco y una nueva doncella llamada Alice para servir a su esposa. Bella tenía diez años por ese entonces.

Lord Charlie era un gran guerrero y viviría para pelear otras batallas, de eso Bella estaba segura. La sangre sajona le corría profundamente por las venas... al igual que a ella. Pe ro su lucha por Forks había terminado. Había perdido y ahora tenía que irse.

Bella miró sus tierras.

—Yo, en cambio, nunca me iré —declaró desafiante, fijan do la vista en el lejano bosque como si el normando pudiera escucharla—. Nunca me rendiré ante ti. —Se abrazó y levan tó el mentón enfrentando al frío que le respondió. Su túnica de lana se sentía delgada contra el viento.

No sabía nada de él, excepto las habladurías que había es cuchado de sus doncellas. Su amigo de la infancia, el duque Jacob de Normandía lo llamaba "Edward el Apasionado" por su fervor por la vida. Se decía que nunca había perdido una ba talla porque su apetito de victoria era más poderoso que el de cualquier oponente al que se había enfrentado.

Bella se preguntaba qué le haría la traición a un hombre así. Según decían Angela y Alice, la prometida de LordEdward ha bía sido sorprendida en los brazos de uno de sus guardias. Las doncellas de Bella se preocupaban por los rumores: decían que su nuevo señor normando se había vuelto frío. Bella ha bría sentido pena por él, si no lo hubiera odiado tanto.

_Él trae el frío._

El roce de una mano en el hombro rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y Bella giró para sonreírle a su padre.

Lord Charlie dio un paso hacia adelante y miró a la distan cia rodeando a su hija con un brazo.

—No puedo protegerte de esto, Isabella.

—Lo sé —ella contestó tranquila y apoyó la mejilla contra su ancho hombro. Aun a la edad de cuarenta y dos años su padre era un hombre imponente, un guerrero, salvaje a su modo. Pero, pensó Bella con dolor, no lo suficientemente salvaje.

—¿Él es horrible, padre? ¿Tiene el cabello enredado y largo y colmillos afilados?

l,ord Charlie rió suavemente y apretó el brazo alrededor de ella.

— No, hija, no tiene colmillos. Es bastante apuesto para ser un normando. — Hizo una pausa, recordando al hombre con el que se había enfrentado en la batalla. - Es extraño -la palabra rodó de la lengua de su padre; estaba cargada de curio sidad y de algo que Bella aún no llegaba a comprender.

—¿Qué sucede, padre? —levantó la cabeza esperando que le informara que su prometido tenía una cola bifurcada.

—El normando... es un bribón extraño. Luego de ser cap turado, me llevaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque con el res to de mis hombres. Él se acercó, había otro hombre con él. Me dijeron que era su hermano, un caballero poderoso que derro tó a muchos de mis hombres con su espada. Hablaron un rato y Lord Edward rió. Por un momento, mi mente no pudo comprender que ése fuera el mismo hombre que me había vencido.

—Por qué no? —preguntó Bella, cautivada por el soni do hipnótico de la voz de su padre.

—Parecía... —Lord Charlie sacudió la cabeza, le costaba encontrar las palabras precisas para describir al guerrero — inocente, casi como un niño, como si no supiera qué era el odio, o la rabia. No había nada frío o calculador en su sonri sa. Y luego esa inocencia se esfumó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y supe que en realidad sí era él contra quien había luchado en el campo de batalla. Me pareció extra ño que alguien pudiera verse de esa manera y luchar con tan poca piedad. —Su padre inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado y la miró. — Tiene un rostro engañoso, Isabella. Deja que la pre caución te guíe con este hombre.

—Lo haré, padre — prometió, irguiéndose para mirar de nuevo sobre el parapeto.

Lord Charlie estudió a su hija con ojos llenos de remordi mientos.

—Si pudiera de alguna manera evitar que este matrimonio tenga lugar... —su voz se perdía mientras fijaba su vista en las puertas de madera que llevaban al castillo-. El rey Dimitri ya está aquí para asegurarse de que el normando te despose y el duque Jacob llegará esta noche.

Bella irguió los hombros haciendo que su padre deseara abrazarla una vez más. Ella era su hija, orgullosa y fuerte ante cualquier peligro, pero su intento de parecer valiente frente a él le rompió el corazón.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para permanecer en mi hogar, pa dre. Nunca me quitará Forks. Mamá todavía vive aquí, en el jardín de las hierbas, en las caballerizas. Todavía puedo sentir su presencia cosiendo e hilando en la estancia. Crecí con mucha de la gente de aquí. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía siete años y la cocine ra me dejó ayudarla a preparar la cena? Usé algunas de las hier bas de mamá para el guiso y casi enveneno a todo el castillo.

—Sí, tu guiso de cicuta. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - El padre rió.

—¿Y el viejo Gavin, el herrero, que me enseñó a hacer mi primera herradura?

Su padre asintió:

—Intentaste ponérsela a mi corcel y la bestia dio una pata da. No te tocó, pero caíste de espaldas y te golpeaste la cabeza con una pala.

—El pobre Gavin lloró una semana. -Bella sonrió re cordando su vida en Forks.

Otra brisa helada agitó sus largos mechones bermejos y ella levantó un delgado dedo para quitarse de los ojos el pelo.

—Sobrevivirè a este Nombre del mismo modo que sobre vivo a los duros inviernos de este lugar.

—Ven adentro, Bella. —Su padre le tomó la mano para consolarla. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, quiero verlo cuando llegue —le aseguró, marcando cada palabra—. Quiero que sienta mi presencia aquí. Le envia ré mi odio con el viento. —Fijó los ojos en las copas distantes de los árboles. Su padre sabía que era inútil discutir con ella. Era obstinada, y si pretendía que el normando sintiera su odio, de seguro lo sentiría.

Sir James observó al padre de Bella desaparecer por el co rredor antes de salir al parapeto. El joven caballero inglés ha bía llegado con el rey Dimitri unos días antes. Cuando vio a la bella Bella Swan, supo que lamentaría por siempre no haberse unido a la batalla con Lord Charlie y no haber ga nado la mano de esa criatura fogosa, y su castillo.

Se movió en silencio estudiándola desde atrás antes de anunciar su presencia. El cabello ondulado caía pesado sobre la espalda. Sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas enfunda das en calzas negras de lana y botas de montar de cuero que le llegaban a las pantorrillas. No se había vestido especialmen te para recibir a su prometido, al contrario: se había esforzado por ocultar su belleza. James sonrió con lascivia detrás de ella. La vestimenta que había elegido Bella fracasaba miserable mente en su cometido.

Bella se dio vuelta, aunque James no había hecho ni un ruido. Y al verlo, puso los ojos en blanco dejando que su des precio por el caballero inglés surgiera libremente. No le gus taba ese hombre que parecía estar siempre moviéndose de manera furtiva en las sombras observándola con sus peque ños ojos oscuros. Era alto y delgado y colocaba relleno en sus calzas en un intento por que su virilidad pareciera indecente mente grande.

—Váyase —le ordenó con aburrimiento.

James dio otro paso hacia adelante.

—¿Acaso está tan deseosa de ver a su guerrero normando que lo espera de pie helándose en el frío?

Bella no le contestó, porque aunque él hacía un esfuerzo por parecer preocupado por su bienestar, ella escuchó el leve tono sarcástico de su voz que había llegado a conocer tan bien en los últimos días.

—Él no la quiere, sabe —James se paró junto a ella. Apoyó la espalda contra la baranda del parapeto, y absorbió toda la belleza de Bella con sus pequeños ojos negros.

—Eso no me importa —respondió ella bruscamente, sin mirarlo.

El caballero arqueó una ceja.

—¿De veras? -preguntó risueño, curvando la comisura del labio superior escondido bajo un fino bigote—. ¿No la ofende que se obligue a este hombre a desposarla? Lord Edward ha aclarado perfectamente que no desea ser su esposo. De hecho, el rey tuvo que convocar al duque de Normandía para que vinie ra aquí en un esfuerzo por evitar una batalla —James estudió los suaves, blancos contornos del rostro de Bella mientras ha blaba y sonrió levemente ante el casi imperceptible surco en tre sus delicadas cejas—. Preferiría luchar contra los sajones que casarse con usted, mi señora, ¿y pretende decirme que eso no la ofende?

—Ésa fue mi respuesta. —La expresión de Bella no ha bía cambiado, ni tampoco el tono helado de su voz. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle si el salvaje quería casarse con ella o no? Pero aunque intentara negarlo, en realidad se preguntaba por què el lord normando pretería luchar antes que ser su esposo. ¿Odiaba tanto a los sajones? ¿Acaso su rechazo tenía que ver con la infidelidad de su prometida?

—Sus manos delatan disgusto, mi señora. —James ronroneó, acercando su rostro al de ella-. ¿Le da asco la idea de compar tir el lecho con el normando?

Incapaz de seguir soportando el sonido de su voz, Bella dio media vuelta para colocarse frente a él.

— No, es _usted _quien me da asco, Sir James.

Los ojos del caballero inglés ardieron por un momento an tes de tomarla de los hombros.

—No diría eso si sintiera mi virilidad penetrándola profun damente -intentó besarla, pero Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luchó con furia hasta librarse de sus brazos. Alzó la ma no y le pegó en el rostro con toda su fuerza.

—Informaré a mi padre y al rey de inmediato sobre su comportamiento y me aseguraré de que sea castigado —le es cupió.

Ignorando el ardor que le había producido la bofetada, James le hizo una seña de que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Le diré que me rogó que la sacara de aquí, o que usó sus encantos para hechizarme y convencerme de que me acostara con usted. No habrá matrimonio si el rey piensa que estuvimos juntos. Usted perdería su preciosa tierra —James le sonrió, pero sus ojos ardían—. Nunca vuelva a golpearme, porque si lo hace, tomaré lo que quiero y la de jaré para que la encuentren los otros caballeros —comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo, pero se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarla una vez más—. Tal vez lo haga de to dos modos.

Bella lo observó alejarse. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Volvió la vista hacia el bosque, una vez que se asegu ró de que el odiado caballero se hubiera ido. Dios. Rezó en silencio para que el salvaje normando no fuera como Sir James.

- 4 -


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 3_

Bella entornó los ojos al ver una figura emergiendo del bosque. Como una aparición surgida de las llamas, él llegó ro deadode una niebla carmesí. Cabalgaba sobre un enorme corcel de guerratambién teñido de carmesí. Bestia y hombre parecían una sola cosa, invencible, impregnando el aire con poder viril. Otros hombres montados lo seguían. Salían de los árboles como lostruenos pegados a los talones de una tormenta, estandartes color azul y dorado revoloteaban en el frío. Pero Bella no podìaapartar la vista del caballero solitario. Cabalgaba con tanto orgullo.Sin temor. La espalda erguida como una flecha, el men tòn levemente elevado como si pudiera verla parada allí, sola en el parapeto, con su cabello de bronce arremolinado sobre el ros tro.A medida que se acercaba, cada vez más grande, Bella no tó que el carmesí que lo cubría no era la niebla sino una larga ca pa**. **Caía sobre la malla metálica de la armadura que envolvía susanchos hombros y los gruesos pliegues de lana se agitaban sobre las ancas del corcel. Un halo de confianza lo rodeaba, a juz gar por el modo en que llevaba su yelmo bajo el brazo mientras guiaba diestramente al caballo con una sola mano.

Los hombres del rey Dimitri ya estaban cabalgando al encuentro de las tropas que avanzaban con el rey mismo a la ca beza. Bella observó mientras el normando daba la orden de detenerse y esperaba a que la partida del rey lo alcanzara.

De repente, como si hubiera podido sentir los verdes y de safiantes ojos de Bella quemándole la carne, el guerrero le vantó la vista y posó su mirada sobre ella.

Bella tambaleó dando un paso hacia atrás.

¡Era él! ¡El hombre del lago! El hombre que ella añoraba en sus sueños. _No, no podía ser. _La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas. ¿Ésta era la bestia que luchó contra su padre y lo venció? ¿El que sería su esposo? Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca para ahogar un grito. Había soñado con él tantas noches, anhelan do verlo. No, seguramente no era el mismo hombre. Ese ros tro era severo. Esos ojos azules, radiantes de cara al sol, ahora eran tan fríos como las piedras bajo sus pies. El enorme po der de su mirada la hizo querer dar otro paso hacia atrás. Lu chó por controlarse mientras sus sentidos eran alcanzados por la belleza de su rostro de líneas cinceladas, su nariz recta escul pida en granito, y sus labios gruesos y apretados mientras la estudiaban. Era todo poder, puro e implacable bajo sus impac tantes rizos negros. Pero algo había cambiado. Ya no era la cria tura exuberante que la había cautivado con su alegría. No había rastros de felicidad en su mirada de hielo. El vacío la llenaba, tan vasto y tan oscuro como el mar bajo un cielo de terciopelo.

Bella se envolvió en una capa de coraje y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Él la observó fijamente un momento antes de desviar la mirada.

_Prefiere luchar contra los sajones antes que casarse con us ted. _Las palabras sonaban como un eco a los oídos de Bella. El corazón le golpeaba dentro del pecho. Qué había pasado con la rubia belleza del lago? ¿La mujer que él evidentemente amaba? ¿Era ella quien lo había traicionado?

Forzándose a recordar que ése era el salvaje normando que venía a tomar posesión de su hogar, echar a su padre y posible mente también a ella, Bella desechó las fantasías de su hombre sirena. Girò sobre las talones y su cabello largo azotó el aire cuando se dio vuelta para abandonar el parapeto. Forks sig nificaba más para ella que cualquier sueño, y no dejaría que este hombre la rechazara y permitiera que su hogar fuera des truido.

Edward levantó de nuevo la mirada, vislumbrando por un instante la espesa cabellera castaña rojiza ondeando sobre la baranda. El caballo del rey Dimitri había alcanzado a Edward y sus hombres, y Dimitri siguió su mirada hacia arriba.

— La hija de Charlie, Lady Bella Swan.

—Es hermosa —dijo un hombre a la derecha de Edward. Es taba montado sobre un caballo de guerra tan grande que a su lado el corcel del rey parecía un poni.

—Un poco pálida —respondió Edward sucintamente.

—Es posible que se haya congelado —les dijo Dimitri—, ha estado allí arriba todo el día esperando vuestra llegada.

Edward giró su estoica mirada hacia el rey.

—Tal vez para traspasarme el corazón con una flecha.

Dimitri apretó los dedos cargados de anillos sobre el bas to de su montura y miró a Edward con resentimiento.

—Permítame asegurarle, Lord Edward, que Lady Bella es inofensiva. No guarda resentimiento hacia usted, pero tiene que acostumbrarse a su posición, como una verdadera dama de su rango—. El rey no quería una confrontación con este hombre. El duque Jacob había sido totalmente claro en sus misivas: Lord Edward Cullen debía ser tratado con respeto. Dimitri maldijo su mala fortuna por centésima vez por per mitir que un noble normando luchara contra Charlie. Este bribón estaba demasiado cerca de Jacob. De seguro ahora todos sus cuidadosos planes se estropearían.

—¿Qué posición sería esa?

El rey observó al hombre montado en el enorme caballo de guerra junto a Edward.

—¿Quién se dirige a mí? —preguntó con un altivo gesto de su mentón.

—Soy Sir Jasper Cullen —dirigió una breve mirada pla teada a Edward—, el hermano de este bellaco.

—¡Eran dos!, pensó agriamente el rey Dimitri. Su fortuna no podía ser peor. Apretó la boca cuando Jasper tuvo la audacia de arquear las cejas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Ella será la esposa de vuestro hermano.

—Como ya le dicho, no necesito una esposa.

Dimitri se volvió hacia Edward.

—Y como yo le he dicho, los nobles sajones lo considerarán una ofensa si simplemente arroja a Lady Bella a la vera del camino...

—¿Y no consideran una ofensa que usted haya conspirado para matar a su padre? —preguntó Edward mientras elevaba una ceja curiosa sobre el hombro del rey.

La muchacha marchaba hacia ellos con pasos largos y de cididos mientras su capa de lana fluía a sus espaldas. El rostro, resuelto; los ojos, fijos en Edward como dos gemas en llamas.

—Parece a punto de asesinarme —dijo Edward, con el más leve trazo de una sonrisa curvando la comisura de su boca. Largas ondas de cobre danzaban alrededor del rostro de aquella joven y caían en cascada sobre su pecho. Sus mejillas enrojecidas por el viento agregaban un brillo atractivo al ful gor verde de sus ojos. La mirada de Edward se desplazó lenta mente hacia las piernas bien formadas y los fuertes muslos que caminaban hacia él, y luego hacia arriba, a la delgada cin tura acentuada por un grueso cinto que sostenía una túnica color oliva.

—Extrana vestimenta para una dama —comentó él.

Aguardando ansiosamente la confrontación que sabía esta ba a punto de comenzar, Edward se relajó en su montura y res pondió a la desafiante mirada de la mujer con una mirada divertida.

El rey giró en su montura en el momento en que Bella los alcanzó. Estaba a punto de anunciarla cuando ella lo in terrumpió.

—Soy Lady Isabella Swan —miró hacia arriba al os curo lord, y luego al estandarte azul que flameaba detrás de él. El león dorado pronto reemplazaría al grifo de su padre en los salones de Forks. Levantó el mentón desafiando a ca da uno de los normandos allí presentes—. Le doy la bienve nida a usted y a su compañía al castillo de Forks, _mi_ ho gar. —Bella esperó. No hubo respuesta, sólo esa expresión levemente divertida. Le habría gustado borrársela de una bofetada, de haber podido alcanzar su rostro.

Edward la observó durante un largo rato sin decir palabra, hasta que Bella comenzó a retorcerse bajo su mirada exami nadora. Jasper sacudió la cabeza sintiendo lástima por la mu jer. Reconoció la expresión de su hermano. Curioso y pacien te como parecía, Edward estaba a punto de acabar con ella de la misma manera que lo hacía en el campo de batalla. Era una mirada calculadora, como un tigre que evalúa a su presa an tes de atacar, sólo que los ojos luminosos de Edward hacían que su víctima creyera que era un cachorro en lugar de un depredador.

Edward saltó de su corcel con la misma facilidad que una plu ma cayendo de un ala. Su capa se abrió alrededor de sus pier nas cuando aterrizó grácilmente a sólo centímetros de Bella. Diablos, era hermosa, tuvo que admitirlo. Ser duro con ella sería difícil, pero no tenía alternativa. Tomarla como esposa los haría desgraciados a ambos. Se inclinó de manera educada, y la recorrió con una mirada helada antes de tomar su delicada mano y llevársela a los labios.

—Soy Lord Edward Cullen de Dover, señor del castillo Graycliff.

Su voz era una caricia ronca. Ella no estaba segura si el ca lor en sus mejillas era el resultado del deslizamiento de la bo ca sobre sus nudillos o la sutil y sensual inflexión normando francesa de su pronunciación. Con un simple gesto de sus labios, le hizo olvidar su rabia, le hizo recordar sólo la alegría que había visto en su rostro una vez. Se encontró deseando acercarse y tocarlo para convencerse de que era real. Bajo una cortina de pestañas renegridas, sus ojos azul verdosos la cau tivaron mientras le besaba la mano.

—Mis hombres están a su disposición, _mademoiselle..._

Atrapada en la trampa de la ternura y la sonrisa seductora que le ofrecía, Bella pestañeó y se mordió el labio inferior. No podía permitirse olvidar por qué él estaba allí.

—Mi señor, yo...

—Para ayudarla a empacar sus cosas. —La determinación de sus palabras y el tono desapasionado con que las pronun ció cayeron sobre ella como un hacha. Él le soltó la mano con una ternura controlada y se dio vuelta para buscar las riendas de su montura, ignorando el asombro que encendía los ojos de ella. Edward, a su vez, le dirigió una mirada furiosa al rey Dimitri, luego miró sobre su hombro a la hija de Swan, desafián dola—. Si necesita una escolta hasta donde sea que vaya, será un placer ofrecerle a mis mejores hombres.

Como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento mientras su hermano hablaba, Jasper soltó un fuerte suspiro seguido de algunas expresiones confusas en francés mientras Edward guia ba a su caballo hacia el castillo. Nadie volvió a pronunciar pa labra, hasta el rey quedó boquiabierto.

Bella se dio vuelta para verlo alejarse. Quería ir tras él, rogarle que cambiara de parecer para evitar una batalla por Forks. Pero asaltada por una obstinada ola de orgullo, apre lo los dientes. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de caer una vez más bajo su hechizo? ¿Era tan débil de espíritu que una sola mira da de este hombre podía sacudirla hasta los huesos? Parpa deó para evitar echarse a llorar y comenzar a blasfemar, y mi ró a otro bruto cuya sombría mirada gris se posaba sobre ella. Se dio vuelta y clavó los ojos en Sir James, sentado en su mon tura junto al rey. Su amplia sonrisa socarrona sólo atizó la fu ria de Bella, que se mordió la lengua para controlar su tem peramento, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó al jardín.

Mientras sentía la furia de aquella joven aún encendiendo el aire, Jasper levantó la vista y capturó la sonrisa burlona de Sir James. Jasper había visto el mismo apetito en los ojos de Sir Alexander cuando el traidor miraba a Tanya, la ramera que había traicionado a su hermano. Pero dado que esta mujer se iría a la mañana siguiente, no importaba. De todas maneras, los ojos de Jasper eran como acero fundido cuando James final mente lo miró. Luego el hermano menor de Edward clavó las es puelas en su caballo y lo siguió a su nuevo hogar.

Bella caminó hasta que le dolieron las piernas, cuando llegó al jardín, cayó de rodillas sobre el césped frío.

¿Qué clase de hombre era Edward Cullen que podía echar la de su hogar sin siquiera un asomo de remordimiento? ¿Có mo podía ser tan tierno como si estuviera acariciando la me jilla de un bebé recién nacido, y luego golpear con el cálculo letal de una serpiente?

—Ay, madre... — susurró, y cerró los ojos para ver el ros tro de Lady Renee—, él es el hombre del lago con el que he so ñado, y el salvaje con el corazón de piedra que he odiado durante las últimas dos semanas. ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra él? Si me obliga a partir, habrá derramamiento de sangre aquí. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Bella abrió los ojos al escuchar a un petirrojo cantando en lo alto. Miró alrededor del jardín y se secó las lágrimas. Vio a su madre plantando sus preciosas semillas, eligiendo amo rosamente violetas aromáticas y romero para condimentar la cena de su esposo. Se vio a sí misma cuando era niña rién dose de la manera en que su madre acariciaba la mandíbula sin rasurar de su esposo cuando él venía al jardín para lle varlas a casa. Recordó su dulce risa, y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Debía guardarse la rabia que sentía por el normando como su madre había guardado su resentimiento cuando se casó con Lord Charlie.

¿Pero podría perdonar a Edward por invadir su hogar? Él ha bía derrotado a su padre, pero no lo había matado. Por la fu ria de Dios, tenía que haber algo bueno en él. Bella se pre guntó qué le habría sucedido durante el año que pasó. ¿Cómo podían ser tan arrebatadores sus ojos y al mismo tiempo tan fríos, tan despojados de emoción? No podía ser el mismo hom bre que le había producido esa cálida languidez cuando lo vio en el lago. ¿Cómo podía llegar a él? Sabía lo que tenía que ha cer. No podía abandonar Forks.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 4_

Edward entró en el castillo de Forks con la misma arrogancia de poder y autoridad de alguien que hubiera vivi do allí toda su vida. Los vasallos saltaban apenas lo veían, las doncellas se escabullían por los corredores poco iluminados, como roedores huyendo de la sombra de un halcón que sobrevolaba el lugar. Los talones de Edward golpeaban el piso, dejando a su paso un eco que recorría los largos corredores. Forks estaba bien cuidado. Cada cuenco de bronce, cada candelabro dorado brillaba como oro fino. Había flores recién cortadas dispuestas prolijamente en ramos dondequiera que posaba su mirada.

_Ella._

Edward estudió las paredes ricamente adornadas con tapices que ilustraban batallas entre hombres que él no reconocía vestidos con armaduras rudimentarias.

—Los celtas lucharon con valentía por su tierra.

Edward miró sobre su hombro. Lord Charlie estaba parado a unos metros de distancia, observándolo.

—Pensé que ya se habría ido —respondió Edward secamen te, y se dio vuelta para seguir apreciando los tapices.

—También yo. Pero el duque Jacob solicitó que me que dara hasta su llegada.

Edward ofreció una sonrisa fría a los tapices.

—¿Entonces Jacob está en camino? Sin duda viene a reunirse con Dimitri para sumarse a su plan de casarme con su hija.

—¿La conoció?

Suspirando, Edward se volvió al fin para mirar al hombre que había conquistado en la batalla. No eran enemigos. En frentarse a un guerrero en el campo de batalla era muy dife rente de encontrarse con el rival vencido en su propia casa. Edward apretó los dientes ante su sentimiento de simpatía por Lord Charlie.

—Ella es hermosa, Lord Charlie, pero no tengo ningún de seo de casarme. —Edward observó al caballero mayor con cu riosidad. Allí, en su propio ambiente, vestido con una túnica sencilla y un abrigo, con su cabello oscuro y su barba bien rasurada, el famoso Lord Charlie parecía cualquier cosa me nos salvaje. Era simplemente un padre preocupado por el bie nestar de su hija. — No deseo una esposa —repitió Edward en voz baja.

Lord Charlie Swan se sintió sorprendido por la natura leza gentil de este guerrero. Nunca en todos sus años de bata lla se había topado con alguien tan diestro, despiadado, pode roso, y sin embargo, allí estaba, respetuoso en su intento de no ofender al mismo hombre cuya sangre había sido enviado a de rramar sólo unas semanas antes.

La mirada de Charlie se deslizó por encima del hombro de Edward hacia el elaborado tapiz que cubría la pared oeste por completo.

—La gente de mi esposa —señaló, sonriendo como si pu diera verla frente a sí—. Cuando vine por primera vez, Renee me odiaba, aunque yo no tenía que ver directamente con la masacre de los celtas de hacía siglos. Yo era un sajón y eso era suficiente.

—¿Fue forzado a casarse con una celta? -preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

El padre de Bella se rió suavemente.

—¿Forzado? No, yo la amè desde el primer momento en que la vi, era una llamai imponente que ardía dentro de mi al ma. Era apasionada aun en su ira, y cuando al fin me gané su amor, creí que su pasión me consumiría.

Edward escuchó en silencio, comprendiendo lo que signifi caba amar a otra persona tan completamente. Pero también conocía el tormento del amor traicionado. Se movió incómo do, pasándose la mano por los negros rizos. No quería recor dar el amor, ni quería escuchar hablar de él. Si Lord Charlie estaba tratando de convencerlo de que su hija podría algún día perdonar que fuera un soldado normando y llegar a amarlo, entonces estaba desperdiciando sus palabras. Edward necesita ba decírselo antes de que prosiguiera.

—Sir Charlie, no deseo que su hija sufra. Tiene mi pala bra de que puede quedarse aquí hasta que encuentre esposo, pero ese esposo no seré yo.

Charlie hizo una leve reverencia.

—Respeto su deseo de permanecer soltero, Lord Edward. No volveré a pedirle que se case con mi hija. Sabe a esta altura que habrá lucha aquí. Eso le romperá el corazón a mi hija. Isabella ama Forks intensamente.

Con el ceño fruncido Edward encontró la mirada firme de Charlie. Diablos, a él no le importaban las batallas, ¿pero có mo podía forzar a una joven a abandonar el único hogar que había conocido?

—Este asunto será discutido en profundidad más tarde con el rey —Edward dijo bruscamente y en dos largos pasos llegó a la estrecha escalera. Se detuvo de repente y apoyó una bota en el primer escalón. Mortificado por la memoria del rostro de Charlie mientras hablaba de su esposa, llevado por una espe cie de curiosidad morbosa, tal vez para aliviar el dolor de su propio corazón, se dio vuelta para mirar al caballero mayor una vez más.

—¿Dígame, Sir Charlie, ¿el amor de su esposa todavía lo consume?

Sólo Jasper, al entrar al castillo, percibió la pesadumbre que rodeaba la pregunta de Edward, sólo él reconocía el dolor im buido de rabia en la oscura mirada de su hermano.

—Así es —Charlie asintió—. Aun desde la tumba.

—¿La tumba? -los ojos de Edward se abrieron grandes, la sorpresa y un tormento ahora más profundo se veían clara mente en su rostro.

—Renee murió mientras viajaba al sur hace tres veranos —dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía de nuevo hacia los enor mes tapices colgados en las paredes—. Pero su fuego aún arde dentro de mí. Y arde en Bella también —lentamente volvió su mirada a Edward—. Mi hija lleva en la sangre el orgullo de su padre y la pasión de su madre. Sólo un hombre con un gran control y una voluntad de hierro podría resistirse a ella. Ésa es la clase de hombre por el que siento compasión, porque nun ca se verá inundado por el calor de un beso cuando ella le son ría. Ni sentirá la promesa de la primavera liberada luego de un largo y duro invierno cuando ella pose la mirada en su rostro.

El silencio se adhirió a los tres hombres como el velo de una densa neblina. Luego, tan abruptamente como un rayo atrave sando las nubes, Edward giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón dejando el eco vacío de las palabras de Lord Charlie. La rabia y el remordimiento lo invadieron mientras subía las es caleras. Sentía pena por el anterior lord del castillo de Forks que había perdido tal amor, pero no quería saber nada de esas ilusiones. Porque no importaba lo dulce que fueran, eran sólo eso, ilusiones.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Tanya y al dìa que la encon trò en la arboleda no muy lejos del castillo de Graycliff. La cabellera derramada sobre su espalda delgada: un manto que cubrìa su desnudez. Ella esperaba con los brazos modestamente cruzados sobre sus pechos al hombre que se acercaba desde atrás. Por qué no habrá sido otro hombre en lugar de su ami go Alexander quien se inclinó para lamer el dulce hombro de Tanya. Tal vez si hubiera sido un extraño haciéndole el amor, el frío que le estremeció el corazón no habría helado su alma.

—Malditos sean los dos —gruñó Edward mientras subía los escalones. Todo lo que conocía sobre la confianza y la lealtad le fue arrebatado ese día, dejándole un vacío, quizá no volvie ra a confiar en nadie nunca más.

Subió los últimos tres escalones de una vez, avanzó dando grandes pasos. Las antorchas danzaban mientras pasaba por las hileras de puertas a ambos lados del corredor. También ha bía flores en el descanso del segundo piso, y la sangre de Edward hervía en sus venas cuando las miraba. Tanya había llenado el castillo de Graycliff de flores frescas, impregnando el aire con aroma a rosas y gardenias.

¿Por qué lo había traicionado? Se lo había preguntado mi les de veces, pero nunca hallaba una respuesta. ¿No le había da do todo? Y aun así, le hubiera dado más. Todo... todo lo que quisiera. Pero ella quería a Alexander. Dio vueltas en círculos como si estuviera atrapado en un lugar demasiado pequeño para abrigar su incontrolable rabia y tormento.

—¡¿Cuál de estas endemoniadas habitaciones tengo que to mar? —les gritó a las puertas que lo rodeaban.

—¿Señor?

La joven estaba parada en la escalera con la espalda contra la pared y las manos temblorosas sobre el corazón. Ese caba llero oscuro lucía terrorífico en su ira, furioso y tan impene trable como las almenas que rodeaban el castillo. Él apretó las manos contra los costados de su cuerpo cuando se volvió pa ra enfrentarla, su capa flotó alrededor de sus botas de cuero.

—Discúlpeme por no haberlo llevado directamente a su ha bitación. Yo...

—Está bien —Edward levantó la mano para acallarla—, no estoy enojado contigo. —Trató de sonreír, intentando aliviar el temor que con tanta claridad se dibujaba en los enormes ojos negros de la muchacha—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alice. Yo... yo soy una de las doncellas de Lady Bella. —Con precaución, Alice estudió su sonrisa. Apenas unos instantes atrás, parecía a punto de tirar abajo las paredes con sus puños. ¿Adónde se habían ido todas esas emociones? Ha bía visto su furia mezclada con pena tan honda y tan rudamen te contenida que la había atemorizado. Ahora lucía una más cara, una máscara que la estremecía de placer. Cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció una mirada de curiosidad, ella se sonrojó al ser sorprendida mientras lo examinaba tan exhaus tivamente.

—Usted es el nuevo señor de Forks, ¿no es así? —pre guntó con sutileza, sin moverse de su lugar contra la pared.

—Oui, señora.

Alice sonrió ante el título que él tan graciosamente le con fería. Sonrió tímidamente en un principio, luego más y más a medida que los labios de él reflejaban los de ella en una amplia sonrisa. Tan radiante era su sonrisa que la doncella casi tropie za al subir otro escalón.

—¿Desea la habitación del amo, mi señor?

Edward estaba a punto de declinar el ofrecimiento cuando su hermano llegó corriendo por las escaleras y lo llamó.

Jasper aminorò el paso en cuanto vio a la bella joven de ca bello negro. Lo que iba a decirle a su hermano se le escapó al ver los enormes ojos asombrados de la doncella. Era un hom bre grande y tuvo que inclinar el cuerpo contra el de Alice pa ra pasar a su lado en el estrecho corredor. Desde su posición Edward no podía ver el rostro de su hermano, pero la expresión aturdida y asombrada de Alice le dijo que si Jasper no la es tuviera apretando con tanta firmeza contra su cuerpo, ella se habría caído derretida por las escaleras.

Él tenía razón. Los músculos de Alice se aflojaron. Ese extraño caballero tenía que ser el hombre con el físico más fuerte que hubiera visto jamás, y el más apuesto. Tenía el ca bello de un tono tan renegrido como el de su hermano, pe romás largo y sin rizos. Sus ojos eran de un hipnótico ma tiz gris impregnados de partículas verdes. Los músculos eran firmes y cálidos en su contacto con ella. Luego se apar tó, dando un paso hacia el descanso. En algún lugar de su mente, Alice escuchó a Edward presentarle al hombre co mo su hermano.

—_Enchantée _—_ su _lenta sonrisa pícara y los tiernos hoyue losque produjo hicieron que el pulso de Alice se elevara en unritmo desparejo.

—¿Querías decirme algo, Jasper? —preguntó Edward, co menzando a impacientarse mientras la mirada cautivada de su hermano permanecía en la melena negra que caía sobre los ombros de Alice.

—¿Disculpa?

—Casi haces caer a Lady Alice en tu prisa por decirme al go**. **¿Dequé se trata?

Jasper se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano; por unos mo mentos despertó de su trance.

—El duque Jacob está aquí. Acaba de pasar- la muralla ex terior del castillo.

Jasper no estaba seguro si la respuesta de Edward era la correc ta. Sus ojos se habían vuelto nuevamente sobre Alice como si tuvieran vida propia.

Edward pasó por al lado de ellos y estuvo a punto de decirle a Jasper que lo siguiera, pero notó que su hermano y la donce lla se sonreían mutuamente.

—Tal vez ha venido por nuestras cabezas —dijo Edward an tes de descender las escaleras. Sonrió al ver a Jasper asentir con alegría.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 5_

El duque Jacob de Normandía estaba agitado. Se pa seaba por el salón con un gesto dominante, sus ojos no se detenían, catalogaban lo que veía. Para los criados del castillo de Forks, él era una visión ciertamente aterrorizadora. El aire mismo a su alrededor estaba cargado, y revelaba su poder y supremacía sobre todas las personas del castillo, incluso so bre el mismo rey, que estaba sentado en silencio cerca del enor me hogar y lo observaba, mientras su pie golpeaba nerviosa mente el piso.

Vestido con una pesada armadura sobre una espesa túnica y pantalones de lana, los músculos del duque se adivinaban tensos. Su larga melena de cabello castaño caía desordenada sobre los hombros macizos y enmarcaba sus espesas cejas y barbada mandíbula. No ostentaba anillos en los dedos, aun que era tan acaudalado como un rey. Su riqueza se notaba en el fino cuero de sus botas y la gruesa piel que forraba su capa, cuidadosamente colocada sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Jacob —Edward lo llamó desde la escalera. Con la gra cia casual de alguien que tenía todo el día para llegar a donde iba, bajó otro escalón.

Los oscuros ojos grises que se volvieron para evaluar a Edward eran inmutables, severos y despiadados. Luego se arru garon en los bordes cuando el duque de Normandía le sonrió a su amigo más querido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Edward con sospecha, gi rando para mirar al duque con un gesto agudo.

—¿Es así como me recibes en tu nuevo hogar, Edward?

La sonrisa de Jacob se amplió y levantó su fuerte brazo al encontrarse con Edward al pie de la escalera.

—Ni siquiera un "¿tuvo un buen viaje, _mon __seigneur?" _—dos brazos como troncos rodearon al joven caballero cuan do Jacob palmeó sonoramente a su ex escudero en la espalda a manera de saludo—, lo sabía, nunca debí haberte per mitido vivir en Inglaterra durante tanto tiempo. Tus modales son atroces.

Edward sonrió. Era bueno ver a su amigo, aunque sus sos pechas acerca del propósito de la visita del duque fueran co rrectas.

—¿Tuvo un buen viaje, mi señor? —concedió graciosamente.

—Agh, ¡fue terrible! El mar estaba enfurecido y perdí un ca ballo en el camino —gruñó Jacob, luego su expresión se ilu minó—. Pero valió la pena ver este espléndido país de nuevo—dirigió sus ojos afilados como navajas hacia Dimitri—. Al gún día, cuando sea coronado rey de Inglaterra, todo esto se rá mío. Tú no puedes vivir para siempre, primo —agregó con una sonrisa atribulada.

—No tengo ningún deseo de vivir para siempre, Jacob —respondió Dimitri algo secamente-. Pero en lo que se re fiere a ser coronado luego de mi partida, ése es un asunto que tendrás que discutir con Aro de Wessex.

—Es mi intención hacerlo —los ojos del duque normando brillaron con el apetito de un guerrero salvaje entusiasmado por la batalla. Promesas mortales e implícitas impregnaron el aire y Dimitri se retorció en su asiento; conocía demasiado bien a su primo.

En el tiempo que le llevó a Jacob parpadear, volvió su atención a Edward.

—Entonces, ¿por que no mataste a Charlie?

La pregunta era directa y Edward no estaba preparado para ella, pero no se alteró bajo el examen controlado de Jacob.

—Su muerte no era parte del decreto.

—Lostestigos del decreto no acordarían con usted, Lord Edward —dijo Dimitri de manera benigna- Como siempre, usted no hizo lo que le fue ordenado, y tomó la decisión de de jar con vida a Charlie por su cuenta.

—Eso es correcto —la sonrisa que adornó los labios de Edward era tan encantadora y tan perfecta en su sinceridad que elrey Dimitri casi le devuelve el gesto. Edward dejó que su suave expresión se desvaneciera antes de atacar—. Lord Charlie Swan se levanta desafiante contra un rey que no puede go bernar a su propio país y deja que alguien más lo haga. Yo lo respeto. Él no es débil como usted. ¿Por qué, entonces, debería matarlo?

Los ojos de Dimitri se clavaron en Edward con oscuro des precio.

—Ahora ha ido demasiado lejos. Yo...

—Él tiene razón, Dimitri, y tú lo sabes —interrumpió Jacob sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa—. Aro gobierna Inglaterra. Hablas por él como si su mano fuera un accesorio permanente en tu trasero. Personalmente, me gusta luchar contra los sajones. Sólo estoy aquí porque sé lo incorregiblemente tontos que son ustedes los sajones en realidad, y no quiero que lo que le pasó a Charlie le pase también a Edward.

Antes de que Dimitri pudiera recuperarse, Jacob posó su severa mirada otra vez en Edward.

—Ya sea que respetes o no a Charlie, ¿crees que fue sabio perdonarle la vida?

—Yo estaba en el campo de batalla. Era mi decisión.

El tono áspero de Edward le dejó saber a Jacob que a pesar de la sonrisa que aún mantenía en los labios, su amigo no to leraría ser cuestionado. Ni siquiera por el duque normando.

Jacob se rió, el sonido recorrió los corredores como una canción robusta. Edward era el único hombre que él conocía que no huía con la cola entre las patas al ser confrontado. Y Jacob no lo hubiera querido de otra manera.

—Muy bien —dijo con un rápido gesto de su mano robus ta—, en verdad, me alegro de que Charlie siga con vida. Ha pe leado muchas batallas con coraje y gran destreza, y por eso le pedí que se quedara aquí.

—Tu pedido me ha puesto en una posición sumamente in cómoda —dijo Edward inflexible.

—Decidí correr ese riesgo —Jacob le lanzó una sonrisa si gilosa y se sentó en una silla de respaldo alto junto al rey—. Pe ro no discutiremos eso ahora —chasqueó los labios y miró alrededor del gran salón—. ¿Acaso no hay cerveza en este lugar?

Edward se volvió hacia uno de los criados, y el hombre se pa ró rápidamente y salió corriendo del salón.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el duque Jacob asintió con la cabeza:

—_Oui. _El verdadero amo de esta casa no necesita pronun ciar ni una palabra.

Edward tomó asiento frente a Jacob y se hundió en el es peso acolchado de brocado.

—Me da gusto verte, Jacob. Los amigos confiables no son fáciles de hallar —miró al duque larga y pensativamente—, sé por qué estás aquí.

—Fui convocado —dijo Jacob secamente y miró a Edward y luego al rey—. Retira a tus criados, Edward, debemos hablar en privado. —Antes de que éste pudiera levantar una mano, los pocos criados que quedaban se escabulleron en todas la direcciones.

—¿Su Majestad? —el duque Jacob empleó el título de Dimitri con mesurado respeto—, deseo hablar con mi amigo a solas — sonrió— _s'il vous plait._

Los ojos de Dimitri se abrieron grandes para revelar su sorpresa al ser despedido como si fuera un criado en lugar del rey de Inglaterra. Pero sin una palabra, él también abandonó el salón.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Jacob se inclinó hacia adelan te en la silla. Su sonrisa estaba cargada de veneno.

—Te tengo mucho aprecio, Edward, pero si osas hacerme re tirar así cuando sea rey, te cortaré la cabeza. —El duque ha bía extrañado su sonrisa genuina y le dio placer verla de nuevo— ¿Cómo estás, _mon __ami? _—le preguntó Jacob con más seriedad.

—Estoy bien —Edward estiró sus largas piernas hacia ade lante y juntó las manos sobre su regazo.

Frente a él, unos ojos grises se entrecerraron como espa das finamente pulidas.

—La caballerosidad requiere honestidad, Edward. No mien tes bien.

Volviendo el rostro hacia el fuego del hogar, Edward estudió las llamas pensativamente. Luego de un buen rato, parpadeó y elfuego reflejó su mirada turquesa. No había hablado de Tanya desde que la había desterrado, pero Jacob conocía su corazón. Cuando Edward abrió la boca, las palabras salieron a borbotones de su lengua.

—Ella era toda mi vida, Jacob —dijo suavemente—, íba mos a casarnos en la primavera. ¿Esperas que olvide tan rápi do lo que me hizo?

—_Je sais. _Lo sé —el poderoso duque suspiró—, pero esa parte de tu vida terminó, Edward. Es tiempo de sanar.

El criado regresó con una bandeja cargada de frutas y que sos, y dos copas de cerveza. Les dio los tragos y colocó la ban deja en una pequeña mesa de madera ubicada frente a ellos, luego hizo una reverencia y abandonó el salón antes de que Edward pudiera darle las gracias.

Cuando el criado dobló la esquina del pasillo, casi chocó con Bella. Ella frunció el ceño y se llevó un dedo a los la bios para que él no revelara su presencia; luego le hizo una seña para que se retirara. Ya había escuchado casi toda la con versación y no tenía intenciones de irse. Apoyó la mejilla en la pared fría y volvió a prestar atención.

—¿Con sanar quieres decir que me case con Lady Bella Swan? -preguntó Edward, posando una cuidosa mirada en su amigo y confirmando sus sospechas.

—En este momento es lo que debes hacer —respondió con gentileza.

—No puedo.

—¿Y por qué no? Tanya se ha ido.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó— ¿Crees que quiero que vuelva después de lo que ha hecho?

—¿Lo quieres? -Jacob levantó una ceja oscura.

—_Non. _—Edward sacudió la cabeza—. _Oui. Non._

—Parece que lo tienes decidido —el normando refunfuñó y mordisqueó una manzana.

—No quiero que vuelva.

Jacob ignoró la negra mirada de Edward porque compren día la profundidad del dolor de su amigo, pero él estaba allí pa ra evitar que los sajones se pusieran en contra de Edward. Y eso era exactamente lo que sucedería si rechazaba a la dama. De todos modos, habló de manera gentil, dejando que su preocupación por su caballero preferido fuera percibida.

—Si no quieres que Tanya regrese, ¿entonces qué te impi de casarte con la mujer sajona?

—Sencillamente no quiero casarme con ella.

—¿Por qué? —insistió.

Las llamas chisporrotearon y reflejaron largas sombras sobre las paredes cuando Edward se puso de pie. Caminó de un lado a otro del gran salón pasándose los dedos por sus rizos negros.

—Nunca podría amarla.

—El amor no tiene nada que ver con esto. Hasta ella lo sa be —Jacob respondió sencillamente y lanzó el corazón de la manzana a las llamas.

—Yo no... —Edward se detuvo y cerró los ojos. El silencio se alargó; lo único que se escuchaba era el chisporroteo del fue go devorando los restos de la fruta.

—No quieres que te vuelvan a herir —Jacob terminó la oración por él. Edward abrió los ojos para escudriñar la mira da de su amigo a la luz tenue del hogar.

—No volverán a herirme —corrigió mordazmente.

Los viejos pisos de madera crujieron del otro lado de la pa red y la cabeza de Jacob se irguió de repente como la de un lobo. Olfateó el aire un momento, luego levantó un dedo para acallar a Edward.

—El Consejo de los w_itan _ha informado al rey que que marán el castillo de Forks si rechazas a la muchacha —Jacob le guiñó un ojo cuando Edward lo miró perplejo.

Los dos hombres escucharon el fuerte suspiro detrás de la pared. Edward se encaminó hacia el sonido para ver quién es taba escuchando, pero Jacob, que ya sospechaba de quién se trataba, se levantó de la silla y lo detuvo.

Requieren una respuesta, Edward. ¿Tendrán que quemar Forks?

—¡No! —Bella abandonó su escondite del otro lado de la pared y en su carrera cayó directamente en los brazos sorpren didos de Edward. — ¡No, por favor! —rogó, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas brillaban como esmeraldas en el agua del mar—, no le exigiré nada, lo juro, mi señor. Hágame su esposa y pro meto darle herederos y no quejarme jamás. Me someteré a vuestra voluntad, haré lo que diga. No permita que quemen Forks, se lo suplico. ¡Es mi hogar!

Edward quería enfadarse con Bella por escuchar su conver sación privada. Pero no podía, no con el rostro de ella tan cerca del suyo, su labio inferior suave y tembloroso, su espesa cabellera cobriza derramándose entre sus dedos, las mejillas aterciopeladas empapadas de lágrimas. Por el amor de Dios, tenía un rostro her moso, una boca sensual, era una flecha de Cupido tentándolo con pensamientos poco castos sobre lo que querría hacerle. La mira da de Edward le recorrió el rostro, triste, con un dejo amenazador que no tenía nada que ver con permitir que quemaran Forks. Los ojos de Bella brillaban con temor, buscando su piedad. Pe ro había también fortaleza en esas gemas verdes, fortaleza y vida que encendieron una minúscula chispa y entibiaron la sangre de Edward. Su aroma también era maravilloso, la suavidad de su piel... Diablos, casi había olvidado lo suave que podía ser una mujer.

—Señora, yo...

—¡Cómo _osa _espiarnos como una ramera cualquiera! —la voz de Jacob partió el aire como un trueno, penetrando los oídos de Bella como ninguna otra voz lo había hecho an tes. Él se veía muy satisfecho al comprobar que había logrado el efecto deseado. La dama desapareció en el pecho de Edward, aferrada a él como a la vida misma.

—¿Ouien es usted? — rugió Jacob —. ¡Exijo saber de quien es la cabeza que cortaré con la primera luz del día!

Bella no podía mirarlo, no lo había visto hasta ahora por haberse tropezado con Edward, pero estaba segura de que se tra taba de un monstruo. Mantuvo el rostro apretado al pecho acorazado de Edward, temblando en sus brazos.

—¡Contésteme!

No podía. A decir verdad, si él no la hubiera estado soste niendo tan fuertemente, habría caído redonda al piso.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Jacob! Está muerta de miedo —la brusca orden hizo eco en el salón. Bella percibió la fuerza en la voz de Edward, sintió el poder de sus brazos mientras apreta ban su cuerpo y se preguntó si Edward era necio, hablándole en ese tono a este... este bárbaro.

—Y debe estarlo —bufó el tosco normando, muy satisfecho de sí mismo ahora que tenía a Edward protegiéndola—. Si ella estuviera en Normandía en este momento, sería azotada has ta caer casi muerta por cometer semejante traición.

—No está en Normandía —el aliento cálido de Edward so pló los rizos junto al oído de Bella.

—_Non, _pero eso resolvería todos tus problemas, ¿no es verdad? —Jacob preguntó con una chispa en sus ojos gris acero _y _una sonrisa brillante _y _victoriosa en los labios—. Matémosla y le informaremos al Consejo de _l_os___witan _que se quitó la vida antes que casarse con un cer donormando.

—Ya basta, Jacob —advirtió Edward—, ya has jugado con ella lo suficiente.

—¿Jugado? Bella escuchó la palabra pero pensó que estaba snlando. Nadie podía ser tan cruel. Aferró la capa de Edward con los dedos.

—¿Señora? —la voz de Edward era una mezcla intoxicante de seda y humo al apartarla lentamente de su pecho y soste nerla a una distancia donde podía mirarla a la cara—. Está bien. No le hará daño -Bella levantó la vista hacia él. Una tierna preocupación llenaba la mirada acuática de Edward. Preocupación mezclada con... diversión.

—¿Es cierto que los sajones quemarán Forks si no me desposa? —Bella preguntó con delicadeza a pesar de que la comprensión y la furia la invadían.

Perdido en sus hermosos ojos verdes, Edward literalmente tuvo que arrancar su mirada de ella para lanzarle una mirada severa a Jacob. Bella captó el gesto que intercambiaron, y su sangre comenzó a hervir. El duque se rió. Ella se volvió ha cia él con lentitud, sin importarle ya lo temible que pudiera ser. Sus ojos eran como dos volcanes en erupción. Con labios fir mes y dientes apretados, se alejó de Edward y cerró los puños como para golpear a la fornida bestia a su derecha.

—¡Podrido montón de baba del demonio! -aulló, acercán dose a Jacob.

Ahora detrás de ella, los ojos de Edward se abrieron grandes y rápidamente contuvo las ganas de reír.

El duque de Normandía se alzaba varias cabezas sobre la su ya, pero Bella levantó la cara hacia él sin temor.

—¿Cómo _se atreve a _bromear de manera tan frívola sobre mi hogar? ¡Si yo fuera hombre, lo mataría aquí mismo, gigan te cobarde! Pero la muerte sería demasiado buena para usted. ¡Mi espada lo haría sufrir hasta que rogara misericordia, lue go le cortaría esa garganta miserable de oreja a oreja y mi son risa sería lo último que recordaría su alma malvada en su des censo al infierno!

Jacob volviò su mirada sorprendida hacia Edward, cuyo rostro reflejaba la misma expresión divertida de admiración.

—¡Por Dios, tienes que casarte con ella, Edward! —exclamó Jacob.

Como si de repente recordara a Edward, Bella giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo con tanto desprecio y veneno co mo el que acababa de verter sobre Jacob.

—¡Y usted! Claramente mi hogar no significa nada para us ted. Cuando me rechace y los nobles envíen a sus soldados a atacar, espero que usted sea el primero en morir. —Volvió a girar, y Edward sintió el fresco aroma de jazmines de su cabello cuando los espesos mechones le golpearon el rostro. Las aletas de su nariz se movieron imperceptiblemente absorbiendo su aroma cuando ella salió indignada del salón.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Edward le lanzó una astuta mira da de reojo a Jacob.

—Eres un bastardo.

Jacob asintió y volvió a tomar asiento.

—_Oui. _Eso dicen. Aunque en realidad creo que mi padre amaba a mi madre campesina. —Mirando fijamente en la di rección en la que Bella se había alejado, la voz de Jacob se suavizó y se volvió un ronco ronroneo—. Si mi madre tenía una chispa del fuego que posee la hija de Charlie, no lo culpo. —Mirando en la misma dirección, Edward acordó con él, pero no dijo nada. — ¡Qué temple! —continuó Jacob sin alien o. Se volvió hacia Edward: — Este lugar significa más para ella que su propia vida.

Edward asintió lentamente, sabiendo que Jacob tenía razón.

—¿Cómo puedo obligarla a abandonarlo?

—¡No puedes! Debes casarte con ella. Te lo ordeno. Toda vía respondes ante mí, aunque yo te permita olvidarlo —se jac tó Jacob cuando pareció que Edward podía protestar por la orden o reírse de ella—. Además, no dejaré que mueras en ma nos de los sajones. Prefiero que vivas, y tengo el presentimien to de que esa mujer puede recordarte lo que significa vivir.

- 6 -


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 6_

Bella subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habita cion.Las llamas de las velas danzaron a su paso. ¡Bárbaros!, pensaba furiosa. ¡Todos ellos! Tratarla con tan ruin desconsi deración.. ¿no era suficiente que el Consejo amenazara con comenzar una batalla allí? Sugerir que el _witan _sería capaz de quemar Forks era imperdonable. A Lord Edward no le im portaba Forks. Era sólo otra conquista, el premio por ven cera su padre. Lo odiaba, los odiaba a todos, en especial al peludo amigo del caballero. ¿Qué clase de hombre bromearía sobre cortarle la cabeza a una mujer? Ante la idea, Bella se llevó los dedos a la garganta y tragó. Y, sin embargo...

El recuerdo de la voz grave de Edward la inundó antes de ter minar su pensamiento. Lord Edward Cullen la había defendi do**, **¿verdad? Se había sentido protegida en sus poderosos brazos**. **¡No! Tenía que recordar que era él quien la obligaría a partir con la primera luz del día. A él no le importaba si ella vi vía o moría. ¿Protegerla? Bella se rió amargamente. Él sería el primero en lanzarla a los lobos.

Cerró la puerta de su recámara de un golpe. Desenganchó el broche de esmeraldas prendido en la garganta, lanzó la ca pa al otro lado de la habitación y se arrojó en la cama. Lo odia ba. Sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo de la risa de Lady Renee en el jardín. Por supuesto, su madre había podido encontrar lo bueno en Lord Charlie e incluso había llegado a amarlo. El padre de Bella era un hombre amable, honorable. Todo lo con trario al desgraciado sin corazón que se hallaba abajo. Debería odiarlo. Pero todavía la perseguía el recuerdo de la sonrisa apasionada de Edward en el lago.

_Por el amor de Dios, él es real. _El aroma masculino adherído a su ropa lo atestiguaba. Contra su voluntad recordó el frío pecho acorazado contra su rostro, duro e impenetrable como su corazón. Y ahora sabía por qué. _Ella era toda mi vida. _El tor mento, como los ecos fantasmales en un viejo campo de bata lla, había impregnado el aire del castillo cuando el guerrero normando habló de su amor. Lord Edward había adorado a la mujer del lago. Bella lo había visto, había intentado olvidar lo, pero era real. Se tapó la cara con la almohada intentando borrar las imágenes de los dos en el lago acariciados por el be so del verano. Él estaba vivo ese día, pero le arrancaron el cora zón del pecho, y le dejaron sólo el recuerdo de lo que fue al guna vez.

Sin embargo, no había nada frío en sus ojos cuando la mi raba. Los inundaba una cálida preocupación y una tierna com pasión. ¿Podría penetrar alguna vez su helada armadura, y encender el corazón de este guerrero? Sabía que debía hacerlo si quería quedarse en Forks... o si quería volver a sentir su abrazo otra vez.

Edward encontró a Jasper cuando salía de una habitación ubicada en el descanso del segundo piso no muy lejos de la recámara donde Bella estaba recostada pensando en él. Co mo una pequeña sombra oscura, Alice colgaba del brazo de Jasper y le sonreía con una mirada de veneración que le ilumi naba el rostro.

—¡Edward! —Jasper farfulló como si su hermano fuera la úl tima persona que hubiera esperado ver en el castillo de Forks.

Edwardsonrjò ante las mejillas enrojecidas de la doncella cuando se dio vuelta.

—Sòlo le estaba mostrando a Sir Jasper su habitación —explicò Alice, evitando la mirada de Edward.

—¿Ya has encontrado una habitación para mí, Alice? —preguntò Edward con gentileza.

Alice palideció.

—No, mi señor, yo... yo... —miró a Jasper con desespera ción, pero el apuesto caballero sólo sonrió y llevó un dedo al cabello negro de ella.

—Me temo que la he distraído de sus deberes, hermano —la defendió Jasper, aunque sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Edward raramente se enfadaba con los siervos y vasallos de Graycliff, y excepto por Alexander, Jasper nunca supo que su hermano castigara o hiriera a alguien a su ser vicio. Por supuesto que Alice no lo sabía. Pero en ese mo mento, los ojos ardientes de Jasper y su seductora sonrisa le hicieron olvidar que Edward estaba parado allí junto a ella hasta que al fin Jasper levantó la mirada.

—No importa, estoy seguro de que hay una habitación per fectamente aceptable para mí...

—Ah —dijo la doncella con un suspiro, liberándose de su trance—,discúlpeme, lo llevaré a su habitación de inmedia to**. **—Pasó por entre los dos hombres y se escabulló por el lar gocorredor, mientras Edward y Jasper intercambiaban una rá pida sonrisa a sus espaldas.

Alice se detuvo al final del pasillo y abrió una pesada puer ta de madera.

—Ésta era la habitación del padre de Lord Charlie. Es la única en el castillo, además de la de Lord Charlie y la de Lady Bella, que tiene baño privado.

—Perfecto —dijo Edward pasando a su lado para entrar en la alcoba—, un baño era mi siguiente pedido.

—¿Necesita que lo atienda, mi señor? —preguntó Alice tí midamente, conociendo sus deberes hacia el nuevo amo. Aun que bañar a Lord Edward no sería de ninguna manera desagra dable, el único hombre que ella quería atender en ese momento era Jasper.

—_Non _—respondió Edward con ligereza mientras evaluaba la enorme habitación con la gran cama de dos plazas con do sel y el macizo hogar de piedra. Contra la pared oeste había un armario de nogal lo suficientemente grande como para aco modar toda su ropa. A su lado había una mesa de caballete adornada con un florero lleno de rosas silvestres y una fina pa langana de oro para lavarse las manos. Un elegante biombo que llegaba a la altura del hombro de Edward ocultaba el ba ño que había mencionado Alice. La habitación tenía buena ventilación y le resultó satisfactoria. Con un gesto afirmativo sugirió su aceptación y se volvió de nuevo hacia Alice—. Haz que suban mis cosas y envía a alguien para que encienda el fue go... y quita estas flores.

Alice hizo una reverencia con la cabeza inclinada y se dio vuelta para irse, pero Edward dio dos largos pasos y le to mó la mano.

—No tienes que inclinarte ante mí cada vez que abro la boca. —Su sonrisa alivió la ansiedad de la doncella. Todo el te mor que ella y los otros habían sentido ahora quedaba disipado, Lord Edward Cullen era maravilloso.

—Necesita algo más, mi señor? —preguntó ella, ansiosa de ir a contarles la novedad a los demás.

Edward liberó su mano y continuó investigando la habi tación.

—O_ui, _adviertaa los cocineros que quiero que se sirva la ultima comida del día una hora después de la caída del sol. Me gustaría una taza de aguamiel tibia todas las mañanas —hizo una pausa, examinando las rosas que florecían como prome sas de amor. Pasó el dedo sobre un delicado pétalo anhelando aspirar su dulce y conocido aroma—, e informe a Lady Bella que me gustaría verla en mi mesa.

A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos y Edward supuso que los rumores sobre si la señora de Forks sería o no desterrada habían sido una gran preocupación para la gente del lugar. O eso, o la doncella había aprendido de su ama a escuchar detrás de las paredes.

Sin querer sonrió al recordar la lengua explosiva de Bella. Su padre tenía razón, era una mujer apasionada, llena de fue go y de vida y... Rápidamente borró el recuerdo de su mente. Se casaría con ella si era su deber hacerlo. La llevaría a su ca ma. Pero nunca le daría el corazón.

Se dirigió hacia el borde de la cama dando largos pasos y probó el colchón con los dedos.

—Una cosa más —levantó su mirada acuática hacia la exótica y morena doncella—, dile al duque Jacob que he solicitado tu compañía en mi cama esta noche —se sentó en la cama suave y se quitó las botas. Levantó de nuevo la mi rada al registrar la sorpresa en el silencio de ella. La sonrisa ensus labios le aseguró a Alice que había una razón para sus palabras.

—Aunque es casado, el duque en realidad disfruta de las mujeres y el vino; eso... cuando no está luchando. Te solicita rá esta noche si es que yo no le gano primero, y rechazar al du que de Normandía no es recomendable —explicó Edward le vantándose de la cama-. Duerme donde quieras esta noche, _ma __cher, _pero si no quieres que sea con el duque Jacob, en tonces debes decirle que estarás conmigo.

Alice miró fijamente a los ojos de su nuevo amo sin po der creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso le importaban tan to los sentimientos de una simple doncella como para prote gerla del guerrero que estaba abajo?

Hizo una reverencia no sabiendo de qué otra manera expre sar su gratitud y Edward suspiró, luego le sonrió a Jasper por en cima del hombro de Alice. Jasper tomó el brazo de la joven don cella y la escoltó fuera de la habitación. En el momento en el que se cerró la puerta tras ellos, Alice tiró de la manga de Jasper.

—¿Entonces aceptará a Bella como su esposa?

—Todavía no sé qué ha decidido, pero no puedo imaginar que una persona como él la destierre.

—No —Alice acordó casi sin aliento—. Es maravilloso, tan amable y gentil —Cuánto se habían equivocado todos al preocuparse.

—Alice —susurró Jasper al ver una luz de esperanza en sus ojos. Le parecía bien que Edward fuera apreciado allí, pero él no quería que nadie en Forks confundiera la bondad de su hermano con debilidad, como lo había hecho Alexander—, mi hermano es un hombre justo. Exige respeto y lo ofrece a cambio. Pero diles a los demás que el nuevo señor es un gue rrero por sobre todas las cosas.

Ella asintió y observó la puerta tras la cual el nuevo amo del castillo se preparaba para su baño. Recordó el poder de su voz suave como la miel y la feroz llama en sus ojos cuando lo vio por primera vez en el corredor.

—Se lo diré, mi señor.

Jasper le tomó el mentón entre las manos y levantó su ros tro hacia él.

—Te verè esta noche, a la hora de la cena.

—¿Cena? No, yo no ceno con...

Jasper asintió, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—Desde ahora, todos cenamos juntos.

Una vez más, los ojos de Alice brillaron. Le ofreció su son risa más radiante, luego corrió sosteniéndose la falda sobre los tobillos y bajó las escaleras para informarles a los demás. Diez minutos más tarde, cinco baúles de madera de varios tamaños fueron enviados a la habitación de Edward, así como el agua pa ra su baño, tan caliente que los vapores plateados se arremolinaban sobre la bañera mientras la vertían.

Jasper se echó sobre la cama de Edward cuando volvió para hablar con su hermano.

—¿Entonces, qué hace aquí el duque? —preguntó mientras Edward se desvestía y lanzaba sus prendas sobre la mesa ahora desprovista de flores.

—Dimitri lo mandó a llamar para convencerme de que me case con Lady Bella.

—¿Y lo ha logrado?

—_Oui. _Me lo ordenó —Edward ignoró la sonrisa atribulada de su hermano, se dirigió hacia el otro lado del biombo y se su mergió en la bañera. Se deslizó dentro del agua humeante que amenazaba inundar el piso.

—Mi cama no es tan cómoda como ésta —Jasper frunció el ceño un momento más tarde, amasando una almohada antes de posar su cabeza.

—Es extraño —dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a enjabo narse el pecho-, estaba seguro de que la doncella te había da do la cama más cómoda del castillo. Ya que, después de todo, ella va a pasar tanto tiempo allí —agregó con una sonrisa so carrona.

Jasper abrió la boca para proteger el honor de ella, pero lue go pensó en el negro y suave cabello de Alice derramado so bre sus hombros de color oliva y concluyó que Edward proba blemente tenía razón, al menos si Jasper obtenía lo que quería. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y suspiró.

Edward rió en silencio al escuchar el sonido anhelante y se deslizó más profundamente en el agua, sumergiendo la cabe za. Emergió un momento después con tanta fuerza que salpi có agua por todas partes.

—Dime lo que piensas de tu futura esposa —le preguntó Jasper.

—Creo que tiene una lengua feroz. —Edward vertió un po co de cremoso jabón aromatizado con especias en la cuenca de su mano y se enjabonó los rizos negros y la cara.

Una lenta y perezosa sonrisa se posó sobre el rostro de Jasper:

—Una lengua puede ser una gran ventaja para un hombre.

Ante la respuesta de su hermano, Edward dejó de enjabonar se por un momento para formarse cierta imagen. Volvió a su mergirse y se enjuagó la espuma de la cabeza intentando apa gar el fuego que repentinamente le calentó la sangre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe. Jacob es taba de pie en la entrada. El duque miró a Jasper, que señaló el biombo. Jacob se encaminó hacia la barrera y la tumbó con la mano de un golpe. Miró fijamente a Edward, que se remoja ba en la bañera.

—¡Te daré diez hombres por la bella morena! —imploró el salvaje normando.

—_Non _—respondió sencillamente saliendo del agua hu meante. El agua cayó como un río sobre su cuerpo esbelto y formó un charco a sus pies. Tomó la toalla que Jasper le lanzó desde el borde de la cama y se secó el torso mojado. Una expre sión de fastidio arrugó la cara del duque haciéndolo parecer más bien un lobo agitado que un guerrero contrariado.

—Hace una hora no querías ni a una mujer, ¿ahora quie res dos?

—Yo no quería esposa, Jacob —le recordó Edward, bus cando dentro de uno de los muchos baúles que había traído del castillo de Graycliff—. Nunca dije que no quería disfrutar de una mujer en la cama. —Eligió unas calzas negras y grue sas y una camisa azul oscura de mangas largas con un borda do de rizos dorados. Lanzó la camisa sobre la cama y se ajus tó las calzas.

—Bastardo egoísta —gruñó Jacob aceptando fácilmen te su derrota. Volvió la atención a Jasper, que ahora estaba sen tado en la cama sonriendo ante la divertida disputa.

—¡Jasper! —Jacob se apresuró a su lado con los brazos extendidos para darle un fuerte abrazo, y el hermano de Edward se preparó para la embestida—. _Merde, _¡estás el doble de gran de que cuando te fuiste de Normandía! Nunca debí haber de jado que vinieras a Inglaterra a vivir con este bribón —Jacob señaló en dirección a Edward con el mentón, que sonrió y le lanzó la toalla.

—¿Quién más puede enseñarme cómo complacer a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo? —bromeó Jasper.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada de lince y lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Por lo que he escuchado, no ha habido escasez de muje res en tu cama, Jasper. _Oui, _tu reputación con el bello sexo ha llegado hasta Normandía —entrecerró los ojos—, ¿cuántos años tienes ya, veinte?

—Veinticuatro.

—Ah, estás en la cúspide, hijo. Vuelve a Normandía conmi go _y _te daré tu propio harén. Éste tiene veintiocho _y _tiene mie do de casarse.

—Y tú ya estás tan viejo que no escuchas las risas burlonas de las rameras de tu harén a tus espaldas —replicó Edward.

—Míralo —dijo Jacob con un dejo de lástima en la voz, ignorando el insulto de Edward y sacudiendo la cabeza en su di rección—. ¿Llamas a eso músculo? Pero si las patas de las gallinas del corral tienen más músculos que tú.

—Son lo suficientemente fuertes como aplastarte bajo mis pies, viejo -Edward se burló alegremente y se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado pelear con su amigo más querido.

Dando un paso gigantesco, Jacob se acercó otra vez y co locó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Edward, inmovilizándo lo como si fuera una cadena de hierro cuando él intentó zafarse. De pronto, Jacob se puso serio y tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos inmensas.

—Me preocupo por ti. Eres como un hijo para mí. Al me nos tu hermano mantiene el corazón lejos de sus pantalones.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró en voz baja.

Jacob lo estudió durante un momento, luego le cache teó la mejilla.

—Muy bien, entonces, cásate con la muchacha y dame mu chos niños, y si alguna vez me necesitas, estaré a tu lado.

Edward se inclinó en una reverencia con genuino respeto y afecto.

—Gracias, Jacob —sonrió—, ahora vete de aquí y deja que me vista. Y llévate a Jasper contigo.

—Muy bien, pero te advierto: la próxima muchacha bella que vea esta noche será mía —dijo mientras posaba un brazo macizo sobre el hombro de Jasper al salir.

Cuando se quedo a solas, Edward cruzó la habitación y tomó el cinturon y la vaina de su espada. Sintió un golpe en la puer ta mientras se prendía la pesada banda de cuero a la cintura.

—Adelante —dijo, apenas levantando la vista.

Bella empujó la puerta, pero en vez de pasar esperó en la entrada. Sus ojos recorrieron los sutiles cambios que Edward había hecho en la habitación, luego se posaron en él. Maldito sea, no tenía derecho de verse tan brutalmente apuesto y tan vivo en una habitación que había contenido el recuerdo de su fallecido abuelo durante tanto tiempo. Y como si esos endemoniados rizos negros y brillantes que caían sobre sus ojos fueran poco, la vista de su pecho desnudo hizo que ella olvida ra por qué había venido a su habitación en primer lugar. Se le secó la boca. Él todavía estaba mojado. Gotas cristalinas que bajabann por los lisos _y _pulidos músculos de los brazos _y _el cue llo guiaron su mirada aun más abajo hacia su esculpido abdomen.

—Lady Bella —él cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Buscó sus botas y la miró otra vez al notar finalmente que ella aún no había pronunciado una sola palabra—, es un placer verla de nuevo—sentenció, decidido a tratarla con más gentileza que antes. Después del modo en que Jacob le ha bía gritado, ella merecía un tono más amable.

—¿Es cierto eso?

—¿Que me alegra verla? —levantó una ceja mientras se cal zaba las botas. Ella asintió, observándolo tan fijamente que él pensó que tal vez estaba calculando el mejor ángulo por donde acercarse para clavarle un puñal Su mirada recayó sobre las ma nos de Bella. No sostenía arma alguna, pero tenía los puños apretados. Eso le hizo gracia al recordar a la gata salvaje que ha bía atacado al duque de Normandía luego de que la engañara.

—¿Por qué no habría de alegrarme? —le preguntó mansa mente.

Ella encogió sus delicados hombros.

—Porque tengo el cabello rojo, tal vez.

Edward la miró antes de ponerse de pie y recoger su camisa de la cama.

—Tiene un cabello hermoso, señora. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?

Bella lo observó mientras se vestía. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener firme la voz, pero las fuertes líneas de ese cuerpo le confundían los pensamientos.

—No abandonaré Forks —dijo bruscamente. Él se pasó la mano por los rizos mojados para quitárselos de la cara. Bella se mojó los labios secos—. Usted... usted no puede quitarme todo y echarme del lugar en el que he pasado toda mi vida.

—¿Puedo al menos convencerla de que pase? Se está reu niendo una multitud.

Bella dio media vuelta y se sonrojó al ver a los criados es condidos detrás de ella. Los ahuyentó, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Listo —le dijo con fastidio—, ¿contento ahora?

Edward se apoyó contra la repisa del hogar _y _la estudió. _En fer, _pero era encantadora. Nunca había esperado que su pre mio fuera una pequeña bruja infernal tan fogosa con unos ojos que prometían dulces entretenimientos. Estaba disfrutando tanto la actitud desafiante que encendía su temperamento que decidió no decirle todavía que se podía quedar. Escudriñó con audacia su cuerpo de la misma manera que ella lo había estu diado a él. Sonrió cuando volvió a sonrojarse, pero sus ojos re velaron algo mucho más salvaje que el humor.

—¿No tiene ningún pariente con el que pueda ir a vivir? ¿Una hermana o un hermano? ¿Tía o...?

—Dije que no abandonaré Forks, tonto. ¿No oye bien?

Lord Edward se acercó un paso.

—Es demasiado atrevida para ser una mujer que no tiene alternativas.

La habitación se volvió más pequeña a medida que él se acer caba. Bella sintió el impulso de llevarse una mano a la gargan ta; él tenía el aspecto de un lobo, oscuro y sediento de sangre.

—Tengo una opción, Lord Edward —el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho cuando él llegó a su lado. Estaba tan cerca ahora que podía sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre la meji lla. Fijó la vista en su mentón para no ver esos bellos ojos en gañosos. Pero pronto advirtió su error al notar el sensual ho yuelo en el mentón que acentuaba sus labios endiabladamente pecaminosos.

—¿Qué opción es ésa? —su voz era arrogante.

Bella se preparó para el asalto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar su mirada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y ca si había perdido el aliento. Al verlo en el lago, se había senti do muy cautivada mientras percibía su placer como para que la impactaran sus rasgos por completo. Su aroma limpio y masculino no la había rodeado como la rodeaba ahora. Cuan do lo estaba espiando, no tenía idea de su enorme y dominan te estatura y el efecto que tendría en sus sentidos el estar tan cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior, decidida a no perderse en ese ensueño. Este hombre era real, y la obligaría a abandonar su hogar.

—Lucharé con usted por Forks —le dijo haciendo un es fuerzo por levantar el mentón en un gesto de desafío ante el poder que él ejercía sobre ella.

Por un momento Edward pareció demasiado sorprendido como para hablar. Luego se le rió en la cara.

—¡Bribón! —le espetó Bella—. ¿Cree que porque soy una mujer no puedo luchar contra usted? ¡Sir Billy pensa ba lo mismo hasta que le rompí el florero de la tía Gertrude en la cabeza y luego cambió de idea, se lo aseguro! Usted no es di ferente, no es más que un vulgar...

Le rodeó cintura la cintura con el brazo y la levantó fácil mente del piso.

—Qué cree que está... —los ojos de Bella se abrieron grandes, pero una vez más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, esta vez por un largo, fuerte y exigente beso que también de tuvo su respiración.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —Bella habló con tanto énfasis cuan do se apartó de él, que Edward no tuvo más alternativa que son reír ante su beligerancia— ¡Villano! —la sonrisa de él atizó su furia aún más y levantó la mano para golpearlo.

Edward le aferró la muñeca con la sangre también encendi da por su maravilloso temperamento. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse cómo había llegado a ese punto, la empujó contra la puerta. Le llevó la muñeca sobre la cabeza, luego tomó la otra y las juntó. No dijo una palabra, era peor que si hubiera hablado. Simplemente la miró con una excitación que iluminaba sus ojos. Su aliento no estaba tan entrecortado como el de Bella, pero su boca se curvaba en una media sonrisa tan lujuriosa y desafiante que la asustó. Se apretó contra ella, su cuerpo firme y cálido, los labios que le rozaron la garganta eran tan suaves e incitantes como las alas de un hada. Cuando la joven gimió contra su cuerpo, Edward hundió la boca en la de ella y la besó casi brutalmente, permitiéndole saborear la pa sión que todavía rugía más allá de su férreo control.

Se apartó solo lo suficiente como para quedarse aún com partiendo su aliento. Su respiración era ahora tan dificultosa y pesada como la de ella. Bella se pasó la lengua por los la bios hinchados y él hundió su mirada en ellos. Se inclinó y le rozó la boca, saboreándola de nuevo y dejando su marca inde leble. Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, aturdida por su co lor e intensidad. Se habría caído, si no hubiera estado tan apre tada contra él.

—Es usted despreciable -susurró.

—Entonces seguramente... —su voz fogosa de barítono la envolvió como una niebla cálida... —no querrá quedarse en Forks con un hombre así.

—Puedo pretender que usted no existe —prometió Bella, y luego desvió la mirada cuando él levantó una ceja.

—Por alguna razón lo dudo mucho —señaló él.

Bella bufó ante su arrogancia y lo empujó para liberarse. Él dio un paso atrás y observó aquellos ojos de fuego que lo miraban.

—No abandonaré Forks, de eso puede estar seguro. Y si ignorarlo no funciona... —dibujó en los labios una sonrisa malvada para imitar la que él le estaba ofreciendo—, podría simplemente matarlo en su cama.

Edward le respondió con una sonrisa pícara y abrumadora mente sensual:

—Eso suena muy tentador.

Bella se sonrojó hasta las raíces al advertir lo que quería decir, luego abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió corriendo de la habitación. Edward sintió que esos aros de fuego color esmeral da irradiaban furia, sólo comparable a la de él, hechizantes, coronados además por la magnificencia de su cabello que danzaba contra la luz como llamaradas de oro. Aspiró largamen te el aroma a jazmín que le dejó en la túnica. La hija de Lord Charlie era delicada en sus brazos, apasionada contra su bo ca, y Edward se encontró saboreando la idea de su cuerpo, sua ve y, sin embargo, resistente. La fortaleza de su espíritu lo ex citaba, encendía en su interior una chispa de algo que ya casi había olvidado que existía. La deseaba, pero ¿era ella lo sufi cientemente fuerte como para estar con él? Sabía que si la to maba, sería diferente de lo que había sido con Tanya. No se ría gentil, la devoraría hasta que fuera completamente suya, hasta que supiera que nadie más podría llenarla como él.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le atraía la idea de casar se con Bella Swan. Era ciertamente hermosa. ¿Sería tan mala elección hacerla su esposa? No la amaba y nunca la amaría, pero no era razón para negarle a su cuerpo el excitante pla cer que sintió al besarla, o el ansia que sintió al sostenerla en sus brazos, algo que creyó que nunca volvería a sentir.

- 8 -


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 7_

Edward salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta despacio. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Lord Charlie encaminándo se hacia la escalera. No sabía por qué Jacob quería que el guerrero sajón permaneciera allí, pero era su intención averi guarlo. Era terriblemente difícil tener que echar a un hombre de su casa cuando el hombre todavía estaba en ella. Aun peor, Lord Charlie no era sólo un guerrero sino un padre que sería arrancado de los brazos de su hija. Apretando la mandíbula, Edward se preparó para la tarea de hablar con el experimenta do comandante.

—Lord Charlie —lo llamó antes de que el caballero madu ro llegara a la escalera. Edward apresuró un poco el paso para alcanzarlo.

—Lord Edward. —Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio durante un momento antes de que el joven hablara.

Edward era un poco más alto y más ancho de hombros que el padre de Bella, pero Lord Charlie no lucía menos impo nente de pie al borde de la escalera con una mano descansan do cómodamente sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

—Su hija se quedará aquí como mi esposa.

Charlie parpadeó, luego asintió levemente:

—Bella se alegrará de que se le permita quedarse en Forks.

Alegrarse, pensó Edward. Se alegrará. No era la reacción que esperaba cuando tomara a una mujer por esposa, ¿pero por qué tendría que ser de otra manera? Ella no lo amaba. Apenas se conocían. De hecho, pensó agriamente, ella ni siquiera se alegraría. Estaba dispuesta a ser su esposa para permanecer en Forks y evitar un derramamiento de sangre. Concluyó que ésa era una razón tan buena como cualquier otra.

—Creí que usted no quería una esposa —dijo Charlie pre guntándose, como lo había hecho tantas veces durante las úl timas semanas, si no sería mejor llevarse a su hija a donde fue ra que Dios tuviera a bien conducirlo. Sólo le tomó un instante decidirse. Era un soldado. La batalla lo seguía como el viento. ¿Qué clase de vida podía ofrecerle a su hija si ni siquiera podía darle un hogar donde descansar las piernas?

—No quiero una esposa —respondió Edward sencillamen te—. Pero el hombre a quien juré obedecer quiere que tenga una. Su hija también me dejó bien en claro cuánto significa Forks para ella. No sería más que un salvaje desalmado si la obligara a abandonarlo. Y no soy un salvaje.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos. Luego de enfrentar a Lord Edward Cullen en batalla, el padre de Bella no podía estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación. ¿Acaso este normando trataría a su hija con amabilidad? Buscó la respuesta en los ojos de Edward. ¿O el oscuro caballero le estaba haciendo saber que Bella no significaba nada para él más que un medio para evitar otra batalla?

—Isabella es fácil de amar, Lord Edward —afirmó Charlie con gentileza, intentando contener el temor y la rabia que crecían en su interior—, y sé que usted llegará a darse cuenta de ello.

Los ojos de Edward eran como un océano infinito cuando Charlie miró dentro de ellos. Las emociones chocaban como olas contra el corazón de Edward. ¿Qué había allí? Charlie pensó en silencio. ¿Por qué la vastedad de la mirada del conde lo colmaba de inquietud, hasta tal punto que sentía que estaba asoma do a un abismo, donde no existía nada más que un vacío?

—Nunca la amaré —la certidumbre fantasmal de la res puesta de Edward dejó helado al padre de Bella— . No la mal trataré ni la echaré de su casa, pero jamás la amaré.

—Como usted diga —la voz de Charlie fue apenas un su surro. Desvió la mirada del infinito vacío que lo observaba. Muchos padres entregaban a sus hijas por mucho menos que amor, pero Charlie había querido que su única hija tuviera lo mismo que él y su Renee habían compartido. ¿Qué destino le había sido designado a su hija cuando él se rindió ante este hombre? Sin otra palabra se alejó de Edward y descendió solo la escalera.

Observándolo mientras se alejaba, Edward pensó ir tras él. Debería decirle algo más. Quería asegurarle al digno caballe ro que su hija estaría segura allí, pero no era suficiente y Edward lo sabía. Apretó la mandíbula refrenando las promesas que sa bía que no podía cumplir, y finalmente siguió la senda de Charlie hacia el gran salón.

Bella se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos para dete ner los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Había ingresado al corre dor momentos después de que Edward llamara a su padre, y con sólo un leve rastro de culpa había escuchado la conversación. Ahora lo lamentaba. La promesa de Edward la había golpeado como un estallido de aire congelado hasta hacerla temblar pre sa de los ecos de desesperanza. Pensó que después de besarla tal vez se había ganado su favor. No necesitaba ganárselo. Él se casaría con ella. Debía sentirse feliz de quedarse en Forks, extática por convertirse en su esposa. Pero lo estaban forzan do a casarse con ella.

_Nunca la amaré._

Su promesa la atravesó como una espada, pero como siem pre el orgullo de Bella y su fogoso temperamento salieron victoriosos sobre su corazón. Enderezó los hombros y se ale jó de la pared que parecía sostenerla.

_Haré que sientas algo, Lora Edward Cullen. _Estaba furiosa. _Debe haber algo que todavía puedas sentir._

Con una renovada determinación que encendió la llama en sus ojos, Bella volvió de prisa a su habitación y se quitó la túnica. Se sacó las calzas y dejó que el cabello le cayera bri llante sobre la espalda desnuda. Corrió hacia el alto arma rio junto a la cama y sonrió mientras se vestía con una del gada camisa de algodón. Le haría sentir algo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Recordó a su hombre sirena y al hombre que la había besado con tanta pasión en su alcoba. Podía ser un guerrero frío y despiadado, pero no carecía de ardor se xual. De eso Bella estaba segura. Sí, sabía exactamente lo que ese "algo" sería.

El vestido que eligió era de una seda turquesa tan fina que parecía haber sido hilada por hadas. La seda era tan exótica que su padre casi había perdido la vida por protegerla en su retorno a Forks desde las tierras turcas. Lady Renee había confeccionado el vestido con sus propias manos, bordando delicadamente los hilos dorados alrededor del escote profun do y los puños ceñidos. Fluía entre los dedos de Bella con tanta suavidad como el suspiro de un niño. Deslizó el vesti do sobre su cabeza. Susurros que le prometían la victoria nu blaron sus pensamientos cuando la seda se le adhirió a los senos y nalgas como una capa delgada e incitante que se sen tía deliciosamente femenina. Al moverse, la tela pareció res pirar, pulsar y convocar a ser tocada. Se cepilló el cabello has ta que relució su color cobre incandescente y lo envolvió prolijamete en un velo de red plateada que brillaba sobre su espalda.

Bella quería que Edward la deseara, pero no tenía idea del poder que poseía o del efecto de su cruda belleza sobre los hombres. Su firme voluntad y su terca naturaleza desalenta ban a la mayoría de sus pretendientes a cortejarla una segun da vez. En raras ocasiones se vestía para agradar. Debido a que su padre y sus hombres salían con frecuencia a batallar, nun ca había muchos huéspedes en Forks, o acaso alguno. Pero ahora los corredores estaban colmados de hombres, tanto nor mandos como ingleses. Bella sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas cuando un soldado normando, relevado de sus debe res para cenar en el gran salón, casi se choca contra una pared cuando la vio. Dos de los caballeros del rey Dimitri se detu vieron, inmovilizados en su sitio, cuando ella los agració con una sonrisa y los saludó.

Revisó su apariencia dos veces antes de llegar a la escalera, para asegurarse de no estar exhibiendo nada indecente. Satis fecha por tener todo en su lugar, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó ligera de pies calzados con bellas sandalias hacia el lugar donde su prometido la esperaba.

El gran salón estaba colmado de gente. Bella nunca ha bía visto tantos normandos juntos en un solo lugar. Hablaban en voz alta y hacían bullicio, casi todos parecían ya estar bo rrachos aunque la cena recién comenzaba. Frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos recorrían el salón buscando al adusto señor de los normandos. Encontró a Lord Edward sentado en la alta tarima, su mirada fría y calculadora abarcaba la totalidad del salón absorbiendo todo y a todos a su alrededor. Lejos estaba el extravagante hombre sirena cuya risa fuerte y exuberante hacía que hasta las flores de cornejo danzaran. El hombre si rena ya no estaba y en su lugar quedaba la estatua de un se ñor de la guerra esculpido en hielo. Y, sin embargo, su belleza le silenciaba el corazón.

Desde la tarima donde estaba sentado junto a Jasper, Edward bajó la jarra de vino de su boca y clavó la mirada en la magní fica diosa que acababa de entrar al salón. Al desplazarse, la seda adherida a su cuerpo rozaba sus suaves curvas. Edward sin tió que su respiración se interrumpía entre sus dientes apreta dos. Con ojos despiadadamente salvajes observó el firme mo vimiento de sus senos, el desplazamiento sensual de esos capullos turgentes que chocaban contra dos delgadas capas de gasa, el modo en que sus caderas danzaban al caminar, incitantes... prometedoras. El fuego ardió, y encendió un crudo de seo en él mientras la exquisita tela la acariciaba. Seda que se rasgaría fácilmente ante su contacto.

Uno de los caballeros del rey Dimitri se ubicó frente a Bella y obstruyó la vista de Edward. Maldiciendo en voz ba ja, intentó recordar el nombre del bribón.

—... como él —Jasper se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, estudiando al caballero que estaba hablando con Bella.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Edward a su hermano, mientras emergía del acalorado hechizo en el que había caído.

—El bellaco que está hablando con Lady Bella —repitió Jasper— no me cae bien.

—¿Por qué no? —Edward se esforzó por ver a través de las decenas de criados y escuderos que obstruían su vista. Pudo entrever la manga de Bella y luego su hombro detrás del sombrío caballero inglés. Le pareció que ella estaba intentan do deshacerse de él pero no podía.

—Esta tarde, cuando la dejaste afuera, él la miraba de un modo que he visto antes.

Edward no dijo nada, pero miró a Jasper con los ojos entre cerrados, ojos letales.

—¿Dónde?

—¿En Alexander —Jasper se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando Edward se levantó lentamente de la silla apuntando con sus ojos como glaciares al hombre que estaba aferrando el bra zo de Bella.

—Ya regreso —anunció Edward con un gruñido.

Se abrió paso entre la gente como un lobo acechando a su presa, lenta, cuidadosamente, con un único propósito. Con una intensidad que tornó sus ojos aguamarina de un color azul de fuego, observó cada movimiento del inglés. Pasó junto a ca balleros y damas, a los que no veía ni escuchaba, al fin se detu vo a sólo centímetros de Bella. Podía escuchar el punzante veneno en su voz, el áspero chasquido de sus palabras al ad vertirle al caballero que le permitiera pasar. Y notó la sorpre sa y alivio en sus ojos cuando lo vio por encima del hombro del señor.

Sir James también notó su sorpresa y se dio vuelta justo cuan do Edward lo rodeaba para colocarse junto a Bella.

—Ah, Lord Edward —el caballero del rey Dimitri lo saludó alegremente, engañado por la sonrisa serena del guerrero—, la dama y yo hablábamos justamente de usted.

Bella casi se cae de espaldas cuando Edward volvió su son risa radiante hacia ella. No era su sorprendente belleza lo que hacía que su corazón fallara, sino la implacable escarcha en sus ojos que ninguna sonrisa, no importaba cuán luminosa, podía ocultar. Estaba tan cerca de él que sintió la amenaza de su im ponente, poderoso cuerpo, y tembló.

—Señora —la voz de Edward se derramó como un ácido dul ce mientras la tomaba del brazo—, ¿cómo se llama este bribón?

En el tiempo que duró un suspiro, Bella miró fijamente a los ojos de Edward. El miedo la atravesó, poniéndole los ner vios de punta, y de repente comprendió cómo este hombre ha bía podido derrotar a su padre.

—Él es Sir James de...

—Soy uno de los caballeros del rey Dimitri —interrum pió James. Una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia reemplazó la sonrisa que le había ofrecido a Edward unos momentos antes—. No soy ningún bribón, señor, y me ofende que se me llame así.

Los labios de Edward dibujaron una sonrisa socarrona de una sed tan salvaje que su prometida temió que fuera a saltar sobre la garganta de Sir James en cualquier momento.

—Es mejor que lo llame "bribón" que "cadáver" ; ¿no le pa rece? —preguntó Edward con tranquilidad, luego esperó con una paciencia horrorosa mientras Sir James se retorcía intranquilo y se secaba las pequeñas gotas de transpiración de la frente.

—¿Me está amenazando, señor? —preguntó James. La con fianza con la que generalmente hablaba se había convertido en un débil susurro.

—Non —masculló, como si sintiera lástima por el hombre que estaba frente a él—. Si usted toca a Lady Bella de nue vo, lo mataré. Eso es un hecho.

Los ojos oscuros de James buscaron a Bella, la increduli dad vagaba por su rostro.

—No la mire a ella —lo reprendió. Su rabia estaba ahora totalmente desatada.

El rostro de Bella palideció. Sus manos temblaron por la violencia reprimida que él ya no se molestaba en ocultar. Te nía miedo de mirarlo, sabía que su sonrisa se había esfuma do, y no quería ver con qué la había reemplazado. Sir James, a su vez, encontraba imposible mirar hacia otro lado. La terro rifica promesa de violencia en los ojos de Edward lo tenía inmovilizado; James tenía miedo siquiera de abrir la boca en su defensa.

—Sepa esto —advirtió con un gruñido mientras se acercaba a James : nadie podrá salvarlo si se le vuelve a acercar, ni siquiera su rey podrá detenerme. Lo juro —su expresión era tan rígida como un muro, e invitaba al caballero inglés a de safiarlo. Como el desafío no llegó, Edward apretó la mano de Bella y se la llevó sin una palabra.

Inundada por un temor casi paralizante, la mirada de Bella se posó sobre los fuertes dedos que cubrían los su yos. Estaba consciente de la suave presión que Edward apli caba y el agudo temblor que le recorría el cuerpo cuando él le acariciaba la piel con el pulgar, como si estuviera exami nando su textura. Suprimió una repentina urgencia de sus pirar y se preguntó cómo su contacto podía ser tan parecido a una caricia sólo un momento después de haber estado dispuesto a matar con la misma mano. Un escalofrío le recorríó la espalda.

Aún temerosa de ver la furia en su mirada cristalina, pero anhelando verlo, Bella deslizó los ojos lenta, cautelosamen te, hacia su rostro. Él miraba justo la mesa donde Jasper esta ba sentado esperándolo. Quedaba sólo un rastro del fuego que había oscurecido sus ojos. Ella lo estudió. Se entretuvo en los rizos más oscuros que un cielo sin estrellase al mismo tiem po tan luminosos como la luz de la luna sobre el mar. Sus ce jas y pestañas tortuosamente largas eran igualmente oscuras y dejaban en penumbra sus ojos. _Me susurra que los mire más de cerca para encontrar la luz que una vez lo encendió con exube rante éxtasis._

Olvidándose del temor, quedó absorta en las fuertes líneas de su nariz normanda, los ángulos agudos de su mandíbula donde asomaban unas tenues sombras oscuras, no importa ba cuán cuidadosamente se rasurara. El contorno relajado de sus labios carnosos era incitante. Suspiró al mirarlo y al recor dar el modo en que la había besado. Era un gallardo, apuesto y temible guerrero. Un guerrero que podía cambiar su aparien cia con una simple sonrisa y convertirse en un ángel.

Unos ojos tranquilos y profundos la miraban cuando Bella levantó la vista de sus labios. Ella casi sonríe perdida en esa belleza salvaje y, sin embargo, conmovedora. Se con tuvo rápidamente y desvió la mirada, pero no antes de que un rojo ardor le recorriera las mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo la había estado observando mientras ella lo devoraba con la mirada? ¿Era burla lo que vio en sus ojos o ternura? Bella intentó apartar la mano, pero él enroscó su brazo más firmemente al rededor del suyo.

—Se ve aún más hermosa esta noche —dijo Edward de re pente, volviendo a fijar su mirada al frente.

"¿Más hermosa?', pensó Bella, permitiéndose mirarlo de nuevo, pero sólo por un instante.

—Gracias, mi señor —sonrió complacida por haber elegi do ese vestido después de todo—. ¿No volverá a forzarme a be sarlo otra vez, verdad? —agregó con una chispa de fuego Swan brillando en los ojos.

Edward bufó e inclinó su cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Forzarla? _Mademoiselle, si _mal no recuerdo usted esta ba tan ansiosa de recibirlo como yo de ofrecerlo.

—Usted recuerda mal, mi señor —replicó ella con insolencia.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Jasper se puso de pie y rápida mente se le ofreció la mano de Bella, que él besó con ternu ra mientras levantaba una ceja envidiosa en dirección a su her mano.

—Le he informado al rey que me casaré con usted —dijo Edward, apartando una silla para Bella junto a él—. Así que se sentará a mi lado de aquí en adelante.

Bella se congeló ante la arrogancia de su voz. ¡Tonta! Ca si se había olvidado del bribón en el que se había convertido su hombre sirena. Apartó su vista de Jasper para mirar fija mente a su prometido con llamas en los ojos.

—Me honra su magnanimidad, mi señor —Bella hervía, pero le ofreció una leve reverencia—. Sin embargo, como a _mì_no se me informó de su amable decisión, ya hice arreglos para sentarme con mi padre —lo atravesó con su mirada desafiante, y ella entendió cuán rápido podía helarse el ardor de sus ojos. No le importaba. El miedo desaparecía cuando la rabia le corría por las venas como en ese momento. ¿Cómo pu do haber desperdiciado tantas noches soñando con esa bestia?

—Lo que usted desee resulta poco importante para mí, se ñora —dijo Edward sin perder la calma—, mi esposa se senta rá conmigo a mi mesa.

—Hasta que yo _sea su _esposa —Bella replicó con la mis ma tranquilidad—, me sentaré donde me plazca—. Se endere zó desafiante, lista para enfrentarlo.

Pero la batalla terminó antes de empezar. Edward sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar en dirección a su padre. Reco nociendo que la sonrisa era su arma más eficaz, Bella dudó por un instante antes de dejarlo. ¿Acaso sería capaz de patear le el trasero cuando se diera vuelta? ¿De destriparla con otra de sus declaraciones despiadadas mientras se alejaba? Ah, pero era más galante de lo que parecía. Haciendo un gesto con el brazo, le ofreció un espacio amplio para que pasara.

—Es libre de irse con su padre —dijo con un desprecio he lado adornando su caballerosa oferta—. Puede partir también con él... si así lo desea.

Inundada de furia, Bella pasó velozmente a su lado. Si el destino de Forks no estuviera en juego, subiría corriendo a su alcoba, empacaría sus pertenencias y se iría con su padre. Hasta vivir con su tío y el malhumorado de Sir Billy sería mejor que pasar otro minuto con Lord Cullen. Quería reírse de sí misma, pero un sollozo se le atravesó en la garganta. No podía irse. No importaba lo desconsiderado que fuera el ogro que se había mudado allí. Bella amaba Forks y a todos sus habitantes. Quería amar al hombre del lago, pero él se ha bía ido. Tal como su padre se iría. No podía perder también su hogar.

Al quedarse solo, Edward apartó la silla con tanto ímpetu que casi se le escapa de las manos.

—Veo lo que querías decir cuando te referías a su lengua —Jasper escondió con cautela el humor de su voz mientras su hermano se sentaba junto a él—, ella será una esposa intere sante.

—Si no la hago azotar primero —amenazó Edward y bebió lentamente un trago de vino. Sus ojos siguieron a Bella por encima del borde de la copa.

—Está jugando contigo —Jacob se deslizó en la silla en la que Bella debió estar sentada.

—Lo sé —gruñó Edward y su mirada sobre Bella se en dureció mientras ella se inclinaba para besar a su padre.

—Ella es... _magnifique _—el duque suspiró, dejando caer el mentón en su mano—. Y a juzgar por el vestido que eligió lu cir esta noche, creo que será una esposa bien dispuesta.

—Los juegos pueden ser peligrosos —dijo Edward con rabia, sin apartar los pijos de ella—. En este momento no me impor ta si està dispuesta o no.

Se escuchó una fuerte carcajada del hombre sentado a su la do, y luego una vigorosa palmada en la espalda.

—Muy bien —bromeó Jacob—, ya te tiene jadeando.

El duque se puso de pie, todavía riéndose, pero Edward no lo vio irse. Una ardiente furia lo inundaba con cada minuto que pasaba. No debió haber permitido que se fuera. Su lugar esta ba al lado de él y ahora él parecía un idiota sentado junto a una silla vacía. Le dejaría tener su victoria esta noche, pero sería la última.

Bella podía advertir la furia del guerrero desde donde es taba sentada, y se sentía muy complacida consigo misma. Pe ro cuando inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarlo, no tó que su rabia había cambiado. Había un brillo masculino y calculador en sus ojos, y la intranquilizó. Una energía comprimida le contraía los músculos debajo del lino azul de su cami sa. Parecía un cazador listo para devorarla viva. Enderezó los hombros, pero apartó la vista de la fuerza de su mirada.

Al fin, se sirvió la comida, y la muchacha se sorprendió al ver a los siervos compartiendo la mesa con los caballeros y los nobles.

¿Acaso ésa era la actitud de un hombre frío?

—¿Qué se propone, padre? —preguntó Bella inclinándo se hacia el oído de Lord Charlie.

—Lord Cullen hizo el anuncio antes de tu llegada —su pa dre respondió mientras quitaba la miga a su pan—, todos ce narán juntos de ahora en más. —Lord Charlie miró por unos instantes la mesa de Cullen, pero el nuevo señor de Forks no estaba en su asiento. Charlie se encogió de hombros. —Te dije que era un hombre extraño.

Bella pensó que era una idea maravillosa. La mayoria de esas personas eran sus amigos, hombres y mujeres cuya com pañía había disfrutado durante muchos años. Gerald, el jar dinero, estaba sentado frente a ella y la joven le ofreció una cá lida sonrisa. Dennis y Peter, los mozos del establo, estaban allí junto a Blythe y Angela, sus doncellas. Estaban todos, algunos pa recían incómodos en sus asientos, mientras otros reían con los caballeros mientras comían. Sus ojos recorrieron el sa lón, sonriendo ante los muchos rostros conocidos. Cuando se topó con la sonrisa burlona de Sir James, apartó la mirada, arre pintiéndose por un momento de haberse ido del lado de Edward.

Pero no podía evitar que sus ojos volvieran a la tarima. Se sorprendió al descubrir vacía la silla de Edward. Miró alrede dor del salón y lo encontró inclinado sobre la silla de su don cella Jessica. Tenía una mano plantada en la mesa frente a ella mientras la otra descansaba en la espalda de la mucha cha... sobre su cabello más pálido que las alas de un ángel, pensó Bella con amargura. Edward inclinaba sobre la hermo sa doncella y Bella se maldijo por no haber apartado la vis ta cuando Jessica rió tímidamente por algo que él le dijo. Lue go se desplazó hacia donde estaba Alice. Se agachó para decirle algo al oído y tanto el nuevo señor de Forks como la amiga más querida de Bella se volvieron para mirar a Jasper que se abría paso hacia ellos con medio faisán en una mano y su copa en la otra. Edward sonrió con lo que parecía ser una especie de broma secreta que compartía con Alice. Luego se volvió para mirar al duque de Normandía y se rió con ganas.

Todo el ambiente cambió para Bella en ese momento. La risa de Edward emanaba una calidez que la acariciaba, ese canto de sirena que la bahía atraído hacia él un año antes. El frío se esfumó del castillo de Forks. Por un momento, su hombre sirena había retornado. Pero ahora estaba callado, tímido, e intrigantemente sensual. Las duras líneas de su rostro fluían en una sonrisa divertida que lo hacía ver casi tierno e in defenso. Sus luminosos ojos de berilio lo transformaban. Una inocencia pura, masculina, surgía de su mirada, de su sonrisa sin artificio. Bella se sintió hipnotizada por su esplendor, así como todas las otras mujeres en el gran salón, sin excluir a Alice, cuya oscura piel oliva se volvió un tono más borgoña cuan do él le sonrió de nuevo.

Bella se retorció las manos, inquieta. ¿Es así como se ría su vida? ¿Maldecida con un esposo que prodigaba su ex citante sonrisa a las doncellas del castillo mientras su espo sa estaba sentada a sólo unos metros de distancia? Sin querer, golpeó las palmas contra la mesa, luego apartó la silla y se pu so de pie. Edward levantó la vista para mirarla y la joven le cla vó los ojos. Le dio las buenas noches a su padre rápidamen te antes de correr hacia las puertas para marcharse. ¿Acaso era una especie de bestia de carga que no merecía siquiera una sonrisa, una mirada tierna? Para sorpresa de todos, el bárbaro sí era capaz de sentir emociones humanas, pero no por ella.

De repente una mano trabó su cintura y detuvo su progre so hacia las escaleras.

—¿Adónde va? —la voz de Edward sonó áspera a sus oídos mientras la hacía girar.

—A... mi... alcoba —ella mordió cada palabra con amar go desprecio.

Sus dedos le apretaron la cintura, sus ojos le abrasaban la carne como carbones encendidos.

—Ya me abandonó una vez y me dejó sentado solo luego de que le informara al rey sobre nuestro matrimonio. No aban donará también el comedor.

—Usted informó al rey. ¿Informarme a mí no se le cruzó por la cabeza?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Edward arqueó una ceja en un gesto de arrogancia. —Es _vuestro _deber.

—Sí —sus miradas luchaban con igual fuerza—, lo es —lue go sonrió severamente—; qué pena que nunca podré amarlo.

Por un instante Edward quiso sonreír ante su audacia. Ella había estado escuchando otra vez detrás de las paredes mien tras conversaba con su padre un rato antes y ahora quería ga narle la batalla. Le causó gracia su mirada desafiante y decidió jugar un poco más.

Orgullo. Fuego. Belleza.

Permaneció en silencio durante un largo tiempo estudián dola con una curiosidad depredadora que Bella ahora reco nocía y contra la cual combatía.

—Es mejor si no hay amor entre nosotros, Bella —dijo al fin—. Ambos seremos mucho más felices.

Sus mejillas ardieron. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su maldita promesa de no amarla?

—Quíteme las manos de encima, Lord Cullen —ella espe tó, reuniendo lo que quedaba de su orgullo—. Mi doncella lo aguarda, vaya con ella.

Apartó la vista, ansiando no sentir más la fortaleza de su mano. Deseó ser tan fría e insensible como él. Pero desde el momento en que había visto por primera vez la sed de vida ilu minando sus ojos azul mar, llenando de música su profunda risa, la muchacha supo que podía enamorarse de él. Había so ñado con ese hombre durante más de un año, había deseado con todo su corazòn ser quien recibiera los abrazos en el agua ese dia. Nunca esperó volver a verlo, ya se había resignado. Hu biera sido mejor así. No había modo de llegar a él. Sí, su beso había sido apasionado, pero no significaba nada para él más que un modo de demostrarle que tenía el control. Pasaría el resto de su vida con un hombre al que no le importaba si ella vivía o moría. Y de repente, por primera vez desde que había muerto su madre, Bella sintió un profundo lago de tristeza que la desbordaba. Había caído bajo su hechizo ese día mien tras lo veía nadar. Pero las fantasías eran para los niños, y el sueño había terminado.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y la miró, inclinando la cabeza co mo si intentara leer sus pensamientos. El suave temblor de su labio inferior le dijo que la batalla había terminado por aho ra. La derrota de Bella era real. Y al notarlo, las defensas de Edward cayeron. No era culpa de esta bella muchacha que lo es tuvieran forzando a casarse con ella. No era ella quien lo había engañado. La jovencita había quedado atrapada en medio de la traición de Dimitri, al igual que su padre, al igual que él mismo ahora. Era inocente, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar con él por su hogar. Recordó su promesa cuando Jacob la enga ñó para que pensara que Forks sería destruido si él no se casaba con ella. Estaba dispuesta a convertirse en su esposa y darle hijos. Su sacrificio lo emocionaba, sin mencionar esos labios que se encontró ansiando besar al menos una vez más.

—¿Señora?

—¿Qué? —ella parpadeó lentamente, mirando en dirección a la gente dentro del gran salón en lugar de mirarlo a él.

Él le tomó el mentón con los dedos y le inclinó la cabeza pa ra examinar su rostro.

—Le pido que se quede en Forks y sea mi esposa. ¿Qué dice usted? —la ternura de su voz atrajo los ojos de Bella hacia él y abrió la boca sorprendida y aturdida.

La brillante mirada que encontró y cautivó la de ella estaba viva de emoción. Humana, maravillosa emoción. Edward pare cía estar encendido con una nueva luz, no sólo por el apetito que ella había visto en sus ojos cuando la besó, sino con una emoción radiante. Sus ojos eran mares de pasión, incitantes y serenos. Pena, alegría, angustia, compasión, furia, y un deseo lujurioso tan poderoso que emanaba de cada uno de sus po ros. Pero había algo más, un mero atisbo de lo que solía darle vida a todas esas emociones, que estaba allí, esperando en la oscuridad, esperando ser liberado.

—Sí —la palabra rodó de la lengua de Bella sin aliento—, seré vuestra esposa.

Ella había vislumbrado más allá de la oscuridad algo que él estaba tratando de destruir. ¿Qué había cambiado dentro de él en ese momento fugaz? Acababa de ver su corazón cuan do él le pidió que fuera su esposa y sus nervios todavía cos quilleaban. Sonrió porque había algo de luz todavía dentro de él.

Edward le pasó los dedos suavemente por el brazo hasta lle gar a su mano, y enredó sus dedos mucho más grandes con los de ella. El cuerpo de Bella dio un salto ante su tierno contacto como si él estuviera hecho de relámpagos. Había soñado durante tanto tiempo con sólo poder tocarlo, ser amada tan apasionadamente por un hombre pleno de vida.

Lenta y consideradamente, él inclinó la cabeza hacia delan te, separando sus carnosos labios. _Dios mío, _estaba a punto de besarla nuevamente, y esta vez ella estaba preparada. Incapaz de resistirse, Bella lo observó hasta que pudo sentir la cali dez de su aliento en el rostro. Él deslizó la lengua sobre sus la bios justo antes de capturar su suspiro en la boca. La espalda de Bella se derritio. Él la apretó contra sí y las piernas de ella se volvían más débiles a medida que el beso se hacía más apasionado. En el espacio de cada nueva respiración, su len gua buscaba con más ansias, la bebía más profundamente mientras sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura, acercándola has ta que se sintió completa y totalmente consumida por él. Le inundaba los sentidos. Podía sentirlo respirar, oler el aroma terrenal que llevaba adherido, saborear el vino que endulza ba su aliento. Estaba siendo transportada, ahogada en inacabables olas que eran las pasiones de Edward hasta que dejó de saber de sí, y sólo sabía de él.

Cuando al fin se apartó, ella se sintió más sola de lo que se había sentido jamás. Él la reclamaba con sus besos, apasiona dos, significativos, y ella supo que nunca volvería a sentirse completa de nuevo hasta que le perteneciera.

Él se rió suavemente ante la sonrisa soñadora en su rostro. El sonido era como su voz, bajo, sedoso y muy masculino.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me está sonriendo —Bella se sonrojó—, es la prime ra vez que me sonríe sin otro motivo oculto detrás de sus ojos.

—No creo que mis ojos hayan ocultado mi deseo de besar la antes —murmuró Edward. Levantó la mano hasta su cabello y le tocó los mechones cobrizos sin poder evitarlo—. Pero de bo admitir que de haber sabido lo hermosa que luce la felici dad en vuestro rostro, le habría pedido que se casara conmi go antes.

_Éste es el verdadero, _se dijo Bella, recordando lo que ha bía visto en su rostro en la laguna, lo que hizo que quisiera conocerlo. Era de fuego, incontenible, irreprimible. La pa sión, un apetito que la devoraba insaciablemente, anhelante, necesitándola para sobrevivir. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? La tristeza inundó el rostro de Bella y estiró la mano para to car su sonrisa.

—¿Qué hizo ella para destruirte de esta manera?

Su mano se detuvo antes de llegar a los labios. La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció, la luz que había ardido en él durante unos pocos momentos ahora no existía, sólo sombras.

—Me hizo amarla —susurró.

- 10 -


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 8_

Edward escoltó a Bella de regreso a su mesa, ella acor dó sentarse allí durante el resto de la velada. Lord Cullen anunció a todos su compromiso y hubo un coro de brindis por parte de sus caballeros, así como de los hombres de Jacob y Dimitri. Pero Bella estaba segura de que la gente de Forks era la que vitoreaba con más entusiasmo.

Tomó asiento a su lado, y aunque no vio nada en él que se pareciera al afecto durante el resto de esa noche, el humor de su prometido definitivamente se había encendido. Festejó cuando Jasper desafió a Sir Henry LeForre, un encumbrado ca ballero de la guardia de Jacob: el reto consistía en descu brir quién podía beber más cerveza y aun lanzar una daga a seis metros de distancia a un blanco que Jacob había dis puesto. Un rato más tarde un despreocupado Edward levanta ba su copa en honor al victorioso llame. Luego recorrió el sa lón charlando tranquilamente con casí todos los presentes en su primera noche como señor de Forks. Mientras hablaba con sus nuevos vasallos, sus ojos encontraron los de Bella en más de una ocasión para compartir una mirada silenciosa y una rápida y sensual sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de ella se detuviera cada vez que la veía.

—Parece que será bien aceptado por mi gente, Lord Edward —le dijo Bella cuando él finalmente regresó a la mesa. Se sentó a su lado mientras la mirada aguda de la muchacha se posaba sobre los interminables rostros que llenaban el gran sa lón de Forks—. En especial por las doncellas. Alice, más obviamente —agregó, notando cómo la muchacha sonreìa timidamente cuando el nuevo señor la miraba.

-Los ojos de Alice sólo siguen a mi hermano —sentenciò Edward divertido, mientras miraba de soslayo a una celosa Bella.

Pero la joven aún sospechaba, levantó una ceja dubitativa y averiguó:

—¿Es por eso que le sonríe a usted de esa manera?

Edward se regocijaba.

—Los celos son difíciles de ver en sus hermosos ojos verdes, señora.

—¡Le aseguro que no estoy celosa! —respondió Bella in dignada—. No hay razón para que lo esté.

—_Non, _no tiene por qué estarlo —se dio vuelta en su silla pa ra enfrentarla, la fiereza de su mirada suavizada sólo por su voz de satén—, me aseguraré de que nunca haya una razón para que encuentres placer en la cama de otro —sus ojos la embistieron como olas en un mar tempestuoso y Bella no estaba segura de si debía sonreírle o temerle a este hombre que sería su esposo. Su voz era profunda, tranquila y cargada de un apetito ávido de sus pechos, luego él miró hacia la parte baja de la cintura de Bella, y ella no pudo evitar sentir un diminuto fuego que se propagaba en su interior. El calor era conocido, siempre lo sentía cuando lo recordaba. _Seguramente este hombre puede ser gentil cuando lo desea, _se dijo Bella. Pero él era gentil también con los siervos. Era gentil con aquellos que no querían nada de él más que un lugar donde vivir y alimento para llenar el estó mago. Mientras uno no pidiera su corazón a cambio, Lord Edward Cullen sería el perfecto señor de Forks.

¿Podría compartir su lecho sabiendo que nunca la amaría? La idea la excitaba y la aterrorizaba. La atractiva promesa de Edward de complacerla en el lecho no era suficiente para asegurarle que nole daria el mismo placer a cualquier mujer que se le ofrecie ra**. **Se sorprendió por la profundidad de su rabia al pensar en eso**. **Nunca toleraría que tuviera una amante. Su padre nunca tuvo una, pero ciertamente, Lord Charlie había amado a su es posa. Dios santo, ¿y si se enamoraba del sinvergüenza? Bella sacudió la cabeza levemente y se reprochó por tener ideas tan infantiles sobre el amor. Pero aun así, el recuerdo de los brazos de Edward invadía sus pensamientos, y amarlo nunca sería sufi ciente. Quería ser amada por él del mismo modo.

Edward se puso de pie; Jacob estaba haciéndole señas pa ra que se acercara a una mesa larga sitiada por guardias nor mandos borrachos. Edward asintió reacio, luego se volvió a sen tar y suspiró mirando a su prometida.

—Me necesitan —dijo con seriedad.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Quería decirle que efectiva mente así era... para ella.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —le contestó en cambio.

Por un momento pensó que había cambiado de parecer y se quedaría. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para no tocarla pero sí para perturbarla, fue tan imperceptible que si no lo hubiera estado observando con tanta intensidad, no lo habría notado.

—Discúlpeme entonces, bella dama —susurró, y cuando se puso de pie para irse, Bella comprendió por qué se había acer cado. Se proponía dejarla allí luchando por controlar el temblor que inundaba su cuerpo cuando su aliento la tocaba y su aroma le llenaba los pulmones. Quería que ella ansiara tenerlo cerca, sentir el calor que fluía de su cuerpo y la alcanzaba.

Estudió su caminar mientras se dirigía hacia Jacob y sus hombres, al parecer, tan salvajes como el mismo duque, y con cluyó que todo lo que concernía a Lord Edward Cullen era sensualmente masculino, aun la pena que trataba de ocultar con tanta vehemencia.

No tenía sentido lamentarse por eso ahora, sentenció, lue go se volvió para mirar los rostros que llenaban el salón de Forks. Caballeros, vasallos y siervos por igual habían aban donado sus asientos y estaban charlando. La risa hacía eco en el gran salón, Bella estaba intrigada por lo que el nuevo señor de Forks había hecho. Los siervos en general lucha ban por sus señores en las batallas, pero era sólo por necesi dad, para permanecer bajo la protección del señor en tiempos difíciles. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, Bella notó que pronto los hombres de Forks seguirían a Edward por leal tad y por afecto. A cada instante un rostro distinto miraba en dirección al nuevo señor, con una sonrisa amplia cuando éste les devolvía la mirada. Los hacía sentirse sus pares, respe taba a cada hombre, fuera caballero o siervo, y su respeto se ría retribuido.

Al ver a su padre parado junto a uno de sus caballeros en la esquina más distante del salón, Bella se levantó para ir a su encuentro. Aun allí, en medio del rey y su compañía, aun entre los salvajes caballeros de Normandía, Lord Charlie Swan sobresalía. Forks todavía era suyo, aunque sólo fue ra por unas pocas noches más.

—Isabella —su padre le ofreció una cálida sonrisa mien tras alargaba la mano para recibir la de ella. Se volvió hacia el caballero que se hallaba a su lado estudiando a Bella con una sonrisa amplia y calculadora—. Puedes retirarte, Eldred —di jo con una mirada de halcón.

Cuando el caballero se fue, el padre de Bella la reprendió en un tono severo.

—Ese vestido puede llegar a ser peligroso, hija.

Bella tocò el brazo de su padre aliviando las pequeñas lineas alrededor de sus ojos.

—No temas, padre. Contigo aquí para protegerme, ningún hombre se atrevería a hacerme daño—una tierna emoción cruzó el rostro apuesto de su padre, y Bella pronto recordó que estaba a punto de perder al único hombre que siempre la amaría. La pena la reclamó de repente, aferrándola por el cue llo con dedos cálidos, amenazando estrangularla hasta que no quedara nada más que un río de lágrimas-. Te extrañaré terriblemente —le dijo llena de dolor.

Su padre la abrazó y le acarició el cabello.

—Y yo también te voy a extrañar, mi pequeña, querida Isabella —le dijo. Se apartó de ella para mirarla—. Pero de bemos ser fuertes. Un nuevo destino nos llama, hija, y debe mos aceptarlo, no luchar contra él.

—¿Pero adónde irás?

Volvió la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Jacob, mirando por unos instantes a la pequeña congregación de hombres sentados.

—Bella —Lord Charlie dio un paso atrás y la tomó de los hombros, necesitaba su completa atención y comprensión—, el duque Jacob me ha ofrecido un lugar entre sus hombres. Es tá discutiendo ahora mismo los detalles con Lord Edward.

La confusión ensombreció los ojos esmeralda de Bella mientras estudiaba el rostro de su padre.

—¿Te irás a Normandía? —le preguntó en voz baja, lleván dose una mano al pecho cuando él asintió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Creí que te quedarías en Inglaterra, padre.

Ya había sido muy difícil ser la hija de un guerrero, siempre esperando y rezando para que regresara con ella y con su ma dre después de la batalla. Siempre había vuelto. Ahora se iría a Normandía y tal vez nunca volvería a verlo.

—¿¡Qué más me quitarán los normandos?

—Isabella —los ojos de su padre brillaban contra el le ve fuego del hogar. Su voz era baja, profunda y quebrada por la tristeza—, unos villanos normandos mataron a tu madre. Pero no está bien odiarlos a todos.

—Pero padre, yo no...

—Tu madre me enseñó a perdonar. Mi gente asoló a los cel tas, destruyó aldeas enteras, tomó lo que no le pertenecía e hizo lo que quiso con todo eso. Los convertimos en nuestros sirvien tes. Tu madre me odiaba en un principio por lo que era, pero en tendió luego de un tiempo que yo no había tenido nada que ver con lo que le había pasado a su gente. Fue capaz de amarme. No podemos ser fríos con todos por lo que sólo unos pocos hicieron —las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la muchacha y su pa dre las secó con el revés de los dedos—. Lord Cullen es un hom bre honorable, Bella. Eso es más importante que el país de donde proviene o la sangre que corre por sus venas.

La risa irrumpió en la mesa de Jacob y la joven levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre con el que se casaría.

—A mamá le hubiera gustado, creo —dijo observando al caballero—. Todos aquí parecen apreciarlo.

Su padre estuvo de acuerdo.

—Es mortífero en el campo de batalla, pero se habla muy bien de él en el castillo de Graycliff en Dover —y agregó con ternura: —aprenderás a amarlo como tu madre aprendió a amarme a mí.

Bella quería preguntarle a su padre qué le pasaría si su amor nunca era retribuido. ¿Cómo podía contarle que había espiado a un hombre que nadaba desnudo, que la había cau tivado el amor que compartía con otra mujer? Y aunque su pa dre no se escandalizaba con facilidad, ¿cómo podía admitir an te él que quería ser amada por Lord Edward el Apasionado?

—Sè cual es mi deber. Siempre lo he sabido —dijo ella. No tenìa sentido contarle a su padre lo que la perturbaba. El Apa sionado ya no existía. Suspiró, luego se esforzó por sonreír—. ¡Por todos los cielos, serás un normando!

Su padre se rió dulcemente.

—Luchar del lado de Jacob no cambiará quién soy. Y ade más Dimitri no está bien y tengo el presentimiento de que Aro competirá por el trono cuando el rey muera. Ya sabes lo que pienso de Aro.

—Sí. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo seré —le aseguró su padre—. Jacob es un gran gue rrero. Mi único pesar es que no podré ver a mi hija.

—Y el mío, padre —Bella observó a Edward y a Jacob juntos y le hizo señas a Lord Charlie para que los mirara—. Tal vez no estemos tanto tiempo separados como tememos. Ellos son grandes amigos. Imagino que el duque de Norman día visitará Forks con frecuencia. Algo que no me resultaba placentero... hasta ahora.

—Entonces esperemos que Lord Edward esté de acuerdo con la propuesta.

—¿Qué importa si está de acuerdo o no? —la resignación que sentía Bella cambió a una repentina indignación—, ¿no te ha quitado ya lo suficiente? ¿Por qué tiene que ser consul tado sobre tu futuro?

—No lo sería si decidiera partir a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Normandía —le explicó su padre—. Es el código de honor, Isabella. Algunos hombres verían como una ofensa que su señor empleara a alguien que ellos han vencido en el campo de batalla.

Bella lo escuchaba mientras miraba de reojo a los dos hombres que ahora se acercaban, el más desaliñado de los dos tenía apoyado su brazo musculoso sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Los ojos de Edward nunca abandonaron a Bella, y cuan to más la observaba, más sobrecogido se sentía por su belle za. Su cabello sujetado por la malla plateada le caía sobre la espalda como espesas olas bermejas pinceladas de castaño. Los suaves rizos de color cobre terminaban donde comenza ban las sensuales curvas de sus nalgas. Hilos de plata y oro enmarcaban su rostro y hacían más delicada su nariz recta, más dócil su mentón desafiante, y sus ojos más verdes que la primavera desatada. Cuando Jacob finalmente palmeó la espalda de Lord Charlie al llegar a su lado, Edward le pro digó a su prometida una sonrisa que reveló sus silenciosos pensamientos e hizo que ella se sonrojara hasta lo más hon do de su ser.

—Bien, Lord Jacob, ¿hacia dónde viajaré cuando aban done Forks? —preguntó Charlie con audacia.

—¡Hacia Normandía, por supuesto! —la sonrisa de Jacob era tan amplia como sus hombros y Bella casi sonrió al mirarlo. Luego recordó la cruel broma que le había gastado antes y se dio vuelta para besar a su padre.

—Es lo que quieres. Me alegro por ti, padre.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jacob, burlón, guiñándole un ojo a Lord Charlie—, tendremos que quitarle dos dedos... sien do que usted es un sajón y todo eso.

Apretando los dientes, Bella lanzó una mirada de fuego al pícaro duque. Su voz atravesó el aire con fuerza.

—Usted desperdicia su patético humor intentando intimi darme, Su Señoría. Sus crueles bromas sobre mi hogar y el bie nestar de mi padre prueban que usted no es más que un ton to. Sí, y un tonto irritante además.

Lord Charlie quedò congelado, con la boca completamen te abierta. Edward bajó la cabeza para ocultar una carcajada que emergía y la callada sorpresa que se expresaba en su rostro. Y Jacob, el salvaje duque de los normandos, asombrado y ad mirado por la fogosa mujer frente a él, le contestó:

—Es usted una mujer extraordinaria —su voz sonaba pro funda, nostálgica.

Los hombros de Edward se sacudieron y Bella se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo. Casi da una patada al piso. Estaba dema siado enfadada como para hablar, así que giró sobre sus talones saliendo de prisa del gran salón por segunda vez esa noche.

Edward no la siguió y en cambio codeó a Jacob en el cos tado, mientras intentaba contener la risa que estaba seguro ofendería al padre de Bella.

—Bastardo —le susurró a Jacob, luego se puso serio rá pidamente cuando miró a Lord Charlie— El duque carece por completo de moral. ¿Está seguro de que quiere irse con él?

Lord Charlie estaba aún demasiado aturdido por el peli groso estallido de su hija para responder, pero Jacob lo pal meó en la espalda para asegurarle que no estaba enojado.

—Me temo que me he divertido en exceso a costa de su hi ja, pero ella es en verdad notable. ¿También era así su madre?

—Sí, lo era —Charlie aspiró un profundo y purificador aliento y lo espiró lentamente, observando el camino que su hija había tomado para abandonar el gran salón—, lo era.

—Entonces usted es un hombre bendecido por Dios —dijo Jacob en voz baja recordando las leyendas que sabía verdade ras sobre el enloquecido noble sajón que había aniquilado a los hombres responsables de asesinar a su esposa tres años antes.

—Usted me dijo que su esposa había sido asesinada, Sir Charlie —dijo Edward emocionado ante la callada pena en los ojos de Charlie—, ¿supo alguna vez quién fue el que se la arre bató de su lado?

—Sí —dijo mirando a Jacob. Habían acordado no decir le a Edward cómo había muerto Lady Renee Swan temien do que usara el odio de Bella por los normandos como ex cusa para no casarse con ella. Ya no importaba.

Jacob colocó su enorme mano sobre el hombro de Charlie, pero su mirada gris acero estaba fija en Edward.

—Nosotros lo hicimos —contestó en voz baja, y luego se retiró.

A punto de llegar a su alcoba, Bella se detuvo. Sir James se atravesó en su camino con una sonrisa oscura como la me dianoche que contorsionaba su rostro.

—Parece que su vestido logró el objetivo, mi señora. Vuestro normando no emprenderá la batalla después de todo —mien tras hablaba, sus ojos recorrían los senos de Bella con una avidez que le hizo querer abofetearlo.

—Hágase a un lado, señor —le advirtió con los dientes apretados.

Sir James obedeció despejando el camino. Pero cuando ella pasó a su lado, volvió a arremeter:

—Lástima que vuestra doncella conocerá a Lord Edward el Apasionado antes que usted.

Bella se detuvo y giró rápidamente para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Alice —una sonrisa de desprecio se posó en un costa do de su boca. El hedor a cerveza amarga parecía colarse por todos sus poros. James se secó una gota de saliva de los labios con el revés de la mano, acentuando el desprecio que la joven sentìa por èl—, dicen que le comentò al duque de Normandia que no podrìa visitar su lecho esta noche porque el nuevo senor la habìa solicitado en la suya.

—¡Miente! —reaccionó Bella, pero recordó el modo en el que Edward se había inclinado sobre la silla de Alice con una sonrisa demasiado tierna—. No —dijo bruscamente, descartando la imagen— A Alice le atrae Sir Jasper.

—En ese caso su hermano deberá cuidarse la espalda —James lanzó una risita—. Sir Alexander LaRouche, un querido ami go de vuestro señor Cullen, sintió el frío acero de una espada en su pecho cuando tomó lo que Cullen quería. A vuestro pro metido nadie le importa. Mata amigos y enemigos por igual.

—No —Bella se retorció las manos en el vestido. Nada de esto era verdad. ¿Por qué estaba siquiera escuchando a ese canalla? —. ¡Usted es un mentiroso! —dio un paso hacia ade lante—. Le advierto, Sir James, si vuelve a acercarse a mí se lo in formaré al rey.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Haga lo que le plazca. Pero mientras usted esté llenando los oídos del rey, vuestro prometido estará llenando a vuestra doncella con su simiente.

—No tiene importancia. No me preocupa lo que hace —re plicó Bella con ardor. Estaba agitada, se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero no dejaría que el bribón viera su dolor—. Preferiría darle mi cuerpo a Edward aunque haya toma do a cien de mis doncellas que dárselo a usted.

Bella le ofreció una tensa sonrisa al caballero y escapó hacia su alcoba. ¡Alice! ¡Su querida amiga! Ay, ¿cómo pudo haberle creído a Edward? Bella había visto las tiernas sonri sas que le prodigaba a su sensual doncella, sus susurros secre tos, y todo a expensas del pobre Jasper. ¿Se reirían de ella tam bién Edward y Alice? ¿Se reirían esta noche cuando él llevara a Alice a su alcoba? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil de caer de nue vo bajo el hechizo del bribón? Sacudió la cabeza frenética mente, desechando la imagen de su sonrisa sensual. ¿Había matado a su amigo en verdad? No, su mente rechazó la idea. James era un mentiroso. Tenía que serlo. Significaría que el hombre que ella recordaba era en verdad sólo un sueño, que el hombre que desposaría era un bárbaro frío, calculador, in sensible, que mataba a sus propios amigos. Pero su padre le había advertido que el normando era peligroso. Le había di cho que la sonrisa angelical de Edward era engañosa. Y ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? De seguro tampoco había amado a la mujer del lago. Debió haberla hechizado también a ella.

_Pero yo lo vi. Vi su amor por ella._

Tenía que haber una explicación para todo esto. Bella se negaba a dudar de lo que había visto ese día. No podía permi tírselo. No habría ninguna esperanza en su matrimonio si lo hacía. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Tenía que ha blar con él, preguntarle sobre Alice y el "amigo" al que supuestamente había matado. Tenía que mirarlo a los ojos y tra tar de descubrir algo, además de un frío mortal. Abandonó su alcoba y se apresuró por el corredor hacia las escaleras, levan tándose el vestido sobre los tobillos. Los corredores de Forks estaban vacíos, pero la risa todavía se escuchaba en el gran salón. Aminoró su marcha, recordó de repente a Jacob de Normandía. Tenía que cuidar su lengua frente al salvaje que parecía obtener un intenso placer cuando ella se enfadaba.

Bella presintió un movimiento a sus espaldas. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro. Las numerosas an torchas encendidas y el fuego en el gran hogar central lanzaban sombras que danzaban sobre las paredes de los largos corredo res. El piso de madera crujió. Sintió sobre el cuerpo unos ojos de buitre que la observaban como un animal agonizante. De re pente un temblor le recorrió la espalda. Dio un paso y se pre paró para correr. Vio una sombra moverse y unas manos salta ron para cubrirle la boca y la cintura como demonios surgidos de la vasta oscuridad del infierno. No podía respirar, la mano le apretaba la boca y parte de la nariz. Rasguñó el rostro que se hallaba detrás de ella, pero parecía que el dolor no existía para la fuerza que la tenía atrapada. Fue mitad arrastrada, mitad car gada, por el largo corredor hacia un pequeño jardín privado afuera del castillo. Su atacante la empujó contra la pared de pie dra, luego la dio vuelta para que su rostro se volviera visible bajo las antorchas que flameaban sobre sus cabezas.

—Te dije esta mañana que serías mía —James apretó la patina de la mano contra su boca para sofocar sus gritos. Su rostro es taba muy cerca. Un aliento caliente, agriado por el vino y la cer veza le revolvió el estómago—. Estoy harto de tu rebeldía —gru ñó apretándole las mejillas con los dedos—. ¿Desfilas por el castillo vestida como una prostituta y esperas que los hombres mantengan su deseo bajo control dentro de los pantalones? —se rió mientras usaba la otra mano para tocar sus senos-. Todos lo caballeros en Forks te desean, querida Bella. Todos los caballeros excepto Lord Edward —rasgó su vestido y la camisa de bajo de él exponiendo sus blancos senos.

Bella luchó ferozmente pero sin éxito. Giró la cabeza y por un momento apartó la mano que le tapaba la boca.

—Eres hombre muerto. Mi padre...

La mano de James volvió a aferrarla, pero esta vez alrededor del cuello hasta casi desmayarla.

Edward salió del gran salón, azorado al saber que los nor mandos habían matado a la madre de Bella y enfadado por que se le había ocultado esa información. Bella tenía mu chas razones para odiarlo, pensó, subiendo la escalera. Le habían dado la opción de aceptar a un esposo que ya no sabía amar o ser expulsada de su propia casa. _Merde, _¿cómo podía siquiera mirarlo sin que su corazón derramara odio? Tenía to do el derecho de odiarlo.

Caminó en silencio a lo largo del corredor hacia la alcoba de Bella. Cuando llegó a la puerta se pasó la mano por el ca bello. Quería decirle que sabía lo que le había pasado a su ma dre y pedirle perdón por lo que su gente había hecho.

Nadie contestó cuando él golpeó. Intentó otra vez, miró a un lado y otro del corredor. Seguramente había regresado al gran salón y él no la vio.

Iba a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba y que nunca podría amarlo. Estaba siendo usado como un peón para librar a Inglaterra de Lord Charlie, pero el precio era en verdad alto, pensó Edward mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras. Tenía que apiadarse de ella y decirle adiós. ¿Pero adónde iría ahora que su padre partía para Normandía con el duque? La imagen de Lord Charlie luchando del lado de los normandos todavía lo sor prendía. El hombre no tenía nada contra la gente que engendró a los asesinos de su esposa. ¿Cómo había logrado enmendar su corazón después de esa tragedia? Al llegar al descanso del primer piso, observó el largo y silencioso corredor. Un escalo frío lo recorrió, pero se deshizo de la sensación y entró en el recinto. Sus ojos aguamarina recorrieron el inmenso salón, no ha bía rastros de Bella. Con creciente desánimo recorrió los pasillo una vez màs. Silencio. ¿Donde estaba ella? Quería lla marla en vozalta, pero los susurros de sus sueños invadieron sus pensamientos. Sabía que ella no le respondería, del mismo modo que Tanya nunca lo había hecho cuando recorría los interminables corredores de Graycliff en sus sueños. Apretó los labios para no gritar.

El piso crujió bajo sus botas. Las puertas lo llamaban a am bos lados del largo pasillo pero no abrió ninguna. Miró direc tamente adelante mientras se encaminaba hacia las puertas del jardín, sabiendo de alguna manera que encontraría a Bella cuando llegara al final del corredor.

Edward empujó la fría madera con la palma de la mano. Una explosión de aire fresco asaltó sus sentidos cuando abrió la puerta e ingresó al jardín.

Escuchó un grito embozado y giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido. Bella estaba apretada contra la pared, luchando ciegamente con una sombra que le arrancaba el vestido y su mergía su oscura cabeza en sus pechos. Una furia tan negra que amenazaba su alma misma le dio a Edward velocidad, agi lidad y poder. Sólo le llevó un instante llegar hasta ellos. Ex tendió la mano con la rapidez de una flecha y la cerró alrede dor de la cabeza de Sir James. Con un rápido y eficaz tirón, Edward apartó al caballero y luego le aplastó la cabeza contra la pared justo por encima del hombro de Bella.

La sangre que manaba de la sien, la nariz y la boca de James salpicó el rostro de la muchacha, pero sólo cuando vio a su sal vador sintió que un grito se formaba en su garganta. El cuer po del caballero inglés se desplomó tras el golpe, pero Edward no le permitía a James que se hundiera en el piso. Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo dio vuelta y con un puño que voló como un martillo envió los dientes de James al piso.

James cayó a los pies del guerrero, y mientras la joven obser vaba con absoluto terror, el normando desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la cintura. El sonido del metal saliendo de la vai na de cuero pareció prolongarse eternamente en la mente de Bella. La espada ya estaba libre, brillando al rayo de la luna y la luz de las antorchas en el jardín. Edward levantó el brazo en alto preparándose para asestar el golpe final.

Unas manos enormes y poderosas le inmovilizaron las mu ñecas en el aire.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —era Jacob. Sus ojos salvajes pasaron de Edward a Bella que ahora estaba acurrucada en un rincón contra la pared—. No lo ha gas, Edward —advirtió el duque, todavía luchando por evitar que la espada cayera sobre la cabeza de James.

Casi irreconocible en su ira, Edward tenía los ojos muy abier tos, y ardían con una furia tan terrible cuando miraron al hom bre que lo estaba deteniendo, que Jacob casi lo libera.

—Él estaba tratando de violarla.

—Déjame llevarlo ante el rey. Es su hombre, Edward —su plicó Jacob rápidamente en voz baja.

—Suéltame, Jacob —fue un gruñido de advertencia. El sonido distante de un trueno.

—_¡Non! _Evitas una batalla casándote con ella. ¿Ahora co menzarás una guerra por matar a uno de los caballeros del rey? La dama no ha sufrido ningún daño. Mírala —los ojos de Jacob no abandonaron los de Edward cuando le habló a Bella—. ¿Él la forzó, señora?

Por un momento Bella no pudo contestar debido al mie do que le apretaba la garganta.

—¿La forzó? —demandó el duque con severidad.

—No.

—Ahi tienes, ¿ves? —insistió Jacob.

Edward nivelò su gelida mirada con la de su amigo.

—Te advierto por última vez, suéltame.

—Muy bien. Podemos batirnos a duelo por la mañana, pe ro no permitiré que te encierren por matar a este montón de mugre. ¡Ya baja la espada!

Bella se hundió en el piso, protegiéndose los oídos del terrible trueno de la voz de Jacob, que hacía eco en el jardín. Comenzó a llorar.

Los ojos de Edward se dirigieron hacia ella, luego hacia el en sangrentado y temeroso rostro de James. Edward quería matar lo. No le importaba la prisión, ni la guerra, ni nada. Podía oler la sangre de James en el aire, quería acabar con él. De repente, y con una fuerza que envió a Jacob tambaleando hacia atrás, Edward liberó su brazo de un tirón y deslizó su filo tranquilo por la garganta de James, todo en el espacio de un instante. Cuando terminó, volvió la mirada al duque antes de lanzar la espada al piso.

—Ningún hombre volverá a tomar lo que es mío jamás, o siquiera intentarlo en mi casa.

El duque de Normandía asintió lentamente, mirando una vez más a la mujer antes de abandonar en silencio el jardín.

Un llanto callado volvió la atención de Edward de nuevo hacia Bella. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella, que tenía la cabeza baja. La red de plata había sido rasgada en la lucha con James y el cabe llo de bronce le caía sobre el hombro desnudo hasta la falda.

—¿Estás herida? —le preguntó gentilmente, alargando su mano para alisar los mechones de fuego y alejarlos de su ros tro— ¿Bella?

Al levantarle el rostro, vio sus ojos que brillaban conn temor y lágrimas. Miró el hermoso y sombrío rostro de Edward, en el que apenas hacía unos instantes la pasión que gobernaba su corazón se había convertido en algo completamente aterrador. Y aunque todavía quedaban algunos indicios de ello, una tier na preocupación llenaba ahora su mirada aguamarina.

—¿Qué clase de demonios te poseen? —le preguntó Bella débilmente.

Edward se apartó como si ella estuviera sosteniendo una an torcha encendida sobre su piel.

—¿Qué?

Deslizándose de espaldas contra la pared, Bella se puso de pie. Colocó la tela rasgada del vestido sobre su seno expues to y la sostuvo allí con la mano.

—Eres tan frío. No le temes a nada. Ni al duque Jacob, ni al rey. Ni siquiera a la guerra...

—¡Él estaba a punto de forzarte! —gritó Edward poniéndo se de pie.

—¡Sí! ¡Y entonces lo mataste ante mis ojos!

—¿Y eso te perturba después de lo que él hizo?

—No soy un bárbaro como tú, mi señor -anunció Bella tranquila, secamente.

Un hielo puro y azul cristal le recorrió la carne aterciope lada que asomaba debajo de sus dedos.

—Tal vez estás desilusionada porque llegué antes de tiempo.

La mano de Bella azotó el aire. Sus dedos ardieron cuan do se encontraron con la mejilla de Edward. Apenas giró su ros tro unos centímetros con la fuerza del golpe, luego sus ojos volvieron a ella, fríos pero ya no gélidos. La miró fijamente un momento. Luego sin decir una palabra se dio vuelta y aban donó el jardín.

- 10 -


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 9_

El amanecer se filtraba en la alcoba de Edward, los rayos de luz iluminaban su cabeza. Abrió los ojos borrando las imá genes de Tanya de su mente. Por un momento permaneció inmóvil recostado boca abajo. Nada se movía cuando la realidad se asentó sobre él. Parpadeó y miró a través de la columna de luz solar junto a su cama. _¿Por qué me traicionaste?_Quería gritar lo. Quería que Tanya le dijera cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con ella. ¿Cómo se había permitido enceguecerse por el amor al punto de no ver sus propios pies encaminándose hacia las fauces del lobo? Siempre había confiado en sus instintos. Como guerrero, no podía equivocarse. El error más simple po día costarles a él o a sus hombres la vida. Le había costado a Alexander la suya.

Se sentó, agotado, y balanceó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama. Otra vez había soñado que caía desde el borde de un precipicio. Se pasó los dedos por los rizos y maldijo entre dientes. Se había sentido tan seguro de sus pasos, y, sin em bargo, había caído. ¿Cómo podía volver a confiar en sus instintos?

Fue hacia la silla donde colgaban sus calzas y sus pantalo nes de lino liviano, maldijo otra vez y los tomó. Golpearon a la puerta. Alice con su aguamiel, pensó Edward agradecido.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y la sonrisa burlona y ale gre de Jacob iluminó la habitación haciendo que Edward se echara para atrás.

—¡Buen día! —Jacob miró la cama, luego toda la alcoba. Su sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Dónde está la muchacha?

—¿Qué muchacha? —dijo Edward somnoliento. No estaba de humor para su alegre amigo esta mañana.

—Alice.

—Con Jasper probablemente —dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño. Se ajustó las calzas de lana sobre los muslos fuertes y, musculosos y se prendió el pantalón corto en la cadera. Senta do en la cama se calzó las botas y levantó la vista para mirar las oscuras cejas de Jacob—. No debí haber dejado que se quedara con Jasper. Esta maldita habitación está congelada y se está demorando con mi aguamiel.

—¿Con Jasper? —repitió Jacob, los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de desdén—. ¿Se la diste a Jasper después de que yo la solicité?

Edward se puso de pie y buscó una túnica en su armario. Suspiró.

—No tenía intenciones de traerla a mi habitación. Sólo te lo dije porque le gusta Jasper y yo no quería que tú te acosta ras con ella.

Jacob cerró la puerta tras de sí y se desplomó en una si lla con un ruido seco y pesado y una expresión herida dibuja da en su rostro.

—Sólo me tenías que decir que Jasper la quería. No tenías que engañarme.

Edward cerró la puerta del armario con fuerza al no encon trar una túnica apropiada.

—Nadie puede "sólo" decirte algo. Eres un bastardo obsti nado que no sabe lo que es la palabra "no".

—Eso no te detuvo anoche.

Edward abriò bruscamente la tapa de un baúl traído desde Graycliff que todavía no había sido desempacado y miró brevemente a Jacob por encima del hombro.

—No debiste haberte involucrado. Éste es _mi _castillo _y _ese sucio inservible estaba forzando a mi prometida.

—Y habría sido el castillo del _rey, y _la prometida de _otro _la semana próxima, si no hubiera hablado con Dimitri en tu de fensa, Edward. Te guste o no, hay una ley que impide matar a la guardia del rey. Sir James era uno de los caballeros personales de Dimitri.

—Un hecho del que yo no me enorgullecería si fuera el rey Dimitri —dijo Edward secamente mientras examinaba una tú nica de terciopelo escarlata.

Una leve sonrisa complaciente se dibujó a un costado de la boca de Jacob.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Edward. No te importa en lo más mínimo si el rey amenaza arrojarte a las mazmorras. Co sa que no hará ahora que hemos tenido nuestra pequeña conversación. Aun así, te espera en la estancia para que le infor mes sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

—Tienes mi gratitud —sonrió Edward burlonamente miran do de reojo a Jacob antes de pasarse la túnica por la cabeza.

—Sabes —Jacob pasó la pierna sobre el brazo de la silla, su bota gastada en las batallas se balanceaba en el aire—, cuando sea rey, no voy a tolerar ninguna desobediencia, ni siquiera la tuya.

Los rizos coronaron la abertura de la túnica antes de que el rostro de Edward emergiera con su sonrisa sarcástica.

—No dictes normas tontas, y no tendrás que hacerlo.

Jacob suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que, tontas o no, Edward sólo obedecería las leyes que eligiera obedecer, sin importar de quién provinieran.

—Es inútil discutir contigo —concedió el duque, ignoran do la inocente expresión de victoria del muchacho.

Golpearon a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Jacob despreocupadamente por en cima del hombro.

Jasper entró en la habitación llevando una copa de cerámi ca. Estaba a punto de explicarle a Edward por qué traía él la be bida, en lugar de Alice, cuando vio a Jacob y juntó los la bios en un chasquido.

—¡Gracias a todos los santos! —gritó el duque levantándo se de su asiento. Tomó rápidamente la copa de la mano de Jasper y se la alcanzó a Edward—, tu aguamiel al fin ha llegado. Pero espera, ¿qué es esto? —Jacob estudió el rostro de Jasper—, tú no eres Alice. ¿Dónde está la hermosa doncella esta mañana, bribón?

Sin saber qué responder, Jasper miró a su hermano por en cima del hombro de Jacob, pero Edward sólo le sonrió. Libra do a sus propios medios, Jasper encogió los anchos hombros y encontró la mirada expectante de Jacob.

—Alice está... indispuesta.

—¡Ah, indispuesta! —exclamó Jacob preocupado, cayen do una vez más sobre la silla—, es perfectamente comprensi ble entonces por qué tú te haces cargo de sus deberes. Al me nos eres más honorable que tu mentiroso hermano. —Miró a Edward con severidad mientras refunfuñaba, luego volvió su atención a Jasper. — También explica por qué no estabas a mi lado anoche cuando tu hermano mató a Sir James.

—¿Lo mataste? —la expresión de Jasper pasó de divertida a incrédula.

—Estaba tratando de sobrepasarse con Bella.

—_Enfer!_Te dije que no me gustaba el bastardo.

—No lo alientes, Jasper —Jacob sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Dònde aprendieron ustedes dos a ser tan deshonestos y se dientos de sangre?

—De ti —contestaron ambos al unísono.

Los rasgos severos de Jacob se relajaron en una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha.

—Entonces los he educado bien a los dos.

—Ahora dime —Jacob se inclinó adelante en su silla y ofreció a Jasper una mueca astuta— lo que quisiste decir con "indispuesta":

Jasper alzó sus ojos hacia su hermano buscando ayuda, cuando Jacob lo presionó para que le contestara. Edward le vantó las cejas y el humor curvó la comisura de su boca mien tras él también esperaba la respuesta de Jasper.

Edward salió de la habitación con Jacob y Jasper a su la do. Escuderos y doncellas ocupados en sus tareas matutinas se inclinaban al paso de los tres hombres, pero él casi no los no tó. Había recogido el leve aroma a jazmín en el aire y una ima gen de cabellos cobrizos inundó su mente. Ella había pasado por allí hacía apenas unos segundos. Menos mal, pensó agria mente, ya que la señora seguro se hubiera desmayado ante la presencia de una bestia tan desalmada como él.

Bella levantó la cabeza cuando los tres hombres ingresa ron a la estancia. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho como siempre que veía a Edward. La rica túnica escarlata que llevaba puesta lo hacía ver especialmente apuesto esa mañana. El color rubí profundo del terciopelo le brindaba calidez a su mirada. Los rizos le caían desordenados sobre la frente y lo hacían pa recer encantador y divertido. Bella se recordó que tenía que respirar mientras evaluaba el andar confiado de su prometido. Era alto, mortalmente rápido, ancho de espaldas y fuerte. Poseía la gracia de un lobo que contrastaba con la musculosa densidad del tosco duque Jacob, que parecía un oso.

Pero ninguna tela lujosa pudo suavizar los severos ángulos de sus rasgos cuando la mirada de Edward pasó de Lord Charlie al rey, que estaba sentado en una silla forrada en terciopelo do rado. Su mirada abatida se posó allí un momento antes de que sus ojos se desplazaran como un incendio forestal desde Dimitri a Bella.

El rey Dimitri se puso de pie. Estudió al caballero norman do frunciendo el ceño ante la leve reverencia que le ofreció, un gesto que parecía más de sorna que de respeto. Dimitri se arrepintió de haber escuchado a Jacob y no haber apresado al caballero bribón la noche anterior.

—Por favor siéntese, Lord Edward —dijo el rey con los labios tensos.

Jacob gruñó por lo bajo y le lanzó a Dimitri una mira da mortífera cuando pasó a su lado y tomó asiento junto a Lord Charlie. Edward eligió la silla más próxima a Bella.

—Señora —la saludó tranquilo antes de sentarse, sus ojos ardían y las aletas de su nariz se agitaban levemente. ¿Acaso ella estaba allí para acusarlo ante el rey? Se arrepentiría de su decisión de quedarse en Forks si era así.

Bella podía sentir la fuerza de Edward a su lado como si fuera un escudo de acero fundido que lo cubría. Asintió cor tésmente, retorciéndose inquieta en su silla. Cruzó las pier nas y se llevó la gruesa trenza cobriza a la espalda. Incapaz de ignorar su imponente presencia, llevó los ojos verdes que se asomaban bajo sus espesas pestañas hacia el suave lino negro que cubría los gruesos muslos de él. La pierna doblada se ex tendìa màs allà de la suya, que parecìa fràgil y diminuta en comparacìon. _Él__ es un hombre, _le dijo una vocecita dentro su cabeza. _Puro poder, firmeza de guerrero. Su cuerpo, un arma ca paz de matar a cualquier cosa que amenace lo que le pertene ce. _ Pero Bella no podía evitar el recuerdo de su caricia cuan do se aferrò a él luego de haber sido descubierta por el duque normando el primer día en Forks. La protección de su pro metido también podía tomar la forma de un abrazo fuerte pe ro tierno.

—Lord Edward —la voz del rey regresó a Bella al presen te—, ¿quétiene que decir en su defensa ante sus acciones de la noche pasada?

La sonrisa perezosa de Edward era de alguna manera más pe ligrosa que un gruñido.

— Estaba poseído por demonios, Señoría.

Junto a él, Bella cerró los ojos ahogando un suspiro. La ira de Edward le punzó el corazón.

—Quiero la verdad, no una explicación surgida del temor —advirtió Dimitri, despidiendo con un gesto rápido de la mano a un criado que había entrado a la estancia con una ban deja de cerveza. El criado miró a Edward, y el señor del castillo de Forks sacudió la cabeza en un gesto gentil para indicar le que se retirara.

—Quiero saber lo que sucedió con la dama, Lord Edward —demandó el rey.

Edward se sentó despreocupadamente con los codos sobre los brazos de la silla, con las manos entrecruzadas. Parpadeó lentamente, como un gato que observa a un ratón sabiendo que tiene todo el día para matarlo.

—No hablo por temor —una oscura neblina cubrió el azul verdoso de su mirada, pero su voz era calma—. Después de comer en mi castillo, el hombre atacó a mi prometida. Tuvo suerte de que le cortara la garganta con tanta rapidez.

El rey Dimitri simplemente miró a Edward, luego volvió la mirada hacia Jacob.

—Este hombre es un monstruo. Un monstruo con el que _tù _tendrás que lidiar algún día.

—Así sea —respondió Jacob secamente.

—Y yo también soy un monstruo —se interpuso Lord Charlie—, pues si hubiera atrapado a su caballero intentando forzar a mi hija, lo habría aniquilado con mis propias manos.

—Al igual que yo, mi nuevo amigo —Jacob le sonrió jo vialmente a Charlie.

—Son tres locos desalmados —dijo Dimitri con desprecio.

—Y es por eso que nosotros peleamos las batallas mientras usted simplemente observa y da órdenes desde una posición bien protegida —agregó Edward impaciente. Luego con un con trol apenas medido:— este castillo me pertenece, como usted mismo lo ha decretado por su propia mano. Protegeré a to dos en él con mi vida y sin temor a las consecuencias.

—Y él no tiene por qué estar dando cuenta de sus actos, Dimitri —agregó a su vez Jacob seriamente.

Dimitri ignoró a Jacob, viendo que la presencia del du que allí era inútil. Se maldijo por pensar siquiera que este pri mo normando estaría alguna vez de su lado contra Lord Edward Cullen. El rey se volvió al fin hacia Bella, esperando que la dama le diera un informe civilizado de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Se hallaba usted en peligro en presencia de Sir James, señora?

Edward se puso rígido esperando su respuesta. Bella sabía que ésta podía ser su oportunidad de recuperar Forks. ¿Pe ro cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el rey se librara de su padre, esta vez sin piedad? Los ojos severos del rey no expresa ban màs que odio por Edward, si ella decía lo que él quería escuchar, su prometido sería encarcelado. Recordó cómo se habla ofendido Edward cuando lo llamó "bárbaro", luego de ha ber evitado que fuera violada. No comprendía las actitudes de los hombres, pero sí comprendía lo que era el honor, y aun que la furia de Edward la asustaba, sabía que nunca más lo cues tionaría cuando la estuviera protegiendo.

—Sí, Señoría, temía por mi vida —Bella comenzó con calma su relato—. Sir James rasgó mi vestido y me estaba estran gulando cuando Lord Cullen nos encontró. Sir James dijo que me ultrajaría, y que todos los caballeros a vuestro servicio que rían hacerlo... excepto mi prometido.

La sala fue invadida por un silencio tan grande que podía escu charse el crepitar de las llamas sobre la cera de las velas. Bella gi ró la cabeza para mirar a Edward. No había sido su intención de cirlo, pero ahora que estaba dicho se alegraba. Ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Todos sabían que Lord Cullen hubiera preferido una batalla antes que casarse con ella. Probablemente todos también sabían que se había acostado con su doncella Alice la noche an terior. Los ojos de Bella recayeron sobre sus manos, que se afe rraban a los pliegues de la falda de su vestido de color azafrán.

—Aunque él no lo desee, seré la esposa de Lord Cullen, Se noría —afirmó ella, intentando ignorar el hielo que emanaba de su prometido al mirarla—. Él sólo estaba protegiendo lo que le pertenece—se permitió mirar a Edward a los ojos— como lo haría cualquier guerrero.

Su hombre sirena sonrió, pero estaba lejos de sentirse com placido con su respuesta. Más aún, parecía a punto de cortar le el cuello. No, pensó Bella rápidamente, captando algo más en la leve curva de sus labios. No estaba enfadado con su res puesta porque pensaba que ella estaba jugando de modo inocente con él, y él se estaba preparando para aceptar el desafio.

—Su Majestad —continuó Bella con más cuidado ahora, esperando convencer a Edward de su sinceridad—, le estos agradecida a mi prometido por salvarme de su caballero, y me ofenden estas acusaciones hoy aquí. Tal vez en lugar de repren derlo a él, Su Majestad se cuestione el honor de sus hombres.

Los ojos del rey se suavizaron con resignación, sabía que acababa de perder esta batalla. ¿Cómo podía castigar al desa fiante caballero sin parecer que no le importaba la seguridad de su propia gente?

—Muy bien —suspiró—, dado que usted será su esposa, y porque Sir Jacob me lo ha solicitado— le lanzó al duque una mirada significativa — no seguiré interrogando a Lord Cullen.

Bella asintió con una leve sonrisa. Ansiaba saber si to davía había dolor en la mirada azul marino de Edward. No fue necesario.

Él se puso de pie abruptamente empujando hacia atrás la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Hemos terminado, Señoría? Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

El rey Dimitri hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y antes de que Bella pudiera levantar la vista, Edward ya se ha bía ido. Miró a Jacob en su lugar. El duque se dirigía hacia ella con pasos largos y elásticos y una sonrisa amplia dibuja da en el rostro. Detrás de él, Dimitri y Charlie se levantaron para abandonar la estancia.

—Lady Bella —Jacob se inclinó sobre su silla y le to mó la mano—, usted en verdad es una digna esposa para Edward. —Le plantó un áspero beso en la mano delicada, le pro digó una perlada sonrisa blanca y abandonó la sala.

Bella suspiro profundamente. Había dicho lo correcto para proteger a Edward, y Jacob estaba encantado. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía que admitir que había estado jugando un juego peligroso con su prometido, y había fracasado.

Jasper se levantó de la silla, pero en lugar de seguir a Edward tomò el asiento de su hermano junto a su futura cuñada. Su bocacarnosa dibujaba una sonrisa fácil que suavizaba su mi rada cristalina.

—Mi hermano puede ser odioso y altanero a veces.

Bella asintió.

—Y no olvide malhumorado e insensible —exhaló un sonorosuspiro que hizo reír a Jasper.

—_Oui, _él puede ser así —le dijo, ahora serio—. Pero él es mucho más que eso. Me temo que se ha olvidado, o tal vez tie ne miedo de ser quien era antes.

Bella recordó al hombre del lago.

—¿Me puede decir que le sucedió, Jasper? —le preguntó gentilmente, posando su mano sobre la de él.

Jasper miró sus largos, elegantes dedos y luego levantó la vista para mirarla.

—Él la amaba, _madarne. _Pero su amor fue traicionado —comenzó.

—¡Lord Edward! —el padre de Bella alcanzó al oscuro ca ballero en el corredor—, por favor permítame expresarle mi gratitud por rescatar a mi hija de ese bastardo, y por proteger su honor. Ella sigue intacta.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Su prometida era virgen. ¿Y por qué debería sorprenderse? No todas las mujeres en Inglaterra abrían las piernas tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Tanya.

—Él murió demasiado rápido —respondió con voz helada.

Charlie asintió.

—Debo admitir que me preocupaba que usted no fuera a tratar a mi hija con amabilidad.

—Nunca le haría daño —arguyó Edward, su irritación ante el insulto era evidente en el tono de su voz.

—Pero nunca la querrá tampoco.

Edward frunció el ceño, sus ojos se tornaron sombríos.

—Sé lo que le dije, señor, no hay necesidad de recordarme mis propias palabras. Bella será mi esposa, y como su hija misma lo ha declarado, protegeré lo que es mío como lo haría cualquier guerrero. De eso tiene mi palabra. Eso es todo lo que debe preocuparle.

—Sí, dijo eso, por cierto. —Charlie lo miró con los ojos en trecerrados. Recordó el frío brillo en la mirada de este hombre cuando Bella sugirió que la única razón por la que él la había protegido fue porque ella le pertenecía—, y usted pareció enfadarse, ¿por qué?

Inquieto, Edward le ofreció a Charlie una sonrisa irónica.

—No me interesa lo que ella piense de mí. Lo que sea que usted creyó ver, se equivoca.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Charlie dudoso.

—En verdad —respondió Edward casi gruñendo.

—Muy bien. Me equivoqué, entonces —le sonrió y procedió cautelosamente—. Pero no me equivoco cuando digo que mi hija necesita amor además de protección.

Edward gruñó, bajó la vista un segundo y luego volvió a le vantarla.

—Entonces tal vez ella no pertenezca a Forks después de todo.

**Muchas gracias a CullMonster-JocelyN'Annie por su comentario!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 10_

El punzante vigor del aire invernal mordió el rostro de Bella cuando salió al parapeto. Se ajustó la capa, escudándo se del frío que arrancaba el heno de los fardos prolijamente api lados contra la pared. Las palabras de Jasper resonaban en sus oìdos como el aullido del viento. _"Su amor fue traicionado... "_

—Lady Tanya de Denali... —Jasper le había dado un nombre a la belleza de cabello de lino, y lo pronunció casi sin aliento. Mientras Jasper le contaba sobre la enamorada de Edward, sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta tomar un tono gris hu mo—, el cabello le caía sobre la espalda como una cascada dorada. Su voz era más dulce que cualquier néctar tocado por la mano misma de Dios. Todos la amaban. Pero Alexander la de seaba. Todos lo sabíamos. Debimos habérselo dicho a Edward. Tal vez nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero Alex era un soldado leal y un amigo de confianza. Nunca pensamos...

Bella entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el bosque distante coronado por una miríada de colores de otoño tardío. Un vien to encarnizado chasqueó la capa alrededor de las piernas, arre bató mechones cobrizos de su trenza y los hizo danzar sobre su rostro. Edward trajo el frío consigo, pensó nuevamente. Un frío que reemplazaba la pasión que una vez le había dado vi da. Un frío que protegía su corazón de la angustia y la traición de las personas que había amado, personas en las que había confiado.

—Él grita su nombre durante la noche —le había confesa do Jasper—, puedo escucharlo desde mi habitación. Sin em bargo, no menciona su nombre cuando despierta. Nunca pronuncia su nombre —la pena penetraba la voz de Jasper y Bella pensó que tal vez había olvidado que ella estaba sen tada a su lado mientras hablaba—. Tal vez no debió haberla desterrado —Jasper había susurrado sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Por qué me dice esto? —preguntó, pero no quería escu char más.

Jasper se encogió de hombros como si el peso del dolor de su hermano fuera demasiado para cargarlo solo.

—Tal vez usted puede hacer que la olvide. Quiero que us ted lo comprenda: él vive con las promesas que ha hecho, pe ro que nunca puede cumplir.

Bella tembló y se ajustó la capa. Así que había algo de ver dad en los rumores. Edward había encontrado a Tanya y a su amante juntos. Camino a los establos para ver a su yegua pre ñada, las imágenes de Edward y Tanya volvieron a la vida en la mente de Bella. Trató de apartar todos los recuerdos me nos el de la sonrisa de Edward. Le pertenecía a Tanya de Denali. ¿Cuántas veces había visto esa mujer su sonrisa? ¿Cuántas veces él se la había prodigado al ofrecerle su corazón?

—Buenos días, Peter —saludó al joven mozo dell establo al abrir las pesadas puertas de las caballerizas.

Peter dejó de barrer el heno y levantó la cabeza. Una bri llante sonrisa le cruzó el rostro mientras una ráfaga de viento soplaba hacia el interior del establo desparramando el heno a sus pies.

—Buen día para usted, mi señora. —Peter dejó la escoba y la ayudó a cerrar las puertas. —Falta poco para que llegue el invierno. Por suerte el potrillo nacerá pronto, si no, su tierna carne se congelaría.

Sus ojos de color esmeralda se ajustaron a la tenue luz de las velas y a los delgados rayos de luz que se colaban por los inters ticios de las viejas paredes de madera. La mirada de Bella re cayò en la enorme yegua castaña que estaba en el establo con el vientre hinchado al doble de su tamaño.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, caminando hacia la yegua.

—Bueno, no va a parir hoy. Todavía está de pie. —Peter si guió barriendo.

La muchacha pasó la mano por la mancha blanca y atercio pelada en forma de diamante que tenía la yegua entre los ojos.

—Te envidio —le susurró al animal—, dar vida a otro ser es algo maravilloso.

Las puertas crujieron en sus goznes y la brillante luz ma tutina invadió el establo cuando Edward entró con una explo sión de aire frío.

—Mi señor. —La sonrisa de Peter se desvaneció al ver al hombre frente a él.

Edward dio unos pocos pasos en dirección a Bella. Su mi rada era tan resuelta como la de un águila que acababa de vis lumbrar a su presa.

—Déjanos —había una cruda exigencia en su voz que hi zo que Peter dejara caer la escoba de inmediato y saliera a pri sa del establo cerrando la puerta a su paso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Edward. Su sola presencia la mareaba. Por amor de Dios, él era tan crudo co mo el invierno más cruel, y tan hermoso como un negro lobo solitario sobre un campo recién nevado. Casi no podía respi rar cuando él se acercó otro paso.

—_Él grita su nombre durante la noche... _—oyó Bella por sobre el tranquilo tono de su voz—. Mi yegua... está pre ñada. Yo v-vine a v-verla —tartamudeó a medida que Edward se acercaba mirándole los labios y el cuello mientras ella hablaba.

Por suerte su poderosa mirada la abandonó antes de que se derritiera por completo. Él levantó la mano para acariciar el suave pelaje de la yegua.

—Ssh... todo está bien —la calmó cuando la yegua resopló y apartó la cabeza ante el contacto del extraño. Su voz era tran quila, su respiración tan suave como un susurro. Halagó la be lleza de la yegua, sus finas líneas y la redondez del vientre. Es peró pacientemente mientras el animal resoplaba y pateaba hacia atrás, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la yegua le acercara su cabeza, calmada por su voz gentil, ansiosa del con tacto de una mano tan tierna.

Bella lo observó emocionada por el modo casi conmove dor en el que le hablaba a la yegua, como si comprendiera el temor de la bestia. ¿Pero cómo podía? Sabía que este hombre no le temía a nada.

—Usted calma muy bien el miedo, mi señor.

Edward volvió la vista hacia ella mientras acariciaba la ca beza de la yegua.

—Pero no el tuyo —señaló él con dulzura.

Bella rió. El sonido era fuerte y forzado.

—No le tengo miedo, mi señor.

Él levantó una ceja perezosa, estudiándola.

—Soy un guerrero poseído por demonios, no lo olvides.

Aun en la tenue luz del establo, Bella podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada. Su mandíbula era agresiva, su boca sensual cuan do le ofreció una sonrisa franca, masculina. Ella bajó la vista.

—Yo... yo no quise decir...

—Quisiste decir lo que dijiste —se acercó más a ella, de masiado cerca, en realidad. La observó con ojos que sondea ban su alma. —Soy un bastardo sin corazón y despiadado que ve lo que quiere y lo toma. ¿No es así, Bella? —Su aliento le rozó el rostro. Su voz se hizo más profunda, ya sin un dejo de ternura.

—No, mi señor, yo... —las palabras de la joven quedaron atrapadas en su garganta a medio camino entre un suspiro y una exclamación mientras él le rozaba el suave contorno del rostro con la punta del dedo.

—Y crees que no te deseo. —Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aroma de su cabello, pero se movió más cerca aún has ta que su pecho firme rozó los senos jadeantes. Apoyó los la bios suavemente contra la sien de Bella—. Pero sí te deseo.

Cerrando los ojos, ella dejó que su cálido aliento la inunda ra. Él había encendido un fuego abrasador en algún lugar de bajo de su cintura, un fuego que explotaba hacia arriba direc to hasta su corazón. Los labios de Edward enviaron una llama ardiente que bajó por el costado de su rostro hacia el cuello, donde él besó el leve aleteo de su pulso.

—Crees que no puedo ser gentil. —Su boca volvió a subir encontrando la de ella en un beso ávido que buscó y ansió has ta que le quitó el aliento. Deslizó la mano alrededor de su cin tura, para acercarla hacia la firmeza de su virilidad, la acerca ba más y más... hasta que ella pensó que se fundiría con él. Asoló su boca con cruel pericia. Su lengua pasó sobre la de ella suavemente, confirmando que podía ser gentil. Cuando pasó las palmas calientes de las manos por sus costados y sobre el latido en su garganta, Bella gimió. Él se apartó tan lenta mente que ella casi se cae en sus brazos poderosos. La respi ración de Edward se había vuelto pesada y entrecortada.

—Eres tan hermosa —le susurró. Levantó una mano y sus piró ante la suavidad de su cabello mientras lo alisaba sobre su frente. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía sostener a una mu jer en sus brazos, y el cuerpo de Bella se entregó a sus cari cias sin resistencia, mientras dejaba que ardientes flechas de fuego recorrieran sus venas. Quería cubrir su tersa piel con el duro, ávido calor de su cuerpo.

El deseo de Edward la devoró, su contacto era tan tierno so bre su piel que quería llorar. Quería ser amada por este hombre sensual. Incapaz de mirarlo a esos hermosos ojos y no ver la emoción que ansiaba, Bella bajó la vista dejándole ver el ter ciopelo oscuro de sus pestañas. Él susurró su nombre, incli nando la cabeza para besar la comisura de sus labios.

—Entrégate a mí ahora.

Que Dios se apiadara de ella, pero lo deseaba. Lo había de seado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Una pasión cruda se aferró de ella, sorprendiéndola. Nunca había estado con un hombre, pero el recuerdo del éxtasis de Edward mien tras nadaba había encendido partes de su cuerpo que envia ban rastros ardientes a sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a sus caricias, a su pasión? Su fuerza la consumía, la volvía completamente débil en sus brazos, sin embargo, estaba se gura de que la tomaría tiernamente, calmando el dolor tran sitorio de su pasión con su voz de miel. Ella lo deseaba, an siosa de sentir su fuerza cubriéndola... pero quería más. Quería que la mirara como había mirado a su ángel. Quería hacerlo sonreír como Lady Tanya lo había hecho. Quería ser todo para él, y quería verlo en sus ojos, sentirlo cuando la acariciaba.

Y entonces, con toda la fuerza que Bella pudo reunir, y todo el dolor que podía soportar se resistió, y se apartó de él.

—No.

—Bella... —Él la acercó nuevamente.

—¡No! —ella dio un paso atrás—, no seré lo que Alice fue para ti anoche.

Edward se detuvo, la sorpresa y un cierto enfado llenaron sus ojos.

—¡No me acosté con Alice! Yo sólo le dije a Jacob...

Pero la voz de Bella tapó la suya.

—Seré más que una doncella para ti, Lord Edward —ella in sistió... exigió.

Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron. Su sonrisa era una es pada desenvainada lista para atacar, su voz bajó a un ronroneo provocativo.

—_Oui, _tú serás más, señora —le prometió con un borde filoso en el tono—. Serás mi esposa, y entonces ya no pedi ré. Sólo tomaré. —Deslizó la punta del dedo sobre la boca Bella, secando la humedad que había quedado allí cuan do se mojó los labios nerviosamente. Ella lo observó sin po der hacer nada mientras él se llevada el dedo a su propia bo ca. Sus ojos azules se nublaron con sensualidad al saborearla, sus labios esculpidos tan peligrosamente incitantes. — Toma ré lo que quiero como el salvaje poseído por los demonios que soy.

Un aire helado penetró en los pulmones de Edward cuando sa lió del establo. Aspiró profundamente, dejando que el frío pun zante le atravesara el corazón. Bella ya tenía una opinión for mada sobre él. Era un bastardo desalmado que se acostaría con sus doncellas una noche y con ella la siguiente. Apretó los dien tes. _Oui, _tenía razón. Nunca volvería a cegarlo el amor. Esta vez mantendría los ojos al frente y no caería jamás del borde de ese precipicio. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con esta mujer. Po día perderse en su temperamento incitante y en la ternura que veía en sus ojos. A diferencia del calculado control que se escon día tras las tímidas sonrisas de Tanya, la sonrisa de Bella era tan franca como su encanto. No era difícil caer víctima de la calidez de su mirada y la inocente pasión de sus besos. Tenía que resguardarse, prepararse para este matrimonio como se pre paraba para la batalla, vistiendo una armadura resistente a las flechas de Cupido. Lady Bella Swan era un rival peligroso.

Al salir de las caballerizas, Peter vio a Edward acercarse, e instantáneamente sintió la urgencia de regresar al interior. Pero era demasiado tarde para correr. El lobo lo había avis tado. Unos ojos agudos lo miraban fijamente como si fuera un tierno bocado.

—¡Tú! —ladró Edward, apuntando a Peter con el dedo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El mozo del establo dio un respingo y se detuvo en seco.

—P-Peter, mi señor.

—Peter, cuida a la yegua. Si hay algún cambio en su condi ción quiero que se me informe de inmediato —Edward no ami noró la marcha mientras hablaba y continuó caminando ha cia el castillo como si estuviera en una misión.

_¿Eso es todo? _pensó Peter, todavía temblando. ¿No se lo co mería crudo?

—¡Sí, mi señor! —gritó el mozo. La oscura capa que fluía del cuerpo de Edward parecía un par de alas de halcón a punto de bajar sobre el castillo de Forks y devorarse a todos sus habitantes.

La imagen de un pájaro no fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Jacob cuando Edward entró con prisa por las puer tas del frente unos segundos mas tarde. Pero habría acordado crin Peter en que el nuevo señor de Forks parecía estar a punto de clavarle los dientes a alguien. El duque normando descansaba cómodamente frente al enorme hogar en el gran salón, con una pierna envuelta en cuero apoyada con pereza sobre el brazo de la silla, una copa de cerveza en la mano y una doncella de cabello oscuro en la falda.

Edward caminó rápidamente hacia él con ojos severos y la mandíbula tensa.

—Cuándo te vas? —le preguntó, desprendiéndose el bro che de plata del cuello.

Jacob murmuró algo al oído de la muchacha, luego la despidió con una sonrisa tierna y un guiño libidinoso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás muy ansioso de verme partir? —El du que observó el suave vaivén de las caderas de la doncella mien tras abandonaba el salón.

—_Non. _—Edward lanzó su capa sobre el respaldo de la si lla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. — De hecho, quie ro que pospongas tu partida por unos días sin decirle nada al rey.

Ahora Jacob giró para prestarle toda su atención a Edward. Un aire severo dominaba su semblante.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás invitado a mi boda.

Jacob se rió.

—¡Tu boda! Primero no te quieres casar con la muchacha y ahora te estás apurando como un hombre que tiene fuego en los pantalones. —Edward permaneció en silencio mientras su amigo reía hasta que la comprensión inundó el rostro del du que. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. — Ah, tus pantalones sí están en cendidos —Jacob suspiró con pesadez— ¿y por qué no la tomas ahora? Para asegurarte de que sea digna de tu lecho ma trimonial.

Edward pensó en el modo en que los dedos de Bella se habían aferrado a su capa y el modo en que sus ojos se cerra ron con lánguido deseo cuando él la besó.

—Es digna —dijo.

Se arrojó en una silla y le hizo señas a un criado.

—Algo caliente para beber —dijo, y observó mientras el hom bre desaparecía para cumplir con su deber—. Cree que me acos té con su doncella Alice —dijo secamente sin mirar a Jacob.

—¡Ah! Está celosa y te niega su afecto.

Edward lanzó una mirada de acero hacia el fuego y las llamas danzaron crepitantes sobre la superficie de sus ojos.

—No es su afecto lo que quiero.

El duque encogió sus macizos hombros.

—¿Crees que sólo porque te casarás con ella estará más dis puesta?

—Dispuesta o no, tendré lo que quiero —la voz de Edward sonó tan vacía como una promesa rota.

Los ojos oscuros, de acero, lo estudiaron atentamente.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Edward..., además de su carne bajo la tuya, por supuesto?

Silencio, luego:

—No espero nada de este matrimonio.

Jacob se rió suavemente y bebió su cerveza de un trago.

—A veces las cosas que menos esperamos nos sorprenden placenteramente.

Suspirando con impaciencia, Edward se relajó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ahórrame tus vaticinios, Jacob, y di lo que estás pen sando.

El duque eructó sonoramente y le lanzó a Edward una alegre sonrisa.

—Eres un bastardo refrescante, ¿sabías eso? Todos se la pasan corriendo de aquí para allá, ansiosos de besar mi tra sero, pero tú no... y ella no. Lady Bella Swan hará de tu vida muchas cosas, _mon ami. _Feliz, espero. Desgraciada, es toy seguro. —Jacob levantó su copa vacía en dirección a un escudero que pasaba y sólo tuvo que esperar el tiempo gire lleva un suspiro para que el escudero corriera hacia él y llenara su copa.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —Jacob mostró una sonri sa lobuna y bebió su trago—, tú todavía estás esperando tu bebida.

Edward no pudo más que reír, y cuando lo hizo, fue como si el sol iluminara el gran salón y brillara especialmente sobre él. Los años se esfumaron con la luz. Unos ojos grandes y lumi nosos como los de un niño danzaron con despreocupado abandono y jubiloso entusiasmo. Observándolo, Jacob se dio cuenta con el corazón apesadumbrado de cuánto había ex trañado disfrutar de la vida con su amigo más querido, Lord Edward el Apasionado.

—Ella te devolverá a la vida —dijo Jacob en voz baja mientras lo envolvía una ola de dolor por todo lo que su ami go había perdido. Rápido, aspiró un fuerte aliento que repu so su espíritu naturalmente alegre—. Es un ángel fogoso tu Lady Bella. Si sólo tuviera veinte años menos, pelearía con tigo por ella.

—Perderías.

Más risas. El sonido era rico y lleno de jovialidad; los que pasaban por el salón sonreían al escucharlos.

—¿Te quedarás entonces? —le preguntó Edward.

—Por supuesto —una vez más, la calidez fluyó del tosco duque cuando le sonrió a Edward-. Esperaba que me lo pi dieras. Me gusta este lugar y no me entusiasma el largo viaje a casa con este tiempo.

—Pero tienes sangre vikinga, seguro que unas pocas olas tempestuosas no te asustan —bromeó Edward.

—No me asustan —respondió con un gesto brusco—, me revuelven el estómago.

—Entonces quédate hasta la primavera.

—_Non. _Pero me quedaré un tiempo —de repente, su rostro se ensombreció: — debo preparar a mis hombres para la batalla.

Edward notó que su bebida todavía no había llegado y miró a su alrededor buscando a un criado.

—¿De quién es la tierra que sueñas con gobernar ahora? —preguntó impasible, sabiendo que no pasaba un día en el que un duque normando no estuviera peleando o pensando en ello.

—La de Dimitri.

Edward se dio vuelta para mirarlo sorprendido.

—¿Inglaterra?

Jacob sonrió, se examinaba una uña. Edward se sentía con mocionado, como tantas otras veces, ante la ferocidad de los ojos del guerrero. Jacob parecía un león excitado por la matanza, contrapuesto a la suave luz del hogar.

—Has bromeado muchas veces con eso, pero nunca pensé que era en serio.

—¿Por qué no? —levantó la vista—. Dimitri me ha pro metido el trono. Aro de Wessex me desafiará, estoy segu ro. Ya está tomando decisiones por Inglaterra y Dimitri no ha ce nada porque le teme al pequeño bastardo. Pero tendré la cabeza de Aro. Y luego tendré toda Inglaterra.

—¿Me alegra no ser el rey —suspiró Edward, recostándose en la silla—. Con tantos planeando mi funeral antes de estar muerto siquiera.

—Dimitri no es un hombre joven y no está bien, por si no lo has notado.

—No lo noté —murmuró Edward secamente, y Jacob le lanzó una mirada astuta antes de continuar.

—Debo planear mi futuro.

—Seguro te quedan un par de meses antes de que el hom bre estire la pata —sugirió con frialdad.

—Si me quedo significa que Lord Charlie se queda tam bién.

Edward asintió.

—Lo sé. Creo que debería estar aquí para la boda de su hija. Cuando no está siguiéndome de cerca tratando de asegu rarse de que no maltrato a Bella, es un hombre bastante agradable. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre las ardientes lla mas del hogar. — Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le llevará a Dimitri enviar a alguien a luchar conmigo como lo hizo con Lord Charlie.

—¿Estás preocupado?

La sonrisa que le ofreció Edward hizo reír de nuevo al duque. Jacob se puso de pie y palmeó al muchacho en la espalda con fuerza.

—¿Eso significa que el rey no está invitado a tu boda?

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, Jacob estaba com placido. Porque aunque su caballero preferido era tan despia dado como él en el campo de batalla, su risa podía encantar hasta a su más odiado enemigo.

El duque dejó a Edward unos momentos más tarde y buscó por los corredores a su bien dispuesta doncella, luego explotó en una sonora carcajada al escuchar el fuerte y casi suplicante alarido proveniente del gran salón.

—Muy bien, ¡por el amor de Dios!, ¡dónde está mi maldi ta bebida?


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitulo 11_

Bella arrancó una ramita de menta del suelo y la pro bó. El rocío fresco se derritió en su boca. Tendría que recoger tantas hierbas como fuera posible antes de que el clima hela do destruyera la mayor parte de su jardín. El romero y el tomi llo se podían colgar en la bodega para el secado, y casi todo el perejil se podía salvar si trabajaba rápido. Sus caléndulas ya se estaban marchitando, sin embargo. Al ver los pétalos mus tios, frunció el ceño.

Se había levantado al amanecer para poder empezar tem prano y tener algo de tiempo a solas antes de que el castillo se colmara de gente. No recordaba cuándo Forks había esta do tan atestado. Casi no podía caminar por los salones sin cho carse con un soldado o con el escudero de un soldado. Inclu so sus doncellas habían dejado los bordados para tratar de atraer la atención de algún guardia normando o inglés.

Bella ansiaba algo de paz y tranquilidad para poder or denar sus pensamientos, que estaban centrados casi todo el tiempo en su futuro esposo. No lo había vuelto a ver desde que la había besado en el establo el día anterior, y eso la ali viaba. El modo en el que ella reaccionaba cada vez que lo veía le disgustaba terriblemente. ¿Acaso no parecía una gata en celo gimoteando con sus ávidos besos? Se sorprendía pen sando en él en todo momento. ¡Pero, si hasta había insulta do al rey la noche anterior cuando quiso sostener una con versación con ella durante la cena! Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que la voz monótona del rey Dimitri la habría sumergido en un estado de letargo, aun si no hubiera estado buscando el rostro de Edward entre los presentes en el gran salón. Al no encontrarlo, se puse de malhumor y se retiró a su alcoba. Posiblemente su pro metido estaba en la cama con otra de sus doncellas, pensó Bella, y arrancó con fuerza una rama de menta del suelo frío. Lo que necesitaba era una bofetada que la devolviera a sus cabales.

Escuchó un sonido detrás de ella y se dio vuelta, luego ad virtió que no había ninguna esperanza de que su juicio retor nara jamás. Edward estaba parado allí, simplemente mirándo la fijo mientras su determinación se marchitaba junto con el repollo a los pies de él.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —logró decir cuando él se acer có un paso. No quería estar a solas con él. No podía confiar en que no se echaría a sus brazos si él sólo le pidiera otro beso.

—Tu padre me dijo que podías estar aquí.

Levantó la vista para mirarlo cuando llegó a su lado. Le ha bría preguntado _por qué _la había estado buscando si hubiera tenido el coraje de resistir su respuesta, o si el viento hubiera dejado de jugar con sus rizos espesos, haciéndolos danzar al rededor de sus sienes.

—Éste era el jardín de mi madre —le dijo y bajó los ojos pa ra defenderse de su tranquila mirada—. Vine a salvar lo que pueda antes de que la escarcha... —las palabras se le atragantaron cuando él repentinamente se agachó a su lado.

—Lamento la muerte de tu madre. —El tono de su voz era de acero aterciopelado.

Bella levantó la vista y luego se maldijo por hacerlo. Su cercanía le perturbaba el pensamiento y le hervía la sangre hasta hacerle olvidar el invierno mismo.

—Yo_... _—Maldito sea. No podía recordar lo que estaba por decir. Lo mirò enfadada por convertirla en una tonta. Él res pondió ofreciéndole una sonrisa que le aceleró el pulso. ¿Có mo lograría hacer algo ahora que él había interferido en sus pensamientos como un rayo de sol penetrando la oscuri dad? — ¿Qué quieres? —le dijo bruscamente.

—A ti.

—Ya me tienes, mi señor —dijo Bella, intentando igno rar el verdadero sentido que se filtraba a través de sus palabras: la incitadora promesa de que la poseería por completo—. Lo lograste cuando venciste a mi padre.

—Ni siquiera sabía que existías cuando luché con tu padre —arguyó Edward.

Pero ella sabía que él existía. _Detente, Bella, _se repren dió recordando la cruda, radiante emoción que le había provo cado el apelativo "el Apasionado" : Ese hombre se había ido. Se encogió de hombros y metió un manojo de hojas en una ces ta que llevaba colgada del brazo.

—Lo que está hecho está hecho. Tendremos que aprender a odiarnos con un poco más de discreción, sin embargo. No de jaré que mi gente sepa lo desgraciados que somos -ella lo mi ró indignada cuando él echó la cabeza para atrás y se rió—. No logro verle la gracia al asunto, Lord Edward.

—Sólo pensaba lo vigorosa que debe haber sido la vida de tu padre mientras te criaba. Con razónn es tan buen guerrero. Tuvo años de práctica luchando con una leona.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quitó un mechón de los ojos, dejando un rastro de tierra en la mejilla.

—¡Yo casi nunca hice renegar a mi padre! Seguramente te contó que le prendí fuego al cabello de la duquesa de York. Te aseguro, yo estaba sosteniendo la vela tan cerca de su rostro porque pensé que había una araña caminándole por la nariz. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era un lunar?

Edward la miró un momento y luego se largó a reír otra vez. Bella quería enfadarse con él, pero se sorprendió son riendo en cambio. Su risa era contagiosa, sensual, y com pletamente seductora. Se sorprendió mirándolo aun des pués de que él dejó de reírse y le sonrió con algo más que humor.

Le limpió la tierra de la mejilla con los dedos.

—Eres bastante irresistible. —Su mirada capturó la de ella un momento antes de que una sombra se atravesara en sus ojos. Se sentó en la hierba, aplastando algunas ramas de men ta y abrazó sus largas piernas contra su pecho. Un silencio de espera se asentó sobre el jardín mientras él contemplaba algo que tallaba líneas despiadadas en sus rasgos.

—Nuestra boda tendrá lugar dentro de tres días.

—¿Tán pronto? —Bella no quiso que pareciera como si la idea de ser su esposa le repugnara del todo. Cierto, era un matrimonio forzado para ambos, y en verdad ella temía pro meter entregarle su vida ante los ojos del Todopoderoso. No tenía idea de lo que sería su vida y había pensado que tendría al menos unas semanas para considerarlo.

La sombría mirada de Edward se deslizó hacia la suya.

—Dimitri se marcha mañana. Jacob también se irá pronto. Pensé que te agradaría que tu padre estuviera aquí el día de tu boda.

—Discúlpame. Agradezco tu consideración. Sólo pensé que tendría más tiempo para prepararme. -Él asintió y posó los ojos en las copas distantes de los árboles. De repente pareció tan desdichado como Bella lo había notado unos minutos antes. Jasper le había dicho que Edward era un hombre difícil de entender, pero sus ojos eran como puertas abiertas que exponían su centro. Aún amaba a Tanya de Denali. Deseaba que fuera ella y no Bella con la que se casaría. Era verdadera mente una tragedia, pensó ella mientras unas lágrimas inde seadas le inundaban los ojos. Su esposo no sólo nunca la ama ría, sino que además amaba a otra persona. No había razón para llorar por eso. Simplemente no se permitiría nunca enamorarse de él. De esa manera no le importaría a quién perte necía su corazón.

Con ese pensamiento fortaleciéndole el ánimo, Bella de cidió hacer las paces con él en el jardín de su madre. Al menos podrían ser amigos, ¿no? Se alejó y cruzó el jardín hasta don de aún florecían sus preciadas rosas salvajes. Extendió la ma no para tomar una rosa roja, luego cambió de parecer, ya que el rojo representaba el amor. Observó las otras y finalmente sonrió, decidiéndose por la blanca, que significaba pureza. Ella no era la mujer que él amaba, pero al menos nunca lo traicionaría.

Volvió a su lado, se agachó frente a Edward y le dio su ofren da. Observó cómo su inflexible expresión se disolvía en una mirada silenciosa, maravillada. Y luego, cuando ella le colocó los fuertes dedos alrededor del tallo frágil de tal modo que no se lastimara con las espinas, el rostro de Edward se transformó, una expresión de gratitud tan conmovedora inundaba su ros tro que Bella supo que intentar no enamorarse de él sería imposible.

Desde su ventana Bella observó al rey Dimitri y sus tro pas perderse en la distancia. A medida que se alejaba del cas tillo de Forks, más se alegraba de que hubieran partido. Lástima que el duque de Normandía no se fuera tambien, pensó mientras el viento le soplaba la nuca. Lord Jacob la asustaba, aunque nunca más dejaría que él viera su temor. Pero al menos su estancia significaba que su padre también se que daría. Estaba agradecida, y sorprendida, de que Edward hubiera invitado a su padre a quedarse para la boda. Parecía no afec tarle la presencia del viejo caballero en Forks, Lord Edward Cullen sabía cuál era su lugar allí. La previa posición de su padre no lo amenazaba en lo más mínimo.

Bella se apartó de la ventana con un largo suspiro y ob servó su vestido de novia estirado sobre la cama. Sus pobres doncellas habían trabajado día y noche para tenerlo listo a tiempo. Tocó la blanca y brillante seda y se mordió el labio in ferior. ¿Acaso Edward había apurado la ceremonia para que su padre pudiera estar presente? ¿O quería desposarla de prisa para poder arrojarla en su lecho? No le permitiría que vol viera a rechazarlo. ¿Acaso alguna vez le importaría su deseo de que sus apasionados susurros fueran reales? Su unión no significaba nada para él. Ella no significaba nada para él. Bella recordó el modo en que le había hablado a la yegua, diciéndole que era bella sólo momentos antes de decirle a Bella que era hermosa. Daba lo mismo que _ella _fuera un ca ballo; a él no le importaba. No era Tanya. Hizo a un lado el vestido y cayó en la cama con un gran suspiro. ¿Por qué le im portaba? Sólo unos días antes se contentaba con casarse para mantener la paz, no por amor. Aun después de saber que su futuro esposo era el hombre con el que había soñado, se ha bía resignado a casarse con él sabiendo que nunca la amaría. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Lord Edward el Apasionado era un hombre prisionero de su propio corazón y Bella ansiaba liberarlo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía romper el escudo y alcanzar la oscuridad? Y si lo lograba, ¿se atrevería a tocar su pena acaso? ¿La devoraría al tratar de arrancársela? ¿Tenía sentido intentarlo siquiera? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero siempre aparecían más. ¿Có mo sería ser amada por él, apreciada, protegida y cuidada más allá de la imaginación? Levantó el vestido de novia y se lo lle vó al pecho. No lo rechazaría, ni lucharía con él cuando la to mara. Lo aceptaría como su esposo e intentaría enseñarle a amarla.

No abandonó su habitación durante el resto del día, y cuando llegó la noche le pidió a su doncella Angela que le lleva ra la cena a la alcoba. Sin embargo, Bella se sorprendió de ver a Alice en su lugar.

—¿Dónde está Angela? —preguntó desde la cama. El tono agu do de su voz no fue registrado por la morena doncella.

—Sir Jacob ha ordenado que cene con él. Es ya la cuarta noche consecutiva —agregó Alice arqueando la ceja.

—Pobre muchacha —murmuró Bella con amargura, to cando la gruesa manta que cubría su cama.

Alice se rió como una chiquilla, dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

—Temíamos que Angela fuera hallada en la cama del duque totalmente desangrada... o al menos sin una pizca de aliento, ¡pero la muchacha nunca ha estado más vigorosa y saludable desde que era un bebé!

Bella escudriñó a la joven doncella, intentaba detectar si su doncella también parecía "vigorosa y saludable" tras pasar las noches con Edward.

Sin advertir la mirada examinadora de su ama, Alice mi ró hacia la ventana abierta y se abrigó con los brazos.

—Se está formando una tormenta en la víspera de su boda.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron.

—¿Crees que es un presagio, Alice?

—No, mi señora, sólo un infortunio en una ocasión tan maravillosa.

—¿Ocasión maravillosa? —preguntó Bella con sospecha.

—¡Ay, sí! —Alice se dio vuelta para mirarla, la felicidad iluminaba sus rasgos exóticos—. Lord Cullen será un buen esposo. Es tan apuesto, tan amable. —Alice se puso seria, ca si triste mientras miraba a Bella. — Sé que no lo quiere, mi señora, pero creo que él la hará feliz. Es un caballero tan galan te, un verdadero señor, un...

—Tal vez tú debas casarte con él y no yo —la interrumpió Bella mordazmente.

—Y lo haría si fuera la señora de Forks, y si no me gustara tanto Sir Jasper —anunció Alice con todo el entusiasmo de una muchacha diez años más joven.

—¿Sir Jasper? —Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

La doncella le dirigió una larga, almendrada mirada de co lor carbón y asintió.

—¿Ha visto alguna vez a un hombre tan maravilloso? —le preguntó mientras vertía aguamiel tibia en una copa y se la ofrecía a Bella.

Su ama la miraba fijamente, incapaz de abrir la boca; lue go frunció las cejas y sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar la confusión que la invadía.

—¿Y a Jasper no le ofende que su hermano te haya llevado a su cama?

—¿Qué cama? —La cabeza de Alice se irguió de manera tan brusca que casi deja caer la copa. Bella tomó la bebida justo antes de que la aguamiel se derramara sobre su falda, lue go fijó la mirada en su doncella.

—La1cama de Lord Edward, por supuesto.

—¡Mi señora! —Alice suspiró llevándose las manos al pe cho como si la sorpresa fuera demasiado para ella. — ¡Nunca estuve en la cama de Lord Cullen!

—Pero le dijiste al duque...

—¡No! Lord Cullen me advirtió que le dijera al duque que él me había solicitado, para salvarme de los brazos del duque. Le juro, no he dormido con su prometido.

Bella palideció.

—Te creo, Alice. Está bien —la consoló, viendo las lágri mas cristalinas suspendidas sobre las largas y negras pestañas de la muchacha—. Intentó decírmelo en las caballerizas —di jo más para sí que para Alice, recordando la rabia de Edward cuando lo acusó de dormir con su doncella.

—¿Y usted no le creyó? —Alice se sentó en la cama junto a Bella y, aún temblando, tomó su mano.

—Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad.

—Ay, mi señora —suspiró la doncella—, si ya sus ojos no siguen a nadie más que a usted.

Bella levantó la mirada abandonando su triste ensimis mamiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Usted tiene que haberlo notado —insistió Alice.

—¿Notar qué?

Alice emitió un sonido que pareció un bufido pero su son risa se volvió radiante.

—La observa todo el tiempo con ojos ardientes. Pero si Sir Conrad casi le corta el brazo a su prometido cuando usted cru zaba la cerca anteayer. Su Edward la vio, sabe, y casi detuvo la práctica sólo para mirarla pasar. De seguro usted nota la ma nera en que la mira. —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Eso no significa nada. No soy más que una posesión que él debe vigilar.

—¡Ay, tonterías! —ahora la doncella bufó sonoramente, impacientándose con la obstinación de su ama—. Cuando un hombre no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, significa más que una posesión para él.

_Sí, significa que me desea, eso es todo._

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó, intentando probarle a su acelerado corazón que ella no le importaba a su prometido.

—Cenando con el duque y todos los demás en el castillo.

—¿Ha preguntado por mí?

—No, pero...

—Ahí tienes.

—Mi señora —Alice dijo suavemente, viendo la desilusión cuidadosamente disimulada en los ojos verdes de Bella—, está con todos sus hombres y con el duque Jacob. Los hom bres tienen orgullo. No revelaría que está ansioso de tener su compañía, se le reirían en la cara cuando le anunciaran que us ted prefiere comer sola.

Bella sólo suspiró con los hombros caídos.

—A Lord Edward no le importa lo que los demás piensan de él, hombres o duques o incluso reyes.

Alice estudió a Bella con atención, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios a medida que fue comprendiendo.

—Usted lo quiere.

Bella estuvo a punto de protestar pero de repente se sin tió demasiado cansada de negar lo que había en su corazón. Asintió, mirando fijamente la copa.

—Creo que sí, pero él nunca me querrá.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Lo es —la voz de Bella tapó la de Alice—, pero no importa, Forks siempre debe estar en primer lugar. —Se levan tó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana para observar la noche que caía sobre Forks—. Ve a buscar a tu caballero, Alice, y cuan do lo encuentres, cuéntale de tu amor. Míralo a los ojos y deja que tu corazón hable por ti.

—Ay, mi señora —Alice se acercó a ella pero Bella se dio vuelta sonriendo.

—Ve. Estaré bien. Tengo mucho que hacer, debo preparar me para mañana.

—Déjeme que la atienda —le rogó su doncella.

—No, estoy bien. De veras —le aseguró Bella en una voz más relajada.

Alice suspiró, no deseaba irse, pero cuando su ama se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana, la doncella le tocó el brazo y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Bella miró la oscuridad del parapeto y más allá, el bos que distante, deseando que Alice tuviera razón respecto de Edward. _Probablemente ni siquiera se da cuenta de que no es toy allí._

Con un suspiro resignado levantó el vestido de novia y lo colocó con cuidado sobre una silla de respaldo alto cerca de la cama. Se quitó la camisa de gasa y se metió en la cama sin tocar la cena. Ya no pensaría más en todo eso. No pensaría en nada.

Un rato más tarde alguien golpeó a la puerta. Como pensó que era una de sus damas, Bella no se molestó en ponerse una bata cuando se levantó para abrir.

Al verlo en el marco de la puerta, Bella contuvo el alien to: la expresión de Edward era tan sombría como sus rizos azabaches. Vestía túnica y pantalones negros, pero la oscuri dad que lo cubría no podía diluir el glorioso turquesa de sus ojos. Se veía grande ypoderoso contra la puerta yel aroma del bosque lo envolvía. La joven pensó que parecía más salvaje que de costumbre cuando sus ojos la recorrieron ardientes. De repente se dio cuenta de que la camisa de gasa que la cubría era tan fina como el más delgado encaje. Sintió calor en todos los lugares en que era mirada, él la penetraba con sus ojos, como si fueran llamas lamiendo su cuerpo suave mente, apretando, quemando su carne bajo una ardiente caricia. Sabía que debía cubrirse, pero le gustaba cómo la hacían sentir.

—¿Estás enferma? —le preguntó de repente con un dejo brusco en el tono.

—No, mi señor —Lo miró a los ojos y parpadeó.

Intensificó su mirada:

—De ahora en adelante, Bella, tú cenas conmigo. Si te niegas, vendré a buscarte en persona.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró fijamente.

—_¿Porqué?_ —repitió él, confundido por la pregunta. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza y repitió la pregunta, él parpa deó-. Porque tu lugar está a mi lado —la observó bajar la vista y suspirar como si sus palabras la hubieran herido de alguna manera—, y —agregó— porque haces más soportable la com pañía de esos idiotas charlatanes de Jacob. _Oui_ —asintió co mo si él mismo acabara de darse cuenta también de ello, y lue go se pasó los dedos por el cabello porque lo que había descubierto lo había hecho sentir incómodo—. Haces que la noche sea más placentera.

Bella casi se derrite allí mismo. Levantó la vista y le ofreció una sonrisa que lo hizo gemir. Y luego hizo lo que ha bía deseado hacer durante todo el año. El resto de sus pensamientos se esfumó cuando él le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y devolvió su beso inocente con uno más significatvo. Reclamó su boca con una completa posesión y dominio, firme y, sin embargo, exquisitamente tierno. Su lengua pene tró en la profundidad de su boca, devorándola. Su cuerpo se volvió más firme y tenso. Antes de que Bella se aflojara, la liberó con la misma fuerza. Se quedó sólo un instante más, apretando la mandíbula y viéndose tan salvaje que Bella pensó que le arrancaría la camisa y la tomaría allí mismo sin siquiera llegar a la cama.

—Te sentarás conmigo todas las noches mientras cenamos y no volverás a preguntarme por qué. ¿Lo entiendes, Bella?

—Sí —contestó ella sin aliento, perfectamente dispuesta a hacer lo que le ordenara. Él asintió una vez antes de marchar se con prisa.

Bella cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, una sonrisa esperanzada cruzó su rostro justo antes de saltar a la cama.

Maldiciendo furiosamente entre dientes, Edward cerró con fuerza la puerta de su alcoba y se sacó las botas a las patadas. Llamas al rojo vivo corrían por sus venas. Se dijo a sí mismo que era la rabia la que hacía que su corazón latiera con tanta furia, la rabia de ser abandonado y tener que sentarse solo de nuevo junto a una silla vacía reservada para la dama del casti llo. Pero sabía por el ansia firme y el feroz latido bajo su cintu ra que una cruda pasión era la verdadera culpable. Las imáge nes del cuerpo de Bella enturbiaban sus pensamientos. La turgencia de sus senos, el modo en que sus pezones se apreta ban bajo la camisa transparente sin que él los hubiera tocado siquiera. ¡Por Dios!, quería tocarla. Quería enredar los dedos en su espesa cabellera, inclinarla para que encontrara el fervor de su deseo. Quería morder sus sensuales labios carnosos, hun dir los dientes en su cuello y descender hasta encontrar los picos enjoyados de sus exuberantes senos. Edward maldijo en tre dientes, proponiéndose borrar el recuerdo de ella de sus pensamientos. Pero su rostro permanecía allí, grabado en su mente. Su sonrisa era tan sincera aun cuando lo estaba desa fiando, su espíritu tan intenso que la extrañaba cuando no es taba cerca.

—Maldita seas, mujer, ¿qué me estás haciendo? —Edward es taba ofuscado y se quitó bruscamente la túnica. Ni siquiera Tanya le había encendido el sexo de esa manera. Caminó de un lado a otro de su alcoba intentando controlar la necesidad de ir a tomarla. No pudo hacerlo, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió tempestuosamente de su habitación. Quería a Bella en su cama, la deseaba más que a cualquier otra mujer que había conocido. Y ella lo deseaba, estaba seguro. Si no, nunca lo hubiera tentado tan cruelmente. _Oui, _sus gloriosos ojos esmeralda lo seducían, su sonrisa lo provocaba, y su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él, lo quisiera o no.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la golpeó con el puño. La san gre corría por sus venas, inundando su sexo, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. La puerta se abrió. Bella estaba del otro lado sorprendida de verlo de nuevo. Sus labios es taban separados como si fuera a decir algo, pero Edward acor tó la breve distancia entre ellos, cerró la puerta de una pa tada y la cargó en sus brazos. Su boca se apretó contra la de ella y colocó sus rudas manos bajo sus nalgas para levantar la del suelo.

Instintivamente Bella se aferró con los muslos a su cin tura para sostenerse. No tuvo tiempo de asustarse por el brillo lascivo en sus ojos, ni tiempo para preguntarse qué lo había traìdo de vuelta a ella, esta vez a medio vestir y demasiado ten tador para negársele. En cambio se sintió embriagada, des preocupada mientras la lengua ávida de Edward se hundía en su boca, mientras sostenía con una mano sus nalgas y con el otro brazo la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo musculoso. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y emitió un gemido ten so y suave que hizo que el cuerpo de Edward explotara con un deseo incontrolable.

Giró sobre sus talones y empujó su cuerpo contra la puer ta, sin soltarla, sin dejar de besarla. Quería tomarla de esa ma nera, sus músculos, sus nervios le gritaban que la tomara allí mismo, fuerte, rápida, y brutalmente. Separó los muslos de la joven y apretó su potente erección contra el dulce tajo entre sus piernas. Tiró del ruedo de la camisa, intentando levantar la sobre sus caderas, pero la tela estaba enredada entre sus cuerpos ansiosos. Los dedos impacientes subieron hasta el bor de del escote, pero en vez de rasgar la delgada gasa, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre sus senos y se deleitó ante el con tacta Cuando el capullo de su pezón se endureció bajo su pul gar, Edward inclinó la cabeza y lo apretó en los labios, estiran do suavemente la tela.

Alguien golpeó y —no por primera vez—, Edward maldi jo a Jacob y se maldijo a sí mismo por permitir que Charlie Swan permaneciera en Forks, cuando escuchó al padre de Bella llamarla desde el otro lado de la pesada puerta.

Bella contuvo el aliento y entró en pánico. Edward encon tró tan encantador que se sintiera mortificada por ser descu bierta de esa manera, aun cuando se convertiría en su esposa a la mañana siguiente, que casi rompe en carcajadas.

—¡Un momento por favor, padre! —dijo sin aliento y le lanzó a Edward una mirada asesina al ver su expresión diverti da—.Suéltame —le susurró frenética.

Él sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa diabó lica; luego con un movimiento lento e implacable que casi la hace gemir tan alto como para que su padre la escuchara, Edward se apretó contra ella una última vez antes de apartarse de su cuerpo. Sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero él se vio satisfe cho ante el modo ensoñador con que ella lo miraba.

La voz de Lord Charlie detrás de la puerta hizo saltar a Bella. Quiso apartar a Edward de un empujón con las palmas de las manos en su pecho. Él apenas se movió.

—Sinvergüenza —le dijo en un tenso susurro. Luego, más alegremente: — ya voy, padre —se alisó el cabello hacia atrás para verse algo más prolija y estiró las arrugas de su camisa con las manos aún temblorosas antes de abrir la puerta.

Charlie miró a su hija, que parecía bastante aturdida y un tanto ofuscada, antes de que sus ojos oscuros se posaran sobre el hombre que estaba de pie detrás de ella, en su alcoba, como si perteneciera allí.

—¿Lord Edward? —dijo Charlie, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—Lord Charlie, me estaba yendo —Edward le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila y luego volvió su mirada hacia Bella. Lle vó el pulgar a la boca de ella y lo deslizó sobre su labio inferior. —Espero ansiosamente la mañana. —Cuando ella se sonro jó, él se rió suavemente con un afecto sincero que hizo que el corazón de la muchacha latiera sordamente en sus oídos.

—Vine a darte las buenas noches —dijo Charlie, distra yendo la atención de su hija del hombre que se alejaba por el corredor. No preguntó qué hacía Edward en la alcoba de su hija la noche antes de su boda. Pensó que era mejor no sa berlo—. Buenas noches, hija. — Charlie la besò en la frente y luego echò una mirada hacia la puerta de la habitaciòn de Edward una última vez. Quería sentirse aliviado de que el lord normando encontrara afecto en su corazón por Bella. Charlie ansiaba ese alivio, especialmente cuando su hija no le contestó sino que suspiró con alegría y cerró la puerta de su alcoba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas gracias christydechiba por tu comentario!**

_Capitulo 12_

Con dedos diestros, Angela y Alice abrocharon los nume rosos botones del vestido de novia de Bella.

Diseñado en un estilo sajón antiguo, el traje estaba confec cionado con una capa de fina seda blanca que acariciaba la piel y se ajustaba debajo de la cintura con un cordón plateado de seda trenzada. La tela había sido pensada para complacer al es poso al caer suavemente sobre el contorno de los senos insi nuando los rosados capullos. Una capa forrada de satén y bor dada en la parte exterior con nudos celtas circulares cubría a la novia de las miradas ajenas, y fluía en espesos, brillantes pliegues hasta el piso.

—Usted es la visión de una virgen por la que un dragón da ría la vida —Alice dio un paso atrás para examinar a su ama luego de atarle el cordón plateado alrededor de la cintura.

Bella juntó sus delicadas cejas, luego se largó a reír.

—Y tú, Alice, eres una romántica incurable que sueñas con tiempos pasados.

—Puede ser, pero seguro volverá loco de deseo a su esposo cuando la vea más tarde esta noche -contestó la doncella mientras Angela le cepillaba el cabello a Bella hasta obtener un brillo de cobre pulido y luego le colocaba un aro de diminu tas margaritas blancas trenzadas en un cordón de fina plata so bre la frente.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta y Alice indicó a Angela que abriera mientras ella buscaba la capa de satén. Había empezado atarle los lazos de la capa, cuando Lord Charlie entró en la habitación.

El lord sajón se paró en la puerta simplemente observando a su hija mientras Alice se alejaba de ella.

—Te ves exactamente como tu madre —pronunció cada palabra con un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias, padre —Bella sonrió y luego se miró. — Espe ro que le agrade a Edward.

—Isabella —se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos—, si a él no le agrada, entonces no hay ninguna esperanza y te lleva ré a Normandía conmigo.

—Padre, yo no podría...

Él sonrió, levantando la mano para callarla. Sus ojos se ha bían suavizado con la emoción.

—Estoy bromeando, hija. Eres una belleza muy especial y tu prometido lo sabe, exactamente como lo supe yo cuan do me casé con tu madre. Estará complacido más allá de to do lo que haya conocido jamás, aunque preferiría no pensar en eso —agregó con un gesto de desagrado. Ajustó la capa de su hija para cerrarla completamente y sonrió con ternu ra—. Recuerdo mi noche de bodas con tu madre... -Su voz se perdió y los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas ob servando la calidez y el amor que suavizaban el apuesto ros tro de su padre.

—Serás feliz con este hombre, Isabella —le aseguró, se cándole las lágrimas de los ojos con el revés de sus dedos—. Después de pasar un tiempo con él, me doy cuenta de que he llegado a apreciarlo -Charlie se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído para que sus doncellas no lo escucharan—, aunque de no haber sido porque hoy te tomaba por esposa, anoche lo hubie ra pasado por la espada —le guiñó un ojo a su hija antes que ella le pudiera responder. Lord Charlie la atrajo al círculo de sus fuertes brazos y le besó la mejilla suavemente—. Ahora ven, antes de que Jacob mate de un susto a nuestro cape llán y el matrimonio no se pueda celebrar.

Bella se rió y pasó el brazo por el de su padre, dejando que la guiara fuera de la habitación.

Las velas danzaban sobre los pulidos bancos de caoba. El in cienso impregnaba el aire de la capilla de Forks. Los hom bres de Edward estaban alineados a lo largo de la pared este mientras que los hombres de Lord Charlie estaban parados como estatuas de plata sobre la pared oeste. Los hombres de Jacob estaban sentados entre los invitados.

El chaleco metálico de Edward brillaba contra las miles de pequeñas flamas titubeantes mientras que sus ojos azul ma rino miraban imperturbables las grandes puertas talladas que llevaban al castillo. Estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva vi da con una mujer que lo consideraba un bastardo frío y cruel. Pero en realidad él nunca le había dado razones para que pen sara de otra manera. ¿Cómo lograría hacerla feliz algún día?, se preguntó solemnemente. ¿Y cómo había logrado Isabella Swan hacer que a él le importara su felicidad de todos modos?

Pensó en los muchos momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que llegó a Forks. Por Dios, era una mujer apasio nada. Y que esas pasiones ardieran aun más cuando estaba furiosa sólo la hacía más atractiva. Pero también había sabo reado sus fervientes besos. _Oui, _ella no había hecho nada pa ra cegar que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Esa simple certe za había bastado para mantenerlo despierto muchas horas después de haberla dejado la noche anterior. Sonrió plácida mente a la luz cálida de las velas, sorprendido por el efecto que esa mujer provocaba en él_. Merde_, quétonto era, pero ella le había dado una rosa y luego lo había protegido de sus espinas. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo afectado tanto un acto tan simple? No tuvo más tiempo para pensarlo. Cuando se oyó el suave soni do del arpa en la iglesia, aspiró profundamente.

—¿No estás pensando en huir, verdad? —le susurró Jacob cerca del oído.

La sonrisa de Edward se volvió más amplia.

—_Non, _aunque no tengo duda de que tú saltarías a tomar mi lugar apenas me moviera.

—Con toda seguridad —acordó el duque normando con una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Edward.

De pie detrás de ellos, el capellán se aclaró la garganta. So nó más bien como un gruñido y cuando Jacob se dio vuel ta para verlo, el hombre de Dios lo miró indignado.

—Está esperando que en cualquier momento destripe a al guien —dijo Jacob con una tensa sonrisa de soslayo—. Mi reputación me precede.

—No es de extrañar —dijo Edward—. ¿Recuerdas la bo da de Lady Winifred? La hiciste viuda antes de que pudiera dar el sí.

El duque entrecerró los ojos recordando la fatídica boda.

—Ah, _oui, _¡ahora lo recuerdo! —su expresión se nubló un momento, luego volvió a iluminarse-, bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos de que pase algo así hoy —lo palmeó nueva mente en la espalda y miró al capellán sobre el hombro con una sonrisa amenazadora.

Se hizo silencio en la capilla cuando la novia apareció en la entrada acompañada por su padre.

Jacob escuchó al hombre a su lado inhalar profundamen te como si estuviera preparado para una ejecución, pero cuan do mirò a Edward, vio sumirada maravillada. El duque de Nornandía sonrió levemente y se apartó unos pasos de su más querido amigo.

Las llamas parpadeantes reflejaban sombras que danza ban sobre las paredes oscuras y teñían a Bella con una luz extranamente dorada. Al observar a su fogosa diosa, Edward no podía ver nada más que sus ojos. Lord Charlie le ofreció la ma no de su hija con una sonrisa de genuina calidez, pero Edward casi no lo vio. Como si Bella fuera demasiado hermosa pa ra contemplar sin suspirar, su prometido tragó y apartó la mi rada. Se repitieron los juramentos con sus ecos de promesas de obediencia, honor y amor. El corazón de Edward sufría al pronunciarlos. Quería respetarlos. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder hacerlo.

Escuchando a Edward prometer que la amaría, Bella per cibió la esperanza entremezclada en sus palabras. Levantó el mentón, enderezando los hombros. Era la hija de un guerrero. No importaba cuánto tiempo llevara, el corazón de este hom bre sería suyo. Conquistaría el frío vacío que había sitiado a su hombre sirena. Y lo traería de vuelta. Tenía que hacerlo, el bienestar de su propio corazón dependía de ello.

Cuando llegó el momento de besarla, Edward deslizó las ma nos alrededor de su delicada cintura bajo la capa y sobre la del gada tela que lo esperaba. La delicia que sintió le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y le hizo inclinar su cuerpo hacia el de ella con avidez. Bella separó los labios anhelando su beso, que llegó tan lentamente, tan tiernamente, que la hizo temblar. Cuando sus brazos la rodearon por completo, la capa de Edward la recogió como las alas de un enorme pájaro negro y se escu charon vítores de los caballeros y vasallos que los rodeaban. Pero el más fuerte provino de Jacob.

Edward finalmente se apartó. Una sonrisa tan inesperada co mo una lluvia de verano inundó su rostro y Bella le tocó la mejilla, temiendo una vez más que no fuera real y que se desvaneciera si cerraba los ojos.

—Tu gente me aprueba —la voz de él en su oído le envió un cosquilleo por la espalda.

Los ojos de Bella recorrieron los numerosos rostros son rientes de sus caballeros.

—También la suya, mi señor.

—Entonces no debemos decepcionarlos —Sus labios esta ban ya casi sobre los de ella y su aliento era tan caliente como la pasión en sus ojos.

Con una mano en la cintura de su esposa, Edward la guió hacia el gran salón donde la fiesta estaba a punto de comen zar. Había largas mesas alineadas que ocupaban todo el con torno del recinto, adornadas con ramos de rosas frescas. Gruesos platos de plata y copas ubicados frente a cada silla. La cerveza y la aguamiel esperaban en los barriles para lle nar las jarras de plata. Un verdadero banquete estaba dis puesto: trucha fresca horneada y arenque salado, cerdos cocinados enteros y aderezados con una miríada de frutas, además de aves y panes condimentados con especias que ha cían arder el alma. Los trovadores llenaban el aire con el dul ce sonido del arpa y el laúd, mientras los caballeros escolta ban a las damas a sus sillas junto a los numerosos siervos y vasallos de Forks.

Bella observó atentamente el salón lujosamente decora do y no dejaba de maravillarse a medida que se hacían cami no hacia la tarima.

—¿De dónde saliò toda esta comida? La alacena está casi va cía debido a la helada que se adelantó este año.

—Jasper y yo pasamos casi todo el día ayer cazando para tener comida fresca, y después viajamos hasta la aldea para ha cer algo de trueque —Edward le echó una juguetona mirada de soslayo—. ¿No me extrañaste? No estuve en todo el día.

—¿Fuiste tú mismo? —le preguntó sorprendida, mientras evaluaba la enorme cantidad de comida esparcida sobre las me sas—. ¿Por qué no enviaste a los cocineros a hacer el trueque?

Edward encogió sus musculosos hombros.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo fuera de tu agrado.

Bella finalmente se dio vuelta y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?

Edward se detuvo y encontró su mirada maravillada.

—_Oui _—dijo sencillamente, como si fuera lógico que ella esperara tal cosa.

—Gracias —fue un susurro. No logró decir nada más ante tanta consideración de parte de un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba. Por todos los santos, no podía ni imaginarse lo que hu biera hecho si la amara.

Lord Charlie fue el primero en ofrecerle su bendición a la pareja. Le prodigó a su hija un gran abrazo y, cuando lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Edward, el sombrío guerrero miró por sobre el hombro a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos e incrédu los. Un momento más tarde Jacob rodeó a Edward y tomó a Bella de los hombros.

—¿Puedo besar a la novia? —imploró el duque con un to no lobuno.

—Naturalmente —Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la co locó frente al rostro desilusionado del duque. Jacob obser vó el ofrecimiento como si estuviera descompuesto, luego mi ró a Edward indignado.

—Esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

—Pero es todo lo que vas a obtener —le respondió Edward con una dulce sonrisa.

Con una mirada hosca, el duque besó levemente la mano, farfullando aún antes de levantar la cabeza que su más queri do amigo ni siquiera le tenía confianza con su esposa.

Bella observó al poderoso duque alejarse decepciona do y finalmente le ofreció al tosco guerrero una sonrisa que él no vio.

—Es un gatito con enormes y mortales colmillos —conclu yó en voz alta, luego deslizó su verde mirada hacia su esposo—. Igual que tú.

Volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa de seda, Edward le ro zó el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—A veces ser mordido puede ser intensamente placentero, esposa —agregó la última palabra con un brillo feroz y sensual en los ojos.

Bella se lamió el labio donde el dedo la había tocado Edward la observaba, mientras su sangre emprendía un salvaje camino hacia su sexo.

—Tal vez hasta puede incitar a que te muerdan a ti tam bién..., esposo —replicó ella.

La expresión en el rostro de Edward era tanto de sorpresa co mo de encanto. Le hizo una leve reverencia mirándola fijo a los ojos con una intensidad depredadora bajo sus oscuras pestañas.  
>—Un rival feroz hace más interesante la batalla. Una que podría durar toda la noche... aún hasta la mañana —rebatió con una sonrisa devastadora y sus ojos cerúleos brillaron con<br>tanto ardor que Bella sintió que se le secaba la boca. Fue incapaz de sofocar un suspiro al sentir un tembloroso estalli do de fuego recorriéndole el cuerpo. Juntó valor y se acercó un paso mientras él se enderezaba y dirigía su mano oculta hacia la seductora curva de sus nalgas. Ella pudo sentir la plenitud de él al llevar sus labios hasta su cuello.

—Cuanto más prolongada la batalla, más dulce la victoria, guerrero —ronroneó contra su piel, luego se apartó mirán dolo a los ojos con una sonrisa triunfal. Pero Edward la arrastró de nuevo hacia él, usando sólo la mano aferrada a sus amadas nalgas. Apretó, levantando sus caderas hasta su miembro erec to, que hizo que los ojos de la muchacha se abrieran enormes.

—O una derrota más despiadada —Su voz era un gruñido bajo y ronco. Estaba sorprendido por la salvaje urgencia que lo penetraba, que lo hacía sentir a punto de explotar si no la poseía enseguida. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el torrente fluir de su lugar más apasionado envolviéndolo, aceptando su pleni tud. Saborear sus senos ávidos y beber de los firmes capullos que había querido devorar la noche anterior.

Al verlo quemándose con el calor de su cuerpo, con un ape tito instintivo en sus ojos, Bella de repente se dio cuenta de que este hombre era exactamente eso... un guerrero. Si elegía jugar este peligroso juego de seducción con él, tendría que es tar preparada para soportar la fortaleza de su abrazo, el ataque del fuego que lo impulsaba y la resistencia que siempre le con cedía la victoria. Mirándolo a los ojos, apretada contra su cuer po firme y elástico, Bella supo que tenía que intentarlo. Se estaba enamorando de él y estaba decidida a conseguir que él también la amara.

—Ya luchaste contra un Swan en la batalla y ganaste. Desafías a su hija ahora, y aunque nos encontraremos en otro campo de batalla, os aseguro que esta vez la derrota será vues tra —Sus ojos danzaron con el desafío al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa provocadora se dibujaba en sus labios. Con un cui dadoso tirón se liberó de sus brazos y se alejó, mirando por en cima del hombro para deleitarse por el estado en el que había dejado a su esposo.

Edward la observó con unos ojos duros como diamantes que le rozaban el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se frotó la punta de los dedos recordando el contacto de la fina seda entre ellos. Su esposa estaba jugando otro juego con él, y esta vez perdería. Su expresión se tensó ante la idea de derrotarla. Se acercó a ella. En un breve instante Bella fue cargada en sus brazos.

—¿¡Qué haces? —gritó asustada ante la fuerza y el apetito animal de su mirada.

—La batalla —dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia las escale ras— ha comenzado.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo 13_

—¡Bájame! ¡Todo el mundo nos está mirando! —Bella recorrió con la mirada el salón y luego se sonrojó profusa mente ante las expresiones sorprendidas de los invitados—. Edward... — lo miró, rogándole que no la humillara de esa ma nera, pero su expresión era severa, exigente y voraz.

—Participas en juegos peligrosos, señora, y has encendido mi curiosidad —las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una mueca salvaje—. Espero sinceramente que puedas sobrevivir a tu desafío.

El corazón de Bella latió con furia en su pecho. ¿Sobre vivir? ¿Por qué diría tal cosa? ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? Lo había deseado tantas veces luego de verlo en el lago lucien do sólo una sonrisa que parecía la de un ángel en un éxtasis pecaminoso. Pero estaba con una mujer que él amaba, ese día. Esto era diferente, porque aunque ahora era su esposa, Bella sabía que él no sentía nada por ella más que una en cendida pasión. _¿Cuán encendida?, _se preguntó y se le lle naron los ojos de pánico. ¿La castigaría por tomar parte de un juego del que ella no sabía nada? Se mordió el labio fu riosamente, preocupada por el dilema que ella misma ha bía desatado.

—¿Estás asustada? —susurró Edward. Sus ojos ardían con un poder puramente masculino... y una chispa de diversión.

—¿Tendría que estarlo?

Él asintió. El pulso de Bella latió salvajemente en su cue llo y él lo acarició muy suave con la lengua mientras la lleva ba por las escaleras. El sabor de su piel le hizo desearla aun más. Hundió el rostro en ese cuello.

—Yo nunca... —Bella comenzó a decir.

—Lo sé —susurró él contra su piel.

Abriendo la puerta de una patada, Edward entró en su alco ba y se detuvo frente a la enorme cama.

—¿El campo de batalla? ¿O algún lugar más neutral? —ofreció, señalando una alfombra espesa de piel de oso en el suelo frente al fuego que rugía en el hogar.

Bella tragó. Ambos lugares parecían igualmente aterra dores. En realidad, había ido demasiado lejos con este hombre, prometiéndole un placer que no sabía dar. Él se enfadaría, se impacientaría, la tomaría sin ternura. Había imaginado este momento con él tantas veces que se había sentido segura de sa ber qué hacer, cómo complacerlo. Pero ahora, con el fuego del hogar calentando la alfombra de piel, la enorme cama esperan do el comienzo de la apasionada batalla, y sus manos aferra das con fuerza alrededor de ella, una nueva ola de pánico in vadió los nervios de Bella. Levantó la vista esperando encontrar consuelo en la belleza de aquella mirada azul verdo sa. Sólo vio un crudo apetito.

—¿Dónde, Bella?

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó.

Sus ojos se suavizaron un momento.

—Neutral, entonces —decidió, dando tres pasos hasta la al fombra. La bajó como si fuera un bebé recién nacido. Los escarpines de Bella desaparecieron en la espesa alfombra. Él esbozó una media sonrisa; luego se dio vuelta y se encaminó al pequeño baúl del otro lado de la habitación lanzando al pa sar su capa descuidadamente sobre la cama. Se puso de cucli llas, buscando algo en el baúl. Bella lo observó sorprendida de notar, aun en su estado de pànico, los firmes musculos de sus muslos cuando se agachó.

Sitiada por imàgenes de su cuerpo desnudo sumergiéndo se en el agua, cerro los ojos mientras unos hilos sedosos de fue go le quemaban en alguna parte en su interior. Amarlo la asus taba aun más que la pasión helada de su esposo. ¿Y si en verdad nunca llegara a amarla? La idea hizo que Bella quisiera sa lir corriendo de la habitación. No, pensó desafiante, se quedaría. Dejaría que su esposo la llenara, gentilmente, lentamente, del modo que la llenaba en sus sueños.

Desató las cintas que mantenían su capa cerrada. El satén cayó a sus pies como si fueran plumas. Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Edward se puso de pie, pero cuando se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Bella de nuevo, se detuvo conmo vido con la sola visión de su figura. La luz del hogar brillaba detrás de ella, iluminando la silueta de su cuerpo bajo la del gada seda. Las finas curvas y las voluptuosas líneas lo llama ban, encendían el candente fuego en su cuerpo a punto de estallar. Suspiró extasiado, pero a Bella le sonó más como un gruñido e intentó desesperadamente calmar el batir de su corazón.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo en una voz baja, poderosa, mien tras se acercaba. Inhalando profundamente, deslizó los dedos por su cabello y cerró los ojos cuando sus deliciosos mechones se le enredaron en los dedos como si estuvieran vivos, respon diendo al llamado de su deseo. Le acarició la cabeza, y giró a la joven hasta tenerla de espaldas.

Bella contenía el aliento, esperando que le arrancara el vestido. Se sorprendió cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por la parte de atrás de su cuello tan suavemente como un suspiro. Le apartó el cabello de la tersa carne, le besó la nuca con dul zura, tan despacio que la hizo temblar mientras otro hilo de fuego le lamía la espalda.

Sintió algo frío rozarle la piel y se llevó la mano instintiva mente al cuello justo cuando Edward terminaba de abrocharle la gargantilla de esmeraldas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Un regalo de bodas -sus labios revolotearon en el lóbu lo antes de darla vuelta para mirarla nuevamente. Dio un pa so atrás para admirar su obsequio—. Y aun así tus ojos son más verdes —se inundó de la gloria de ella.

De pie frente a él, Bella se quedó sin aliento. Era un gue rrero alto y rudo, pero la intensidad de sus ojos la hicieron du dar de que pudiera conquistar ese frío alguna vez. Se acercó a él, alargando la mano para tocar el rizo azabache que le caía sobre los ojos.

—No tengo nada para darte.

—Pero sí lo tienes —la corrigió con una voz profunda, des lizando una mano alrededor de su cintura.

—Edward —suspiró Bella, sus ojos llenos de sentido—, quiero...

—¿Qué? —acercó su boca a la de ella, tomando su rostro entre las manos—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero complacerte. —No era mentira, pero no era lo que quería decirle. No podía confesarle que quería su corazón, su amor. Tendría que ganárselo, del modo en que él le había ganado Forks a su padre.

—Me complacerás, Bella. Sólo mirarte me complace. —Su boca voraz encontró la de ella. Su lengua buscó acariciar la su ya como una llama ardiente. La apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos mientras su lengua trabajaba gentilmente, luego pe netraba más adentro y se retiraba.

Bella se sintiò consumida por la fuerza de su cuerpo, y con cada estocada de su lengua se volvìa màs débil. La recla maba con su boca, mordiéndola con un cuidado exquisito, la miendo, bebiéndola de un modo que ella nunca creyó posible.

—Te amo —susurró la muchacha mientras él lamía su cue llo. Edward se puso rígido, y Bella se maldijo por expresar bruscamente en su pasión lo que su corazón tenía que ocultar.

Él dio un paso atrás. Las manos cayeron a sus costados.

—Bella...

—Shh —ella se acercó y le llevó un dedo a los labios—, lo siento. —Pasó la punta del dedo por el leve hoyuelo de su men tón, luego por sus hombros, donde comenzó a desabrochar las trabas metálicas del chaleco. El metal de plata cayó con un fuer te sonido al piso y Bella lo pateó sin quitar los dedos del cuer po de su esposo. Con tierno cuidado le desató los lazos de la túnica mientras su corazón latía salvajemente.

Edward cerró los ojos cuando ella le besó el pecho. Absorbió el exquisito aroma de su cabello. Le pasó la túnica por encima del torso, saboreando la fuerza de sus brazos que se alzaban so bre su cabeza, apreció su verdadera altura cuando se dio cuen ta de que no podía quitarle la prenda. Él lo hizo por ella, lan zando la túnica al piso.

Ardiendo con un deseo para el que ni siquiera los sueños ha bían preparado a Bella, recorrió con los dedos los tensos, lisos músculos de sus brazos, luego más allá, acariciando su firme abdomen. Edward gruñó, incapaz de dominar el efecto palpitan te y maravilloso que su esposa le causaba. Y finalmente, cuando sintió sus dientes sobre la piel, le arrancó los botones del vesti do y rasgó la delgada tela que cubría su cuerpo como si fuera de papel. Él cayó de rodillas y comenzó a besarle el vientre plano y terso. Le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la espalda y las curvas voluptuosas de las nalgas, ella temblaba en sus brazos. Luego se puso rígido cuando con la lengua y los dientes recorrió un anhe lante camino hacia el montículo sedoso bajo su ombligo.

Bella cerró los ojos y sintió el cuerpo de él estremecer se como si ella le hubiera causado dolor. De repente se puso de pie y la cargó en sus brazos. Le besó los pechos, levantan do la cabeza brevemente para admirarlos con ojos salvajes antes de volver a recorrer con la lengua sus turgentes pezones que se volvieron aun más rígidos con su contacto. Tiró de ellos con sus labios mientras el placer le azotaba el cuerpo, que se tensaba ante cada leve gemido sin aliento que arran caba de la garganta de su esposa. Volvió a mirarla. La imagen de su cabeza echada hacia atrás en un lánguido éxtasis le hi zo temer no poder ser gentil al tomarla. Apretó los dientes a medida que la pasión lo inflamaba, lo impulsaba a recostar la sobre la piel para poder librarse del confinamiento de los pantalones.

Bella se quedó en silencio mirando al guerrero comple tamente erguido que estaba suspendido sobre ella. Las som bras danzaban sobre su enervado miembro mientras el fuego jugaba seductoramente sobre la carne ardiente y brillante.

—Edward, tengo miedo.

Se arrodilló ante ella y le acarició el cabello.

—_Non, _no te haré daño.

—¿Pero cómo va a entrar en mi cuerpo? —se lamentó ella.

Él sonrió ante su dulce inocencia.

—Entrará —susurró él, besándola—. Iré despacio y con suavidad, Bella.

—Pero dijiste...

Se inclinó sobre ella. El calor de su cuerpo la abrasó. Sus ojos mantenían cautivos a los de ella con una extraña fuerza que era tan poderosa como los musculos que danzaban en sus brazos.

—Pensé poseerte sin cuidado, de veras lo hice. Pero eres tan delicada como una flor, más hermosa que mil amaneceres— llevó el pulgar a su pezón y luego le acarició el contorno del seno. Su contacto era más suave que un suspiro y Bella se mordió el labio mientras el fuego explotaba entre sus pier nas —. Tu belleza me desborda —deslizó la lengua por su la bio inferior—, tus ojos son más radiantes que la más rara de las gemas. Están llenos de una pasión aún por descubrir. Quiero hundirme en la calidez de tu cabello y perderme en el aroma que me llama. Y estos senos... —hundió el rostro en el valle entre ellos— tan pletóricos y firmes y hermosos —su boca encontró los tensos capullos de rosa y su lengua se des lizó sobre ellos mientras tomaba su redondez con las ma nos—. Ay, quería ser brutal. Hacer que nunca lo olvidaras, pe ro no puedo. Quiero saborear cada caricia. Quiero tomarte lentamente, sentir cada abrazo, hacerte gritar con un deleite y un placer tan intenso que tu cuerpo me ansíe más cada mo mento que no estoy dentro de ti.

Bella escuchó sus fogosas promesas como un eco en su mente. Quería decirle que ella ya lo ansiaba, pero su cuerpo se movía tan febrilmente sobre el suyo que no podía emitir pa labra, excepto los gemidos de pasión que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Bajó deslizándose por su cuerpo, abriéndole las piernas con las manos. Bella gimió y suspiró cuando sus gentiles dedos partieron los suaves pliegues de sus labios secretos. Se aferró a la piel de oso debajo de su cuerpo con los dedos apretados mientras un calor húmedo comenzó a pulsar y bombear en su sangre.

—Un tierno capullo pronto florecerá en una encantadora flor —escuchó que él le decía antes de que su rostro desapa reciera entre sus muslos.

Estaba siendo bañada en calor, consumida por un fuego tan controlado que anhelaba que la tragara para que la consumie ra del todo. Él la levantó en una danza ondulante entre una mi ríada de olas que la hamacaban hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras una luz explotaba y la bañaba con un delicioso calor. Su respiración se volvía pesada a medida que los rosados ca pullos que coronaban sus senos se erguían hacia el cielo. Sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes trabajaban para impulsarla hacia un olvido encantador. Gritó cuando más olas la alcanzaron. Desvergonzadamente abrió más las piernas y se estiró para aferrarse a los frescos rizos negros que rozaban sus muslos.

Las llamas se extendían y chisporroteaban en la leña del ho gar, pero la boca de Edward era más ardiente. Sus manos se afe rraban a sus caderas con una fuerza que hasta a él lo asustaba. Su firme control se desvanecía con cada ardoroso movimiento del cuerpo de Bella, con cada suave gemido que le arranca ba. Ansiaba tomarla con fuerza, con el fervor primitivo de una bestia salvaje. Pero se aferró al último hilo de control que po seía. Luego, lentamente, se colocó sobre ella. Estaba lista, y el ansia de su sexo era suficiente como hacerlo olvidar sus prome sas susurradas y sumergirse en la profundidad de su cuerpo.

El sabor de su dulce pasión se demoró en los labios de Edward al pasar a su boca.

—Temo que moriré si no te tengo —gimió. Bella tem bló al escuchar su voz salvaje y seria. Miró fijamente sus ojos azules mientras su virilidad palpitante se deslizaba sobre la hú meda entrada de su cuerpo. Penetró bien lento, como lo ha bía prometido, aunque ella podía leer en la tensa línea de sus labios que le costaba cada gramo de autocontrol que poseía no hacerlo de esa manera. La miró a los ojos con una ternura que la sorprendió, y, sin embargo, la pasión en su mirada amenazaba desbordarla.

Como Edward había previsto, el cuerpo de ella lo aferró, apretando fuertemente al aceptarlo. Gimió desde lo más pro fundo, levantando la cabeza como una bestia a punto de aullar. La llenó más de lo que Bella hubiera creído posible. Un calor sofocante la recorrió, el dolor comenzaba a inundarla hasta hacerla gritar. Pero el sonido se desvaneció dentro de la suavidad de sus besos. Él le susurraba al oído, le decía cómo se sentía ella por dentro, cálida _y _tensa _y _tan dulcemente sedosa. Y luego comenzó a moverse.

Bella pensó que no lograría sobrevivir a sus embestidas. Pero el dolor cedió y el placer tomó su lugar mientras el ater ciopelado ritmo de esas lentas invasiones movía su cuerpo contra la piel de oso debajo de su cuerpo. Temblores pulsantes se acumularon en su interior hasta volverse insoportables y le vantó las piernas para rodearlo respondiendo al llamado de su impulso lujurioso. Ella gritó, gimió, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y Edward empujó más fuerte, más profundamen te. Un éxtasis tan completo la empujó hasta que hundió las uñas en sus músculos.

—Tu fuerza me consume. Eres tan firme, tan rígido.

La voz de Bella fue como un látigo en la espalda de Edward. Su cuerpo se tensó, anhelando explorar dentro de ella. Sintió que no podía llenarla lo suficiente. El cuerpo de él que ría más y más. Retrocedió, lenta, tortuosamente, casi saliendo de ella, luego volvió a llenarla tan despacio que Bella se que jó con un ardor largo y lánguido. Se retiró una vez más y son rió casi pecaminosamente a su respuesta de sentir toda su ta lla. Se deslizó dentro de ella otra vez, disfrutando cada apre tado espasmo con el que lo aferraba.

El suelo bajo Bella se encabritaba y se mecía mientras el suave deslizarse del cuerpo de Edward la tomaba una y otra vez. Arqueó la espalda. Él cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose más profundamente, enloquecido por los sensuales movimientos del cuerpo debajo del suyo que tiraba de él, lo anhelaba y lo acep taba completamente. La tomó de las muñecas sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Ella lo miró y vio que estaba sonriendo, no era el encanto exuberante que había visto una vez, pero el incan descente fuego en sus ojos le dijo que su placer estaba a punto de ser liberado.

Él frunció los labios apenas.

—Mi derrota llega rápido, Bella —respiró con esfuerzo, luego echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Cordones de músculos tensa ron su cuello cuando un ronco gemido penetró el aire. Bella sintió su líquido de miel precipitarse en su interior como una marea.

Él provocó espasmos que convulsionaron su cuerpo. Se abandonó, le clavó las uñas en las manos _y _gritó, una _y _otra vez, a medida que las olas de placer la devoraban, volviéndola débil debajo de él.

Todo el peso de Edward cayó sobre ella, rodeándola con un calor delicioso _y _dominante mientras le besaba el cuello _y _lle gaba a sus labios.

—Me sorprendiste, esposa —levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos con la pasión que todavía persistía.

—¿Eso significa que gané, mi señor? —Bella reposaba lánguida y relajada debajo de él.

—_Oui, _ganaste —la pasión oscureció sus ojos—. Pero fue sólo el primer asalto. Mi espada todavía está hambrienta de ba talla —sus manos se movieron sobre sus senos, reclamando con sus dedos el pezón que devolviò a la vida.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron grandes.

—No puedes querer decir... ¿otra vez? —pero mientras lo preguntaba sintió que la espada en su interior comenzaba su segundo ataque.

Esta vez Edward la asoló, y desató su pasión por completo. Las estocadas de su cuerpo eran como truenos mientras sus manos vagaban indómitas por sus senos, a lo largo de sus mus los, levantando aun más sus caderas. Le tomó las nalgas entre las manos amasándolas con los dedos, empujándola a que se acercara más para que sus asaltos lentos y devoradores llega ran más profundamente. Le acarició el cuello, le lamió los la bios y luego los mordió suavemente, y todo el tiempo la mi raba como si fuera sólo verla lo que lo impulsaba y no los sedosos espasmos que lo aferraban.

—¿Entraba bien, no es así, señora?

—Sí, guerrero, entra perfectamente.

Edward la tomó como tomaba todas las cosas, con la urgen cia instintiva que le había dado la fama de "el Apasionado". La saboreó como si fuera la última vez que la tomaría, disfrutan do dentro de su cuerpo del modo que disfrutaba en el agua, del modo que luchaba en el campo de batalla. Y al final salió vic torioso, aunque la derrota de Bella llegó dulcemente mien tras él la probaba, saboreando la sal de su piel y susurrándole promesas de un placer tan completo que no sólo se rendiría si no que moriría por tenerlo dentro de él una y otra vez. Y así fue ofreciendo su vida al guerrero que la tomó hasta la maña na siguiente.


	15. Chapter 15

_Capitulo 14_

El sol se elevó con pereza sobre el horizonte como presin tiendo la batalla que se libraba dentro de la mente de Edward mientras yacía al lado de su esposa. La observó mientras dormía. Parte de él quería tomarla en sus brazos, recorrer con la punta del dedo los bordes de sus pestañas, trazar la línea lle na de sus labios. Quería conocerla, descubrir las cosas que encendían ese fogoso temperamento. ¿Qué la hacía sonreír? ¿Qué llenaba de lágrimas esos hermosos ojos? Su mirada recorrió un rizo de cobre caído sobre la mejilla. Quería tocar ese rizo y besar la mejilla de alabastro, pero una tensión se asentó en su pecho ante la idea. Ella era su esposa. Le había hecho el amor toda la noche, sin embargo, encontraba difícil tocarla ahora. Era como si hacerlo de alguna manera le fuera a romper el pe cho, arrancarle el corazón y posarlo desnudo ante ella. Aunque quisiera permitirle a Bella tocar esa cruda y dañada parte de sí mismo, no podía. El aguijón de la traición todavía lo punza ba con sus espinas. Tanya le había quitado demasiado. Pero Bella era la clase de mujer por las que se libraban las bata llas. Apasionada, briosa, gloriosa, bella, apasionadamente sen sual, compasiva y amable. Irradiaba calor y perfección, y Edward llevó la mano a su cabello, deseándola, deseando per derse en la calidez que la envolvía. Gimió, luego apartó la vis ta de su rostro sereno. Pasándose las manos por el cabello, se puso de pie, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Jacob lo detuvo en las escaleras, una amplia sonrisa ilu minando su rudo rostro.

—Te perdiste un festín espectacular, amigo —anunció y luego le prodigó a Edward una sonrisa maliciosa. Había visto a Edward llevarse a su esposa el día antes y el lujurioso brillo en los ojos de ambos—. Pero estoy seguro de que tuviste uno pri vado, ¿eh? —palmeó al joven caballero en la espalda—. Me complace ver que no has perdido el fuego que quemaba entre tus piernas antes de que esa ramera Denali entrara en tu vida.

—No sirve de nada, Jacob —contestó Edward en voz baja, levantando la vista para mirar a Jacob antes de marcharse—, he perdido algo mucho más valioso. No quiero amarla.

Jacob se quedó mirando el destello de rizos negros con tra un torbellino carmesí cuando Edward bajó rápidamente la escalera. De repente la comprensión se dibujó en el rostro del duque y una pesadumbre llenó su mirada gris. Fue él quien le había enseñado a Edward que todo lo que tenía valor podía ser obtenido con una buena pelea. Jacob miró hacia la puerta de la alcoba de Edward. Una chispa de determinación brilló en sus ojos mientras se dirigía a ella. Ahora era hora de enseñar le esa lección a su esposa.

Las pertenencias de Bella no habían sido trasladadas to davía a la habitación de Edward, por lo que tuvo que buscar al go de su esposo para ponerse cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Se ajustó unas calzas negras que le quedaban bastante bien, excepto por lo que sobraba en los tobillos. Lo ajustado de la prenda le hizo recordar cuán bellamente apretadas le quedaban a su esposo. La túnica de color ocre que sacó de su ar mario era otra cosa. Le quedaba grande de hombros y le lle gaba hasta las rodillas hasta que se la sujetó en la cintura con el cordón plateado de su rasgado vestido de novia.

Cuando al fin abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Jacob en toda su estatura.

—Tenemos que hablar — le dijo metiendose hacia el interior de la habitaciòn.

—¿Que sucede?¿Donde está Edward? —Bella se sobresal tò al oir la seriedad en la voz del duque. El corazón golpeaba en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol apenas había salido y su esposo ya no estaba.

—Acaba de irse. De eso es de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Bella estudió al hombre salvaje que tomó asiento en una silla junto al frío hogar.

—¿Sucede algo malo, milord? —le preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y por un momento algo pasó entre los dos; hubo una calidez que sobrepasó la ra bia de Bella y las burlas toscas de Jacob, una calidez y un cariño que ambos compartían por el mismo hombre.

—Tu esposo está perdido y depende de ti que nos lo de vuelvas.

Bella asintió. Si había algún modo de romper las gruesas defensas de Edward, quería saberlo. La fuerza en los ojos del du que Jacob le hizo sentir que podía hacerlo. Se sentó a sus pies y levantó la vista.

—Dígame qué debo hacer. ¿Cómo hago para que Edward se olvide de lady Denali y del dolor que le causó?

—Ah, entonces ya sabes de esa perdida.

—Jasper me lo contó —dijo Bella. No vio razón para contarle al duque que ella había visto a Edward con su ena morada.

—Es una seductora zorra de ojos andariegos y fogosos —dijo Jacob—, una malcriada cuyo padre mismo estaba tan aliviado de sacársela de encima que aceptó que viviera con Edward aunque no estuvieran casados. Fui a ver al pa dre de la muchacha, Lord Eleazar de Denali, sólo para en terarme de que Tanya había huido una semana después de que Edward la enviara de vuelta a su casa. Mis hombres y yo la encontramos varios días más tarde viviendo a unas pocas le guas de distancia con otro hombre. Lady Tanya es la imagen de la belleza, y sabe cómo atraer a los hombres a sus garras. La arrastré nuevamente a la casa de su padre, y la ramera me rogó todo el camino que la devolviera a la casa de Edward, has ta se me ofreció como recompensa. Estuve tentado de tomar la porque es más perfecta que la tierra más codiciada, pero su belleza es mortal.

—Parece una malvada.

—Realmente lo es. Aunque no creo que le haya mostrado ese aspecto de sí misma a Edward antes del final. Lo necesitaba demasiado para poder escapar del rígido dominio de su padre.

—¿Cómo puedo luchar contra ella? —preguntó Bella. El duque le sonrió con una sonrisa suave y gentil que sorprendió a Bella.

—No estoy seguro de que sea Tanya contra la que debes luchar, sino contra lo que ella le hizo a Edward. Tú lo quieres —dijo Jacob con sabia certeza—. Se ve claramente en tus ojos, _ma __cher._

-Sí, es cierto.

-Entonces sé paciente y comprensiva. No lo presiones demasiado pronto. Ya has conquistado mucho, él estaba tan decidido a no casarse que el rey me tuvo que arrastrar has ta aquí desde Normandía para convencerlo. Pero fuiste tú la que lo hizo cambiar de parecer, no yo. Él sólo obedece las órdenes que quiere. —Jacob se había puesto de pie y to mólas manos de la joven entre las suyas, levantándola del piso. — Lucha por él, Bella. Llevas sangre de guerrero en las venas. Lucha por él. Alguna vez él vivio su vida con pa sión. Ayùdalo a vivir de ese modo otra vez, y su amor será digno de tu lucha.

Edward cabalgaba a toda velocidad, aunque no sabía adónde se dirigía. Cabalgaba como alguien perseguido por demonios, con la respiración pesada y dificultosa. La tierra temblaba ba jo los cascos de su negro corcel. Cabalgó sobre hierba espesa y luego entre nogales y robles. En el bosque podía esconderse de la rabia y el dolor que lo perseguían. Los tupidos arbustos y los árboles frondosos podían ocultarlo de los demonios que lo plagaban de incertidumbre por haber disfrutado de su es posa, por querer estar con ella, por desear sentir su aroma. Y el bosque, con sus retorcidas ramas estirándose hacia el sol pa ra obtener la calidez vital que se le negaría durante el invierno venidero, podía entender el frío vacío que sentía porque no quería amarla.

Finalmente detuvo el caballo cuando llegó a una pequeña estepa sobre un lago que comenzaba a congelarse. Aun allí no estaba a salvo.

Desmontó y dejó caer descuidadamente las riendas para observar la superficie del lago.

Pensó que se había preparado bien para casarse con Bella, para resguardarse de ella y evitar que no llegara nunca a él. Ya no estaba seguro de haber tenido éxito. ¿Por qué sería tan ton to de dejar a otra mujer entrar en su corazón? ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección? Alexander estaba muerto porque Edward se había dejado cegar por lo que ni siquiera había sido algo real. ¿Y qué era real? Ya no lo sabía, y eso era lo que estaba tra bajando para destruirló. Cerró los ojos contra la luz del sol y vio el rostro de Bella. Parecía tan real. Sus ojos eran tan faciles de leer. Sus expresiones tan abiertas. Amaba a su padre, y su amor y lealtad por Forks eran perfectamente claros cuando se ofreció a luchar con él por el castillo. Aun más cuando se casó con un sinvergüenza frío y distante para evitar una batalla que ni siquiera hubiera estado allí para ver. Pero aun eso no era suficiente para él. ¿Cómo podía confiar en su buen juicio cuando se había equivocado tanto antes? Incluso así... y diablos, eso era lo peor... ella dislocó su corazón cuando le dio esa maldita rosa. ¿Sabía acaso el efecto que tuvo en él al cui dar que su carne no fuera herida por una espina? Protegería su corazón con tanto cuidado?

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la noche anterior y una cáli da columna de fuego le lamió la espalda. ¿Cómo había logra do encender un deseo tan crudo en él? Había querido que Bella lo deseara. Quería que anhelara su pasión a tal punto que nunca pudiera ser satisfecha por nadie más. Pero era él quien la deseaba. Y lo asustaba más que el demonio mismo. Sa bía que ninguna mujer lo satisfaría como lo hacía Bella. En su mente podía ver el vívido verdor de sus ojos, fogosos y pro vocadores danzando cuando ella reía y ardía con tanto fervor como su temperamento cuando se enfadaba.

Edward no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí sen tado mirando el lago. Tampoco sintió el frío que mordía sus músculos volviéndolos rígidos. Y casi ni escuchó la voz que lo llamaba. Al darse vuelta, vio a Bella saliendo de los árboles. Caminaba con la capa arrebujada alrededor de] cuerpo, guian do el caballo de su padre por la brida sobre las raíces y las ro cas que lo alcanzaban.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la cautelosa mirada de él le quitó el aliento. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a su lado en la hierba. Su largo cabello le cubría los hombros y Edward ansiaba tocarlo para encontrar su propia calidez dentro de los mechones de bronce.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó apartando su mirada turquesa.

—N_o _quiero que estés solo.

—Quiero estar solo —le respondió con menos convicción de la que había sentido en el último año. Miró fijamente la superficie iluminada del agua y permaneció en silencio.

—Sé de ella, Edward —admitió Bella, rompiendo el silencio que se extendía en sus ojos llenos de fantasmas—. Sé de Tanya. Jasper y Jacob me lo contaron.

Sus hombros se pusieron tensos y luego se inclinaron cuan dosacudió la cabeza.

—No debieron haberte dicho nada. Ella no significa nada para mí.

—¿No significa nada? —preguntó Bella con increduli dad—. Todavía estás enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo puede no sig nificar nada?

Él parpadeaba todavía observando la fría, cristalina super ficie del agua que hacía juego con sus ojos.

—Debes olvidar lo que te contaron.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidar que mi esposo ama a otra?

—Esto no tiene que ver con el amor, Bella. Tú y yo no nos casamos por amor —le contestó inexpresivamente.

Los ojos de Bella se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no de jó que cayeran.

—Pero yo sí te amo, Edward —le susurró.

—_Non, _no es cierto —suspiró él—, amas como te hice sen tir anoche. No confundas las dos cosas.

El dolor le apretó el corazón. Él ciertamente no confundía las dos cosas, de eso estaba segura. Bien, no le importaba lo que pensara. Ya era hora de que supiera la verdad.

—No, yo te amo, esposo. Tú reclamaste mi corazón la pri mera vez que te vi.

Edward al fin la miró, y afirmó con una leve sonrisa de duda:

—Querías verme muerto cuando llegué a Forks.

—No, mi amado —lo corrigió, buscando en sus ojos al hombre sirena que extrañaba—, te vi en Porthleven nadando en una laguna muy parecida a ésta —se volvió hacia el lago congelado y su mirada se demoró allí mientras recordaba ese bello día—. Estabas solo al principio y te observé. Luego llegó ella. La vi, Edward — Bella volvió su mirada hacia él—, te vi con ella... —su voz se perdió y bajó los ojos ante su penetrante mirada.

—¿Nos viste? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, demasiado sor prendido por la confesión para decir algo más. Bella asintió. La confusión enredó su mente. Quería estar enfadado con ella porque no le había dicho que sabía sobre Tanya desde el prin cipio. Buscó su rabia donde fuera que la rabia se escondiera en su alma pero no pudo hallarla. Qué extraño, pensó, ese sentimiento siempre acechaba cerca de su corazón cuando pensa ba en Tanya. Hizo un esfuerzo para producir un buen gesto de reproche y hacerle saber que no aprobaba su costumbre de espiar y escuchar detrás de las paredes.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en Porthleven? —en el mismo ins tante en que lo preguntó, notó que ella estaba vestida con su ropa y luchó por no sonreír.

—Estaba visitando a mi tío. Mi compañía pasó por Porth leven de regreso a casa y yo me fui a caminar sola cuando nuestro carruaje se detuvo debido a un árbol caído —Dios querido, se sentía tan aliviada y purificada al hablar de eso con él—. Te vi, tan hermoso y enamorado de la vida, y nunca te olvidé, Edward .

Sus palabras finalmente comenzaron a asentarse en él, que solo la miraba. Bella se esforzó por sostener su mirada. Pero luego él parpadeó y sus ojos se suavizaron con una ternura tan acogedora que ella pensó que se desmayaría.

—Pero te despojé de tu hogar —le recordó en voz baja—, tu padre se va de Forks por mi culpa.

—Lo sé —ella casi no respiraba.

—Mi gente mató a tu madre, Bella.

—Sí.

—¿Y así y todo crees que me amas?

—Sé que te amo.

Edward la estudió. Hasta inclinó la cabeza intentando discer nir si le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Supiste de Tanya todo el tiempo —le dijo, compren diendo ahora todo lo que ella había visto. Recordaba el día que ella había mencionado.

—Sabía que había alguien en tu vida a quien amabas. Perdó name por no decírtelo —le respondió, observándolo mientras giraba la cabeza para dirigir al agua su pensativa mirada. Ella cre yó ver los bordes de su boca elevarse en una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que viste... exactamente

Bella suspiró al recordarlo.

—Todo. Estabas desnudo dejando que el agua te bañara con un alegre abandono. Y luego ella llegó y no pude irme. Estaba atrapada allí, detrás de esos malditos arbustos, muerta de miedo de ser descubierta.

El rostro de su esposo se quebró en una sonrisa más amplia, y mientras él volvía esa maravillosa sonrisa hacia ella, las sombras que poblaban sus ojos se desvanecieron.

Era una sonrisa como la que Bella había visto antes... divertida, feliz, inesperada y totalmente radiante.

—¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso? —le preguntó ella, que ya estaba sonrojada y sin aliento.

—Me complace saber que la vista de mi cuerpo lograra encantarte de esa manera —sus ojos danzaron con humor y afec to, y el corazón de Bella dio un salto. La sonrisa de él era real _y _no calculada, inocente _y _pícara a la vez.

—Te aseguro, señor, que era tu rostro... quiero decir la fe licidad en tu rostro lo que me cautivó, no tu cuerpo.

—Fue mi cuerpo —insistió él acercándose más. Inclinó la ca beza hasta que sus labios se posaron justo sobre los suyos—, te arrebató mi imagen —se rió en un murmullo cuando Bella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un empujón—. Admítelo —per sistió él, aspirando el aroma del cabello de Bella.

—No admito nada. —Indignada, ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e intentó apartar la mirada, pero él le tomó el men tón entre las manos y le levantó el rostro para mirarla.

—Gracias por anoche —luego agregó con una sonrisa li bidinosa: — y por esta mañana.

A la luz del sol, sus ojos eran como el agua brillante, maravi llas marinas, y mientras Bella los miraba creyó ver algo en su vastedad, algo lleno de sentido. Le acarició la áspera mejilla.

—No tienes necesidad de agradecerle a tu esposa por cum plir con su deber, señor.

—Fue más que un simple deber —le susurró, y le rozó la boca con los labios—. ¿No es así, Bella?

—Sí —respondió ella jadeando justo antes de que la besa ra. Ah, era tanto más que eso, pensó mientras él la recostaba en el suelo y desataba su capa.

Al regresar al castillo, encontraron a Jacob en el parape to de la entrada observando atentamente mientras Jasper lu chaba con uno de los caballeros del duque. Las espadas chocaban y centelleaban. Bella contuvo el aliento, pero cuando vio que Alice aplaudía frenéticamente y saltaba de alegría, miró perpleja a su esposo.

—¿Eso es una práctica?

Edward sonrió levemente sacudiendo la cabeza ante el duque normando, que ahora le bramaba a su hombre porque había perdido.

—Algunos pueden llamarlo así —le dijo con un suspiro exasperado—. Jacob es muy competitivo. No le gusta per der en nada, por eso hasta las prácticas se convierten en una competencia. Y en este momento parece que está perdiendo. —Edward le lanzó una larga mirada de soslayo teñida de pi cardía justo antes de aflojar las riendas y galopar hacia él.

—Vamos —le gritó a Bella al echarse a andar.

Jacob apenas miró en su dirección cuando Edward lo llamó, y continuó reprendiendo a su caballero vencido.

—¿Practicando un poco de competencia amistosa, Jacob? —sonrió Edward tirando de las riendas.

Jasper sonrió e intercambió una rápida mirada de asenti miento con su hermano.

—¿Cuántos de sus hombres has vencido hasta ahora? —in terrogó Edward, sabiendo que el número debía ser elevado pa ra que Jacob lo estuviera tomando con tanta seriedad.

Jasper echó la larga espada sobre su hombro y deslizó la mi rada hacia el duque; su expresión divertida se convirtió en una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Siete.

Bella observó al musculoso guerrero desde su caballo arqueando una ceja en señal de admiración. Jasper había derrotado a siete hombres y apenas estaba agitado. Una de sus don cellas le gritaba algo sobre Hércules y Dionisio, mientras el sonreía con satisfacción. Bella tuvo que admitir que Lord Jasper Cullen era un hombre extremadamente apuesto. Eso, sumado al modo en el que los rayos dell sol brillaban sobre su chaleco de malla, lo hacían ver como si en verdad acabara de bajar del monte Olimpo.

—Esto no ha terminado todavía —anunció Jacob a to dos los presentes.

Desde su caballo, Edward levantó una ceja, escéptico.

—No lo sé, a mí me parece que ha terminado, Jake.

Entonces el duque sonrió como un lobo a punto de saltar.

—Tu hermano tiene que pelear con un hombre más antes de ser declarado campeón.

Edward desmontó, pasándole las riendas a Peter. Se dirigió hacia Bella y la ayudó a bajar del caballo, guiñándole un ojo antes de darse vuelta hacia el duque.

—¿Y quién es ese hombre? ¿Tú, Jacob?

El duque devolvió la sonrisa burlona y oscura de Edward y sacudió la cabeza.

—_Non, _él —señaló a Lord Charlie, que acababa de salir de la torre de entrada calzándose un grueso guante de cuero en la mano. Los vasallos de Forks lo vitorearon y Bella se unió a la aclamación lanzándole un beso a su padre cuando le gui ñó un ojo.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Edward mientras Jacob se hacía ca mino hacia la liza—; pero si Jasper gana, tendrás que incli narte ante todos nosotros y besarme el trasero.

—_Oui _—acordò Jacob—. Y sir Charlie gana, tú te inclinaràs ante tu esposa y me besarás el... —miró a Bella y le guinó un ojo.

Edward se dio vuelta y fue hacia su esposa. Sus hombros se sacudieron levemente al reírse, sabiendo que eso enloquecería a Jacob.

Y lo hizo.

Jacob ladró órdenes para que todos se apartaran y le abrieran camino a su caballero campeón mientras Charlie ca minaba resuelto en dirección a Jasper con su enorme espada reluciendo al sol.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Edward observó con expresión divertida.

—¿Piensas que mi padre perderá? —preguntó Bella y le pellizcó el brazo.

—No lo sé, hermosa. Jasper es un guerrero poderoso, pero sé por experiencia que tu padre es muy diestro. Cualquiera que sea el resultado, Jasper logrará inquietar a Jacob y eso le bajará los humos... y quiero estar aquí para verlo. Dicho sea de paso, ¿quién es Billy?

Lo preguntó tan despreocupadamente, que tomó a Bella por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de Sir Billy?

Su esposo se rió de Jacob cuando el duque gritó para que todos hicieran silencio, luego se volvió hacia ella.

—Dijiste que le habías partido el florero de tu tía Gertru de en la cabeza cuando él creyó que no podías luchar con él. ¿Era alguien a quien tu padre te había prometido?

—Ay, Dios santo, no —Bella se rió y luego se estremeció ante la idea—. Sir Billy es uno de los guardias de mi tío. Un tonto malhumorado que amenazó con azotarme.

Edward no se inmutó pero volvió su mirada tranquila hacia la lucha.

—¿Lo heriste cuando le rompiste el florero en la cabeza?

—Sí. Recibió una fea herida justo por encima del ojo de recho.

—Bien hecho —dijo su esposo en voz baja. Bella pudo ver la satisfacción en su perfil y sonrió. ¿Y por qué de repente le preguntaba sobre un hombre que ella había mencionado más de una semana antes? Sonrió porque no le había pregun tado sobre Billy antes. Nunca lo traicionaría como lo había hecho Tanya, pero era bueno saber que su esposo estaba comenzando a sentir celos.

Jasper y Charlie se pusieron frente a frente levantando las enormes espadas sobre la cabeza. Lucharon durante mu cho tiempo, más de lo que Edward había previsto. Y para de leite de Edward, Jacob caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro, levantando sus ojos gris acero para mirarlo cada dos segundos.

Los movimientos del joven guerrero eran precisos, salva jes y cargados de un poder devastador. Devolvía los golpes con astucia y evitaba las contundentes embestidas sobre su cabe za, pero la experiencia de Charlie finalmente le ganó el título de campeón.

Jacob vitoreó exaltado ante el triunfo de su hombre. Se dio vuelta para buscar a Edward, pero su amigo no estaba por ningún lado. Sinvergüenza, pensó Jacob triunfalmente, y es taba a punto de abrirse camino hacia Charlie cuando sintió el frío y duro acero entre las piernas. Se puso rígido, y luego una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro.

—Se cancela el trato —oyó el gruñido a sus espaldas cerca de su oído—, no te besaría la mano, mucho menos esa dimi nuta excusa de virilidad que mi espada está amenazando en es te mismo instante.

—Qué pena —respondió el duque, fingiendo estar afligi do—, tenía la esperanza de que tu esposa se encargara de pa gar tu apuesta.

Edward movió la espada unos milímetros y Jacob se sa cudió.

—Toma la espada, Jacob, porque estoy bastante seguro de que ella te lo hubiera arrancado de un mordisco cuando lle gara el momento. Y quita esa sonrisa burlona de tu rostro, no has ganado.

Jacob comenzó a protestar inmediatamente, pero Edward lo acalló con un leve movimiento de su espada.

—Si ésta fuera una batalla real, estarías muerto. Y un ejér cito sin su líder es vencido rápidamente. Yo, amigo mío, te he vencido. —Quitó su espada y dio un paso atrás. Jacob giró lentamente, prodigándole una mirada peligrosa al hombre a quien él le había enseñado a ser tan endemoniado.

En respuesta, Edward le ofreció su más radiante sonrisa y se inclinó afectadamente, confiando en que el duque no le cor tara la cabeza.

—Eres despiadado —dijo el duque normando en tono de burla.

Edward se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Gracias. —Sus ojos buscaron a Bella como lo hacían siempre cuando ella no estaba a su lado, un hecho que su mente no podía comprender. La encontró perdida bajo el pe so del brazo de su padre. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando llegó junto a ellos.

—Jacob los ha entrenado bien a ti y a tu hermano —ad mitió Charlie luego de que Edward lo felicitara por su victo ria—, no he luchado contra hombres tan diestros desde que enfrenté a los bizantinos en batalla.

—Le debemos mucho al duque —Edward enfocó su mirada en Bella y el modo en que su cabello brillaba como el fuego bajo el sol.

Charlie le lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo a su hija.

—Bella se ve muy hermosa el día después de su boda, ¿no es cierto?

Su yerno asintió.

—_Oui, _así es.

—¿Todo fue bien en la noche de bodas, entonces? —pre guntó el viejo caballero con un tono pícaro.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron apenas más grandes, la son risa se congeló en su rostro.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar —se tropezó con las pala bras, la incredulidad ante la pregunta de su suegro nubló sus ojos.

Charlie no notó la inquietud de Edward. Sonrió ampliamen te y le dio una palmada en la espalda como lo hubiera hecho Jacob.

—Es un buen comienzo —dijo sabiamente, dejando a los recién casados mirándolo fijamente mientras él se dirigía hacia donde estaba Jacob.

—Los guerreros carecen de tacto. Lo lamento. —Bella pasó su brazo por el de su esposo.

—¡Es tu padre! ¿Por qué querría saber algo así?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba preocupado pensando que me ganarías a los golpes.

Volviéndose hacia ella con un repentino aire oscuramente sensual, Edward llevó la mano de su esposa hasta su boca.

—Lo hice.

La muchaca abriò la boca para protestar pero Edward la besò, apasionada y espontáneamente, dejándola sin aliento an tes de que pudiera decir una palabra; luego él también se ale jò caminando.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó ella a sus espaldas.

—A la cama —se dio vuelta, caminando de espaldas para sonreìrle... y luego sonreírle a su padre-, después de anoche, casi no puedo permanecer en pie.

Bella lo miró alejarse y tembló ante la cruda masculini dad que poseía. Luego se rió para sí y se encaminó hacia el es tablo para ver a su yegua.


	16. Chapter 16

_Capitulo 15_

Edward subió las sinuosas escaleras con un corazón que parecía más liviano que de costumbre. Sonrió recordando có mo se veía Bella parada en el parapeto vestida con su ropa. Aun luciendo una túnica dos veces más grande que su talle, su esposa lo deleitaba y encantaba su alma. Se sacudió la ima gen de la cabeza. Estaba muy cansado para excitarse nueva mente, lo cual, sonrió al darse cuenta, siempre parecía suceder le cuando pensaba en ella.

Casi había llegado al final de las escaleras cuando se cruzó con Jessica, la doncella de Bella, que bajaba. Su pálido ca bello rubio suelto sobre los hombros era como una niebla de seda que rebotaba a su paso.

Edward se quedó tieso.

Por un instante regresó al castillo de Graycliff y observó a Tanya, y se vio esperando que se acercase para tomarla en sus brazos luego de volver de una batalla.

—Buen día, milord —lo saludó la pálida belleza, luego se detuvo al pasar por su lado notando que el nuevo señor la mi raba fijamente—. ¿Sucede algo malo, milord?

Volviendo al presente en un parpadeo, Edward le sonrió.

—Non —comenzó a subir pero volvió a detenerse y giró ha cia ella—: por favor, busca al escudero Taylor y dile que trai gael agua para mi baño.

—Enseguida, milord —Jessica suspiró en silencio al ver loalejarse. Por Dios, el hombre era tan apuesto, pensó mien tras salía en busca de Taylor.

Cuando Edward entró a su habitación lo primero quevio fue el vestido de novia de Bella sobre la alfombra de piel de oso. Fue hacia él y lo levantó, llevándose la delicada tela a su mejilla para luego aspirar su perfume.

El sonido de la risa fuerte de Jacob proveniente del parapeto en la planta baja llevó a Edward a la ventana todavía con el vestido apretado contra la nariz. El duque tenía el brazo en la espalda de Charlie y había un brillo endiablado en los ojos de Jacob, que Edward podía ver desde su ventana. Se rió adi vinando que su amigo estaba planeando algún tipo de represalia contra él.

Al observar al duque bribón, el corazón de Edward se ablandó. Jacob siempre lo hacía reír, aun después de Tanya. Y Edward le tenía un gran aprecio por eso. Habían compartido la vida del mismo modo. Con apetito, saboreándola con una pasión que los impulsaba en la batalla, el amor, y las simples cosas cotidianas que otros daban por sentadas. Eran hombres que preferían mo rir antes que no sentir más la gloriosa calidez del sol en el rostro o el viento mordiéndoles la piel al marchar como el trueno hacia la batalla. Pero Edward había cambiado, había visto al mundo gi rar horriblemente insípido y descolorido... hasta que encontró el color de la primavera en los ojos de Bella.

Inhalaba buscando su aroma en el vestido cuando llegó el agua caliente para el baño. Observó desde su lugar en la ven tana mientras cuatro jóvenes escuderos plegaban prolijamen te el biombo y vertían agua en la tina de baño.

Jessica aguardaba en la puerta hasta que terminaran, lue go miró a Edward que todavía aferraba el vestido de su esposa entre las manos.

—¿Quiere que lo atienda, señor? —preguntó luego de des pedir a los escuderos.

—¿Donde està Taylor?

—No pude encontrarlo.

Edward miró por la ventana. Prefería que Bella lo atendie ra pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Además, necesitaba dor mir y sabía que si las manos de su esposa le tocaban el cuer po, permanecería despierto al menos otra hora.

—Está bien —dijo—, estoy cansado y temo que tal vez me duerma y me ahogue —le sonrió a la doncella sin advertir el efecto que producía en ella. Lanzó el vestido de Bella sobre la cama y luego comenzó a desvestirse.

Jessica lo miró encantada mientras preparaba el jabón y las toallas.

—Alcánzame una de ésas, por favor —le pidió Edward, y ella le pasó una toalla limpia para cubrirse. Para su deleite, sin em bargo, él no se cubrió cuando se quitó los pantalones. Le da ba la espalda y la doncella sintió un cosquilleo mientras ob servaba sus nalgas esculpidas y sus fuertes muslos.

Edward se metió en el agua dando un gruñido tan denso co mo el vapor que se elevaba a su alrededor. Justo antes de sen tarse lanzó la toalla al piso con el resto de su ropa. Jessica de repente recordó respirar. En realidad, exhaló tan explosiva mente que Edward se dio vuelta para verla.

—¿Estás enferma?

—N-no, milord. —Fue hasta la tina, se arrodilló y tomó una pequeña toalla para bañarlo.

—Sólo la espalda y los brazos —le dijo—, yo me encargo del resto. Y lávame el cabello también. -Se deslizó dentro de la tina, sumergiendo la cabeza en el agua para mojarse el cabello. Jessica se ubicó detrás de él cuando volvió a emerger y co menzó a enjabonarle los gruesos mechones negros. Le frotó y masajeó el cuero cabelludo con los dedos. Él gimiò y la don cella cerró los ojos ensoñadores a sus espaldas. Luego de unos minutos se sumergió de nuevo para enjuagarse. Cuando vol vió a salir, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, salpicando a la donce lla con agua tibia y jabonosa.

—¡Aaaaah! —chilló ella, cubriéndose con las manos para protegerse del agua que la seguía empapando.

—Diablos, perdóname —dijo Edward abruptamente, giran do para verla. Sus pálidos mechones eran ahora un tono más oscuro y le colgaban a los costados del rostro mientras gotea ba agua de cada hebra. Él sonrió, levemente al principio, y lue go echó la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a reír.

A Edward le sorprendió su propia risa, pero se sentía exce lentemente bien y dejó que la alegría lo alcanzara, soltándose a la felicidad que extrañaba tanto.

Bella estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando escuchó el maravilloso sonido. La profunda, robusta música de la risa de su esposo llenó los corredores e hizo eco en su co razón haciéndola sonreír. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Edward y a su hermano compartiendo un brindis. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando vio a Jessica. El corazón de Bella gritó en su pecho, pero se quedó quieta, sin ser vis ta mientras los dos reían juntos ahora.

—Usted es muy distinto de Lord Charlie —la belleza de ca bello rubio lo halagó mientras deslizaba la toalla mojada y en jabonada por los brazos de Edward tan lentamente que puso furiosa a Bella—, nunca fue divertido bañarlo a él.

—Que agradable sensación. —Edward suspiraba.

—Está tan tenso. Lo que necesita es un buen masaje con aceites medicinales.

—Umh... —gimió Edward—, eso suena maravilloso.

¡Ya era suficiente! Bella no soportaba escuchar otra palabra. Marchò hacia la tina con la manos formando punos a sus costados.

—Si quieres aceites —su voz atravesó el aire con una mez cla de miel y estricnina—, iré a buscártelos enseguida.

Jessica se sorprendió tanto por el sonido y la presencia de su ama que cayó hacia atrás como si alguien la hubiera em pujado con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —Bella se dirigió hacia ella—. ¿Te asusté, mi que rida muchacha? Lo lamento tanto—tomó el brazo de Jessica _y _ de un tirón la levantó _y _la miró con furia, luego miró a Edward y a la toalla que yacía en el piso al lado de la tina—, se te cayó esto —se agachó rápidamente, tomó la toalla mojada y se la lanzó a su esposo.

—¡Bella! —la voz de Edward era como el hielo, pero ella lo ignoró y miró indignada a su asustada doncella.

—Ahora puedes terminar de bañar a mi esposo, y cuando termines, puedes ir a ayudar a Peter a limpiar el estiércol de los establos.

Los ojos de Jessica estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando sa lió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando la muchacha se retiró, Bella volvió su indignada mirada esmeralda hacia Edward. Estaba de pie ahora, chorreando agua de cada parte de su cuer po, todo rastro de risa se había desvanecido de sus ojos.

—Qué pena, ahora tendrás que bañarte solo —espetó Bella con veneno.

—Cuida esa boca, esposa —Edward advirtió amenazante.

—¿Estás enfadado porque te interrumpí, tú... tú, fétido pe dazo de estiércol de insecto?

Abrió mucho los ojos, ensombrecidos por la furia que se apoderaba de él.

—No seas tonta, Bella.

—¡Pero soyuna tonta, saliva de rata! Una tonta por amarte y por pensar que había una posibilidad...

—Nunca la hubo —Sus palabras la atravesaron mientras un fuego azul emanaba de los ojos de Edward.

Por un instante Bella casi se tambalea con el aplastante dolor que le provocó la fría afirmación, pero se contuvo, juran do no dejarle ver la herida que acababa de causarle. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, lanzando puñales verdes.

—En verdad eres una bestia fría y desalmada. No te impor ta de quién es la flor que florece en tus manos, si la mía o la de una doncella, las dos significamos lo mismo para ti.

Edward asintió.

—Así es —confirmó con una sonrisa helada. Pero no lo sentía. Nunca nadie lo había excitado como lo había hecho ella, como lo hacía aun ahora mientras escupía su odio hacia él. Su fuego lo hacía sentir vivo mientras los aguijones de la pa sión se clavaban en su entrepierna, una pasión que luchaba por controlar antes de que creciera ante los ojos de ella. A un sal vaje no le importa quién grita debajo de él, siempre y cuando griten desaforadamente pidiendo clemencia. Pero no la habrá.

Las palabras de Edward la asustaron, pero también la enfu recieron, y su rabia, como la de su madre, siempre dominaba a su temor. Bella enderezó los hombros y desafió la mirada de su esposo.

—No escucharás _nunca _más un grito de mis labios, ni de pasión ni de miedo. Te lo juro, tú, sucio patán. —Giró sobre sus talones para irse pero la mano de él se extendió instantá neamente y se cerró alrededor de su cintura. Salió de la bañe ra y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. No había nada gentil en sus acciones, ni en sus ojos, sólo furia y pasión rugiendo desatadas.

—Ésta es la segunda vez que me acusas falsamente. Nun ca lo vuelvas a hacer, a no ser que en realidad me veas lanzàndome de una de tus doncellas. En cuanto a gritar, te lo juro, esposa, no sólo te haré gritar debajo de mí sino que me rogarás que no me detenga. Rogarás penosamente hasta que te llene una y otra vez, y nunca será suficiente —su alien te se sentía caliente contra su rostro, su cuerpo tieso y listo pa ra tomarla.

—¡Nunca! —espetó Bella, intentando furiosamente es caparse de su abrazo, pero él se precipitó sobre ella y la levan tó del suelo.

Con tres pasos gigantescos Edward la llevó a la cama igno rando los insultos. La dejó caer sobre el colchón con descuida da desconsideración. Ella rebotó como un resorte.

—Me voy de esta habitación, Edward.

—_Non, _no lo harás. No hasta que termine contigo grunó—.Quítate la ropa antes de que te la arranque.

—¡No lo haré! —afirmó Bella ácidamente, balanceando las piernas hacia el borde de la cama.

Él saltó sobre ella como un felino. Eran las ropas de él las que llevaba puestas, pero se las arrancó igual. Bella quería gritar, pero había jurado que no lo haría.

—¡Nunca me volveré a rendir ante ti, escoria normanda! —gritó con los dientes apretados mientras su esposo lanza ba la ropa al piso y la recostaba de un empujón.

—Entonces la batalla vuelve a comenzar. —Su voz le pun zó los oídos con tanta fuerza como la de las manos que la su jetaban a la cama.

—_Bíevenída sea _—Bella levantó la cabeza de la almoha da para gritarle en el rostro, pero él sólo la miró complacido.

—Pensé que era mi imaginación —le ofreció una sonrisa enfurecedora—, pero, en verdad, eres aun más hermosa cuan do estás rabiosamente enfadada, Bella. Si supieras lo que me estás haciendo en este momento, estoy seguro de que te someterías rápidamente.

—¡Nunca, mentiroso! —ella luchó con furia debajo de èl, pero su presión era como la de un yunque, su cuerpo la cubría como el acero. Podía sentir la carne excitada contra su muslo y se sorprendió de que a él todavía le quedara algo de deseo. No le importaba. Ignoró el ávido palpitar, la feroz lujuria en sus ojos.

—¿Esto te hace sentir como un hombre? —le siseó.

Una esquina de su boca carnosa se levantó formando una media sonrisa lasciva.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? —Le aferró con fuerza la ma no y le llevó la palma hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo, ba lanceando su peso sobre ella. Ella se mordió el labio cuando él deslizó sus dedos más allá de su abdomen de acero, luego hasta su anhelante vara de hierro. Su voz se volvió ronca con el esfuerzo por controlarse cuando le cerró los dedos alrede dor de su rigidez—. ¿Cómo lo sientes tú?

Bella contuvo el aliento ante la vida que pulsaba entre sus dedos. Un calor inflamado _y _batiente fluía de él _y _parecía lle narla aun contra su voluntad. Edward gimió. Le tomó el pezón con los dientes bañándolo dentro de su boca con la lengua. El capullo rosado se irguió aun mientras luchaba contra él. Su lengua humedeció la creciente dureza, y luego lamió ferozmente. El dolor, y luego un sobresalto de placer, llevó la mano de Bella aun más abajo. Quería gritar pero no podía... ha bía jurado no hacerlo. Le soltó la mano pero ella no la movió de su rígida carne. Él le deslizó los dedos por el interior del muslo, su contacto la provocaba, acariciándola, haciéndole apretar la dureza entre sus dedos.

—¿Estàs lista para mi, esposa?— le susurró en una voz ronca.

—Eres un salvaje —le respondió Bella sin aliento.

De repente su dedo buceó profundamente dentro de ella, rolando, acariciando delicadamente y llevándola a un éxtasis inimaginable. Jadeó, arqueando la espalda. Edward le mordió el cuello, esforzándose por no quebrarla en dos con la endureci da lanza que estaba a punto de estallar en su mano. Le acari ció la cresta de su deseo con el pulgar y Bella se sintió asal tada por olas de éxtasis sexual. Era tan intenso que quería gritar, clamar, rogarle que la penetrara y la llenara con su po derosa carne.

—Nunca —dijo sofocada, contestándose a sí misma en voz alta. Edward sonrió encima de ella.

—_Oui, _ahora —la corrigió, tomando su mano una vez más para que ella lo guiara—. Ahora, Bella —le susurró, y ella lo llevó dentro de su cuerpo, y luego lo soltó y él avanzó feroz mente, gruñendo en su poderío.

Bella temblaba mientras los espasmos de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Toda idea de negar que quisiera la pasión de este hombre sin su amor se esparció como hojas caídas en el vien to otoñal. Quería todo lo que le estaba dando. Quería que la llenara como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Se dio cuenta de que amaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, la aspereza de su mandíbula al rozar su mejilla delicada. El modo en que su cuer po se movía en perfecto ritmo con el suyo la impulsó a elevar las caderas más arriba y girar con más presión hasta que los fuegos que lamían su carne y su espalda y estallaban dentro de la húmeda caverna donde ardía su placer se hicieron casi inso portables.

La pasión de Edward era tan tumultuosa como el mar du rante una tormenta. Cabalgó sobre Bella con un paso febril, ya no le importaba la ternura sino sólo el placer, caliente y dulce y salvaje en su avidez. Quería consumirla, ser consumido _por _ella. Las apretadas paredes del túnel de deseo de Bella acariciaban su virilidad y Edward sentía cada uno de liciosamente volviendo a reclamarlo cuando retrocedía, mien tras que afuera sus pliegues aterciopelados lo acariciaban co mo labios húmedos.

El éxtasis llegó a la cima envolviendo a Bella. Le mordió el hombro, hundiendo las uñas en su espalda. Se aferró a él desen frenadadamente, moviéndose con él como le ordenaba. La levan tó con una marejada de poder tan inmensa que todo control se desvaneció y ella encontró en el ardor de su boca una urgencia igual a la suya. Y luego él emitió un sonido que no era como nin guno que hubiera escuchado jamás. Era el sonido del placer que se volvía audible, tangible. Era sensual y erótico, masculino y cru do. No un gruñido, sino una serie de susurros roncos y primiti vos. Bella no sabía si no había sido ese mero sonido el que la hizo gritar cuando el éxtasis la desbordó.

Abrió los ojos para ver el rostro que había anhelado, y allí estaba. Un regocijo extrañamente angelical en su feroz y exu berante éxtasis formaba en sus labios una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando la llenó hasta el vientre moviéndo se dentro de las aguas de su cuerpo. Inhaló como si el aire fuera una delicia para sus pulmones, luego apretó los labios impulsándose más profundo adentro de ella. Su pasión era tangible, asible, se manifestaba en su sonrisa ardiente y sal vaje con el deleite intoxicado que se volvía sonido cuando respiraba.

Bella hundió las uñas en su carne mientras los colores estallaban dentro de ella en infinitas y orgásmicas convulsio nes que pensó que nunca acabarían. Gimiendo, conteniendo gritos de èxtasis que amenazaban salir expulsados como una catarata, ella lo bañó en sus dulces jugos una y otra vez, ahogàndolo en su líquido femenino.

Y susensual hombre sirena permanecía allí, echando la ca bezahacia atrás como una hermosa _y _primitiva fantasía hecha realidad. Él frunció los labios y un áspero grito gutural le apre to el cuello hasta casi estallar antes de salir expulsado de su bo ro. Luego colapsó en sus brazos, agotado, completamente ex hausto. Quería decir algo pero no pudo. Rodó hacia un costado y la atrajo a sus brazos, y en unos segundos estaba dormido.

Bella descansó a su lado, aferrada a su pecho y cerrando con fuerza los ojos para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban ahogarla. El hombre de la laguna aún existía. Estaba allí con ella ahora. Había empujado a Edward al borde de lo que se creía que era la pasión, del modo en que lo había hecho el agua cuando lo vio por primera vez. Sólo que era una pasión dife rente, pero no menos intensa.

_Sus pasiones... las cosas que experimenta... lo consumen. Sea felicidad, odio, lujuria, o amor, igualmente lo consumen, _se dijo Bella, recostada junto a su hombre sirena. Y supo en ese momento que no importaba lo maravilloso que fuera su deseo por ella, necesitaba ver la pasión de su amor de esa misma ma nera. Necesitaba sentirla, tocarla, vivirla.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a aquel día en que el duque de Normandía había ido a la habitación de Edward para hablar con ella. Le había pedido que fuera paciente. Le hizo prometer que lo intentaría, jurándole que su esposo era un buen hombre por el que valía la pena luchar.

—_Digno de la batalla._

Bella escuchó en su mente las palabras del duque Jacob mientras estaba acostada en la cama con Edward, mirando las negras y tupidas pestanas que reposaban sobre su mejilla. Sabía que no tenía opción más que luchar. Por fortuna era algo que sabía hacer bien. De alguna manera tenía que ganarse el amor de este guerrero. Tenía que encontrar un modo de derretir su helado corazón.

—_Digno de la batalla._

—Sí, ciertamente lo es —susurró Bella y acarició sus rizos azabaches—, y, mi amado esposo guerrero, venceré.


	17. Chapter 17

_Capitulo 16_

El sonido de un tormento cargado de dolor despertó a Bella en mitad de la noche. El fuego intenso del hogar se ha bía reducido a unas pocas brasas encendidas, pero había sufi ciente luz como para ver a su esposo dormido cuando se sen tó en la cama.

—Tanya!

Bella susurró el nombre de su esposo en la oscuridad. Su corazón se quebró en pedazos que le clavaban el pecho.

—Edward, despierta —lo llamó tiernamente. Con cautela, como si tocar su piel pudiera herirla, posó la punta de los de dos en su hombro—, despierta, por favor, mi amor.

Sus ojos se abrieron con la leve conciencia de estar desper tando a la realidad. Giró la cabeza hacia Bella y ella retro cedió ante el fantasmal vacío que reinaba en su mirada.

—Bella —Las manos fuertes y seguras ahora temblaban mientras le tomaban el rostro. Turbulentos océanos azules buscaron sus ojos por un momento. Luego, como si no encon traran lo que necesitaban, se apartaron de ella.

Edward se quitó la colcha de encima y abandonó la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose en la tenue luz del fuego del hogar parecía casi luminoso a pesar de la palidez de la pena que lo cubría. Bella lo observó alejarse y se llevó la colcha hasta el cuello.

—Edward, no te vayas, por favor.

Pero parecía no escucharla.

Al hallar su capa carmesí, se la echó sobre los hombros des nudos y se acercó al fuego. Ella lo observó en silencio mientras él estiraba las manos hacia adelante para calentarlas. Se incli nó para alimentar las chispas moribundas con leña. Las llamas se alargaron y crujieron, luego saltaron con renovada fuerza dando más luz a la habitación y más calor. Edward se irguió como si estuviera brotando del ávido fuego, y estiró las manos para calentarlas una vez más. Sus hombros, tan anchos y po derosos, se aflojaron a medida que el fuego lo aliviaba de un modo en que Bella no podía hacerlo.

Ante la escena, la joven esposa lloró. Anhelaba acercarse a él. ¿Pero qué le diría? Ella no era Tanya de Denali... y Tanya era la mujer que Edward quería.

—La odio, Edward —Bella apenas susurró—, la odio, pe ro entiendo que todavía la ames.

—_Non _—su_ voz _sonó tan profunda como las sombras—, ya no la amo. El amor convierte a los hombres en idiotas —dijo, sin volverse hacia Bella—. Siempre dejé que me gober nara el corazón, Bella —hizo una pausa recordando la an gustia de su traición reflejada en la mirada aterrorizada de Alexander justo antes de morir—, he hecho elecciones con las que debo vivir el resto de mi vida. Nunca volveré a cometer el mismo error.

¿Qué podría penetrar la escarcha que derrotaba a su hom bre sirena y encerraba su apasionado corazón? Bella que ría ir hacia él, sostenerlo en sus brazos y prometerle cosas en las que pudiera confiar y creer. Pero eran sus propias emo ciones las que lo habían traicionado. Salió de la cama, necesitaba llegar a él.

—Déjame enseñarte a confiar en lo que tu corazón sabe que es bueno —le dijo suavemente, acercándose un paso más—. Déjame curarte, esposo —le temblaban las rodillas mientras avanzaba, esperando, rezando que no la rechazara. Se paró frente a èl. La silueta de Edward era como una obra de arte ta llada, rígida, llena incertidumbre. Levantó la mano hasta sus brazos y trazó el largo de sus pulidos músculos.

Él inclinó la cabeza y le rozó la sien con los labios con moviéndola con el leve gemido que dejó allí. Sus brazos la to maron, lentamente al principio, resistiendo su oferta. Luego la acercó a su cuerpo y capturó su boca en un beso que era tan caliente que ni todo el hielo del mundo hubiera podido resistirlo.

Edward ya se había ido cuando el sol de la mañana reflejó su luz en el rostro de Bella. Se vistió despacio, pensando en la noche que había compartido con él. Las imágenes de su rostro, una hermosa máscara de puro, arrebatado éxtasis, volvían a su mente. Trazó el contorno de sus senos con la mano, recordan do cómo había sido el contacto de su boca allí. Era ardiente, apasionado y puramente masculino, tan feroz que su sólo re cuerdo la devoraba. Pero también estaba herido, asustado por un amor teñido de engaño y de sangre.

Sabía que la batalla sería difícil, pero por sus venas corría la sangre Dumond. Lucharía por salvar a Edward el Apasionado. Sabía, mientras se apresuraba a su habitación y buscaba ansiosamente entre sus vestidos, que no era Edward contra el que te nía que luchar sino contra lo que amar a Tanya de Denali le había hecho a Edward.

Sonrió victoriosa al encontrar el vestido que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Era encantador. El terciopelo verde esmeralda más suave que el pétalo de una rosa cayó como líquido a sus pies. Tersas perlas adornaban el canesú en pico que empujaba sus senos hacia arribe en un escote exagerado de blancas promesas. La falda era amplía y fluida, con abertu ras a ambos lados de las piernas hasta las rodillas. Debajo, dos capas de gasa de color crema respiraban sobre su carne, insinuando sus piernas bien formadas.

Con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos, se abrochó en el cuello la gargantilla de esmeraldas que Edward le había regala do. Se peinó el cabello de manera tal que su rostro quedara descubierto, sostuvo un mechón hacia atrás con un gran bro che de esmeraldas mientras que el resto le caía sobre la espal da. La batalla continuaba y su hombre sirena era digno de cada golpe que ella consumaba. Deslizó sus delicados pies en unas sandalias doradas y salió de la habitación con un suave balan ceo en el andar.

Jacob fue el primero en ver a Bella cuando entró al gran salón. O al menos, pensó Edward, su audaz amigo era el único con el coraje de jadear al verla.

—Por Dios, ¡cómo te envidio, hombre! —comentó el du que-. Si no te quisiera tanto, te mataría por ella.

Sentado junto a Jacob, Jasper lanzó una carcajada.

—Eres demasiado vanidoso para ofrecerle una sonrisa sin halagarte primero a ti mismo.

Aceptando el desafío, Jacob deslizó su parpadeante mi rada hacia el hermano de Edward.

—Mira y aprende, cachorro.

Edward sonrió pero no apartó los ojos de su esposa mientras se abría paso a través del salón. Estaba hermosa. Desbordaba de vida, reverdecía, y era tan fresca como una mañana prima veral. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo hacía mecer el suave ter ciopelo que la cubría tan deliciosamente y exponía más las fuertes y hermosas piernas que lo habían rodeado la noche an terior. La mirò con ojos lascivos, entrecerrados, y cuando ella le sonriò, su cuerpo se tensó con una prisa que lo hizo sentir poderosamente estimulado. Ella era misteriosamente sensual, e inundaba de deseo cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Este es un juego que juega conmigo —dijo Edward más para sí que para el duque.

Jacob bebió su aguamiel antes de responder.

—Es el único juego con el que se puede llegar a ti.

—Ganaré, Jacob —gruñó Edward, todavía observándola.

El tosco duque fijó su mirada en el muchacho.

—¿Qué precio tendrá esa victoria, _ami?_

—La muerte —respondió Edward—. Mi muerte, si pierdo.

—Tal vez, ¿pero qué pasa si su victoria te vuelve a la vida, eh?

Edward bebió un sorbo de su trago ignorando las preguntas de Jacob y la silenciosa preocupación delineada en el ros tro de su amigo. Sus ojos siguieron a Bella con una intensi dad salvaje a medida que ella se acercaba a la mesa. Cuando al fin llegó, fue Jacob el que le sonrió.

Bella eligió el asiento ubicado frente a su esposo. Luego de devolver el guiño afectuoso de Jacob y la encantadora son risa de Jasper, entrecerró sus verdes ojos en dirección a Edward y formó con los labios una sonrisa sensual y ardiente que hizo que su esposo se retorciera incómodamente en la silla.

—¿Has perdido el habla esta mañana, esposo? —Su voz era una llama que azotó la espalda de Edward.

La sonrisa de Jacob se hizo más amplia.

—Mi señora —dijo el duque inclinándose hacia adelan te—, ¿puedo decirle lo maravillosamente encantadora que lu ce esta mañana?

—Puede, mi señor —respondió Bella girando el rostro para verlo.

-Usted hace regocijar el alma —cortejó Jacob—, su cabello es como el bronce fundido, fogoso contra la más tersa piel con la que Dios tan generosamente la ha vestido.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron cuando sonrió.

—Palabras tan bonitas en boca de un salvaje tan sedienta de sangre.

—_Oui _—asintió Jacob _y _lanzó una mirada confidente a Jasper—. Y vuestros ojos... mi señora, no hay esmeralda en la tierra que sea más brillante, ninguna más esculpida con tan reverdecido fuego.

Ella se sonrojó y estaba a punto de responder cuando Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cruzó los brazos contra el pe cho, los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada la desafia ban a continuar. Bella casi retrocede ante el acero frío de la mirada de su esposo. ¿Estaba celoso otra vez? Con el corazón batiente, ella esperaba que así fuera y le prodigó a Jacob su más deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Y usted, mi señor, está engalanado de poder y fuerza, que le brotan de cada poro de su cuerpo endurecido de batallas. Us ted atemoriza y debilita con sólo una de sus miradas de acero pulido de la más espléndida espada. Sin embargo, usted es cá lido como una manta de lana en una fría noche de invierno.

La sonrisa de Jacob era tan amplia que Bella se rió co mo una chiquilla cubriéndose la boca con la mano. De repen te él plantó las enormes palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa con un golpe y se puso de pie.

—¡Deja a este normando degenerado y huye conmigo!

Todos en el gran salón se sobresaltaron hasta casi caer de sus sillas al escuchar el atronador estallido de Jacob, pero el brillo azul en la mirada de Edward nunca abandonó el rostro de Bella.

—Pero, señor, usted también es un normando —le recordò, ignorando la mirada de su esposo.

—_Oui _— suspiro el duque apesadumbrado, luego volvió a iluminarse—. ¡Renunciaré al trono y me proclamaré sajón!

La muchacha contuvo el aliento fingiendo sentirse escan dalizada.

—¡Tamaña traición!

Y finalmente Jacob explotó en una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sosteniéndose el estómago.

—Ah, eres una mujer especial... verdaderamente especial — proclamó mientras se volvía a sentar-. Ve lo que tienes aquí, Edward, o _realmente te _la robaré.

La lenta sonrisa de Edward le llegó al alma.

—Una mujer que puede aniquilar a hombres poderosos só lo con la lengua.

El corazón de Bella golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. La batalla estaba en pie y ella se había metido allí de manera intencionada. Ahora tenía que ser cuidadosa... pero no de masiado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su sonrisa, miró di rectamente a su esposo y se lamió los labios, dejando ver toda su sensualidad.

—Una lengua, cuando se usa correctamente, mi señor, pue de ser un arma letal.

Jacob escupió su bebida, casi se ahoga en realidad, y lue go le dio una palmada en la espalda a Edward y se levantó de la silla.

—Te deseo buena suerte —dijo casi con lástima—, la nece sitarás. —Se rió nuevamente con una carcajada vigorosa, pro pia de un hombre de muchas pasiones, como lo era el duque de Normandía. Pasó su enorme mano debajo del brazo de Jasper y puso de pie al joven caballero—. Ven —dijo, queriendo permitirles a Edward y Bella quedarse un rato a solas —, necesitamos conversar acerca del castillo de Graycliff.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es allí donde vivirás.

Bella observó al duque arrastrar consigo a Jasper; luego volvió su mirada a Edward y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero contuvo la respiración al ver el modo en que la estaba mirando.

La sonrisa de Edward era sombría, sensual, y la recorría una intensidad cruda y masculina cuando se la ofrecía a su esposa. La visión de su lengua fue tan excitante para él como si le hubiera acariciado el cuerpo mismo, pero controló sus emocio nes así como su creciente deseo por ella.

—Ya te he advertido antes sobre cuán peligrosamente jue gas, esposa. Seducir a otros hombres ante mis propios ojos —su voz era tranquila mientras rozaba levemente el borde de su copa con la punta de los dedos. Su mirada poderosa la abandonó un segundo para admirar la fina terminación de la copa dorada. Luego volvió a levantar la vista y miró fija mente a Bella—. Por fortuna la sensación de algo tan fino bajo mis dedos me hace olvidar la rabia.

Bella miró su mano. Largos, callosos dedos rastreaban, saboreaban el frío metal. Tembló al imaginar que era la redon dez de su seno lo que él disfrutaba bajo su tierno contacto. Mencionó la seducción, pero era el crudo deseo en sus ojos, la mueca de su boca sensual, su sonrisa apasionada lo que lo graba seducirla. _Cuidado, Bella, _se advirtió a sí misma recogiendo un pedazo de pan para llevárselo a los labios con dedos temblorosos.

—Entonces es realmente una suerte que mi esposo se delei te acariciando su copa, de otro modo su rabia me atemoriza ría tanto que saldría corriendo a nuestra habitación para acurrucarme en nuestra cama y esperar mi castigo.

Edward la estudiò un momento, sus ojos eran lagunas azu les de una calma cristalina, y luego otra vez le prodigó una sonrisa que la estremeció. Era una expresión real y abierta, y cada vez que la agraciaba con ese tipo de sonrisa se sentía más cerca de él, como si estuviera tocando el hielo y derritiéndolo . Ella lo divertía, lo hacía reír, y eso la deleitaba. Le devol vió la sonrisa, sintiendo lo que, estaba segura, era un afecto real extendiéndose hacia ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Compartieron el precioso momento en silencio, y luego Edward se puso de pie y le extendió el brazo.

—Ven a cabalgar conmigo.

—Pero mi jardín, debería...

—Ya he enviado a Alice y a Angela a hacer esa tarea. Ven —la llamò, su voz era el susurro de un hechicero atrayéndola hacia él—. Tu tierra me es desconocida. Si voy a proteger Forks, debo aprender dónde está cada monte, ver cada camino y sa ber adónde lleva.

Bella no podía negarse, y no quería hacerlo. Se levantó de la silla y le tomó la mano. Él no la volvió a soltar aun cuan do caminaban juntos hacia los establos. Cuando intentó mon tar uno de sus caballos, él la detuvo y la cargó sobre su propio corcel.

—El tiempo está fresco —le dijo saltando sobre la montu ra—, nos daremos calor cabalgando juntos. —El aliento de Edward detrás del oído de Bella fue suficiente como para ago tar sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando deslizó los brazos al rededor de su cintura _y _tomó las riendas, ella se acurrucó _có _modamente sobre los planos firmes de su pecho.

El mordaz aire otoñal entumeció las mejillas de Bella mientras Edward cabalgaba pasando el parapeto exterior y el jardín de su madre. La deslumbrante franja de ciclo azul pronto desapareció bajo una cúpula de hojas pintadas de oro y verde carmesí profundo. Edward siguió las indicaciones de su esposa, que los guiaron entre laberintos de árboles y barrancas de piedra. Observó cada sinuoso sendero que ella le señalaba, aunque se sentía tan cautivado por las dulces ondulaciones de su voz que dos veces se perdió lo que ella le mostraba. Cada monte cubierto de rocío lo maravillaba con su belleza. Cada burbujeante arroyo que cruzaban era celebrado con un grito de deleite mientras el agua helada le salpicaba las piernas.

—¡Ah, hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte que te quitara el aliento! —dijo Bella y su esposo sonrió ante la emoción que se mezclaba en sus palabras—, mi padre solía llevarme allí. Por supuesto, nunca nos atrevimos a contárselo a mi madre. Ella hubiera desollado vivo a mi pobre padre.

—¿Y por qué razón?

Girando la cabeza, Bella lo agració con una sonrisa traviesa que él tuvo el impulso de quitarle con un beso.

—Ya verás. Ve hasta esa ladera empinada y continúa hacia arriba.

Edward guió a su caballo sobre lo que comenzaba a pensar que era la ladera de una montaña. Dos veces su corcel casi pierde pie en la pendiente rocosa, pero Bella sólo hizo una pausa en su despreocupada charla un instante para decirle que ya estaban llegando.

—Debiste haberme dejado traer mi caballo, Edward. Tu corcel se cansa fácilmente.

Estaba a punto de responder a ese comentario con la risa que se merecía cuando la bestia volvió a resbalar. Un instante antes de alcanzar la cima, Bella se dio vuelta tan rapidamente que se habrìan despenado si Edward no hubiera tenido tan firme control sobre su caballo.

—Cierra los ojos! —le ordeno ella.

—¿Que? Mujer, eres tan tonta como...

—¿Por favor, Edward. Cierra los ojos o arruinarás la sorpresa.

No querìa cerrar los ojos. Quería maldecir y tal vez hasta es trangular a su esposa por ser tan desaprensiva. Posó una se vera mirada en ella, preparado para negarse a cumplir su ton ta solicitud, pero maldita sea, sus mejillas estaban tan rosadas, y sus ojos tan abiertos y suplicantes que Edward frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora baja del caballo. ¡No, no abras los ojos! Haz lo que digo y deja de parecer tan asustado. Esocolmó el vaso.

—Lo único que me asusta son estas ganas que tengo de arrojartepor la ladera de este gigantesco monte tuyo. —La escuchó reìrse y frunció aun más el ceño.

—Toma mi mano —le dijo ella luego de desmontar—, de bes confiar en mí.

Edward se detuvo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero no dio otropaso. Bella tiró de su mano. Su risa le llenaba los oídos.

—Ven, esposo. Prometo no dejarte caer.

—Bella —de repente se sintió asaltado por las imágenes de sus sueños cayendo del borde de un precipicio. Abrió los ojos**, **pero Bella los volvió a cubrir nuevamente y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Sólo sígueme.

—No —Ella no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Por favor —sus labios susurraron contra los de él—, en serio, Edward, le estás quitando toda la gracia a la aventura.

Tiró de su mano nuevamente y esta vez él se movio. Dejò que lo guiara unos pasos mientras el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente.

—Ahora siéntate. Así está mejor, ¿verdad? —lo calmó—. Mi padre me hizo hacer esto cuando tenía nueve años, y te aseguro fue el día más mágico de mi vida.

—¿Puedo abrir los ojos ahora?

—Todavía no. —El sibilante viento lo fustigó en la mejilla con un mechón del cabello de Bella cuando ella se sentò a su lado—. Primero debes recostarte sobre el estómago —vol vió a reírse como una chiquilla—, vaya, ciertamente tienes una malvada expresión cuando te lo propones. —Le tironeò de la manga hasta que quedó recostado totalmente contra la fría roca debajo de su cuerpo—. Puedes abrir los ojos ahora.

Edward abrió los ojos, y lo que vio le detuvo el corazón.

—Dios mío —casi no podía respirar mirando directamente hacia abajo a las espumosas olas que rompían contra la ladera del acantilado al menos sesenta metros más abajo.

—¿No es magnífico? —sonrió Bella—. Con la cabeza colgando de esta manera, ¿no parece que estuvieras volando? —Él no respondió, pero Bella en realidad no estaba espe rando que lo hiciera.- ¿Escuchas cómo suenan las olas cuan do se mezclan con el viento? Todavía me pone la piel de ga llina.

"La piel de gallina" no era la expresión que hubiera escogi do Edward para describir lo que estaba sintiendo mientras col gaba del borde del mundo. Una excitación que hacía que la sangre fluyera por sus venas como el fuego, eso era más preci so. Un arrobamiento que le detenía el corazón y que le arrebataría cualquier palabra, si hubiera tenido la audacia de pro nunciar alguna. Graycliff estaba construido sobre los altos acantiladose de Dover, pero nunca se había sentido suspendido en el aire de ese modo. Bella giro la cabeza para mirarlo y vio el asombro en su sonrisa. Sonrió con él.

—¿Ahora ves por que mi madre se hubiera enfadado?

Élriòsuavemente, luego cerró los dedos alrededor de la par te de atràs de su cuello y la besó. Cuando retrocedió, Bella se sentiò desmayar al mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cada día que pasa y te conozco mejor, agradezco a Dios no habertomado la vida de tu padre.

Bella parpadeó. También ella estaba agradecida, pero nunca habían hablado de eso. No entendía por qué lo mencio naba ahora.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque es valiente. Es un gran guerrero y lo respetaba aun cuando su espada caía sobre la mía. Ellaasintió con la cabeza y lo observó volverse otra vez ha cia lasolas.

—¿Por qué el conocerme te hace agradecer a Dios haberlo dejadovivir?

— Si lo hubiera matado, me habrías odiado.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar la miríada de preguntas que esa respuesta le sugirió, pero ya lo había presionado lo suficiente por un día.

—No te hubiera odiado durante mucho tiempo, sin embar go —cuando él levantó una ceja y la miró, ella sesgó los la bios en una mueca apesadumbrada—: te hubiera atravesado con una flecha mucho antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de sentir pena por mí.

La risa de Edward fue rápida, rica y profunda. Se transportó con el viento y se mezcló con el poderoso rugido del mar. Bella estaba segura de que nada jamás sonaría más dulce a sus oídos, hasta un momento más tarde cuando èl le dijo que quería llevarla a casa y hacerle el amor en una cama cálida.

Mientras bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras a punto de darle una mordida a una manzana fresca, Jasper fue el primero en saludarlos cuando entraron a Forks. Sonrió, mostrando su famoso hoyuelo al pasar a su lado camino al gran salón

—Jacob quiere tu cabeza.

—¿¡Por qué? —le gritó Edward a su espalda.

—Tus galgos llegaron de Graycliff —respondió Jasper por encima del hombro y siguió caminando-, aterrorizaron a sus hombres durante casi una hora hasta que él entró como un remolino en el salón y con su voz tronante los hizo callar.

—_Merde. _¿Dónde están ahora? —preguntó Edward siguiéndolo.

Jasper no respondió pero señaló las dos gruesas puertas jus to frente a ellos. Un instante más tarde abrió una de las hoja de un empujón, apoyó la espalda contra el marco de madera y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

—Después de ti.

Edward encontró a sus perros apenas entró al salón; dos de ellos caminaban alrededor de los bancos y robaban comida del plato de los comensales. La boca de Edward dibujó una media sonrisa y se dio vuelta hacia su hermano y Bella, que esta ban a su lado.

—Los hombres de Jacob parecen estar a punto de mojar se en los pantalones.

—Parecen bastante salvajes —Bella dio un paso detrás de Jasper y se asomó del lado de su brazo para mirar a los enor mes perros.

—Pueden llegar a serlo —respondiò Edward, y luego juntò los labios y emitiò un breve silbido que hizo que los perros le vantaran la cabeza y soltaran la comida robada.

Al ver a Edward, una enorme bestia plateada salió corrien do hacia él, para gran alivio del caballero que había perma necido tieso como una estatua mientras la criatura le limpia bael plato. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante como para cargar el enorme animal en sus brazos, pero en su lugar éste se es tiró hacia arriba en sus patas traseras casi tumbando a Edward alpiso.

—¿Me extrañaste entonces, Susurro? —preguntó Edward, aferrando las quijada abierta del animal-, yo también te ex trané, bella dama —inclinó la maciza cabeza de la perra y plantó un firme beso en su brillante pelaje plateado.

—¿Susurro, eh?

Edward levantó la vista y vio que Jacob caminaba lenta mente hacia él con una gran jarra de cerveza entre las manos.

—¿Su incesante ladrido no te decía nada cuando le pusiste el nombre? —al acercarse un paso más a Edward, la perra le gru ñó y descubrió los colmillos.

—_Quoi_? —le gruñó Jacob a la perra—. ¿Qué es lo que dices? Tendrías que estar gimoteando a mis pies por no haber te despellejado para hacerme una manta nueva para el invier no. —Lanzó su amenazante mirada luego a Edward—. Si tus perros pulgosos incapacitan a alguno de mis hombres, el cos to saldrá de tus arcas.

Cuando Jasper mordió la manzana para detener la sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro, Jacob farfulló entre dientes y vol vió a su asiento.

—Bella —dijo Edward, volviéndose para mirarla—,ven a acariciar a mi perra.

—No, gracias.

—Tienes que hacerte amiga de ella. Ofrécele un bocado de comida de ese plato a tu lado, o no te querrá y te arrancará la garganta cuando te acerques a mí.

Bella lo miró fijamente mientras su incredulidad se con vertía en rabia. La idea de acercar la mano a la boca de la bestia la aterrorizaba, pero la expresión divertida que bailaba en los ojos de su esposo le dijo que eso era exactamente lo que él pre tendía. No dispuesta a ser derrotada por una perra, la joven le ofreció un pedazo de carnero. Miró a Edward desafiante, quería maldecirlo con vehemencia, pero cambió de opinión cuando unos ojos tan oscuros como una pesadilla se volvieron hacia ella.

—Tranquila, Susurro —la calmó Edward. Se estaba burlando de Bella, sabiendo que Susurro era tan dócil como un gatito, pero su esposa no lo sabía. Si no encendía su rabia, viviría cons tantemente atemorizada por sus enormes galgos. Sonrió cuan do Bella aceptó el desafio, como él sabía que lo haría, y llevó los dedos a la boca de la bestia. Los enormes colmillos blancos tomaron delicadamente la carne de los dedos de Bella.

—¿Y los otros dos? —lo desafió Bella luego de tragarse el miedo.

Edward se encogió de hombros y continuó acariciando la ca beza de Susurro.

—Son unos sinvergüenzas y tomarán lo que quieren sin pedirlo.

—Mmm, exactamente como su amo —dijo Bella. Obser vando a los dos perros, no tenía dudas de que Edward decía la verdad—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Él sonrió.

—Caos y Triturador. Pero no es necesario que los toques. Son cazadores por naturaleza, no mascotas.

Un temblor le recorriò la espalda, pero estaba decidida a ga nar la batalla que su esposo habìa empezado con sus galgos. Cerró los ojos, dijo una silenciosa plegaria, y luego tomó unos pedazos mas de carnero y los sostuvo frente a las bestias que ahora babeaban al lado de Jasper.

—Tranquilos —les ordenó jadeando mientras se acercaban a ella. En seguida percibió el cambio en la posición de Edward. Parecía listo para sujetar a los perros si cualquiera de los dos intentaba lanzarle un tarascón. Bella sonrió. Su esposo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le hicieran daño como había sugerido con su actitud cruel. El calor y la saliva tocaron su piel. Luego, cerró los ojos de nuevo, contuvo el aliento y levan tó la mano lentamente para palmear a Caos en la cabeza. El os curo galgo lamió sus dedos y Bella se permitió exhalar.

Con una mirada llena de asombro, Edward liberó a Susurro y se dio vuelta para mirar a Jasper.

—Deberíamos llevar a nuestra señora a la batalla con no sotros. Tiene una lengua y un tacto que calma a las bestias más salvajes.

—No, mi señor —Bella le lanzó una seductora mirada decidida a proseguir la batalla—, _tú _eres la bestia más salvaje de todas, y aún no te he calmado.

—Es verdad —respondió Edward con voz ronca. Inclinó el rostro hacia el de ella y le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior—, me haces sentir más salvaje de lo que me he sentido jamás.

Bella se sonrojó y se dio vuelta hacia Jasper pero él ya se había ido. Juntó los labios y pasó al lado de su esposo ro zando sus sólidos músculos con las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo. Él inhaló su aroma. Dejó que el terciopelo de su ves tido lo acariciara, que la suave elasticidad de su carne debajo de la tela lo excitara antes de prodigarle a su esposa una son risa que la hizo temblar antes de darse vuelta para marchar se. Él la observó. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras ella caminaba hacia las puertas. Su cuerpo lo llamaba, lo invitaba a seguirla. Saboreó sus deliciosas curvas con ojos lujuriosos. Temblando de deseo, salió corriendo a buscarla, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó ardientemente.

—Discúlpeme, milord.

Edward levantó la vista un poco perturbado por la interrup ción del joven escudero.

—¿Qué sucede, no ves que estoy besando a mi esposa?

Las mejillas del escudero se tornaron de un tono blanco en fermizo.

—Lo lamento, milord —retorció el ruedo de su túnica ner viosamente—, el guardia de la torre me envió a informarle que se acercan unos jinetes.

Edward apartó su ardiente sonrisa de Bella por un mo mento.

—Llevan insignias?

—No, milord.

—Está bien —suspiró Edward ofreciéndole a Bella un ges to contrariado y de disculpa—, alerte a la guarnición. Estaré allí enseguida.

—Envía a Jasper —le sugirió ella con un ronroneo—. Se te necesita aquí, ahora.

Cerró los ojos contra la seducción aterciopelada de su voz y la promesa ardiente que la acompañaba. Ella pudo sentir có mo se tensaba su cuerpo y sonrió ante el poder que tenía so bre él.

—¡Jasper! —rugió Edward. Su hermano lo miró desde la si lla donde estaba sentado y le lanzó el corazón de la manzana a Caos—, se acercan unos jinetes, ve lo que quieren y hazme saber quiènes son. Voy a retirarme con mi esposa a nuestra alcoba. —Se dio vuelta para marcharse, con una mano en la cintura de ella.

En su apuro por llevar a Bella a la cama casi no notó a dos de sus perros corriendo a su lado en dirección a las puertas de entrada del castillo. Sólo cuando Susurro comenzó a gimotear, el señor de Forks levantó la vista.

El rostro de Edward se volvió más pálido que la luna en una fría noche de invierno. Sólo había una persona que provocaba tal ansiedad en su perra; una sola persona que hacía que ese animal se acurrucara a sus pies como si una calamidad estu viera a punto de producirse, una calamidad que sólo Susurro, con su aguda nariz y afilado oído podía percibir. Con un rá pido y profundo suspiro Edward se alejó del lado de Bella y alcanzó a Jasper en dos grandes pasos justo antes de que su hermano abriera las puertas de entrada.

—¡Espera! —gritó. Jasper se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Edward parecía estar reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba en una última, lenta inhalación, luego asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. Los perros se sentaron rápidamente a sus pies. Esta ban en silencio excepto por los gimoteos de Susurro.

Jacob salió del salón para ver de qué se trataba tanta con moción en el momento en que Jasper abría las puertas de par en par. El duque le lanzó a Bella una mirada interrogativa, pero ella se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada nuevamen te hacia Edward. Quienquiera que estuviera allí afuera hacía re troceder a su esposo como si temiera ver lo que de algunaa ma nera ya sabía que lo esperaba.

El corazón de la muchacha repentinamente comenzó a ba tir un tronador ritmo en su pecho.

—¿Edward? —fue hasta él y le colocó una mano delicada mente en el brazo, pero él no la miró. Sus ojos ya estaban fijos en la oscura figura que se acercaba cabalgando hacia Forks.

—Que Dios nos ayude —la voz de Jacob detrás de Bella le erizó la piel e hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta para mirarlo cuando un ge mido de su esposo la detuvo. Lo miró, temerosa de mirar ha cia cualquier otro lado, temerosa de ver lo que su corazón le decía. Los ojos de su esposo ahora estaban cerrados, como negándose a ver a quien veía. Al fin Bella se dio vuelta pa ra ver por sí misma.

Una figura se acercó al portal del muro exterior montando a caballo, cubierta con una capa tan negra como la esperanza de Bella cuando se dio cuenta de quién tenía que ser. Ro deada por una partida de al menos quince hombres, los deli cados rasgos del jinete se volvieron más nítidos bajo la sombra de la capucha de su capa. El tenso silencio de los hombres de Edward, incluyendo a Jacob, le dijo lo que su mente se nega ba a aceptar.

—¿Qué debo hacer? -la profunda voz de Jasper quebró el silencio.

Mirando fijamente al jinete como si su anhelante corazón estuviera a punto de explotarle en el pecho, Edward casi no res piraba, no parpadeaba.

—Encuéntrala en el portal y ve qué quiere.

Jasper titubeó, luego se alejó a cumplir el pedido de su her mano.

—¡Edward, sólo ciérrale la maldita puerta en la cara de un golpe!

Edward levantó la mano para silenciar a Jacob. Bella se dio vuelta hacia el duque, clavando la vista en sus enfurecidos ojos. Pero èl apartó la vista, inundado de desesperanza. Ella quería llorar, gritar. Anhelaba correr hacia las puertas y cerrar las de un golpe como había ordenado Jacob, pero no hizo na da. Casi no podía moverse mientras observaba a Jasper subir de un salto en su montura justo afuera de las puertas.

—No seas idiota, Edward —fue la tensa advertencia del du que de Normandía. Pero él no se dio por aludido. Sus ojos nun ca abandonaron a la sombría mujer de afuera. El color no regresó a su rostro, ni parecía respirar. Sólo observaba como si, en su silencio, pudiera capturar alguna palabra pronunciada en el viento.

Bella también había dejado de respirar, y lo notó de re pente cuando le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza. Inhaló pro fundamente, y luego se detuvo de nuevo cuando Jasper regre só al castillo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a ella antes de hablar con su hermano.

—Quiere refugiarse de su padre aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward en voz baja.

—No me lo quiso decir, sólo dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Forks permaneció en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Nadie habló. Nadie respiró. El único sonido provenía de Susurro, que continuaba con su gimoteo a los pies de su amo. El mundo pareció cambiar, envejecer, en el es pacio de ese silencio que le llevó a Edward tomar una decisión. Su mente luchaba como si negara algún cataclismo que sabía estaba a punto de ocurrir, y Bella estaba segura de que todos en el salón lo habían sentido.

La mirada de Edward no había abandonado ni por un mo mento la figura que aguardaba afuera. Al fin pronunció las pa labras que hicieron eco en el corazón de Bella como un trueno, arrastrándola a inacabables olas de dolor y tormento.

—Déjala pasar —dijo claramente, con un mandato en sus voz que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar.

Nadie excepto Bella.

Giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo de frente y le apretò èl brazo. Le clavó los ojos, exigiendo que la mirara.

—No tengo necesidad de preguntar si la mujer allí afuera es Lady Tanya de Denali. Ya que claramente, por el fuerte latido de tu corazón, es ella quien se aproxima a mi casa. Pero sí te pregunto, esposo: ¿por qué le permites la entrada?¿Por qué ignoras mis sentimientos con tanta desconsideración? —Apretando los dientes, Bella contestó su propia pregunta: — la amas. La amas aún y exhibirás ese amor frente a mí como...

—¡Silencio! —la interrumpió Edward bruscamente. Su rostro estaba tallado en mármol; sus ojos, duros como el acero. Luego parpadeó lentamente y pareció recomponerse, escudándose una vez más detrás de interminables capas de piedra sólida—. Harás silencio, o haré que te retiren.

Bella lo miró indignada, luchando contra las oleadas de lágrimas y furia que la desbordaban.

—Muy bien. Silencio es lo que tendrás —le prometió en una voz cargada de tranquila determinación.

Por primera vez desde que las puertas se habían abierto, los ojos azul cielo abandonaron a la mujer que ahora espera ba la entrada a Forks. Edward se dio vuelta para seguir a Bella cuando ella lo rodeó y se paró junto a Jacob y a su padre.

—Todo estará bien entre nosotros, Bella —fue casi un susurro, como si temiera decirlo, como si temiera prometerle algo. Sus ojos buscaron en los de ella, pero Bella los apartó, silenciosa.

Lady Tanya de Denali entrò a Forks con una ràfaga de aire frìo, su capa negra volaba detràs de ella con el viento. Cuando llegò hasta donde estaba Edward, se detuvo y lentamente se quitò la capucha.

—¡Imbécil! —Jacob ya no pudo contener su disgusto y sa lió violentamente del castillo, chocó a su paso un macizo hombro contra uno de los hombres de Tanya, y casi lo tumba al suelo.

Tanya no se inmutó ante la furia del duque de Norman día; de hecho, su compostura y gracia, sin mencionar la impactante, angelical belleza de su rostro, asombró a Bella, que la miraba con ojos cautelosos y en llamas.

—Milord —la voz de Tanya de Denali era el sonido de un suspiro pronunciado en el viento. Pellizcó los gruesos pliegues de su vestido de terciopelo e hizo una breve reverencia frente a Edward. Cuando se irguió reveló unos ojos grandes y negros anegados en lágrimas. Levantó una delicada mano hacia su mejilla pero él la tomó de la muñeca con la velocidad de una serpiente y la detuvo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó secamente.

Unos ojos renegridos, penetrantes como carbones ardien tes recorrieron el salón y se posaron en Bella.

—Quisiera hablaros en privado, milord —lentamente vol vió la mirada a Edward y esperó.

Él la miró durante un largo rato, y Bella casi podía escu char las preguntas que anhelaba hacerle y el dolor mezclado en cada una.

—Muy bien —respondió al fin.

Tanya le sonrió y esperó que Edward devolviera el gesto. No lo hizo. Muerta de rabia, Bella no pudo reconocer la rigi dez que recorría los rasgos de su esposo mientras miraba fijamente a Tanya.

Desatando los lazos de su capa, Tanya se dio vuelta e invitó sólo a las manos de Edward a que la retirara de sus hombros. Cuando él lo hizo, una cabellera tan rubia que pareciòiluminar todo Forks se derramó en sus dedos. Y si Bella no hubiera huido del salón en ese instante, tal vez habria visto a su esposo darse vuelta para buscarla.


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 17_

Jacob pasó aprisa por la torre de entrada partiendo el aire con su presencia, maldiciendo. Sus piernas gruesas lo llevaron por los campos que rodeaban Forks. Se encamina ba hacia el bosque. Su terrible furia desafiaba el frío que inten taba morderle la carne. No sentía nada, no podía pensar en nada màs que en partirle el pequeño cuello a la perra francesa una rama seca. Pensó que nunca volvería a ver a Lady Tanya de Denali, ¡pero allí estaba! Ya era frustrante tener que ver cómo uno de los más poderosos guerreros que había conocid o se debilitaba y caía bajo el hechizo de una bruja seductora, pero ahora Lady Bella también sería destruida.

Pensó en la hija de Lord Charlie Swan mientras apalea ba la cizaña y la hierba bajo sus pesadas botas de cuero. Veía su rostro en las flores que desafiaban el frío. No había una mujer como ella en toda Inglaterra, estaba seguro de eso. Tanta vi da, tanto fuego y pasión ofrecidos a un hombre que los piso tearía como si no fueran nada... ofrecidos a un hombre que èl amaba como a su propio hijo, ¡ese condenado idiota! Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la copa de vino en la mano, y la hizo trizas contra un árbol.

—Maldita seas, Tanya de Denali. No dejaré que los des truyas —la oscura promesa resonó a través del bosque y los pájaros que anidaban en las altas ramas chillaron de miedo y salieron volando. El duque de Normandía casi no lo notó, sus furiosos ojos grises miraban más allá del bosque . _Non, _nunca.

Bella estalló en su habitación y se arrancó el vestido. Se apresuró hacia el armario y buscó entre su ropa hasta que en contró un vestido marrón de cabalgar y una abrigada túnica de lana.

—¡Bella! —la voz de su padre resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de tocar.

—Un momento, por favor —dijo, vistiéndose. Se secó tor pemente las lágrimas con el revés de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando Charlie vio a su hija, se le rompió el corazón.

—Bella...

Ella se alejó de sus brazos abiertos y se dio vuelta para bus car las botas. Se movía rápidamente, sin pensar... tenía que ha cerlo de esa manera porque si se permitía pensar...

—¡¿Dónde están mis botas? —gritó, sus palabras entrecor tadas traicionaban su dolor.

—Isabella...

—Puedo luchar contra un fantasma, padre —antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las palabras fluyeron de sus labios—, pe ro no con una mujer de carne y hueso que vivirá en mi pro pia casa. Una mujer a la que él ama con todo el corazón que le queda.

Sin saber cómo había llegado allí, la joven estaba en los bra zos de su padre consumida por un amor que casi había olvida do que existía.

—Hija —susurró él, y ella dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran sobre el ancho hombro del único hombre que la amaba.

—Te llevaré a Normandía conmigo. No tienes por qué que darte aquí.

—_No, _no —dijo ella, secandose los ojoscon una determin aciòn que supadre conocía y admiraba.- Lo amo, padre. Debo quedarme.

Lord Charlie sonrió gentilmente, apartando a su hija pa ra mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Entonces lucharás por él?

Los labios de Bella dibujaron una mueca irónica.

—Ya has pasado demasiado tiempo con el duque Jacob — Bella suspiró, dejando que su padre se contagiara la son risa—. Lo intentaré. —En realidad no tenía otra alternativa. Si abandonaba a Edward se convertiría en lo mismo en que se había vuelto su hombre sirena... aunque si se quedaba tal vez sería, de todos modos, como él.

—Eres verdaderamente la digna hija de tu madre, Isabella Marie Swan.

Sonriendo al escuchar el nombre completo que su madre le había dado, Bella besó la áspera mejilla de su padre y se apartó de su abrazo.

—Ahora, no obstante, necesito cabalgar, estar lejos de aquí para ordenar mis insensatos pensamientos. —Se ajustó un cinturón de cuero alrededor de la cintura y trenzó su espeso cabello cobrizo.

—Lleva a Jasper contigo, hija, o a alguno de mis hombres.

Frunció el ceño delicadamente y miró a su padre.

—¿Desde cuándo necesito escolta para cabalgar por mi pro pia tierra?

—No la necesitas, pero llévala igual sólo para complacer me. —La preocupación de su padre la conmovió. Dio un pa so adelante y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Está bien, buscaré a alguien. Lo prometo.

Lord Charlie asintió. Luego, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, vio a su hija salir de la habitación. Suspirò profundamente y decidió encaminarse hacia la cocina para comer algo. Su corazón le dijo que fuera a buscar a Lord Cullen, pero su mente refutó la idea sabiendo que, por el propio bien del caballero normando, ir a buscar algo para llenarse el estómago era lo mejor para todos los involucrados.

Bella salió a escondidas del castillo de Forks, pero mantuvo la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, no se fue sola: cerca de sus talones caminaba Caos.

Con ojos de halcón, Edward observaba a Tanya caminar de un lado al otro de la estancia. No se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos, incluyendo los de los dedos que aferraban y li beraban los pliegues de su vestido de terciopelo. Notó la tensa contracción nerviosa de sus labios y los pálidos mechones de cabello que volaban cuando ella se daba vuelta en su conti nua y frenética marcha.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Edward en voz baja.

Tanya hizo una pausa durante solo un instante antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y llorar.

—Mi padre me ha prometido a una bestia, Edward.

—¿Y? —le respondió él apenas. ¿Acaso Bella no había sido forzada a casarse con una bestia también? ¿Y no había en frentado su destino sin lágrimas?—, muchas mujeres se ven forzadas a casarse con hombres que no aman.

Tanya se asomó por encima de sus temblorosas manos.

—No puedo. ¡No puedo! ¡Él es un salvaje!

Edward encontró una silla de respaldo alto y se desplomó en ella. Por un instante pensó en ir hacia Tanya y calmarla. Pe ro pronto se dio cuenta de que era la còmoda familiaridad que sentìa en su presencia lo que lo había hecho considerar con solarla. En realidad no tenía ningún deseo de sentirla otra vez en sus brazos. Había pensado que si alguna vez volvía a verla se sentiría tentado de perdonarla. Cuando permitió su en trada en Forks, pensó que le haría bien hacerle las pregun tas que lo atormentaban. Pero allí estaba Tanya y en lo úni co en lo que él podía pensar era en Bella. _Enfer, _pero si su esposa lo hacía sentir vivo otra vez. Con una leve sonrisa recordó lo bien que se había sentido al besarla con el viento helado azotándoles el rostro y amenazando arrojarlos hacia las nubes. Cerró los ojos para saborear el recuerdo de sus la bios carnosos cuando le escupían su veneno. Tenía un mal ge nio terrible, pero no discutió ni le lanzó sus palabras más ra biosas cuando él le gritó que hiciera silencio. Sólo lo miró como si acabara de arrancarle el corazón del pecho y estu viera sosteniendo el revoltijo frente a su rostro. Por Dios, ¡la había herido! Exhaló un largo aliento. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que tener sentimientos tan delicados? A los hombres les iba mejor sin ellos, concluyó. _Oui, _entonces no tendría que preocuparse por tomar decisiones apresuradas de las que se arrepentiría un momento más tarde.

—Debes regresar con tu padre —le dijo a Tanya . -No puedes quedarte aquí. Cometí un e...

—¡No, no, por favor, milord! —ella saltó hacia él y cayó a sus pies—, déjame quedarme hasta la primavera, te lo ruego. Para entonces mi padre habrá olvidado la idea de casarme con esa bestia y tú puedes volver conmigo y hablar con él.

—¿Y decirle qué? —gritó Edward. Sus ojos la escudrina ron como un relámpago atravesando un árbol—, ¿qué se su pone que le diga a tu padre? ¿Debo pedirle que perdone una deshonra más con la que su propia hija sigue manchando su nombre? ¿Debo decirle que olvide que tu corazón no le pertenece a nadie? ¿Que debe borrar de su mente la realidad de que su hija le abre las piernas a cualquier hombre que la desea?

Curiosamente, sus palabras no hirieron a la mujer a sus pies, que ni siquiera notó ni le importó que lo que estaba es cuchando eran las acusaciones sentidas del propio Edward. Y si él hubiera estado menos consumido por la profunda rabia que lo quemaba por dentro, una rabia que necesitaba sentir para poder sanar, tal vez habría notado que a Tanya no parecía im portarle en lo más mínimo lo que pensaba de ella.

La mujer se puso de pie y clavó los ojos directamente en los de él.

—Ya me echaste una vez. Te lo ruego, no lo hagas de nuevo. Porque esta vez me mataré antes de llegar a la puerta.

—No te quitarás la vida. Te amas demasiado para hacerlo.

Al mirarlo, Lady Denali se maravilló. Se veía tan arrebata dor como el cielo antes de una tormenta. Pero había conoci do a un Edward Cullen diferente. Había conocido a Lord Edward el Apasionado, un hombre a quien lo consumía su fervor por la vida, lo hacía tan vivo que ella siempre había sentido que tenía que correr para alcanzarlo. Recordaba el amor en su mi rada aguamarina que solía bañarla tan tiernamente, la suave caricia de sus brazos fuertes, y la miel de su boca cuando la besaba. _Oui, _ella tenía poder sobre él. Sólo tenía que recor dárselo.

—Edward —su voz fue un suave ronroneo. Con ojos hechi ceros recorrió el rostro de él. Vio la rabia allí cuando él le de volvió la mirada, pero la ignoró. Levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla—, si alguna vez me amaste, ayúdame ahora.

—No me hables de amor. No te debo nada. Me he casado con otra y deseo librarme de ti — en el momento en que pronunciò esas palabras, Edward supo que era verdad. Ya no querìa volver a sonar con ella. Ella estaba allì, y èl no la deseaba.

—Sè que estás casado, Eddie—le llevó la punta del dedo a los labios para silenciarlo, ignorando sus deseos—, el rumor de tu batalla con Sir Charlie Swan se difundió rápidamen te por todo el país. Sé que te forzaron a casarte con su hija sa jona para poder quedarte con su tierra...

—Quise casarme con ella —la interrumpió, luchando por ordenar sus pensamientos a medida que el aroma conocido de Tanya le asaltaba los sentidos.

—¿La amas?

Silencio.

—Es adorable. —El cuerpo de Tanya se elevó como una nube hasta que su cintura se acomodó entre los fuertes mus los de Edward. Él cerró los ojos ante el rostro tan cerca del suyo, ante los labios que solía morder—. Tanya —pronunció su nombre y le resultó extraño al oído.

—Te amo, Edward.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia los suaves dedos que le acaricia ban la mejilla. Abrió los ojos. Por un momento esperó ver una cabellera del color del bronce pulido enredada alrededor de sus dedos. Casi se sorprendió de ver a Tanya. Apartó vio lentamente las manos.

—¿Puedo quedarme, milord? ¿Por favor? —la dulce tibie za de su aliento lo acarició, inundándolo de indeseados recuer dos del tiempo que vivieron juntos.

—_Non, _Tanya —se puso de pie, apartándola de un empu jón—, te irás al amanecer.

—¡No puedo! —Sollozando, ella se lanzó a sus pies—. ¡Por favor no me obligues a partir! Está helando y moriré antes de llegar a Canterbury —hizo silencio un momento esperando una respuesta. Cuando no llegó, siguió adelante—. Oh, por favor, Edward, mi prometido ya me ha golpeado una vez. Tengo miedo de volver a mi casa.

Edward miró su cabello rubio pálido. Tuvo el impulso de to carlo. Maldita sea, y maldita sea Bella también. Él no era un bastardo desalmado.

—Muy bien. Puedes quedarte hasta que decida qué hacer contigo. Pero, Tanya, mientras estés aquí, no te acerques a mí, y no te acerques a mi esposa. No quiero herir sus sentimientos más de lo que ya los hiere tu presencia aquí.

Tanya se secó los ojos y lo miró fijamente con una repen tina chispa de rabia en la mirada.

—Si no te conociera bien, diría que estás enamorado de la sajona.

Edward la dejó sin darle una respuesta. No se la merecía, pe ro ésa no fue la razón de su silencio. El corazón le latía dema siado ferozmente en el pecho como para hablar. Ver a Tanya en carne y hueso le había probado que todavía había lugar en su corazón para amar a una mujer. Y estalló en un sudor frío camino a la alcoba de ella. ¡Amor! Por Dios, sería más fácil lan zarse sobre su propia espada en ese momento y acabar con todo... es decir, si enamorarse de su bella esposa no lo mata ba primero.

Bella cabalgó a toda velocidad. El viento frío le pene tró los pulmones y le azotó el cabello, la trenza le golpeaba la espalda como un látigo urgiéndola a cabalgar más rápido. Caos mantuvo el frenético paso junto al caballo. Entró en el bosque sin aminorar la marcha, las lágrimas ardían en sus mejillas momentos antes de ser arrancadas por el viento . Los cascos de si caballo retumbaban sobre el del bosque, advirtiendo a las criaturas mas pequenas que debían huir an tes de ser arrolladas. El hocico de la bestia exudaba una espu ma que desaparecía en el aire congelado. Y aun así Bella si guió forzando el caballo, evitando árboles y ramas bajas, ansiosa de escapar del dolor que siempre parecía estar ace chando a sus espaldas desde que Lord Edward Cullen había llegado a Forks.

De pronto, el corcel se levantó sobre sus patas traseras es pantado por algo en el camino. Bella intentó sostenerse, pe ro el animal había estado corriendo demasiado rápido, y fre nó repentinamente. Caballo y jinete cayeron sobre el suelo frío y alfombrado de vegetación con un golpe que sacudió la tierra.

Bella despertó horas después sintiendo el calor de una fo gata que ardía a unos centímetros de donde estaba recostada. Una enorme figura estaba inclinada sobre ella. Estuvo a pun to de gritar, pero luego un agudo dolor estalló en colores bri llantes dentro de su cabeza.

—Tranquila, bella dama, sólo soy yo —Jacob susurró cerca de su rostro. Le ofreció su sonrisa más cálida—; caíste con mucha fuerza del caballo.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quejó.

—¿Eso es lo que pasó? Soñé que me lanzaban del paraíso.

Jacob se rió suavemente.

—_Non, _eso no pasaría nunca. —Regresó a la fogata y puso toda su atención en una tajada de carne que tenía asándoseen una parrilla improvisada. Arrancó un pedazo con los dedos y se lo ofreció.

—Toma, come.

—¿Qué es?

—Conejo.

Observó la ofrenda durante un momento, luego intentó sentarse. Pero un fuego ardió ante sus ojos y cayó de espaldas contra la capa que Jacob había enrollado para hacerle una almohada.

—Tienes que recostarte y quedarte quieta hasta que llegue ayuda, Bella —le ordenó Jacob gentilmente.

—¿Usted lo mató?

—¿Qué? —la miró por encima de la fogata con ojos que bri llaban como plata pulida.

—¿Con qué mató al conejo?

La sonrisa salvaje del duque normando se asomó mientras sostenía la carne frente a sus ojos para examinarla.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de contestar, él se encogice hombros—. Para ser un verdadero guerrero, uno debe usar todos los recursos que Dios le ha dado.

Bella miró alrededor de la pequeña fogata, pero tal como sospechaba no vio ni daga ni espada ni arco. Recordó que el duque había salido furioso del castillo de Forks sinn nada más que una copa en las manos.

—¿Lo mató Caos? —preguntó con un respeto reverencial creciente hacia el hombre al que había llamado un monstruo.

Al escuchar su nombre, el enorme galgo negro levantó la ca beza de su tranquilo sueño y la miró.

—_Non _—Jacob se lamió los dedos y continuó mastican do—, si te digo que maté al animal con mis propias manos, pensarías mal de mí?

—No —respondió Bella, mirándolo fijamente—, tal vez en realidad sólo necesito saber cuán peligroso puede llegar a ser mi nuevo amigo.

Jacob se riò y le lanzò un treozo de carne a Caos. La jo ven observó al duque y lo imaginó corriendo entre los grandes àrboles como una bestia indómita persiguiendo a su presa.

—Puedo ser bastante peligroso, bella dama, pero nunca para ti.

Bella sonrió. Le creía. Él parecía una bestia contra la ve getación silvestre de los arbustos tupidos y los gruesos tron cos. Las sombras reflejadas por el fuego que danzaban sobre su rostro le daban una apariencia salvaje, pero su voz era gen til, sus enormes dedos casi delicados cuando arrancaban la car ne asada de la carcasa del conejo.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí en el bosque? —le preguntó.

—Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta.

La mirada de Bella se elevó hacia el cielo, que se estaba oscureciendo. Suspiró lentamente, sus pensamientos retorna ban a Edward. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese mo mento. ¿Estaba con Tanya?

—Tenía que salir un rato.

—También yo —Jacob comprendía el dolor que veía en los ojos de ella.

Bella intentó sentarse de nuevo, pero Jacob la detuvo con una enorme mano en el hombro.

—Quédate quieta.

—No, tengo que regresar —dijo, hachando por liberarse del murallón que le impedía moverse.

—Regresarás, Bella, pero no en este momento. No tene mos caballo y estamos muy lejos para volver caminando.

Ella se detuvo.

—¿No hay caballo? Pero... —miró alrededor del pequeño claro— ¿dónde está mi corcel?

El duque permaneció en silencio un minuto mirándola fijamente a los ojos; luego se echó para atrás en cuclillas y mirò el fuego.

—Tu caballo se quebró el cuello al caer.

Tal como había previsto, Bella cerró los ojos para dete ner el llanto que buscaba fluir.

—No debí forzarlo tanto —sollozó, incapaz de contener la pena que la atormentaba.

Jacob miraba el fuego, respetando sus lágrimas en silen cio, sabía que no se derramaban solamente por el caballo. Y mientras la mujer que admiraba más que a ninguna otra mal decía su propia pena, su rabia contra Edward y Tanya se encen dió una vez más.

—Bella —comenzó a decir lenta, cautelosamente, dejan do que sus plateados ojos la encontraran en la penumbra—, cuando vuelvas a Forks, debes reunir toda la fuerza que sé que posees. Usa todos los recursos femeninos con los que Dios te ha bendecido. Y créeme, mujer... —Jacob suspiró, mirándola—, te ha bendecido con mucho. Apréstate para la batalla ahora.

—Pero...

—_Non _—la detuvo—, prepárate ahora mismo, Bella, o no te molestes en regresar. Sé cuánto de su corazón le ha dado Edward a Tanya de Denali. No sé cuánto de él sigue con ella, así que mejor apróntate para una batalla total —una mueca de lobo se apoderó de sus labios—, podrías darte por vencida, rendirte. Pero no lo harás.

La muchacha se secó las lágrimas y miró al tosco guerrero. Asintió con una nueva determinación ardiendo en sus ojos y Jacob asintió en respuesta. Le ofreció una tajada de conejo y esta vez ella aceptó.

—Tiene una reputaciòn monstruosa, milord Jacob —dijo ella de repente.

Él echò la cabeza hacia atràs y se riò.

—Me la he ganado.

Bella lo estudió. Los músculos danzaban en su mandíbu la y su garganta mientras masticaba, destrozando la suculen ta carne. Ahora estaba sentado con una pierna doblada contra el pecho, su brazo colgando sobre la rodilla, y notó lo impo nente que era el hombre bajo todo ese cabello y esos modales rústicos. Él la atrapó evaluándolo y levantó la comisura de su boca barbada en una sonrisa torcida.

—Cuénteme de sus batallas, Jacob.

El duque le lanzó más carne a Caos. Hizo una breve pausa como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo en su mente; luego le vantó su sombría mirada y dejó que su ferocidad la inundara hasta hacerla temblar por lo que allí veía.

—Júrame lealtad, Bella Cullen, y te contaré una histo ria que tus hijos les contarán a sus hijos.

—Lealtad —rió ella, pero el lujurioso brillo en los ojos de Jacob le dijo que no estaba bromeando—. Pero no soy un caballero —le recordó, incrédula.

—Cierto, pero eres una guerrera. Corre por tus venas. Lo he visto. Eres leal a tu padre y a tu hogar. Sé que le serás leal a Edward. Ahora te estoy pidiendo que me seas leal a mí y compar tiré algo contigo que nadie más sabe. Ni siquiera tu esposo.

—Pero soy sajona —le recordó Bella con una nueva chispa en los ojos.

Jacob sonrió gentilmente y otra vez ella se sorprendió por la naturaleza tierna de ese hombre con reputación de salvaje.

—Pronto no importará cómo la gente se llame a sí misma. ¿Me prestas juramento, bella dama?

Atrapada en el fuego de sus ojos y el suave resplandor del fuego que lo bañaba en una luz misteriosa y majestuosa, Bella se puso seria.

—Sí, haré el juramento.

El duque normando se arrodilló frente a ella. La acomodó lentamente hasta sentarla y le preguntó si estaba cómoda. Ella le aseguró que sí, excitada y un poco mareada por lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

—Ya está —le dijo cuando ella reunió la fuerza suficiente como para permanecer sentada sin su ayuda. Bella tuvo que recordarse dos veces que no eran dos niños haciendo un juramento secreto de sangre de ser amigos para siempre. El du que la miró directo a los ojos y ella tuvo la sensación de que to do era un sueño. Allí estaba, ¡a punto de jurarle lealtad a un normando! A un hombre que frente a la luz de la fogata lucía tan amenazador y dominante como aseguraba su reputación. Pero él era mucho más que eso, se dijo a sí misma, vagamente consciente de que Caos se había levantado de su lugar de des canso para sentarse junto al oscuro guerrero. El duque Jacob de Normandía era un hombre gobernado por su ingenio y sa biduría en primer lugar, _y _después por su fuerza física _y _poder, no al revés.

—Repite después de mí —dijo el guerrero contra el chispo rroteo del fuego—: Yo, Lady Bella Cullen, esposa de Lord Edward Cullen de Forks, juro lealtad al duque Jacob de Normandía. Prometo lealtad y honor en mi vida ante los ojos de Dios.

Bella repitió el juramento y cuando terminó, Jacob to mó sus manos en las suyas y las besó.

Bella suspiró.

—Me siento un poco tonta.

—_No _—susurro èl. Una pasion sobrevolaba su àvida mirada, que ella solo había visto en otro hombre. Cuando èl volvió a hablar, su voz era profunda y baja, y Bella estaba con vencida de que podía escuchar el corazón del guerrero golpeando dentro de su pecho.

—Bella —le confió maliciosamente—, ¿has oído hablar de una pequeña aldea en el sur llamada Hastings?


	19. Chapter 19

_Capitulo 18_

Edward recorrió los salones del castillo a toda prisa. Las antorchas que ardían a ambos lados flameaban y se debilita ban a su paso. Buscó a Lord Charlie esperando, por el bien del viejo caballero, que hubiera tenido una buena razón para per mitirle a su hija salir a cabalgar con sólo un perro a su lado. Bella se había ido hacía ya demasiado tiempo, y con el paso de los minutos Edward se ponía más furioso con su padre. Sa bía que había sido muy rudo con su esposa cuando le dijo que la haría retirar del salón. Pero, diablos, había necesitado tiem po para pensar con claridad y no podía hacerlo con ella allí di ciéndole cuánto él amaba a Tanya. Por Dios, los ojos de su es posa eran dos esmeraldas consumidas por el fuego, y había querido perderse en ellos para siempre. Había visto el dolor en su mirada, así como el desafío, y se maldijo. No comprendía por qué a ella le costaba tanto confiar en él. ¿Acaso pensaba que sólo porque le había permitido la entrada a Forks a Tanya significaba que huiría con ella? Recordó su ira cuan do encontró a la doncella bañándolo. Lo había acusado de de sear también a Alice. Maldita sea por no creer nunca en él. Por la naturaleza desconfiada de su esposa, cualquiera pensaría que había sido ella la traicionada, en lugar de él. Tendría que conversar con ella al respecto. Ella lo amaba. Él necesitaba rea firmarle que nunca traicionaría ese amor.

Su piel comenzó a arder como si una lengua de fuego lo hu biera recorrido al pensar en el amor de Bella por él. Pensó que era hermosa cuando la vio por primera vez, pero la irre sistible combinación de ternura y pasión que le ofrecía hay la que se le ablandaran todos los músculos. Su corazón latió màs fuerte cuando pensó en su mirada sensual, en su hermosa sonrisa que le hacía olvidar el pasado y no pensar en nadie más que en ella. Suspiró profundamente recordando los gemido, lánguidos que él le había arrancado. Mientras bajaba las esca leras vio a Lord Charlie entrando al castillo.

—¿Dónde ha estado? —le preguntó Edward bruscamente, deteniéndose a medio camino en su descenso.

—En las caballerizas —Lord Charlie levantó la mirada im pasible antes de seguir caminando hacia el gran salón.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —continuó su lento descenso restando importancia al hecho de que Charlie sólo se había detenido brevemente para mirarlo—. Peter me dijo que se fuee de aquí sola, con sólo uno de mis perros.

Ver a Edward era un poco perturbador para Lord Charlie Swan. Vivir en el castillo con él compartiendo vino y risas casi había hecho que el padre de Bella olvidara al astuto, despiadado guerrero que había enfrentado en el campo de ba talla. Pero no podía olvidarlo, en especial ahora, cuando sus ojos eran tan mortíferos como su espada. Verlo era como ver la calma antes de la tormenta... una tormenta que podía des truir todo a su paso.

—¿Adónde fue? —preguntó de nuevo. Su mirada severa in movilizó a Charlie en su sitio hasta que Edward finalmente lo alcanzó.

—Salió a cabalgar —Charlie enfrentó a su yerno directa mente. Con sus sentidos afinados a la perfección, estaba muy consciente de cada movimiento que hacía el joven caballero, hasta el más leve. Observó las diestras manos colgando a sus costados, cerca de su espada.

—A cabalgar — repitiò sus palabras, y Charlie supo que el adusto caballero no le creìa.

— Mi hija necesitaba librarse del deshonor al que usted la sometió hoy, Lord Cullen —dijo Charlie entre dientes sin importarle las consecuencias.

Por un momento el guerrero desapareció, y la compresión seguida del remordimiento inundaron a Edward. Pero luchó contra sus emociones tan salvajemente como si fueran un enemigo que enfrentaba en la batalla. Podía estar enamorándose de su esposa, pero nunca dejaría que ese sentimiento volviera a gobernarlo. En el espacio de un momento, la batalla que Edward luchó consigo mismo se evidenció en su rostro. Tenía que detener lo que sentía por Bella antes de que fuera dema siado tarde. _Oui, _tenía que detenerlo porque estaba seguro de que si lo permitía, podría amarla aun con mayor intensidad, con mayor pasión de lo que había amado a Tanya.

Lord Charlie se maravilló al observar al esposo de su hija desarmarse y luego recomponerse ante sus propios ojos. Ob servó cómo un autocontrol nacido sólo para conquistar era a su vez conquistado. Pero duró sólo un instante antes de que el guerrero victorioso regresara. Y ahora el guerrero no hacía nada por ocultar su rabia.

—¿Adónde fue y por qué no ha regresado todavía? —exigió Edward.

—¿Por qué? _¿Por qué, _pregunta? —Charlie estaba furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión mortífera—. A us ted no le interesa si ella regresa o no. —Se odió a sí mismo en ese momento por haberse rendido ante ese hombre y por ha ber tenido que darle su hija a un bribón tan desalmado. Habìa esperado que el normando llegara a amar a su hija, que Bella de alguna manera pudiera sobrepasar sus defensas, pero al mirar dentro de las vastas profundidades de los ojos de Edward, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron—. ¿No es eso lo que querìa desde un principio, Lord Cullen? ¿No tener que casarse con mi hija?

—_No _seré humillado por una esposa que me abandona porque está herida en sus sentimientos -replicó furioso.

Charlie lo miró indignado. Quería odiar a este bastardo normando, correr hacia él con su espada, pero su corazón sa bía muy bien cuánto le había fallado a su hija, y no hizo otra cosa más que mirar a los ojos helados de Edward.

—Si ella es tan fuerte como le enseñé, nunca regresará con usted —le espetó—. Cabalgará y seguirá cabalgando y nunca volverá.

Charlie estaba ahora demasiado enfadado como para reco nocer el pánico en los ojos de Edward ante sus palabras.

—Ruegue —advirtió Edward en una voz completamente ate rradora— que ella vuelva a mí o usted nunca llegará a ver Nor mandía.

—¿Me está amenazando, Edward?

Edward asintió, y miró a Charlie con una intensidad imper turbable.

—_Oui. _Y esta vez tal vez no tenga piedad de usted.

Dos horas más tarde las órdenes de Edward podían ser oí das tronando por los corredores y pasillos de Forks. Que ría que Jasper se preparara para cabalgar y que sus otros dos perros estuvieran listos de inmediato. Lamentaba haber heri do los sentimientos de su esposa, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo abandonara por ello. La encontraría y luego de estrangularla por haberlo obligado a recorrer las almenas to do el día, la besaría hasta dejarla sin sentido, maldita sea.

Tanya salió del castillo cuando los hombres se preparaban para abandonar el parapeto. Se acomodò la rapa alrededor de los hombros para protegerse del intenso frío mientras obser vaba a Edward saltando sobre un corcel tan negro como los ri zos que caían sueltos sobre la frente de su jinete. La capa carmesí que llevaba puesta se levantó de sus hombros cuando el viento aulló en el parapeto. Ella se acomodó la capucha sobre la cabeza y corrió hacia él, pero el viento le desparramó la ca bellera como un halo alrededor de la cabeza.

Sobre el caballo, Edward la observó con ojos oscuros mien tras el frío le mordía la carne. Pensó en aquel día en el que es taba saliendo de Graycliff para luchar contra los hombres del barón Hawthorn, en una época en la que tener que dejar a Tanya le partía el alma. Ella había salido corriendo de Graycliff para darle un último adiós, se veía casi igual que ahora. Él ha bía saltado de la montura de su caballo de guerra, la había to mado en sus brazos para disfrutar su aroma, para deleitarse con el contacto de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, y para susurrarle su amor al oído. Ahora apretaba los dientes furioso por la demora.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó, apresurándose para alcanzarlo antes de que abandonara Forks. Cuando llegó hasta él, colocó una pequeña mano enguantada en su muslo y miró hacia arriba con sus ojos grandes y hechiceros—. Te extrañaré, amado mío.

Edward rió, pero no había rastros de alegría en el sonido burlón.

—¿Por qué corres tras esa mujer? Déjala ir, Edward, y quéda te conmigo.

—Vuelve adentro, Tanya.

—No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Por qué corres tras ella? —repitió, intentando sostener la miel en su voz.

Una delgada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando bajò la vista para mirarla desde su caballo.

—Porque, Tanya, su aroma me embriaga.

El leve aleteo de su nariz le dijo a Edward que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto que esperaba, pero luego también ella le ofreció una encantadora sonrisa.

—Jacob también se ha ido, milord. ¿No lo has notado? Tal vez estén juntos.

El corcel de Edward se encabritó y protestó por la repentina presión de los muslos de su jinete.

—Eso no importa —la desafió—, no todas las mujeres en cuentran tan difícil mantener las piernas cerradas —aferró con fuerza las riendas para irse—¿. Y, Tanya —agregó ácidamen te, girando en su montura para mirarla a la cara—, la próxima vez que me llames "amado mío" te haré cortar la lengua.

Imperturbable e ignorando su amenaza, Tanya de Denali dirigió su sonrisa hechicera hacia el fuerte y apuesto hermano de Edward. En respuesta, Jasper le ofreció una expresión de des precio que dibujó un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Una brisa fría le llevó un mechón negro de cabello sobre el rostro y cubrió el brillo trémulo de sus ojos ocultando por un instante la repug nancia que sentía.

El bosque se abría ante Edward como mil puertas que emi tían ecos, llamando... atrayéndolo. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero la imagen de largos, sinuo sos corredores sólo se convertía en el rostro de Tanya. El ros tro de un ángel enviado a destruirlo, pensó Edward enfadado. No había más lágrimas para derramar por ella, aunque al guna vez habían caído como la lluvia, inundando su corazón, su alma misma. Ya no existía el impulso de gritar como un noruego frenético, enloquecido por tener que suprimir su ra bia. El dolor que lo habìa consumido por completo ya no existìa. No quedaba nada màs que una insensibilidad letal so bre su corazón, que intentaba protegerlo del amor, conver tido en su enemigo.

Jasper cabalgaba a su lado en silencio, conocía aquellas sombras en los ojos de su hermano. Hubiera estado en desa cuerdo con cualquiera que le dijera que Edward ya no sentía pa sión. En realidad uno sólo tenía que mirar más allá de los océa nos turbulentos azul marino para ver el fuego que alguna vez había ardido con tanto ímpetu. Jasper sabía muy bien por qué Edward era llamado "el Apasionado" : Como una espada de do ble filo, atravesaba la vida dejando que su energía llenara sus venas hasta que su risa estallaba contundente y real, haciendo que los que estaban a su lado se unieran a su alegría. Pero su oscuridad era tan mortal como su luz. Cuando Edward cabalga ba hacia la batalla, su pasión no emergía sino que se encen día, y cualquiera que luchaba junto a él, como su hermano, podía sentir la vida que él amaba pulsando en su cuerpo. El guerrero aún vivía, Jasper lo sabía, recordaba la destreza y la furia que su hermano había empleado para conquistar al ejér cito de Lord Charlie. Las emociones todavía se encendían den tro de él. Edward sólo había reemplazado su risa con la pena, pe ro todavía podía sentir. Aún vivía. En algún lugar el fuego aún ardía. Y porque él lo conocía tan bien, era el único que recono cía las llamas que brillaban nuevamente cuando Edward fijaba su mirada en su esposa.

—Me preocupa que le haya pasado algo —aventuró Jasper, manteniendo su caballo a un rápido galope corto junto al de Edward.

Edward mantuvo la vista fija en el espesor de los árboles di rectamente frente a ellos.

—Su padre me asegura que ella conoce estos bosques como si fueran parte de su propia recámara.

—_Oui, _pero aun así me preocupa.

Silencio y luego:

—A mí también, Jasper.

La fuerte carcajada sonó en el silencio del crepúsculo, reverberando contra las oscuras y tupidas ramas y haciéndose camino hacia los oídos de los hombres que recorrían el suelo húmedo y cubierto de hojas. Edward detuvo su caballo para escuchar.

Jacob.

—Por aquí —ordenó chasqueando las riendas y guiando a su caballo hacia el sonido conocido.

_Tal vez estén juntos. _La voz de Tanya se burlaba de él.

Susurro y Triturador aullaron y ladraron en su frenesí poi el descubrimiento mientras Caos respondía a sus llamados desde detrás de una pequeña cresta en la distancia.

—Nos han encontrado —Jacob se sentó en cuclillas al lado del fuego y miró a la elegante mujer sentada junto a él. Sonrió, aunque Bella notó un dejo de desilusión en su voz—. Recuerda, mi más bella y leal guerrera —susurró mientras el tronar de los caballos se hacía más fuerte—, una batalla te espera, y yo espero tu victoria.

—Sí, milord —Bella le apretó la enorme mano y luego rápidamente plantó un beso en su mejilla—, y yo también espero la suya.

Jacob llevó un dedo a los labios de ella y lo mantuvo allí. Por un momento, Bella pensó que pretendía silenciarla, pe ro los ojos alguna vez tan salvajes descansaban como pétalos sobre su rostro, bebièndola como si la estuviera viendo por ùltima vez.

—Bella, debes saber que siempre serás importante para mí, y si alguna vez no te sientes amada, recuerda que tu futu ro rey sí te ama de verdad.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la muchacha y el du que suspiró profundamente antes de ponerse de pie en toda su enorme estatura.

—Sécate las lágrimas, señora, tu esposo se acerca —su voz había cambiado en el espacio de un segundo. El amigo de Bella se había ido y en su lugar estaba un hombre de ma jestuosa autoridad que estudiaba la penumbra del bosque es perando la acusación que sabía estaba a punto de descender sobre él.

La joven intentó ponerse de pie cuando vio a Edward, pero el dolor de la herida en su cabeza la hizo tambalear. Cerró los ojos a la oscuridad que amenazaba desbordarla. Escuchó la voz de su esposo como un estallido de aire helado contra su piel.

—¿Esto te parece acogedor, Jacob? —dijo Edward al entrar al pequeño claro iluminado por la fogata. Su mirada descan só sobre Bella que estaba sentada frente a las llamas lucien do bastante aturdida.

—_Oui, _lo es —sonrió Jacob, pero su voz era tan afilada y decidida como el aire invernal—, pero desafortunadamente no para tu esposa. Se cayó del caballo y está herida.

Edward bajó de su montura en un instante y estuvo arrodi llado junto Bella al siguiente.

—¿Te hiciste mucho daño?

La tierna preocupación en sus ojos hizo que quisiera asegu rarle que la herida no era seria.

—Es sólo mi cabeza —le dijo suavemente.

Él le llevó los dedos al cuero cabelludo y buscó atentamente en los espesos pliegues de cobre pulido que tapaban su mano.

—No hay una herida abierta, sólo un bulto del tamaño de mi puño.

El cálido aliento de su boca cayó sobre la mejilla de Bella y ansió volver la cabeza para darle un beso, pero su esposo ya estaba de pie. Enfrentó a Jacob con tal severidad que Jasper descendió de su montura y se acercó con cautela a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no la llevaste de regreso a Forks, Jacob? —preguntó Edward, su voz era un gruñido amenazador.

Los dos guerreros se miraron un momento antes de que el duque respondiera.

—Salí a pie, y el caballo de la señora murió en la caída.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí con ella?

Jacob le lanzó a su amigo una sonrisa benigna, y el fue go en sus profundos ojos grises debía mantener encendida su amistad. La escena era familiar para Edward, y Jacob sa bía lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Tenía que poner fin a esos pensamientos rápidamente, no intentando convencer a Edward de la verdad, sino permitiéndole llegar a su propia con clusión.

—El tiempo suficiente como para hacerle a ella lo que tú más temes.

Bella emitió un sonido de protesta, pero el mortal silbi do de la espada de Edward al salir de su vaina la paralizó; el ace ro pulido apuntaba al duque normando.

—¡Edward, guarda la espada! —Jasper dio un paso hacia su hermano, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero Jacob dio un paso atrás, sus ojos fijos en Edward.

Edward se veìa salvaje, con temor y furia, sus manos temblaban haciendo que la espada oscilara frente él. Bella no, por favor. El corazón le latía tan furiosamente en el pecho que pensó que vomitaría.

—¿Lo hiciste, Jacob? Dímelo.

—Non, amigo —respondió Jacob suave y serenamente—, tú dímelo.

El silencio colgó como un manto ominoso mientras Edward miraba fijamente por encima de su espada a la persona en la que había confiado desde siempre. Se enfrentó con los demonios de la traición, tambaleaba al borde del precipicio una vez más. Pero éste era Jacob. ¿Acaso su más querido amigo lo traicionaría en realidad? Edward supo de inmediato la respues ta. Bajó la espada.

—Te ruego que me perdones, Jacob.

Dando un paso, el duque se acercó a él y le abofeteó la me jilla afectuosamente.

—Ya está hecho, _ami. _—Se dio vuelta, palmeó el brazo de Jasper tranquilizadoramente y luego se dirigió hacia los caba llos—. Pero no vuelvas a probarme, o te destriparé frente a los hermosos ojos de tu esposa —dijo por encima del hombro.

Edward envainó la espada y bajó la vista para mirar a Bella. Escuchó los pasos de su hermano que abandonaban el claro. Su corazón se retorcía en un desesperado intento de negar algo con mucha fuerza. Que Dios lo ayudara, estaba perdiendo. Se pasó la mano por la boca y cerró los ojos. ¿Era tan peligroso permitirse amarla? Retrocedió, comprendió que la profundidad del amor que podía sentir por Bella sería mucho más intensa que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido por Tanya. Pero Bella no era Tanya. No era una egoísta malcriada. Había probado su leal tad hacia su hogar y hacia toda la gente que estaba bajo la pro tección de su padre. Había sido paciente y carinosa con èl, aun cuando él se comportaba como un bárbaro, como ella lo llamaba. Diablos, ya lo había llevado al borde del mundo, y èl la habìa seguido. ¡Ciegamente, por cierto! Pero en lugar de caer, ella le mostró cómo era volar.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y le tomó la mano para llevársela a los labios.

—¿Y tú? ¿También me perdonas, Bella?

—Sí —susurró ella en seguida, casi sin aliento ante su tierna mirada. Quería decirle que sólo verlo la derretía como la miel calentada por el sol—. Edward, yo... —cuando iba a continuar, los dedos de él le acariciaron los labios.

—Ssh. Vamos a casa, Bella. Tendrán que atenderte durante unos días—. Deslizó los brazos debajo de ella alzándola del suelo frío como si no pesara nada. Rozó la mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza, y luego dejó que sus labios se demoraran allí en un largo, dulce beso. Tendría que estar estrangulándola por causarle tanta preocupación, pero estaba demasiado aliviado de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

Acurrucada y segura contra su pecho, Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma masculino la llenara, despertó todos sus sentidos como pequeños fuegos que ardían y luego la derre tían hasta que casi se desmayaba en sus brazos. Respiró pro fundamente, descansando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Giró el rostro levemente hacia arriba para bañarse en la cali dez aterciopelada de su cuello.

Edward podía sentir los labios de su esposa sobre la piel. En viaban lenguas de fuego por su espalda. Gimió suavemente, la llevó hasta su caballo, quería despedir a Jacob y a su hermano para poder tomarla allí mismo donde estaba de pie. Exa minando la firmeza flexible de sus muslos con una mano, los apretó y luego los acaricio. Un fuego ardió desde su ombligo hasta sus rodillas.

—Bella —susurró, aminorando el paso. La palabra sonó como si hubiera sido arrancada contra su voluntad. Quería de cirle lo feliz que se sentía de haberla encontrado, y cómo la idea de que ella hubiera podido abandonarlo lo había enloquecido.

Bella esperó que continuara, pero él no dijo nada más. Só lo la apretó más fuerte, presionando la mejilla contra su cabe za. Su voz estaba cargada con la tensión del látigo del deseo que ardía por ser liberado. Deseo, no amor, se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Tanya sigue en Forks? —preguntó sin levantar la vista.

—Así es —respondió Edward. Sintió que su esposa se ponía rígida en sus brazos y suspiró—, y no permitiré que mi espo sa se vaya sola por ahí cada vez que hablo con esa ramera. Tú y yo debemos tener una charla sobre tu falta de confianza, Bella.

La furia se desató en un relámpago esmeralda cuando le vantó la cabeza y lo miró indignada.

—Mi falta de... —estaba tan enojada que no pudo termi nar. Recuperó la voz luego de un instante, sin embargo—. ¿Qué razones me has dado para confiar en ti? No sólo inten tas ocultar que todavía amas a Tanya, sino que tomaste pose sión de mi casa, y luego me hiciste tu esposa sólo para satisfa cer la lujuria de tu salvaje entrepierna normanda, y ahora te burlas de mí trayendo a tu enamorada a mi casa para que tam bién se me ría en la cara.

Edward se detuvo y la miró indignado. Estuvo tentado de soltarla.

—Te dije que no la amo. Pareces tener dificultades para creerme... ésa es otra charla que debemos tener pronto —volvió a caminar—, te perdonaré por acusarme de burlarme de ti, o de permitir que alguien más lo haga porque comprendo que ese chichón en la cabeza te ha vuelto tonta.

Edward alcanzó su caballo y colocó a Bella en la montura. Fue bastante gentil, pero el rápido movimiento le hizo doler la cabeza, tanto que pensó que perdería el conocimiento por los mareos. Intentó alejarse de él cuando la acomodó entre sus fuertes muslos, pero él le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y la arrastró nuevamente hacia sí.

—Le ordenaré a Alice que te cuide apenas lleguemos —sus voz era fría y seca—. Deja de menearte en mi falda. Me daría pena tener que hacerte el amor y herirte aun más.

Bella quería gritar.

Otro caballo trotó junto al de Edward lentamente. Ella levan tó la vista. Unos ojos gris acero se encontraron con los suyos en silencio, pero el mensaje de Jacob era claro y retumbó en la cabeza dolorida de Bella. _Recuerda, mi más bella y leal guerrera, una batalla te espera, y yo espero tu victoria._

- 7 -


	20. Chapter 20

_Capitulo 19_

Bella yacía de mal humor en la cama mientras Alice suspiraba al ver la comida de su ama sin tocar.

—Debe comer para recuperar sus fuerzas, mi señora. —La doncella volvió a suspirar cuando la bandeja que empujó ha cia Bella fue devuelta.

—Ya tengo fuerzas —dijo furiosa—. La fuerza suficiente como para bajar y clavarle las uñas _y _arrancarle los ojos a esa bruja de Tanya.

Los grandes ojos de Alice se abrieron aún más, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios carnosos.

—Creo que todas las mujeres en Forks darían su benja mín por verla hacer eso.

Bella giró la cabeza en la espesa almohada en la que esta ba reclinada y miró a su doncella.

—¿Tan malo es su comportamiento ya?

—Sí —Alice asintió y tomó asiento en el borde de la ca ma—. Cuando ve a Jasper, irradia como el hierro lanzado a las llamas. El único hombre al que no le presta atención es al du que Jacob.

Bella no sabía si maldecir a la perdida o sollozar por el dolor que su comportamiento probablemente le estaba cau sando a su esposo. No lloraría, decidió rápidamente. Edward eligió permitir que Tanya se quedara en Forks sin impor tarle el tormento que ella le causara. Siempre que pudiera exta siarse con su satinada cabellera rubia, sus brillantes y oscuros ojos marrones... Bella luchó por controlar la furia que cre cía en su interior. ¿Podía acaso luchar contra Tanya de Denali? Edward la amaba, siempre lo haría. Estaba tan ocupado languideciendo por su enamorada que no había tenido tiempo siquiera para visitar a su esposa desde que la trajo de vuel ta a casa.

Bella se indignó al recordar haber sido cargada como un bebé indefenso frente a la sonrisa divertida de aquella bruja. Edward la había traído directamente a la cama para depositarla allí sin decir una palabra. Ahora ella apretaba los puños aferra dos a las sábanas frescas de la cama, apretaba los dientes para impedir que fluyeran las lágrimas que amenazaban inundarla. Que pase sus días con esa seductora, se lamentó. Que Tanya rompa lo que quede de su corazón. Él se lo merecía.

—No quiero saber lo que está haciendo con ella, Alice, ¿has entendido?

—Pero, mi señora, él ni siquiera ha...

—¿Has entendido? —la voz de Bella sonó tan afilada co mo una daga.

—Sí.

—Bien. Puedes irte. Y llévate esta bandeja contigo.

Alice asintió y recogió la bandeja de la cama. Podía ver el dolor de Bella reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos y los tensos labios que temblaban intentando contener su pena.

—Hay alguien que desee ver? ¿Su padre, tal vez?

—No—contestó. Estaba cansada de permitir que su padre viera su dolor constantemente. Ya era bastante difícil para él saber que Edward estaba allí por su culpa. No deseaba torturar lo más. Pensó en unos ojos del color del acero y suaves como el terciopelo.

—Pídele al duque Jacob que venga. Quisiera hablar con él.

—Se ha ido, mi señora.

—¿Se ha ido? —Bella se sentó en la cana. Sus ojos eran como dos platos enormes cuando parpadeó. Aforó las sába nas tan fuertemente que sus dedos se volvieron insensibles. — ¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana temprano. Habló con Lord Cullen duran te unos minutos y luego reunió a sus hombres y se marchó.

Alice quería bajar la bandeja y correr hacia su ama. Nun ca una doncella había visto tanto vacío en unos ojos como el que mostraban los de Bella en ese momento. Pero tan pron to como había aparecido, se había ido.

—Gracias, Alice —dijo la joven con toda la fuerza que pu do reunir. Despidió a la muchacha con un breve movimiento de la cabeza.

Apenas se retiró la doncella, Bella hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Así que el tosco normando había abandonado Forks sin decirle adiós siquiera. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Intentó detener las lágrimas, pero ya no pudo. Se dijo que Jacob de Normandía no era más que un salvaje. Había es tado en lo cierto desde un principio. Era frío, igual que su espo so. Bueno, ella también podía ser como ellos y no importarle nadie. Pero su corazón ardía ante estos pensamientos, y no im portaba cuánto intentara impedirlo, sus lágrimas cayeron sin cesar hasta que la oscuridad que la consumía la venció y se quedó dormida.

Edward estaba sentado en una silla acolchada de roble blan co que ostentaba el exuberante emblema verde y amarillo de Lord Swan. A pesar del crepitante fuego que ardía en el hogar, el gran salón de Forks estaba frío. Edward recorría con una mano el laborioso tallado de una copa de plata que reposaba ociosa sobre la mesa frente a él, mientras se pasa ba la otra por el cabello. Estaba solo con Susurro, que dormía recostada a sus pies. Edward se fijó vagamente en el tallado de la copa. La plata estaba finamente trabajada, representaba la figura de una mujer con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras que el cuerpo de su amante se inclinaba sobre ella besándole el cuello. Las flores se abrían con colores invisibles al rededor de la pareja mientras que las ramas se enredaban encima de ellos como el abrazo del amante. Estaban hacien do el amor en el bosque, pensó Edward, tal como él había que rido hacerlo con Bella antes de traerla a casa. Tal como Tanya lo había hecho con Alexander antes de que Edward lo matara. Las sombras danzaron en sus ojos mientras su men te lo llevó de vuelta al lugar donde perdió lo que alguna vez había tenido.

_Tanya. _

_Traición._

—Perra —Edward estiró la mano con violencia hasta alcan zar la copa y la arrojó contra la pared detrás de él. Susurro se levantó de un salto y gimió perezosa antes de dar vueltas en círculos y volver a recostarse.

—¿Edward?

La voz era de seda pura, como el suspiro de un ángel. Edward conocía el sonido, lo había escuchado muchas veces y lo ha bía soñado después. Miró por encima de las manos con las que se había cubierto el rostro.

—Déjame solo, Tanya.

—No, mi señor —la música de su voz emitió un eco alrede dor del salón con una dulce inocencia y una feminidad sedo sa que drenó su alma y lo dejó agotado.

—No me has visitado desde que llegué, mi señor, ni me has convocado a tu alcoba —Tanya se movio hacia èl como si se deslizara—.'I'e ruego, dime por que.

Edward la observó con ojos nublados y cansados. El aire al rededor de ella parecía danzar como si estuviera impregnado de calor.

—¿Por qué niegas algo que es tan evidente para todos, has ta para tu esposa? —preguntó Tanya gentilmente a medida que se acercaba, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa para lle gar a él, rozando la superficie de la mesa con la punta del dedo.

—No niego nada —dijo Edward, pero ella se deslizó más cer ca... más cerca... Era como un sueño haciéndose realidad mientras la luz del hogar resplandecía sobre su cabello.

—Tanya —el sonido de su voz arrancó otro gemido de la perra a sus pies—, ¿por qué me traicionaste?

—Yo no traicioné nuestro amor, Edward. Nunca dejé de amarte. —Como una aparición llegó hasta él y se puso de ro dillas frente a su silla. — No he pensado en nadie más que en ti desde que me forzaste a abandonar Graycliff. ¿Traicionarte? No, mi amor, eres tú quien me traicionó cuando te casaste con otra —le acariciaba el muslo mientras hablaba, mirando ha cia arriba y sonriéndole.

Edward cerró los ojos. No había fuego ardiendo en su inte rior que lo impulsara a tomarla... No había nada. Hasta su ra bia había desaparecido.

_Bella._

Su mente dio vueltas, se sintió embriagado con el vino dul ce que había estado tomando toda la noche.

—No puedo darle mi corazón por tu culpa, Tanya.

—Porque tu corazón me pertenece, Edward —lo corrigió ella.

Él abrió los ojos y la observó deslizarse entre sus piernas, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, hasta que pudo mirar directamente a los ojos con los que había soñado tantas noches. Lentamente levantó la mano hacia su rostro y le rozó la mejilla con el revés de los dedos. Tanya respondió al contacto con un leve suspiro. Estaba a punto de acercarse más para besarlo cuando el horroroso va cío que lo llenaba se hizo visible en el brillo de sus ojos turque sa. Tanya se detuvo, azorada por el indecible dolor de Edward que gritaba más fuerte que un trueno.

—Te llevaste tanto de mí, Tanya...

—Ámame de nuevo, Edward, y haré que cese todo el dolor que te he causado. Haz que tu esposa se vaya. Deshazte de ella. No me importa. Lléname de nuevo con tu amor, y te prometo...

Pero mientras ella hablaba, Edward sacudía la cabeza. Se puso un dedo en los labios para callarla.

—_Non, _Tanya. Eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte. Me niego a amar a alguien. Hasta a ti. -Quitó la mano que ella te nía en su muslo y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Edward! —Tanya se puso de pie rápidamente cuando él quiso salir del salón—, si no puedes amarme, entonces haz me el amor al menos. ¿Recuerdas? —rogó, jalando de su bra zo para que él se volviera a mirarla—, ¿recuerdas cómo me sentía debajo de ti?

Edward buscó en sus ojos y luego se rió, pero el sonido arrancó otro gemido de Susurro. Habló lenta y tranquila mente, descubriendo en ese momento una gran verdad tan simple que se sintió como un tonto por no haberla compren dido antes.

—Mi esposa nunca estará satisfecha con sólo mi deseo car nal porque anhela también mi amor, mientras que el amor nunca fue suficiente para ti, Tanya. Tú eres feliz sólo con te ner la espada de alguien en tu delicada vaina. La espada de cualquiera— se alejó de ella—. Me temo que me he vuelto como tú, mi dulce ángel, sólo que aún no me he vuelto tan abo rrecible. como para desearte a _ti._ —Ese aniquilador poder le daba a Edward una belleza tan devastadora que Tanya se quedó sin aliento, a pesar de que él le estaba expresando su desprecio.

—Encontraré a otro para que caliente mi lecho —afirmó—, y eso te desgarrará el corazón esta noche.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo todavía.

—No tengo corazón, Tanya. Que te diviertas.

Como si se hubiera pronunciado una orden, Susurro siguió a su amo fuera del gran salón y subió con él las largas y sinuo sas escaleras hasta la puerta de la alcoba de Bella.

Tal como la noche anterior, Edward entró a la habitación de su esposa cuando ella ya estaba dormida. La miró dormir profundamente en su propia cama. Quedaban sólo chispas del fuego del hogar, pero todavía podía verla. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas proyectando sus platea dos rayos sobre la delgada camisa que se adhería a sus curvas sensuales. El espeso cabello cobrizo le acariciaba la cara. Edward se acercó para tocarlo, para sentir el fuego que la en volvía. Pero dejó la mano a un costado. Temía que nunca le podría dar a Bella lo que deseaba... lo que se merecía. Ella deseaba el susurro de dulces promesas mientras era tomada, y él no podía pronunciarlas. Ella quería amor y él estaba de masiado asustado para darlo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo tem blaba de sólo verla. Su corazón latía con fuerza siempre que lo miraba desde el otro lado de una habitación. Su rostro lo perseguía cada momento de su vigilia.

Edward cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Se había di cho a sí mismo que no tomaría nuevamente a Bella ese noche ni ninguna otra noche. No permitiría que ella perdiera su corazón por un hombre que nunca podría darle lo que necesitaba. Pero viéndola ahora, sabía que nunca podría resistirse. Ya la deseaba. Con un esfuerzo se apartó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el hogar. Colocó con cuidado más leña sobre las chispas moribundas y observó las llamas lamer vorazmente los delgado pedazos de madera. Mientras la habitación se entibiaba, Edward tomó su lugar habitual en una silla frente a la cama de Bella para mirarla mientras soñaba. No quería pensar por qué sen tía la necesidad de estar allí con ella, ni se lo cuestionaba. Sim plemente quería observarla. Con sus ojos azules bebía todo el largo de su cuerpo, recordando el suave aroma a jazmín que ba ñaba sus sentidos cuando ella estaba cerca y el destello de sus ojos tan llenos de la pasión, la sinceridad, y el amor a la vida que él había perdido. Escuchó la canción de su respiración profun da y rítmica y pronto se quedó dormido en la silla.

Edward se hizo camino entre corredores oscuros y sinuosos. Sus botas golpeaban el piso levantando remolinos de polvo y un olor mustio que se adhería a él junto a los aromas de rosas y gardenias.

Ella estaba allí en alguna parte.

_Tanya._

La puerta al final del corredor estaba abierta como la enor me boca de un dragón esperando tragarse su confianza y su amor, mientras las puertas a los costados lo llamaban con vo ces fantasmales, incitándolo a entrar. Con los ojos fijos, Edward caminó directamente hacia la última puerta. Esta vez, al alcan zarla, no cayó de rodillas ante la visión de su angelical enamorada que yacía modestamente acurrucada sobre la hierba.

_Te llevaste todo de mí._

Alguien se moviò entre los arboles y Edward levantó la vista esperando ver a Alexander.

—Despierta, Edward —era Bella. Él sonrió al verla—, des pierta y haré que vivas de nuevo —ella le ofrecía una rosa per fecta. Con las manos lo protegía de las espinas. Algo se agitó dentro de su alma ante el contacto, ante las palabras dichas con tanto sentimiento.

—Despierta y permíteme amarte. Despierta.

Edward abrió los ojos. Era de mañana, unos inacabables campos verde esmeralda lo miraban. Suspiró, perdiéndose a sí mismo en el amor que encontró en los ojos de Bella. Su cabellera caía como llamaradas sobre los pálidos nudillos de Edward, que estaban aferrados al brazo de la silla. Sonrió al ver la inclinada sobre él.

—Tu sueño está cargado de fantasmas —dijo ella con certeza.

—_Oui._

Bella lo estudió durante un momento, con tierna preo cupación; luego el esmeralda se oscureció a un tono oliva mientras las sombras la inundaban, entonces se dio vuelta en un remolino de gasa fluida. Fue hasta su cama y se sentó mi rando hacia la ventana. De espaldas a él, recogió un peine y se lo pasó por el pelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward la observó. Observó el cabello adherido a sus senos y quiso jugar con sus mechones de fuego, acariciarla tan seduc toramente como la acariciaba su cabello.

—Soy tu esposo. ¿Dónde más pasaría la noche?

—¿En mi cama tal vez? —replicó ella bruscamente antes de mirarlo—, o con Tanya.

—Bella —Edward pronunció su nombre con tanta ternu ra que ella quiso llorar al oír el dulce sonido—, no deseo a Tanya. De ser así, habría sido sincero contigo desde un princi pio. Mentir lleva a la desconfianza y yo valoro demasiado la confianza. ¿Cómo puedes ignorarlo a esta altura? —ella levantó los ojos para mirarlo mientras él hablaba y su belleza lo llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Estoy aquí conti go. Es aquí donde quiero estar.

—Pero sueñas con ella. ¿Qué significa eso, Edward? —la sincera y apesadumbrada curiosidad en su voz le apretó el cora zón a Edward—. Dime, te lo ruego, ¿por qué permites que tu diosa me persiga también a mí?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú eres la diosa, hermosa Bella —buscó en sus ojos algo perdido y ansiado. La respiración de ella vaciló. Su apetito la convocaba, pero no se movió de la cama—. Tu cabello es co mo una llamarada que quema cuando toca mi piel —le dijo con voz ronca mientras se ponía de pie. Bella sintió que su determinación se disolvía cuando él se paró frente a ella un momento más tarde, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos—. Tu sonrisa me renueva el alma.

El contacto de su mirada era casi físico mientras la recorría hasta hacerla sentir mareada. Le costaba respirar, cerró los ojos para defenderse de la pasión que una vez la impulsó hacia él, que todavía lo hacía. Se arrodilló ante ella y se llevó su mano a los labios. Rozó con un beso la parte interna de su muñeca.

—Eres tan bella.

—No.

—_Oui._ —Su voz tapó la de ella, seductora, cruda y total mente masculina. Con la yema de los dedos recorrió su meji lla hasta la suave curva de su boca—, quiero saborear el néc tar de estos labios. Quiero empaparme de la pasión por la vida que late dentro de ti. ¿Me ayudas? — Se acercó más a ella has ta que los labios de ambos se rozaron y luego su lengua comen zó a saborearla como dijo que lo haría.

Bella estaba perdida en un beso que era como su espo so... íntimo, intenso, feroz y tierno.

—Edward... —Bella jadeaba mientras él la bebía más pro fundamente y luego atravesaba un sendero ardiente por el lar go de su cuello—, debes saber que si me tomas y te pierdo, mi corazón se romperá en pedazos como el tuyo.

Bebiendo sus lamentos, Edward dejó caer su cuerpo podero so sobre el de ella, temblando con un apetito sensual que era tan fuerte como su control. Dejó de besarla por un instante pa ra hablar, sus labios le recorrieron la frente, la nariz, las meji llas, y luego otra vez los labios.

—No sé cuánto daño podría causarte —susurró a la altura de las pestañas de Bella, capturando las lágrimas cristali nas que ella intentaba negar—, por eso me mantengo alejado. Sólo pido tu ayuda.

Él se alejó para mirarla. La oscura mirada que la joven des cubrió era tan real como su deseo por ella. Por Dios, amaba a este hombre.

—Dime cómo ayudarte, Edward, y haré lo que me pidas. Te quiero tanto, esposo.

La sonrisa de él era tan hermosa como el despertar del amanecer.

—Sé que me amas —su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente—. Pero no sé cómo recuperar lo que me quitó la traición.

—Está bien —susurró Bella—, te agradezco por haber me dicho sólo la verdad desde un principio —dejó que una sonrisa agraciara su rostro, luego se sonrojó cuando Edward inhaló fuertemente—. ¿Estoy renovando tu alma, esposo?

Una risa leve y la excitación sensual se le enredaron en la garganta.

—Así es. —Se puso de pie con un autocontrol que hasta a él le sorprendió y tomó las manos de Bella.

—Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para desayunar conmigo esta mañana? —le preguntó. Sus ojos se derrama ron sobre ella, tocándola como una profunda caricia. Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras él le apartaba un mechón de co bre que le había caído sobre la mejilla—. Esperaré afuera mientras te vistes.

—No tienes por qué irte —protestó ella—, eres mi esposo.

Edward se alejó de ella.

—_Oui, _pero el solo recuerdo de tus senos me enloquece, me temo que no sería capaz de controlarme si los viera de nuevo y no pudiera saborearlos. —Un fuego propio asaltó a Bella al oír esas palabras y la pasión en su voz. Él le ofreció una son risa lujuriosa. — Esperaré afuera. —Sin esperar su respuesta, Edward salió de la habitación.

El corazón de Bella latía frenéticamente. Edward se había alejado para protegerla de él mismo. La idea hizo que lo ama ra aun más. Y era su amor por él lo que hacía arder su pasión como un incendio descontrolado, quemándola, haciendo que cada nervio le cosquilleara. Ansiaba que la tomara, quería sentirlo penetrándola con su primitivo poder. Deseaba escucharlo pronunciar su nombre mientras la mecía como el océano contra un acantilado rocoso. La esperanza se agitó una vez más dentro de Bella. Algo le decía que las altas paredes de las almenas que Edward había construido alrede dor de su corazón estaban empezando a caer. Por Dios, esas paredes eran fuertes. Pero ella entendía por qué cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Edward daba todo de sí en todo lo que ha cia, y eso incluía el amar a Tanya. Bella se dio cuenta con una claridad reveladora de que probablemente no se habría enamorado de él si no hubiera sido testigo de su entrega to tal ese día en el lago. No lo habría amado, si él hubiera sido caparz de renunciar a Tanya tan fácilmente. Quería ser ama da con esa clase de compromiso total, con confianza y leal tad, y ella lo retribuiría. Ay, él era digno de su lucha, digno de su paciencia. El suyo era uno de esos corazones que si ella po dìa conquistar, le pertenecería para siempre. Saldría victorio sa. Pero las grandes victorias llevaban tiempo. Todos los bue nos y leales guerreros lo sabían.

Saltó de la cama y se puso un vestido de suave terciopelo carmesí. Se arregló el cabello en una espesa trenza que dejó caer sobre la espalda y completó el peinado con un delgado aro de rubíes diminutos que colgaban sobre su frente. Cuando ter minó de vestirse, se refugió en la determinación que necesita ría para pelear esa batalla hasta el final, luego salió tranquila de la habitación.

Edward estaba sentado en un pequeño banco contra la pared afuera de su alcoba con sus largas piernas estiradas hacia ade lante. Cuando abrió la puerta, la recibió con una sonrisa cálida y se puso de pie, listo para escoltar a su esposa a la mesa del desayuno por primera vez desde que estaban casados.

Al levantar la vista, Bella se encontró con una mirada azul marino que la estaba bebiendo intensamente. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron su rostro y estudiaron sus suaves contornos.

—Eres tan bella que me quitas el aliento —le dijo llevando su mano a los labios.

—Y tú a mí, esposo.

Levantó la vista de su mano y Bella casi se ahoga de de seo por él ante la sensual mirada que le ofreció.

—Entonces mejor no nos miremos, o nos vamos a desmayar al bajar las escaleras.

Ella se rió ante la imagen que él conjuró, pero luego casi se detiene cuando su esposo comenzó a reírse con ella. Su rostro había cambiado, irradiaba una alegría que aceleró el corazón de Bella. Se preguntó si podría sobrevivir ante tanta felicidad cuando verdaderamente la encontrara de nuevo.

—Dios santo, señor, pero si eres tan extrañamente hermoso —susurró apenas ella.

Edward levantó una ceja negra, divertido y sorprendido. Luego, dando un paso atrás, le hizo una reverencia con una son risa verdadera y modesta dibujada en los labios.

—Gracias... creo. —La acercó a él, moldeando su firme ca lidez contra su cuerpo. Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cin tura hasta que ella pudo sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho. Sus ojos eran vastos océanos, lagos sin fondo. Pero ya no estaban vacíos. De hecho, la emoción que expresaban era tan poderosa que por un momento Bella pensó que moriría en sus brazos, y se iría feliz.

Él tembló al hablar, temía que lo que fuera que estaba sin tiendo en ese momento se escapara antes de que pudiera de círselo.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sin tu sonrisa, Bella. Mírame siempre como en este momento, bañándome en la luz del sol de la primavera. Te juro, esposa, puedo sentir tu amor convocándome. Y prometo siempre serte fiel a ese amor.

Bella le rozó los labios con la punta de los dedos y lo ob servó mientras él los besaba, sabía que había hablado con la verdad. Siempre le sería fiel. Sí, estaba derrumbando esas pa redes. Desafiante, ella se atrevió a mantener viva la esperan za. Y en ese momento no importaba, y supo desde ese momento que nunca màs querrìa separarse de él, ni por un ins tante. No importaba si èl la amaba o no, el solo verlo, su aro ma, le daba vida.

—Y yo seré fiel a mi amor por ti, mi hermoso guerrero. Te lo prometo con todo mi corazón.

Edward la besó, y finalmente las voces que lo perseguían se silenciaron.

- 8 -


	21. Chapter 21

**Quiero agradecer a Kariito Cullen Masen, lady blue vampire, christydechiba por sus comentarios.. También a las que me agregan a favoritos y alertas!**

**Hoy estoy un poco agotada porque me tocó ser presidenta de mesa en las elecciones de mi país, pero igual les voy a dejar un par de capítulos. Ya falta poquito para que termine! Son en total 25 cap más el epílogo**

**Besos**

**Ana Beth**

_Capitulo 20_

El gran salón estaba colmado de gente. Los sonidos de las risas se mezclaban con el laúd y el arpa mientras los caballeros y las damas comían y los vasallos y los siervos chocaban las copas en numerosos brindis. El aroma del faisán recién asado im pregnaba el aire.

Bella recorrió el enorme recinto con la mirada y luego levantó la vista hacia el hombre del que iba tomada del bra zo. Los rangos y las posiciones significaban poco para Lord Edward Cullen, un hecho que él había dejado muy en claro hasta frente al rey mismo. Edward no otorgaba su respeto facilmente, no estaba dado por sentado, sino que tenían que ganárselo, y él daba todas las oportunidades para que los demás se lo ganaran, al tratarlos a todos en Forks con jus ticia. Bella le sonrió a su esposo mientras la guiaba a tra vés del salón. Éste era su hogar, y aunque su padre era un hombre justo y amable, nunca había visto a Forks tan lleno de vida.

Edward buscó con la mirada a Lord Charlie entre el gentío. Cuando lo encontró, tomó a Bella de la mano y la guió hacia su padre. Lord Charlie Swan observó a la pareja que se acercaba entrecerrando los ojos y se preguntó si la sonrisa de su hija era genuina. Lo dudaba, luego de haberla visto tan tris te en su alcoba apenas la mañana anterior. Pero, pensó Charlie con un desconcierto que le arrugaba la frente, no había nada oculto, nada calculado en la cálida sonrisa que Lord Edward le ofrecía. El hombre realmente irradiaba tanta felicidad que Charlie Swan se preguntó qué había sucedido entre su hija y su esposo en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Lord Charlie —Edward lo saludó serenamente cuando lle garon junto a él.

—Señor —le contestó el padre de Bella con una leve in clinación de la cabeza y luego volvió su atención a su hija—. Isabella —la tomó de los brazos y la acercó para besarla en la frente—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, padre —sus ojos pasaron de uno a otro hom bre. Frunció el ceño al percibir la rabia de su padre—. ¿Qué su cede? —le preguntó cautelosamente.

Edward le respondió dando un paso hacia adelante para co locarse frente a frente con su padre.

—Me temo que fui más que irrespetuoso con tu padre el otro día. Lord Charlie, le pido que acepte mis disculpas por el modo en que le hablé. No hay excusas para mi comporta miento.

Charlie lo miró durante lo que a Bella le pareció una eternidad. Casi podía ver a su padre buscando la sinceridad dentro de Edward.

—Si hubiera pensado que tal vez usted estaba preocupado por mi hija en ese momento, habría...

—Lo estaba —lo interrumpió—, mucho más de lo que es taba dispuesto a admitir. —Se dio vuelta y fijó en su esposa una mirada significativa: —demasiado.

Charlie miró a su hija pero ella no tenía idea de a qué se re ferían y por lo tanto no pudo ofrecerle ninguna respuesta. Sor prendido por la disculpa de Edward y el que admitiera que sen tía algo por su hija, Lord Charlie se quedó sin palabras, así que se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien, entonces. Acepto su disculpa.

—Edward le prodigó una sonrisa tan radiante que Bella se sintió mareada. Le susurró al oído que necesitaba hablar con Jasper y luego la dejó a solas con su padre.

—¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? —le preguntó a la jo ven apenas se marchó Edward—. Te juro, te miraba como si fue ra un escudero enfermo de amor.

El corazón de Bella saltó al escuchar las palabras de su padre mientras sus ojos seguían aferrados a Edward que ahora estaba tomando asiento junto a su hermano.

—Creo que mi esposo se está convirtiendo en un hombre sirena —se dio vuelta para mirar a su padre y las cálidas lá grimas en su rostro lo emocionaron aunque en verdad no te nía idea de lo que estaba hablando. —Lo amo, padre —le ex plicó—, y creo que él está empezando a corresponderme.

Su padre sonrió con ternura y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

—Eso no es nada difícil, Isabella.

—No —dijo Bella. Finalmente creía que Edward ya no amaba a Tanya de Denali. Su corazón no era cautivo del amor sino del temor de volver a amar—, la traición de ella lo tiene prisionero.

Charlie se dio vuelta para seguir la mirada de su hija. Tanya de Denali entró al salón del brazo de Sir Alex Ham lin, uno de los hombres que la había escoltado a Forks. Su cabello era del color del trigo blanqueado por el sol, y lo lle vaba recogido alrededor de la cabeza como una corona. Sus ojos contenían el encanto y la inocencia de una niña. Mientras observaba su pequeña figura al entrar al salón, Bella pudo entender por qué Edward la había amado tanto. Las miradas de las dos mujeres se encontraron por un breve instante y Tanya sonrió antes de bajar la vista. La sangre de Bella hervía.

—Ella no me engaña con su belleza angelical. Jacob me dijo cómo... —de repente sus ojos se abrieron enormes al mi rar a su padre—. ¡No te marchaste con él!

—¿Con quién?

—Con el duque... se suponía que te irías a Normandía con él. ¡Se marchó sin ti!

Su padre se inclinó más cerca.

—Mi querida —le susurró mientras Tanya pasaba a su la do—, Jacob no volvió a Normandía. Tu más leal sirviente, el duque, se ha marchado a luchar por ti.

Bella miró estupefacta a su padre. Sus cejas se enarcaron expresando su confusión. Pero antes de que pudiera interro garlo, el sonido de una risa dulce asaltó sus oídos. Se dio vuel ta justo a tiempo para ver a Tanya echar la cabeza hacia atrás invitando a su escolta a enterrar el rostro más profundamen te en su cuello. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Tanya gimió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en el gran salón se dieran vuelta para mirarla. Todos incluyendo a Edward.

—¡No vale morder, Alex! —Tanya rió como una chiqui lla y alejó al hombre de un empujón-, guarda eso para la al coba —giró la cabeza con toda intención en dirección a Edward.

Bella estaba paralizada en su sitio observando la reacción de su esposo, que por cierto era bastante diferente de lo que había previsto. Edward apenas levantó la vista con un vago in terés hacia la apasionada pareja y continuó su conversación con Jasper. Bella quería arrancarle los ojos a la mujer.

—Intenta burlarse de mi esposo frente a sus hombres —ob servó furiosa, más para sí que para su padre. Pero Lord Charlie contestó de todos modos.

—Entonces ve y hazlo sentir como el hombre que es, Isabella. Muéstrale que se ha casado con una mujer y no con una ni ña malcriada.

La batalla. La guerra. Los ojos de Bella se encendieron y enderezó los hombros con determinación. Amaba a Edward. Lo amaba desde el mismo instante en que lo vio, vivo y exuberante. Sabía lo que él quería, sabía cómo hacer que su es poso se sintiera feroz y vivo. Lo único que no había perdido por la traición de Tanya era el deseo. Y entonces, con una sonrisa sensual formándose en sus labios, se quitó los bro ches del cabello y cruzó el salón con la gracia digna de una reina.

La energía se infundió en el aire con una sensualidad indó mita que hizo que todas las cabezas se volvieran para mirarla pasar coronada por su magnífica cabellera que le caía sobre los hombros y el pecho al andar. Edward vio a su esposa acercarse _y _la expresión en sus labios _y _la mirada de deseo le dijo a Bella que todos los demás en el salón ya no existían, incluyendo a Tanya. La pasión de Bella llamaba a su esposo como un halcón llamado por el silbido de su amo.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y la observó con una son risa ostensiblemente masculina. Se puso de pie para recibirla. Cuando ella se acercó, aspiró su anhelante y conocido aroma a jazmín. Le pasó la mano alrededor de la cintura y le ofreció una silla junto a la suya. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de ella mientras el apetito levitaba como una espesa niebla alre dedor de ambos.

—¿Tienes muchos asuntos que tratar aquí esta mañana, espo so? —los labios de Bella rozaron su oído mientras se sentaba.

La expresión de Edward cambió enseguida, se sorprendió al descubrir las claras intenciones de su joven esposa; luego son rió, respondiendo:

—Nada que no pueda esperar, querida. Pero creí que habìamos acordado que...

—Maravilloso. Apresúrate con Jasper, por favor —interrumpió Bella.

La insinuación erótica en su voz envió un golpe de fuego a través del cuerpo de Edward. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se pregun tó. ¿Por qué sus ojos le rogaban que la arrastrara a su recáma ra? Él no había querido usar su cuerpo sin darle lo que ella ne cesitaba, y sabía que ella tampoco lo quería. La observó recoger un bizcocho y llevárselo a la boca. La miel goteó sobre su labio inferior y ella la recogió con la lengua. Edward inhaló con todo su ser, sabía que debía poseerla.

Como si leyera los pensamientos de su esposo, la muchacha entrecerró los ojos y captó el modo en que la evaluaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—¿Qué sucede con qué, esposo?

Él sonrió. Pero más allá de un ansia salvaje, ella podía ver la confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me tientas de esta manera?

Cuando él habló, se escuchó la risa de Tanya otra vez mientras su amante le apretaba la parte interior del muslo de bajo de la mesa. De repente Edward comprendió todo, y su son risa se desvaneció.

—Haces esto sólo para que no le preste atención a ella —acu só a Bella en voz baja.

—¡Ja! —rió Bella y volvió a masticar su bizcocho—. Soy yo la que tiene toda tu atención, mi señor —bajó la voz para que nadie más que su esposo pudiera escucharla—, es mi cuerpo el que se deleitará con tu ardiente deseo. Mi carne la que te senti rá pulsando dentro de mí en nuestra cama. Recuerda —agregó con una chispa en los ojos—, me has jurado fidelidad.

Edward estudió a su esposa con sospecha mientras luchaba por controlar la anhelante dureza que le crecía bajo la mesa. La certeza en su voz le aseguró que ella creía seriamente lo que había dicho.

—Haces esto porque sientes lástima por mí —concluyó él golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano—. No me tengas lástima, Bella.

Ella se dio vuelta en su asiento para ponerse frente a frente con su esposo. Sus ojos eran chispas ardientes mientras se in clinaba más cerca de su rostro. Edward casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella, el ansia que le hacía temblar la voz, y la ardiente necesidad que hacía que sus senos se elevaran hin chados sobre su vestido cuando respiraba.

—No te tengo lástima, mi amor. Quiero darte placer. Quie ro mirar dentro de tus ojos y que tú mires dentro de los míos mientras nuestros corazones golpean una contra el otro y nuestros cuerpos gozan hasta el punto de estallar. Quiero sen tir el fresco satinado de tu cabello enredado entre mis dedos mientras usas la lengua para acelerar el pulso en mi garganta —su voz era un murmullo sensual que lo provocaba y ator mentaba y ponía a Edward tan tenso como un látigo. Una son risa malvada se asomó en el rostro de ella, al verlo retorcerse en su silla y luego continuó torturándolo aun más—. Quiero acariciar tu dureza con la palma de mi mano, frotar su carne sedosa y luego... quiero saborearte—concluyó ella, disfrutan do el efecto que tenía en su esposo. Se inclinó aun más cerca y besó la sonrisa que se demoró en sus labios.

Girando en su asiento, Edward apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se llevó un puño abajo del mentón. Permaneció sentado de ese modo mientras los segundos se hacían minutos y Bella se preguntó si no había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Edward?

Deslizó sus ojos brillantes hacia ella.

—_Non _—dijo sencillamente—, pero necesito unos minutos, para... relajarme antes de cargarte por las escaleras y tomarte como te mereces. —Estuvo en silencio durante un segundo y luego se puso de pie.

Una esquina de la boca de Bella se elevó dibujando una sonrisa encantada cuando vio que el cuerpo de él no se había "relajado" completamente todavía.

Edward corrió la silla de ella hacia atrás con un movimiento rápido y levantó a su esposa en sus brazos.

—Nos retiramos —dijo en voz alta ante los rostros sorpren didos sin que su salvaje mirada abandonara los ojos de su es posa—. Disfruten el resto del día, señoras y señores.

Bella se rió y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo mientras la llevaba cargada fuera del gran salón.

Edward cerró la puerta de una patada y llevó a Bella a la enorme cama con dosel. Ella lo miraba extasiada mientras él la recostaba gentilmente sobre el colchón de plumas. Su cuer po poderoso se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente.

—Me duele sólo mirarte —susurró ella cuando él se alejó lentamente.

—¿Dónde? —le levantó la falda carmesí y rozó con los de dos el aterciopelado monte que se elevó para encontrarse con su contacto sedoso—, ¿te duele aquí?

Ella asintió excitada. Movió las caderas acrecentando la pre sión de los dedos de él. El gemido profundo que Edward le arrancó hizo que su cuerpo se tensara por la urgencia feroz de estar dentro de ella.

—Hablaste de darme placer, pero déjame complacerte pri mero, Bella —su voz jadeante era casi irreconocible por su deseo incontrolable. Los dedos de Edward trabajaron con una lenta delicadeza mientras desataba uno a uno los lazos de su vestido. Una vez liberado, deslizó sus manos bajo la tela rozan do con las palmas el satén de sus senos y los sensibles capu llos que se endurecían con su contacto. El vestido cayó de sus hombros hasta la cintura, acariciando sus rodillas. Edward le vantó las manos y simplemente observó la belleza que había expuesto.

—Te ves terriblemente salvaje, esposo —gimió ella, bebien do su poder masculino.

—Me siento terriblemente salvaje —la sonrisa que le ofre ció era tan indómita como la caricia de sus dientes contra su carne—. Deleitas mi lengua con la miel más dulce— lamió el valle entre sus senos—, como la primavera misma la punta de su lengua trazó un círculo alrededor de su pezón y luego lentamente lo envolvió con los labios para beber de su esplendor. La caricia de su boca se transformó en intensa lascivia. El calor fluía como torrentes a través de ella... y le arrancaba lán guidos gemidos de las profundidades de su garganta.

—Te complazco? —preguntó Edward observando la reac ción de su esposa mientras le enviaba fuego hacia el cuello con las dulces pinceladas de su lengua—, ¿te enciendo?

Bella no podía responderle. Casi no podía respirar mien tras las llamas de sus dedos continuaban trazando un ardien te sendero hacia el montículo cobrizo entre sus piernas. Los dedos ásperos se volvieron suaves al sondear los delicados plie gues que se amoldaban a él. Pasó las yemas de los dedos len tamente sobre el escondido rubí haciéndola temblar mien tras un trueno estallaba dentro de ella. Aun así, él seguía sondeando, más allá de los delicados pétalos que pulsaban de deseo.

—Floreces para mí tan rápidamente.

—Sí —jadeaba ella tan ardiente como el líquido que empa paba los dedos de él.

Edward inhaló entre sus dientes apretados. Su placer se es taba convirtiendo en agonía mientras su carne hinchada lu chaba por liberarse de los pantalones. Se puso de pie; parecía un cazador que había encontrado a su presa. Bella lo ob servó con ojos muy grandes mientras él se desvestía. Estaba completamente excitado, tan tenso que parecía a punto de es tallar. Ella sonrió presa del éxtasis ante su cuerpo poderoso y resplandeciente de deseo por ella.

—Eres hermoso... magnífico.

—_Non _—Edward sacudió la cabeza—, tú eres hermosa. No puedo describir lo que eres para mí, Bella.

—Entonces muéstramelo, mi apuesto caballero —lo con vocó y él obedeció.

El leve roce de sus dedos envió fuego por el poderoso mus lo de Edward mientras empujaba para abrir sus piernas y se arrodillaba entre ellas. Su virilidad latía y descansaba contra la carne de Bella, caliente y viva, ansiando. Ella la recorrió con los dedos, luego cerró la mano acariciando delicadamen te el aterciopelado acero.

—Toma lo que quieres —le susurró sensualmente—, ya no puedo esperar para sentir esta fuerza dentro de mí.

Edward cerró los ojos y emitió un sonido como si la pasión estuviera siendo arrancada brutalmente de su cuerpo. Se irguió sobre las rodillas hasta levantarse en toda su estatura por en cima de ella. Una sonrisa le transformó el rostro salvaje en uno de total éxtasis. Deslizó la mano de ella hacia abajo y luego ha cia arriba una y otra vez hasta que Bella pensó que estallaría en su mano. Luego abrió los ojos y sonrió tan maliciosamen te que ella se hubiera asustado de no haber sido porque sentía lo mismo.

—Ábrete para mí —le ordenó.

Ella obedeció rodeándolo con las piernas mientras él baja ba sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos la inmovilizaron cuando la pe netró. Lenta, provocativamente, enviando ola tras ola de ar dientes convulsiones por su interior; luego los asaltos del cuerpo de Edward se volvieron más urgentes, deliciosamente primitivos. La meció, tensando los dedos entre su cabello, bus cando su boca con la lengua mientras ambas partes de su cuer po la reclamaban vorazmente, luego retrocedió. Ella se aferró a él con las piernas, las uñas, arqueando cada vez más la es palda, cuanto más fuertemente se aferraba, más intenso se vol vía el deseo de él hasta que el placer estalló dentro de Bella haciéndola temblar mientras gritaba su nombre.

Saboreando cada fragmento de su calidez, Edward se retiró lentamente, luego se deslizó dentro de ella otra vez llenándo la hasta estallar. La provocaba mientras su cuerpo tenso acariciaba cada centímetro de él. Se deleitaba con cada espasmo pulsante que aferraba y luego soltaba, sus ojos la penetraban tan profundamente como su cuerpo. Permanecía en silencio mientras la tomaba, como una bestia salvaje, mientras su cuer po la poseía, era un acantilado que sufría los embates de una enorme marca turbulenta.

Y fue en su silencio cuando Bella escuchó el corazón de él. Había ansiado mirar dentro de esa sonrisa pecamino sa y sensualmente sombría que tenía. Ver el éxtasis que una vez la sobrecogió mientras nadaba, y luego nuevamente cuando la tomó tan salvajemente. Bella había pensado que su triunfo llegaría con esa sonrisa. Pero estaba allí, en el sutil arco de su ceja, en el silencioso anhelo de sus ojos mien tras bebía su rostro, y Bella entendió que tomarla ya no era suficiente. Él quería dar. En el silencio de su pasión, ella pu do escuchar su corazón batiéndose en dulce rendición.

Más tarde yacía enredada entre sus brazos, con una de sus poderosas piernas encima de las de ella. Él no había pronun ciado una palabra, aun después de caer agotado y tembloroso sobre ella. La recogió en sus brazos, besándole la frente, las me jillas, los labios, todo con un exquisito cuidado. Bella cerró los ojos hundida en la fuerza de su pecho y se preguntó si lo que había visto en sus ojos era real o sólo su obcecada esperan za agitándose una vez más. Quería preguntárselo pero no se atrevió, temía estar equivocada.

—Tengo hambre —susurró ella acariciando las finas líneas de su pecho con los dedos.

Edward se movió en la cama acercándola hacia él.

—También yo —respondió con voz ronca.

Levantando la cabeza para verlo, Bella sonrió mientras el gentil brillo de sus ojos se convertía en una llamarada volup tuosa.

—El guerrero vuelve a despertar.

—_Oui._

Bajo las colchas, unos delicados dedos susurraron encima de él, midiendo su carne excitada.

—Déjame que te complazca como te lo prometí —ella aca rició su rígido órgano y sonrió, sintiendo el tenso temblor co mo un látigo recorriendo a su esposo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a complacer a un hombre así? —ja deó Edward cerrando los ojos bajo el amado contacto de su mano.

—Alice me ha contado muchas cosas. Es turca, sabes. Vivía en el harén de un sultán antes de que mi padre la tra jera aquí.

—Eso explica por qué Jasper siempre está sonriendo.

—Como lo estarás tú mañana, mi guerrero —Bella pre sionó los labios contra el cálido y musculoso pilar de su cue llo. Su lengua trazó un fogoso sendero hasta su pecho. El sa bor de su salado aroma masculino la embriagó como si estuviera bebiendo vino. Recordó cómo él había bebido dulcemente de sus pezones, atrayéndola con insaciables aunque delicados besos. Su lengua revoloteó sobre los pezones de él y luego chupó y sonrió secretamente ante el tenso gemido que le arrancó.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó contra la salvaje pasión que lo recorría con cada caricia de la mano de su esposa.

—¿Cómo puede un instrumento aterciopelado tan esplén dido crecer tan rígido entre mis dedos?

—Crece ante tu sola presencia, mujer —Edward le dijo ja deante, observando su cobriza corona deslizarse hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Bella encendiendo fuego a lo largo del interior de su muslo—. Pensé que al menos tenía que ser tocado... —hizo una pausa levantando la vista de su carne para provocarle una oscura sonrisa—, tal vez hasta besado.

El fuego rugió indómito, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Edward mientras los labios de ella lo acariciaban y el calor pulsaba ha cia arriba partiendo de sus sedosas caricias. La lengua le recorrió todo el largo antes de abrazar su pasión en la calidez de su boca. Edward gimió mientras los estallidos de éxtasis convulsionaban su cuerpo, tensionando sus músculos hasta llegar a una dichosa agonía. Tomó su cabeza entre las manos, y la guió, la dirigió lentamente, y luego la llevó hacia más significativos asaltos.

Bella nunca había imaginado que dar placer podía ser tan maravilloso como recibirlo, pero al sentir los gruesos músculos de esos muslos convulsionarse debajo de ella, al escuchar los profundos, ásperos lamentos arrancados de la garganta de su esposo, su pasión volvió a crecer.

Cuando Edward pensó que ya no podía soportar un segun do más de esa deliciosa agonía, levantó la cabeza.

—Ven aquí.

—¿Adónde?

La levantó sin esfuerzo. Deslizó las manos bajo sus brazos.

—Justo... aquí —gentilmente bajó a su esposa hacia su pal pitante carne—. Reclámame tan profundamente como yo te reclamé.

—_Oui _—le susurró mientras ella se deslizaba hacia abajo hundiendo su espada hasta la empuñadura.

Su nombre fue arrancado de la garganta de Bella con una rudeza que coincidía con los asaltos de él. Su cabello se derra maba sobre el pecho de Edward como fuego incandescente. Y como si el fuego hubiera lamido su carne, él gimió con abati do placer. La empujó hacia abajo, la quería más cerca, la nece sitaba más cerca. Y detrás de la cortina de cabello cobrizo, su boca deseosa encontró la de ella.

El tiempo dejó de existir mientras sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo perfecto. Una humedad caliente y suave los cubría encendiendo estallidos de calor hasta convertirlos en peque ñas explosiones mientras el puro placer los colmaba por den tro y por fuera. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, asaltada por espasmos tan tentadoramente pecaminosos que pensó que moriría empalada encima de él. Edward se irguió a su encuen tro encontrando sus pezones apretados y erectos, los mordió tiernamente.

—Deja que tu perfume me inunde, Bella —le susurró.

Ella gritó su nombre nuevamente clavándole las uñas en los musculosos hombros mientras las explosiones se volvían incontrolables, sacudiéndola, convulsionándola en un febril arrebato encima de él. Y Edward saboreó cada duro y completo asalto. Disfrutaba la fuerza con la que ella lo reclamaba apre tándose alrededor suyo más tensamente que su propia carne, hasta que finalmente gritó, inundándola con todo lo que tenía para dar.

Durmieron al fin mientras la noche cubría Forks como una niebla de humo. Por primera vez, Edward no soñó.


	22. Chapter 22

_Capitulo 21_

—¡Despierta, Edward!

El guerrero se levantó en la cama tan rápidamente que Bella casi se cae del borde donde estaba sentada. Su esposo la sostuvo con sus manos rápidas y fuertes. Bella sonrió irónicamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Siempre te despiertas así?

—¿Así cómo? —a fuerza de hábito Edward miró hacia el ho gar. Las llamas consumían vorazmente los pequeños trozos madera. No era una escena inusual cuando se despertaba de un sueño. Lo inusual era que no sentía frío. Luego miró hacia la ventana. El sol colgaba del cielo como un gigantesco girasol recibiendo el día. El amanecer había pasado y se había hecho de mañana mientras él dormía serenamente.

—Como si alguien se hubiera metido a hurtadillas en tu al coba durante la noche y estuviera esperando que te desperta ras antes de asesinarte.

—¿Cuánto hace que salió el sol? —ignoró su pregunta y se frotó los ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía pasado el amanecer que estaba sorprendido, y miró nuevamente por la ventana.

—Es tarde, esposo. Me temo que dormiste casi toda la mañana.

—¿En serio? —Edward la miró fijamente y luego asomó una sonrisa—, ésa es una buena noticia.

—¡No! —el rostro de Bella estalló en una enorme sonri sa que le causó mucha gracia a Edward. Como si el sol no estu viera lo suficientemente brillante, su alegría lo inundó de calidez. Amaba su sonrisa—. Jacob regresó mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a dormir todo el día.

—¿Y? —preguntó tocándole los labios con los dedos y mar cando su sonrisa—, ¿por qué estás tú tan contenta por eso?

—Porque lo he extrañado, tonto —dijo ella alegremente—. Vamos, vístete.

Edward la miró como si estuviera soñando. Tenía que estar soñando.

—¿Extrañaste a Jacob? ¿El más salvaje de los salvajes?

Bella desdeñó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano.

—Jacob es tan inofensivo como los gatitos de Chillona en el establo.

—_Non, _belleza —Edward rió fácilmente _y _se recostó sobre el codo—, es más peligroso que un cubil de leones hambrientos.

—No conmigo. —La muchacha saltó del borde de la cama y buscó por todos lados el broche de rubíes que había lanza do la noche anterior. Lo encontró cerca de la ventana y se agachó para levantarlo. Se lo colocó en la cabeza para reco ger la masa de cabello rojizo que caía alrededor de sus hom bros, y cuando se dio vuelta hacia Edward, vio que la estaba observando.

Él la bebía... toda ella... desde la punta de la cabeza bajando a lo largo del vestido carmesí hasta los pies. La exu berante luz solar de la ventana se derramaba sobre ella, ba ñándola la luz. Pero no necesitaba la luz del sol para resplandecer, pensó Edward. Para él, Bella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y nadie podía discutír selo al verla. Pero él también veía una clase de belleza diferente en su esposa. Ella era fresca, estaba llena de vida como la primavera despertando a la tierra de su sueño invernal.

La primavera que llamaba a las semillas a surgir del suelo en diminutos brotes y elevarse hacia la promesa de la esperan za y el calor vital del sol.

Bella sonrió ante el modo en que la miraba.

—¿Te estás levantando?

—Ah, _oui, _así es.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Harás esperar a Jacob?

—¿Qué pasó en realidad entre ustedes dos durante todas esas horas que pasaron solos en el bosque? —la leve arruga en sus negras cejas lo hacía verse peligroso, pero Bella reco nocía la sonrisita dibujada en la comisura de sus labios.

—Ah, nada —dijo ella alegremente—, hablamos de bata llas y realezas y otras cosas aburridas. No tienes por qué preo cuparte, mi amor —se dirigió hacia él y cayó en los brazos que la esperaban—, Jacob es demasiado peludo para mi gusto —se rió como una chiquilla y Edward bebió su felicidad, grabando en su mente el perfecto arco de su ceja, su peque ña nariz recta y la vida nueva en la llama verde de sus ojos.

—Me alegro. Por un momento temí que tendría que dejar me crecer el cabello hasta los codos para complacerte.

—¿Lo harías? —Bella suspiró muy cerca de su boca.

Él asintió y su mirada la inmovilizó en su sitio. Ella se sor prendió de no haber notado antes lo penetrantes que eran sus ojos. ¿Habían cambiado? Recordaba sombras fantasmales, la gos sin fondo de emociones ocultas o perdidas. Había visto olas tempestuosas cargadas de rabia y agonía; una calculada inocencia que era tan hermosa como el cielo antes de una tor menta, pero nunca había visto sus ojos queriendo llegar a ella, hablándole como lo hacían ahora.

—Eres mi amado —Bella le susurró cerca del rostro. Al go... algo diferente lo emocionaba, le decían sus ojos, pero no estaba segura de qué era. Algo vital, se dijo a sí misma, una reacción a su amor.

—Anda, mujer —Edward le rozó la sonrisa con la suya—, ve a saludar a tu guerrero preferido antes de que yo lo obligue a esperarte otras dos horas.

Bella esperó otro momento, pero lo que sea que había visto en su mirada había desaparecido. Se levantó sin ganas de la calidez de su pecho desnudo, besándole el mentón mientras se apartaba. Se alisó el terciopelo de la falda y se inquietó por las marcas del vestido tras pasar la noche arrugado y hecho una bola en el piso.

—¿Por qué las doncellas todavía no me han traído la ropa a mi recámara nupcial? No puedo continuar vistiéndome con tu ropa o con el mismo vestido dos días seguidos.

—Seguramente están todas demasiado asustadas para po ner un pie aquí adentro. Tu temperamento es temible -se burló Edward, recordando a la pobre Jessica.

Bella chasqueó la lengua y otra vez desechó sus palabras con un gesto.

—Tonto —le dijo. Nada podía alterar su ánimo este día. Su rey había regresado y ella estaba ansiosa de contarle sobre sus victorias, no importaba cuán pequeñas.

—Le ofreceré a Jacob tus disculpas y le diré que la pasión de tu esposa te ha dejado demasiado agotado para bajar a re cibirlo apropiadamente.

Edward se rió al captar la mirada triunfal que ella le ofrecía por encima del hombro.

—En ese caso, mi amor, dile que necesito diez horas más de sueño al menos —acordó él y cayó sobre la almohada mien tras la puerta se cerraba tras su esposa.

La joven se detuvo en seco del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Aca baba de llamarla amor? Era la primera vez que usaba esa pa labra con ella. Se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró profundamente.

—Dios mío —su rostro dibujó una amplia sonrisa y luego bajó corriendo las sinuosas escaleras hacia el gran salón, como una niña que quiere ver los regalos que su padre le había traí do de un largo viaje. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su res piración acelerada cuando se detuvo ante la enorme puerta.

Jacob se hallaba a unos metros de distancia hablando en voz baja con Jasper mientras decenas de personas se mo vían a su alrededor. La enorme copa que sostenía parecía di minuta en su mano. Llevaba el cabello oscuro mechado de gris recogido en una cola suelta, exponiendo los agudos án gulos que en general quedaban ocultos tras su melena salva je. Se dio vuelta como si hubiera sentido los ojos de Bella sobre él. Se miraron con una sonrisa tan tierna que pareció un abrazo.

—¡La primavera ha regresado a la tierra! —exclamó Jacob admirado, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo es cuchara—, como una brisa que agita las hojas caídas, ella re nueva mi espíritu cansado. —El brazo macizo que sostenía al rededor del hombro de Jasper se levantó y se unió al otro como una invitación para que Bella fuera consumida por su pela je cálido y sus crudos músculos.

Se dirigió hacia él, sorprendiéndose al notar cuánto había extrañado al tosco bribón que se había burlado de ella de manera tan despiadada cuando llegó a Forks por primera vez.

—Mi rey —susurró ella juguetonamente cerca de su oído mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos como troncos de árboles.

Sonó una gran carcajada arrancada desde muy adentro del gran duque y luego suspiró dejando que el aroma de Bella lo impregnara.

—¿Cómo está mi más bella guerrera? —la miró largamente, estudiándola; luego sonrió con astucia al ver el brillo en su ojos—. ¿Así de bien, eh? —afirmó con admiración—. Y tan pronto. Mi querida, debo llevarte a mi próxima batalla. Inglaterra sería nuestra en lo que canta un gallo.

Bella se rió y se llevó un dedo delicado a los labios para advertirle que hiciera silencio. Jasper estaba lo suficientemen te cerca como para escucharlos, pero si lo hizo no mostró reacción alguna ante la declaración de traición expresada por Jacob. Jacob le guiñó un ojo, luego miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Dónde está él?

—En la cama —las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron, pero el pícaro brillo en sus ojos la delató.

—Donde lo dejaste —sentenció el duque orgulloso—, ah, buen trabajo —le palmeó el hombro suavemente y se bebió de un trago el resto de la cerveza.

—¿Edward está durmiendo? ¿En este momento? —Jasper ha bló finalmente, mirando a Bella con tal admiración que ella bajó la vista avergonzada por lo que él debía estar pensando.

—Lady Bella, discúlpeme -dijo el apuesto caballero arrepentido al ver su incomodidad—, es sólo que él no ha dor mido bien en tanto tiempo...

Jacob palmeó a Jasper en la espalda.

—Ella le está haciendo bien, _¿non?_

—Oui —acordó Jasper con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

—Bien —Jacob chocó sus dos grandes manos y Tritura dor y Caos corrieron hacia él—, lo que tengo que decirle pue de esperar unas horas más. Prefiero pasar el tiempo con su esposa de todos modos.

Bella le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Estuvo todo muy tranquilo aquí en su ausencia, milord. Y usted se marchó sin una despedida siquiera.

El duque frunció los labios bajo la barba.

—El perdón es una virtud bendita, dulzura, y yo tenía un asunto urgente que atender.

—Luchar por mí. —No era una pregunta, y Bella respon dió a la mirada engañosa de Jacob-. Mi padre me lo dijo.

—Le cortaré la cabeza.

—¡No, no lo hará! —lo golpeó en el brazo musculoso, pe ro él le atrapó la mano obligándola a acercarse.

—Sólo por ti, le perdonaré la vida.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Ah, la primavera —Jacob suspiró ante la hermosa son risa que ella le prodigó, luego la condujo a la mesa donde los aromas del desayuno lo llamaban como una amante largamen te anhelada.

Edward se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, sabiendo que cua lesquiera que fueran las noticias que Jacob trajera, podían esperar. El duque normando había ido a Canterbury para ver al padre de Tanya y averiguar la verdad sobre su compromi so. Pero a Edward no le importaba su compromiso, ni si le ha bía mentido como sospechaba Jacob. No le importaba si nunca la volvía a ver. Edward se detuvo a medio camino de po nerse la túnica negra y sonrió, feliz de haberse liberado de Tanya. Bella lo había acusado de amarla aún. Pero él sa bía que ya no era así. Ni siquiera lo había considerado. Pen só que no podría amar a nadie más después de lo que ella le había hecho. Pero se había equivocado. Le alegraba que Tanya hubiera venido a Forks, no obstante. Verla fuera de sus sueños le había permitido darse cuenta de que lo que fue ra que hubiera sentido por ella había desaparecido.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación sintiéndose como un hom bre recién liberado de la mazmorra. Se dirigió hacia las esca leras atraído por el delicioso aroma a pan fresco y por el pen samiento de posar sus ojos sobre la mujer que había sacudido su alma y la había regresado a la vida.

—¿Mi señor?

Edward se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras. Se dio vuel ta en el momento en que Tanya entraba al corredor a la sali da de su alcoba. Ella le sonrió angelicalmente y se apartó un mechón de rubio cabello sobre el hombro. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron el largo de su cuerpo mientras ella se acercaba y se detuvieron en sus blancos senos apenas escondidos bajo una seda turquesa.

—Alguna vez, no hace tanto tiempo —dijo burlonamen te—, verme en este vestido hacía que tu sangre se convirtiera en fuego. —Cuando lo alcanzó, él levantó la vista, la miró a los ojos y apenas sonrió. — Veo que todavía te produce el mismo efecto —caminó en círculo alrededor de él como una gata—. Siempre supe que me perdonarías, Edward. Que el recuerdo de mi cuerpo en tus brazos volvería a traerte a mí —completó el círculo y se detuvo frente a él colocando un dedo delicado so bre sus labios—. Comprendo cuánto te he herido.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras su aroma le llenaba los pulmones, sofocándolo.

—Tú no comprendes nada, Tanya. Fui un tonto al permi tir que te quedaras aquí.

Una sonrisa provocativa se dibujó en los labios de Tanya. Dio un paso más cerca hasta que él pudo sentir el calor de sus palabras sobre el rostro. Era hipnótica en sus movimientos, el parpadeo de sus ojos, el modo en que sus dedos jugaban con los lazos de su túnica. Ella encantaba, hechizaba, tomaba su tilmente el control de los sentidos hasta dejar a los hombres rendidos a sus pies. Todo en Tanya de Denali era demasia do perturbador como para que un hombre pudiera resistirse, pero Edward vio algo en sus ojos que nunca había notado an tes, aunque estaba seguro de que siempre había estado allí. Ella era egoísta, sentía pasión sólo por su propio bienestar. ¿Acaso alguna vez lo había querido en verdad? ¿O le había di cho todas las cosas que él quería escuchar sólo para mante nerse lejos de la férrea disciplina de su padre? Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ello. Cuán ciego había sido. Había estado dispuesto a darle lo que ella quisiera. Y lo había hecho. Le había dado su mundo.

Y ahora lo quería de regreso.

—Me permites quedarme porque todavía me deseas, mi lord —deslizó las manos por su pecho, por sus hombros, mi diendo su fuerza y su musculatura—, quieres probar el dulce sabor de mis labios. Tu corazón me anhela tanto como tu cuerpo —de repente ella frunció los labios levantando la vista pa ra mirarlo con enormes ojos tristes—. Estaba tan enfadada contigo por haberme obligado a partir, mi amor, pero ahora sabes que fue un error, ¿no es cierto?

—_Non._

—Mentiroso —le susurró Tanya cerca del oído—. ¿Por qué otra razón te llevarías a la hija de Swan a la cama sino para satisfacer la salvaje lujuria que sientes por mí?

Edward sonrió levemente cuando los labios de Tanya re corrieron su mejilla tan delicadamente como pètalos de rosa. Pero no era una sonrisa de placer, sino una surgida al notar otra sencilla verdad que como un tonto se habia negado a ver.

—Lo que insinúas no puede ser cierto, Tanya —le dijo bruscamente. Llevó los dedos suavemente sobre la carne justo encima de sus senos. La punta de sus dedos se movió con deliberada lentitud, haciéndola derretirse como la manteca, mientras su inquietante mirada la inmovilizaba.

—Hermosa Tanya —le dijo en un suspiro—, embriagas el corazón de los hombres con tu falsa inocencia angelical. Tu cabello cae como alas de gasa sobre tus hombros hechos de alabastro creados para ser acariciados. —Tanya temblaba ante su contacto. Los labios hermosos de Edward se elevaban amenazadores mientras movía la mano sobre la curva de su cuello. Por un instante los ojos de Tanya se abrieron con temor al sentir su mano apretándole el cuello. Edward podía quebrarla en un instante, podía quitarle la vida antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de gritar—. Tus labios se juntan para besar, ávidos pero gentiles mientras vierten mentiras.

—Edward...

—¿Pero invocar una lujuria salvaje en mí? —su voz tapó la de ella y la oscura pasión en sus ojos se desvaneció en nada más que una expresión de diversión—. Nunca me has provocado eso. Eres encantadora, mi señora, pero la lujuria salvaje es algo que nunca me has hecho sentir. Estás, y siempre esta rás, tan muerta por dentro como me hiciste sentir a mí. Reúne a tus hombres, Tanya, te vas a casa.

Edward dejó a Tanya a solas con su asombrada humillación, se inclinó en una leve reverencia y continuó su marcha hacia el gran salón.

La risa invadió sus pensamientos antes de llegar a las puertas del recinto. Al reconocer el exuberante, profundo so nido de la alegría de Jacob, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Era** e**l sonido de la vida... la vida que él extrañaba, la vida que quería de regreso. Sabía en verdad que ya no amaba a Tanya. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado con ella. Le había traí do la muerte. _Oui, _la había amado una vez, y al verla, al in halar su aroma, hasta la muerte parecía tentadora. Pero la vi da lo llamaba del modo en que la luna llama al mar, convocándolo a recordar la calidez del sol al bañarlo en su gloriosa luz. Tentándolo como ni siquiera Tanya había po dido nunca, a sentir la pasión de volver a reírse. De saborear el viento en el rostro mientras su caballo galopaba como un trueno por los campos engalanados de colores tan brillantes como... los ojos de Bella. Edward sonrió pensando en su es posa. Su corazón anhelaba vivir nuevamente. Y ahora sabía por dónde empezar.

En el instante en que Edward entró al concurrido salón, sus ojos la encontraron. La sonrisa que agraciaba el rostro de su esposa era real, abierta, y más espléndida para él que las asombrosas costas de Normandía. Se detuvo simplemente para ob servarla sentada a la mesa con Jacob y Jasper a cada lado. Estudió la elegancia de sus dedos cuando ella llevó la copa a sus labios, el modo en que las llamas que saltaban en el hogar corrían como rayos de sol por su cabello fluido. Atraído por ella, Edward dio un paso en dirección a la mesa.

—¡Nuestro guerrero al fin ha despertado de su sueño! —gritó alegremente Jacob sin darse cuenta de cuánta verdad había en sus palabras.

Bella levantó su mirada juguetona hacia su esposo y sonrió como si resplandeciera por dentro.

—No dormiste mucho, mi señor —le dijo cuando él se acercó.

—Soñé con fuego y campos tan verdes que quería deleitarme en su belleza para siempre —mientras Edward hablaba, su ojos se derramaban sobre el rostro de su esposa—. Me desperté con un apetito voraz —agregó con voz ronca.

—Y te agradecemos por agraciarnos con tu presencia, po deroso señor de Forks —interrumpió Jacob antes de que Bella tuviera la oportunidad de sonrojarse. Una mueca bur lona que le llegaba hasta la oreja amplió la sonrisa del duque. Edward sacudió la cabeza, atrapado en el humor cáustico de su amigo un momento antes de que Jacob le corriera la silla. Rodeó a Edward en un abrazo tan estrecho que por un momen to lo dejó sin aliento.

—Suelta, degenerado. No conoces tu propia fuerza.

Jacob dio un paso atrás y lo sostuvo por los hombros con los brazos estirados ofreciéndole una pequeña y confidente sonrisa.

—Oui,pero sí la conozco. Ella nunca podrá amarme mien tras tú estés vivo.

—Ella nunca podrá amarte de todos modos, eres demasia do peludo. —Edward le guiñó un ojo a su esposa y luego empu jó a un costado al tosco duque y le tomó la mano a Bella.

—Te extrañé —el roce de los labios de su esposo en la pal ma de la mano hizo que la joven se sacudiera en su silla.

Sin soltarla, Edward se sentó en la silla que Jasper había ocu pado antes de tomar la de al lado. Su hermano estuvo más que feliz de complacerlo al notar una chispa de felicidad en los ojos de Edward que había pensado que nunca más vería.

—¿Entonces no volverás conmigo a Graycliff? —le pregun tó a su hermano con una sonrisa ladina.

—_Non. _Mis hijos vivirán en Forks.

—¿Hijos? —repitió Bella levantando contrariada una ce ja, luego sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte tono carmesí cuando Edward la miró y ella vio que su sonrisa le oscurecía los ojos con la emoción.

—Muchos hijos —dijo él con voz espesa—, tantos como tengamos fuerzas para hacer.

Del otro lado, Jacob gruñó exasperado.

—¡Normandos!

—Sí —dijo Alice, sentada al lado de Jasper. Levantó su co pa hacia todos.

—¡La más refinada banda de salvajes que haya puesto pie en Forks jamás!

El salón cobró vida con las risas y gritos de asentimiento de los hombres de Jacob y de Edward por igual.

Más tarde, cuando todo lo que quedaba del festín matinal eran migas y copas vacías, el duque se levantó de su silla esti rándose tanto que parecía llegar desde el piso hasta el techo justo antes de palmear a Edward en la espalda.

—Estoy agotado por el viaje. Disfruta del resto del día... y de tu esposa. Hablaremos más tarde.

Edward no quería que nada le cambiara el ánimo ese día, así que ignoró la niebla que cubría los ojos de Jacob. Casi ni le importaba lo que su amigo había descubierto en su búsqueda por saber la verdad sobre Tanya. La quería fuera de Forks antes de que cayera la noche de todos modos.

—¿Sabes por qué Jacob cabalgó hasta Canterbury, espo so mío?

Sus dedos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de la mano màs delicada.

—_Oui, _lo sé —le dijo Edward—. Pero no necesitas preocuparte, Bella —la miró profundamente a los ojos—. Lo que sentía por Tanya es un recuerdo que se desvanece con cada día que pasa.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Bella temiendo respirar.

Trazó el contorno de sus labios con la punta del dedo, y Edward se llenó con la imagen de su esposa. Era un rayo de sol contra su corazón, un rayo de esperanza.

—En verdad —le contestó y luego la besó de un modo que no dejó lugar a dudas.


	23. Chapter 23

_Capitulo 22_

El viento nórdico aullaba sobre los campos que ahora pertenecían a Lord Edward Cullen anunciando la promesa de un invierno brutal. Como para probarlo, la primera helada se adhería al tejado del establo donde Bella, Edward y Peter estaban arrodillados en el espeso heno esperando, como de safiando esa promesa, a que la vida emergiera de la yegua preñada.

—Se recostó a la caída del sol —les dijo Peter sin aliento, rastrillando el heno con los dedos para prepararle una almo hada suave al potrillo.

—Tranquila, no te esfuerces tanto —la voz de Edward era ba ja, tranquilizadora, mientras se arrodillaba junto a la cabeza de la yegua y la acariciaba suavemente.

—Parece más agitada que las otras cuando dieron a luz —le informó Bella a su esposo con la preocupación marcada en el semblante.

—_Non _—susurró Edward con seguridad, sacudiendo la ca beza—, ella es fuerte. Estará bien —su mano nunca abandonó a la yegua, ni se alteró el tono con el que le hablaba—, me ha prometido que me dejaría montarla cuando llegue la prima vera, y ninguna promesa se romperá jamás en Forks son rió y levantó la mirada hacia su joven esposa por un momen to, antes de regresar a la yegua castaña a la que acariciaba tan delicadamente.

Bella observó a su esposo en la luz dorada de las velas. Es taba sereno, tranquilo, magnífico, y el efecto que tenía en su yegua era asombroso. Los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes del vientre hinchado de la yegua en realidad parecían seguir el ritmo gentil de su voz cuando la halagaba.

—Eres una buena yegua —le susurró—, la mejor que he visto en mi vida. Tus patas son poderosas y rápidas y tu voluntad de hierro no puede ser derrotada por el frío o el calor intenso o el tormento de la vida que debe llegar.

Bella lo escuchaba sentada a su lado, tranquilizada por su calma, hechizada por los rizos negros que le caían sobre las cejas...

—¿Bella?

Por la suave sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, se dio cuen ta de repente de que él la había llamado más de una vez.

—¿Has hecho esto antes, verdad?

—Sí, muchas veces.

—Bien, entonces debes colocarte en su parte trasera. Creo que necesitará ayuda. Pero no muy cerca de sus patas. Peter, qué date cerca.

De repente la yegua levantó la cabeza. Intentó ponerse de pie con las patas delanteras.

—¡Está dolorida, Edward! —gritó Bella.

—Deja que tu potrillo llegue, bella dama —susurró el gue rrero cerca de la oreja de la yegua—, no puedes detener la vida cuando decide venir. No importa cuánto luches, vendrá. Con fía en mí— agregó en un suave murmullo—, sé lo que te digo.

La yegua pateó e intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente. Una poderosa pata trasera casi golpea a Bella.

Edward maldijo en voz alta, su rostro se tornó de un enfer mizo tono de blanco.

—¡Apártate de sus patas, Bella! —gritó entre más maldi ciones, calmando el macizo cuerpo de la yegua con suavidad. Luego, viendo que su esposa no habla sufrido ningún daño, volvió a hablarle a la yegua con amabilidad.

La muchacha vio la mancha blanca en la cabeza del potri llo que salía por entre las patas de la yegua.

—¡Edward, aquí viene!

La yegua tragó haciendo danzar los músculos de su cuello grueso mientras su lengua salía en busca de agua.

—Tiene sed, Bryn.

—En un momento.

Edward levantó gentilmente la cabeza de la yegua y la colocó en su falda. Le habló en voz tan baja que Bella no podía oír lo que le decía. El animal se calmó de nuevo y el potrillo se deslizó hasta casi llegar a la falda de Bella.

La yegua se puso de pie, olvidando al hombre que la había tranquilizado con tanta ternura y cuidado.

Acercando su cuerpo al de Edward, Bella tomó la cara de su esposo entre las manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

—Cuando nazca nuestro bebé, te quiero allí conmigo.

—Lo estaré —prometió él. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centí metro de su rostro y suspiró profundamente mientras el cora zón le saltaba dentro del pecho.

Satisfechos de que la yegua y su potrillo estuvieran bien, Pe ter salió en silencio del establo.

Bella acarició la boca de Edward con los dedos.

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

Él quería decirle... ¿decirle qué? ¿Que nunca quería estar sin ella? ¿Que sólo ver su rostro, su sonrisa, era suficiente co mo para querer dar la vida por ella? Ya había hecho eso una vez y había sido peor que sufrir una muerte lenta en el campo de batalla. No podía decirle que tenía miedo de tal muerte, más miedo que de la muerte misma, así que apartó la mirada y le sonrió al potrillo. La diminuta criatura intentó pararse sobre sus temblorosas patas, tan finas como las magras ramitas en el hogar central, mientras que su madre lo limpiaba hasta dejarlo de un castaño pulido.

—Es hermoso —anunció Edward jadeando.

—Es magnífico —acordó la joven en voz baja. Había escuchado la voz maravillada de su esposo y miró su perfil fuerte delineado contra la luz de las velas.

—¿Acaso un pequeño y débil potrillo puede asombrar tanto a un guerrero?

Por un momento Edward no le respondió, mareas de emoción rompían contra su corazón tanto tiempo olvidado. Lue go atrajo a su esposa hacia sí y la abrazó.

—Es la vida, Bella. Es la vida que extraño. Solía dis frutarla, saborear cada momento como el más refinado bo cado —ella asintió comprensivamente; él inhaló como si el recuerdo fuera demasiado difícil de soportar—, y luego de jé que todo se escapara. Dejé que ella me quitara la vida y no sabía cómo recuperarla —le acarició el cabello con suavi dad—. Ni siquiera sabía si quería recuperar la vida, Bella... hasta que vi la luz en tus ojos. Hasta que te sostuve en mis brazos.

Las lágrimas esperaban en las pestañas de la joven, y cuan do parpadeó, corrieron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre los de dos de él.

—Te ayudaré a confiar de nuevo, Edward —le prometió—, y luego recuperaré tu corazón y te amaré hasta que ya no pue das soportarlo.

Él simplemente la miró durante un rato, disfrutando de que ella lo amara tanto, y luego la acercó y le lamió suavemen te la boca.

—¿La vida tambìen te vuelve amoroso? —sonrió su esposa.

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa más ardiente que el fuego**, **antes de recostarla sobre el heno fresco.

El castillo estaba en silencio cuando regresaron caminando del establo, medio congelados. Un leve resplandor que se fil traba por la parte inferior de las puertas de la estancia atrajo la atención de Edward.

—Bella —la tomó en sus brazos—, ve arriba y prepara un baño para los dos. Te voy a lavar con mucho esmero —le prometió con una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de besarla.

—¿No vienes conmigo?

—Estaré allí en un rato.

Bella no quería irse sin él. Se preguntaba si no era Tanya a la que quería ver antes de acostarse.

—Está bien —concedió, confiando en su promesa de fide lidad... si bien no de amor—, por favor, regresa conmigo en seguida.

Él asintió y observó su lento ascenso por las sinuosas esca leras. Esperó hasta que desapareció, antes de dirigirse a la es tancia donde sabía que Jacob lo esperaba.

—Cómo está la yegua? —preguntó el duque cuando Edward entró a la habitación tenuemente iluminada.

—Está bien, al igual que su potrillo. —Se desabrochó la capa y la lanzó sobre una silla cercana. Sus ojos azules brilla ban contra la luz del hogar.

—¿Te quedaste despierto para esperarme, Jacob?

El duque habló en voz baja.

—Oui.

—¿Ella me ha engañado otra vez, entonces?

—_Oui, __mon ami._

—No tiene importancia —le aseguró Edward tranquilamente a su mejor amigo. Podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de Jacob y el dolor que le causaba al duque normando contarle lo que había descubierto. Se sentó en una silla forrada en terciopelo con respaldo alto—. Dime. Terminemos con esto así puedo librar a Forks de ella y volver con mi esposa.

—¿Un trago, primero? —le ofreció levantando su copa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Enseguida, porque ya no podía esperar, dijo:

—¿Me mintió —fue una expresión de certeza. El duque aspiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

—Oui, mintió. No hay tal prometido, ni salvaje ni de ninguna otra clase. —Su maciza figura se delineaba contra las chispeantes llamas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en la silla—. No hay modo de decir lo que te voy a decir de una ma nera sencilla, ni nadie que quisiera ahorrarte más dolor que yo— suspiró y miró dentro de su copa.

—Me temo que esta vez te ha traicionado peor que antes.

Edward permaneció en silencio, sus dedos golpeaban contra el brazo de la silla.

—Encontré a Lord de Denali donde esperaba encontrar lo, en Canterbury —continuó Jacob—, estaba aterroriza do de verme, Edward. Temblaba, a decir verdad.

Los ojos de Edward ardían como el fuego incandescente mien tras consideraba lo que Jacob le contaba.

—¿Por qué te tendría miedo, Jacob? Te conoce lo sufi ciente como para saber que no le harías daño, a no ser que...

La sonrisa del duque era inexpresiva.

—Eso es lo que le pregunté, pero su única respuesta fue que el rey Dimitri le había informado que yo había regresa do a Normandía —los ojos del viejo guerrero se entrecerra ron hasta que sólo se veían dos ranuras—. De todos modos, si sólo se hubiera sorprendido de verme, igualmente habría encendido mi curiosidad, ya que todo el mundo en Inglate rra, incluyendo a Lord de Denali, sabía que venía para aquí. Pero nadie sabía que no me había marchado cuando se fue el rey. Y dado que Dimitri no estaba aquí para verme partir, de be haberle informado a De Denali que había regresado a Normandía —Edward, inmóvil, no dijo ni una palabra, por lo cual Jacob continuó algo intranquilo—. Tenía que pregun tarme por qué el rey consideraría tan importante contactar a De Denali sobre mi paradero, ¿_non? _—_No _esperó la respues ta de Edward. — Pero él tenía miedo, Edward, tenía un miedo terrible cuando me vio, así que lo presioné aun más. Y como sospechaba, era por tu culpa que él me temía. Aparentemen te Lady Tanya estaba residiendo en el palacio del rey debido a un... incidente con un caballero local en Canterbury que era casado.

La voz del duque se perdió cuando Edward sonrió, pero los ojos de Edward le dijeron a Jacob que apenas estaba disgus tado con la mujer que alguna vez había sido su prometida.

—Hay más, _ami _—le dijo lamentándose—, Tanya fue en viada a Winchester para servir a la reina con la esperanza de mejorar su vida. Pero cuando Dimitri regresó, encontró un mejor uso para la muchacha. Tú no eres ningún favorito del rey, Edward —agregó atribulado, con un brillo plateado en los ojos más afilado que cualquier espada—, quiero que sepas que ya me he encargado de este asunto...

—Cuéntame, Jacob.

Jacob se llevó la copa a los labios, bebió de un trago la cerveza y luego se levante ya no soportando estar confinado a su silla un momento más.

—Hay una conspiración en tu contra, Edward. Del mismo modo que la hubo contra Charlie, liderada por Dimitri y Aro y llevada a cabo por Tanya con la bendición de su padre.

Sus ojos tan fogosos como el azufre miraban fijamente el fuego del hogar mientras Edward digería las palabras de Jacob.

—Le prometieron tierras y casamiento con uno de los caballeros más acaudalados de Dimitri. Su tarea era venir aqui y alejarte de Bella.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Piensa, hombre! —se acercó a Edward y se inclinó sobre su silla. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su ami go—. Dimitri sabe que la ramera rubia era tu debilidad. Esperaba que una vez que Tanya llegara aquí, tú echarías a Bella a los perros. Y ya que tú le habías dejado completa mente en claro que tal vez lo harías de todos modos... —de jó que la idea se deslizara hacia Edward y con un gesto de su enorme mano, afirmó: —Su traición se extiende mucho más allá de lo que le hizo a Charlie. A Dimitri no le importan un rábano las alianzas como cree el Consejo de los _witan. _Los sajones nunca aceptarían que trajeras a una normanda a Forks. Amenazaron con recuperar Forks por la fuerza si no te casabas con Bella, pero ¿echarla por una normanda...? La guerra sería inevitable, Edward. Y no se su ponía que hubiera nadie aquí para ayudarte. Por eso Denali estaba tan aterrado de ver que yo seguía en Inglaterra —Jacob se alejó de la silla de Edward con una sonrisa or gullosa y concluyente—. Muerto tú, Dimitri reclamaría Forks. Aro de Wessex le aseguró al rey su ayuda, si yo venía a luchar contra él. Así que ya ves, el plan era casi infalible.

Edward permaneció paralizado en su silla, digiriendo todo lo que Jacob le había dicho. Una conspiración para librarse de él... y Tanya, dispuesta a verlo morir.

Jacob exhaló un fuerte suspiro y regresó a la mesa a bus car más cerveza.

—He enviado mensajeros a Dimitri informándole que sé todo y que si una hebra de tu cabello es siquiera rozada, le cor taré la cabeza a su precioso Aro.

El único sonido en el gran salón venía de afuera. El viento aullaba y gemía golpeando contra las ventanas como si un frío ártico estuviera exigiendo entrar a Forks. Edward no parpadeó, ni miró a Jacob mientras hablaba. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, el duque imaginó que era su caballero preferido el que es taba demorando la tormenta invernal. Pero pronto... pronto la tormenta llegaría.

—Tráemela.

Bella miraba fijamente los hilos de vapor que se elevaban de la tina frente a su cama. Cruzó los brazos contra el pecho y luego los destrozó esperando a Edward. Finalmente se palmeó los muslos y salió de la habitación.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras vio a Jacob salir de la estancia. Parecía aun más atormentado que Edward cuando apenas llegó a Forks. El duque subió los escalones len tamente mirando a Bella todo el tiempo. Le sonrió pero ella podía ver, aun en la penumbra, la consternación en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Jacob? —le preguntó suavemente, sin de sear en realidad una respuesta.

El tosco duque la complació y le llevó una tierna mano a la mejilla.

—Vete a la cama, bella Bella. Él regresará contigo en un rato.

La joven asintió pero no se movió de su lugar mientras el duque transitaba el largo corredor hacia la alcoba de Tanya. En silencio bajó las escaleras, caminando de puntillas hasta las puertas donde Edward esperaba del otro lado. Un frío helado le lamió la espalda al abrir levemente las puertas y la inundo con un presentimiento que le puso la piel de gallina. Edward estaba sentado frente al fuego observando las llamas que se re flejaban una y otra vez en sus ojos.

—¿Edward?

No le contestó. No se movía, excepto por los dedos que se aferraban y soltaban los apoyabrazos de su silla. En el silen cio que se alargaba, Bella observó a su esposo con una preocupación que se acrecentaba en su interior como la amarga hiel. Algo estaba terriblemente mal. ¿Qué noveda des le había traído Jacob que habían convertido los ojos de Edward en espadas en llamas, su boca en una delgada línea de odio y de furia?

—¿Mi amor? —susurró ella. Se acercó un paso hacia don de él estaba sentado.

La voz de Jacob detrás de ella la sobresaltó y casi la hace tambalear.

—Regresa a la cama, Bella.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Él sostenía a Tanya de un co do mientras ella se retorcía.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —exigió.

—Por favor, Bella —le ordenó Jacob gentilmente—, vuelve a tu habitación.

—Ella se queda, Jake — el sonido de la voz de Edward hizo que Bella se diera vuelta hacia él. A pesar de su ira casi tan gible, su tono era suave—. Cierra la puerta, Jacob, por favor.

En el momento en que el duque liberó a Tanya, ella co rrió hacia Edward y cayó a sus pies.

—¡Lo que sea que te haya dicho de mí, no le creas, mi señor! —dijo en un lamento lacerante—, sabes que siempre me ha odiado.

—_Oui _—dijo Edward, tranquilo—, es un hombre de gran sa biduría y nunca fue tan imbécil como yo.

La vista de la cabellera pálida de Tanya enredada alrede dor de los pies de su esposo hizo rabiar a Bella. Dio otro pa so hacia adelante pero Edward la detuvo con la mirada.

—Todavía crees que soy un salvaje sin corazón, esposa?

—No, mi amor —Bella se derritió ante el modo en que la miró. Su furia se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—No soy un desalmado, Bella —le dijo, como si intenta ra convencerla. Bajó la vista hacia la mujer echada a sus pies—, pero Tanya de Denali ha conspirado contra mi vida. ¿No tendría que cortarle esa lengua mentirosa? Haré lo que tú di gas. — Bella no le contestó pero contuvo el aliento mientras los sollozos de Tanya se hacían más fuertes. — Ella es el de monio que me ha poseído —su esposo seguía mirando a Tanya—. ¿Debería matarla y terminar con todo?

—No —Bella se tragó las lágrimas al ver la emoción que rugía dentro del hombre que amaba... la emoción que ardía como un fuego salvaje dentro de él. Aquí estaba su hombre sirena, regresando de la muerte—, la amaste una vez. Recuérda lo como un honor que le prodigaste a un corazón desagrade cido y nada más, y luego otórgamelo a mí, Edward, porque yo lo cuidaré con mi vida. He visto cómo amas. Todas las riquezas del mundo no se le pueden comparar. Es un tesoro precioso por el que yo lucho. Y si alguna vez lo poseo, moriré anta de dejarlo ir.

Edward fijó los ojos en su esposa. La luz del hogar que danzaba en su mirada reflejaba algo tan tierno, tan abierto quehasta Jacob lo vio y sofocó un tenso sollozo como si fueran sus propias emociones las que le estaban siendo arrancadas.

—No sabes lo que puede hacer de tu vida el entregar el corazón, Bella —le dijo Edward suavemente.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Confío en que tratarás a mi corazón con ternura, esposo,

Y luego, como impulsado por la inconmensurable fuerza del amor de Bella, Edward se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de Tanya que seguía arrodillada en el piso. Se acercó a su esposa en dos grandes pasos, tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo acercó hasta el suyo.

—Intenté luchar contra la que estaba sintiendo por ti, pero tú luchaste con más fuerza que yo. ¿Pides mi amor? —sus ojos la devoraron, su aliento estaba entrecortado de emoción—. En realidad es tuyo. En verdad te amo, Bella; _oui, _con todo mi corazón te amo —se inclinó hasta ella y capturó su boca con la suya.

Detrás de ellos Jacob dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

—La victoria al fin —esperó otro momento mientras su ca ballero preferido besaba a su amada antes de aclararse la gar ganta. Cuando Edward se apartó levemente de su esposa, el duque hizo una seña hacia Tanya con el mentón—. ¿Qué se debe hacer con ella?

Todavía sosteniendo con fuerza a Bella en el círculo de sus brazos, Edward se dio vuelta para mirar a Tanya.

—Mi esposa te ha salvado la vida, pero quiero que salgas de Forks esta noche. Reúne a tus hombres y a tus caballos y que Dios decida tu destino

Tanya se enderezó en el piso y lo miró fijamente, aturdi da e incrédula.

—Pero está helando afuera...

Edward asintió.

—Como dije, que Dios decida. —Sin otra palabra ni mira da en su dirección, guió a Bella a la salida de la estancia.

—Ven, ramera —ordenó Jacob. Dando tres pasos gigan tes hacia la mujer que lo miraba indignada con negro des precio en sus ojos, la tomó del codo y la levantó del piso de un tirón.

—Mi padre te verá morir —espetó Tanya venenosamente.

—Lo dudo —respondió con sarcasmo el duque norman do mientras la arrastraba fuera de la sala—cuando lo dejé, es taba presentándose a su Creador —bajó los ojos plateados y agudos hacia ella—: verás, mi querida, yo no soy tan miseri cordioso como Lord Edward de Forks. O como su esposa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios a christydechiba y a sophia18**

**Esta vez también quiero agradecer a las que ponen esta historia en sus alertas y en sus favoritos.**

**Cada vez falta menos para el final!**

**Besos, Ana Beth  
><strong>

_Capítulo 23_

Edward no podía dormir. Con Bella acurrucada con tra la curva de su cuerpo, levantó los dedos y trazó el suave contorno de su hombro, bajó por su brazo y luego por la re dondez de sus nalgas. El contacto le arrancó un leve gemido mientras dormía que hizo que quisiera despertarla y volver a hacerle el amor. Él suspiró pensando cuán fácilmente ella le había derribado las defensas. Había jurado nunca volver a con vertirse en un tonto por amor, pero sólo un tonto podía resis tirse a esta mujer increíble. La acercó a él y sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando ella se acomodó en su abrazo.

—¿Edward? —susurró medio dormida.

Pero él la silenció con sus besos.

—Duerme, mi amor. —Y pronto Bella volvió a respirar a un ritmo relajado.

Edward se quedó despierto hasta la salida del sol, sostenién dola, acariciándole el cabello, y besándola delicadamente para no volver a despertarla. ¡Por Dios, cómo la amaba! No había temor en él, sólo regocijo. La abrazó más fuerte y finalmente se durmió.

Bella se despertó un rato después de que él se volviera a quedar dormido. Aunque se sentía la helada azotando Forks, la luz del sol que se derramaba dentro de la habitación la impulsó a comenzar el día. Dándole un beso en los labios entreabiertos, dejó la calidez de los brazos de su esposo. Se vis tió en silencio, para no perturbar su sueño sereno. Sonrió al observarlo mientras se cepillaba el cabello, recordando la pa sión en sus ojos cuando le hacía el amor la noche anterior. Era una pasión más intensa que cualquier otra que había conocido. Él le había entregado su corazón tan completamente como su cuerpo, y Bella se entregó a la lujuria de ese recuerdo.

Edward se movió en la cama, buscándola.

—Descansa, esposo —se dirigió hacia él y le cerró los parpados con sus besos.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó medio dormido.

—Al establo a ver al potrillo.

Por más que se esforzaba, Edward no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Apresúrate y vuelve conmigo.

Bella sonrió ante la negra cortina de pestañas que se curvaban levemente sobre sus mejillas, pasó por encima de Susurro y luego salió de la habitación.

Estaba atándose los lazos de la capa cuando levantó la vista justo a tiempo para evitar chocar contra el pecho de Jasper.

—_Bonjour, belle. _¿Adónde te diriges con tanta prisa?

—A ver a mi potrillo. Nació anoche —explicó ella con una alegría exuberante que hizo sonreír a Jasper.

—Todavía no lo he visto. Espera que busque mi capa e iré contigo.

Desapareció por el corredor y Bella lo observó pensando lo triste que se sentiría Alice cuando él se fuera de Forks. Ella también lo extrañaría, se dio cuenta unos momentos des pués cuando él volvió con una capa color añil sujetada alre dedor de sus anchos hombros y una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su hermoso semblante. Su naturaleza tranquila y sus despreocupadas sonrisas hacían que hasta los días más som bríos parecieran más luminosos.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay en el castillo de Graycliff que te com pele a abandonarnos? —preguntó bruscamente antes de po der detener sus palabras.

—Mi hermana —la sonrisa de Jasper se había mantenido intacta a pesar del estallido inesperado de Bella.

Ella parpadeó al levantar la vista para mirarlo, y luego le to mó el brazo cuando él se lo ofreció.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una hermana.

—Katherine tiene trece años. La traje a Inglaterra conmigo hace cuatro años.

—¿Y tus padres? —Bella preguntó mientras descendían las escaleras.

—Mi madre dejó esta tierra al dar a luz a Katherine. Fue un embarazo tardío para ella y muy difícil. Mi padre murió al ser vicio del rey Felipe.

—Oh, lo lamento —le palmeó el brazo y se mordió el la bio inferior notando lo poco que sabía de la vida de su espo so—. Tú y Edward extrañan terriblemente a su padre.

—_Non _—Jasper sacudió la cabeza _y _exhibió su hoyuelo a Jessica cuando ella lo saludó desde el gran salón con la ma no—, Edward fue enviado a servir a Jacob como su paje cuan do tenía siete años. A mí me enviaronn tres años después. Casi nunca vimos a nuestro padre.

Abrió las pesadas puertas y una ráfaga de viento sopló el ca bello de Bella apartándolo de su rostro. Caminaron hasta el establo mientras el crujiente hielo golpeaba contra la capa de Jasper levantándola como alas color añil. Dijo algo sobre un cuerpo cálido, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el viento. Bella adivinó que hablaba de Alice pero luego recordó la sonrisa sensual en los labios de Jasper cuando vio a Jessica.

Abrió la puerta del establo con esfuerzo contra el viento que luchaba contra ella. Chirrió contra el frío intenso.

—Dudo que esté más cálido adentro —dijo al entrar.

—Seguramente no tan cálido como Alice... o el cuerpo de quien sea al que te referías antes -Bella se rió detrás de él.

Jasper se dio vuelta para ofrecerle una sonrisa burlona, pe ro el cabello negro que sopló en su rostro lo hizo parecer más como un peligroso guerrero que el bribón encantador que era.

—Tú... —sus palabras se perdieron en el aullido de una fe roz ráfaga. Y el resplandor de un puñal que se hundía en su es palda. Unos ojos grises manchados de verde se encontraron con la mirada esmeralda de Bella antes de que el cuerpo de Jasper cayera al suelo.

En el instante siguiente, Bella fue arrastrada como rodea da por remolinos de viento. Estaba allí, tan sorprendida que no podía ni gritar. Y luego ya no estaba.

Un rato más tarde un grito que le atravesó el alma misma despertó a Edward. El sonido corrió por sus venas y alcanzó su garganta donde un lamento intenso explotó de sus labios. Sin atarse los pantalones salió corriendo de su habitación e in gresó al caos que había descendido sobre Forks. Jacob ya estaba camino a la habitación de Edward cuando los dos se en contraron en el corredor atestado de hombres de ambas guar niciones que corrían hacia las escaleras.

—Es Jasper —Jacob llegó hasta su amigo en dos gran des pasos.

La mente de Edward giraba mientras las imágenes de su her mano llenaban su pensamiento.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó, luchando por aclarar su mente.

El duque se llevó las macizas manos a la cara en un gesto de dolor y cuando miró a Edward, había furia en sus ojos.

—Lo encontraron en el establo, Edward; tenìa una daga en la espalda. Vive, _mon ami_ —agregó ràpidamente al ver el horror y la incredulidad en el rostro de Edward—. El filo lo penetró en tre los omóplatos, pero está inconsciente y casi congelado.

¡El establo! Un nuevo horror iluminó los ojos de Edward.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —se aferró a la túnica de Jacob mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él y le apretaba el corazón con dedos fríos y mortales—. ¿Dónde está, Jacob?

—¿Bella? —durante un instante no comprendió el temor y el pánico de Edward. Miró por encima del hombro de Edward hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Acaso no está contigo?

El color abandonó el rostro de Edward, para dejar paso al dolor que pareció invadirlo por completo cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás queriendo gritar. El terror recorrió al po deroso duque de Normandía. Apretó su corazón de un mo do que hizo que su mente se rebelara, ya que el terror le era completamente desconocido. Alrededor de ellos la gente co rría de un lado a otro. Los caballeros daban órdenes a los siervos para que buscaran sus espadas; uno de sus herma nos había sido atacado por un enemigo inadvertido. Pero Jacob no escuchaba nada, sólo oía el brutal latido de su corazón. No veía a nadie más que al hombre que tenía en frente.

Una furia negra mezclada con un temor desatado e indeci ble rodeaba a Edward. Y la pálida màscara de temor que lucía en el rostro era suficiente para convencer a Jacob de que el te rror que él mismo sentía era indudablemente real.

—¿Por qué no está Bella contigo? —la voz de Jacob tronó por los corredores de Forks—. ¿Dónde está, Edward? —cuando Edward pronunció sus siguientes palabras el sonido que le siguió fue un gruñido más profundo y más letal de lo soportable.

—Ella fue al establo.

Bella era guiada a través del bosque con los ojos vendados y casi congelada. Las mismas manos salvajes que habían ata cado a Jasper le arrancaron a ella la capa. El rostro y los brazos le sangraban por los arañazos de las ramas a medida que la empujaban más y más profundamente dentro del bosque. No habló, ni gritó. Sólo les dijo a sus captores que sus destinos se rían ahora peores que la muerte más despiadada. Ellos rieron, uno caminaba detrás de ella empujándola hacia adelante mien tras los demás cabalgaban.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya no pudo soportar seguir an dando sobre sus piernas entumecidas y exhaustas, cayósobre el suelo frío.

—¡Levántese! —exigió la voz de un hombre por encima de ella.

—No —dijo alguien más—, éste es tan buen lugar como cualquiera para emboscarlo cuando venga a buscarla. Nos de tendremos aquí.

—Tanya —bajo la oscuridad de la venda, Bella recono ció la voz de la mujer. Su dulzura agraviante ya no estaba allí. ¿O era sólo que al no poder ver su rostro angelical, la sonrisa inocente que enmascaraba la verdadera maldad de su cora zón, el verdadero carácter de Tanya se volvía transparente?

—No pareces sorprendida de que sea yo —Tanya bajó des lizándose de su caballo e hizo una señal a dos de sus hombres.

Unas manos ásperas se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas de Bella.

—¿Como puede sorprenderme cualquier cosa que hagas, Tanya? —replicó Bella venenosamente mientras era arras trada por el suelo frío. El dolor era insoportable, cuando al fin lograron ponerla de pie, le quitaron la venda.

—Sorprendí a Edward —Tanya rió quitándole la venda de los ojos—, no tenía idea de mis planes hasta que el bastardo de Jacob me delató.

Los ojos de Bella se ajustaron a la luz que se filtraba en tre los árboles y miró indignada a la mujer envuelta en una ca pa negra como un capullo ominoso. La angelical belleza ha bía desaparecido de los ojos oscuros y llenos de odio de Tanya, su dulce sonrisa había sido borrada por el viento.

—Mataste a Jasper —espetó mientras le ataban las manos con gruesas cuerdas a un árbol a sus espaldas.

—No, Félix sólo lo hirió. Hace falta más que una daga pa ra matar a ése, y no teníamos tiempo.

Bella estudió su fría expresión, buscando algo, algún ras tro de empatía humana. No lo había.

—Sabes, Tanya, eres casi fea aquí afuera a la luz del día.

La mano se movió como un látigo golpeando la mejilla ya entumecida de Bella. Mientras luchaba con furia contra las cuerdas que la inmovilizaban, Bella prometió arrancarle los ojos a Tanya en cuanto estuviera libre. Pero su captora sólo se rió y dio media vuelta alejándose de ella.

—Dicho sea de paso, mi señora —dijo Tanya por encima del hombro—, gracias por salvarme la vida frente a esa bestia que llamas esposo.

—Cuidado, Tanya —le advirtió Bella oscuramente—, ya has abusado lo suficiente de la misericordia que tenía para darte.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme, querida, o me veré forzada a matarte antes de que llegue Edward. —Tanya se movió entre el círculo de los hombres que la habían acompanado a Forks.

—Necesitamos una fogata —les dijo.

—No —respondió uno de los hombres—, delataría nuestra posición.

—Pero nos vamos a congelar.

—Yo te mantendré caliente —la mano del hombre se estiró para tocar un mechón de cabello rubio pálido que había caido de la capucha negra. Bella lo reconoció: era Sir Alex. Tanya apartó su mano reprendiéndolo en voz baja.

—Ella te usó para llegar a él, idiota —le explicó Bella con lástima, pero el odio en sus ojos era tan ardiente como el ace ro incandescente—. Te usó, y ahora que Edward no está aquí pa ra ver, te desdeña.

Tanya se dio vuelta hacia Bella, sus ojos muy abiertos des tilaban furia, y con una sonrisa tensa sentenció:

—Edward va a morir. Al igual que tú. —De pronto su rostro se suavizó mientras un nuevo pensamiento cruzó su mirada—. Es una lástima, en verdad, le tengo afecto. Ah, qué le vamos a ha cer- dijo divertida encogiendo los pequeños hombros.

Sir Alex no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Bella desde que ella le había hablado. Se le acercó ahora y la miró de arriba abajo detrás de unas largas y espesas pestañas. Por un instante la joven no pudo leer su expresión. Luego él levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Eres bella —jugó con ella como un gato—, ¿a tite gusta ría usarme?

—Si la tocas, te arrancaré el corazón, Alex —amenazó Tanya ferozmente levantándose de la piedra sobre la que es taba sentada.

Bella sonrió ante los ojos marrones y avidos de Alex.

—Ella no bromea, yo misma la he visto hacerlo —le ase guró—. Pero ponme una mano encima y lo que yo te arran caré será mucho más doloroso.

Él se rió por lo bajo, le divertía el temperamento de Bella.

—Desatémosla, Tanya —le dijo sin darse vuelta—. Vea mos si su fuego puede amordazarte.

La expresión de Tanya eraa tan angelical cuando Alex fi nalmente la miró que él pareció derretirse frente a los ojos de Bella.

—Pones a prueba mi paciencia, señor caballero —ronro neó Tanya—, pero te perdonaré si vienes aquí y le muestras a ella a quién deseas en realidad.

Alex prácticamente saltó sobre una rama caída para lle gar a su lado. Tanya abrió los brazos para recibirlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él se inclinaba para morderle el cuello.

La daga apareció sólo por un instante, pero Bella la vio. Intentó gritar, pero ya era tarde. Tanya empuñó la daga y le cortó la mejilla a Alex. Le provocó sólo una herida superfi cial, pero la sangre que goteaba de la cara de su amante hizo que sus ojos ardieran con más lascivia.

—Más tarde, Alex— dijo ella sencillamente cuando él in tentó besarla de nuevo.

—Cuidado donde clavas la daga, ramera —Un hombre con la piel marcada de viruela y una larga cicatriz cruzándole un ojo se puso de pie y miró a Tanya con indignación —, o le llevaré tu cabeza al rey Dimitri.

—La única cabeza que le llevarás al rey será la de Edward, Félix —la expresión vacía de Tanya no había cambiado ex cepto para revelar un dejo de burla oculta detrás de su frustración—. El plan sólo ha cambiado un poco. Todo lo que el rey quería era la muerte de Edward, y la tendrá.

—¿Y la cabeza del duque Jacob? —preguntó Félix en tre sus dientes apretados—. Si gracias a alguna intervención milagrosa logramos matarlo también, desatarás la guerra en Inglaterra. ¿No has pensado en eso?

Tanya cerró los ojos, la frustración se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Nosotros..., nosotros podemos herir al duque para que no pueda luchar ni perseguirnos. —Alguien se rió y Tanya re corrió con su iracunda mirada todos los rostros—. Todos us tedes pueden regresar si lo desean. Haré esto yo misma y la re compensa será sólo para mí. A Dimitri no le importa quién asesine a Edward, sólo le importa que su cabeza ruede.

La sangre de Bella se heló al escucharla. Tanya era una demente capaz de cualquier cosa. Y Dimitri... ay, rogaba que Jacob lo matara apenas invadiera Inglaterra.

—Qué sucedió en tu vida que hizo que tu alma se volvie ra tan malvada? —le preguntó Bella casi sintiendo lástima por la joven mujer.

—¡Cállate! —gritó apuntando su daga hacia ella—, no abras la boca. Ya estás muerta.

Los ojos de Bella ardían. Su sangre hervía.

—No traicionaste a Edward, ¿verdad, Tanya? —le preguntó serenamente, comprendiendo ahora a la mujer—, no puedes traicionar un amor cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor.

—Ah, pero sí lo sé —siseó Tanya, su ira aparentemente ol vidada surgió una vez más mientras se acercaba a Bella—. Amo el poder. El poder que mi belleza ejerce sobre los hombres— sostuvo la punta de la daga en la garganta de Bella y la deslizó sobre su carne. Ella cerró los ojos y Tanya se incli nó como para besarla—, amo el poder que me da el que no me importe absolutamente nadie— susurró observando la hoja mientras trazaba los contornos del pómulo de Bella.

La joven sabía que tenía que callar, pero la furia se apoderó de ella, y si tenía que cuidar su lengua un instante más, se la cortaría de un mordisco.

—Odias a Edward porque no tuviste el poder de convencer lo para que regresara contigo —abrió los ojos y lanzó una se vera mirada esmeralda sobre Tanya. La mujer parpadeó y los labios de Bella dibujaron una delgada sonrisa—. Es así, ¿no es cierto? Él fue el único hombre que te derrotó.

—No del todo —Tanya se recompuso rápidamente, pero la mano que sostenía la daga cayó a su costado—, lo veré morir.

Habiendo escuchado más de lo que podía soportar, Bella apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¿Cómo pudo haberte amado alguna vez?

La única réplica de la normanda fue una sonrisa radiante.

—No lo matarás —la voz de Bella era un gruñido bajo—, eres tú la que morirá esta noche —la amenaza fue pronuncia da con tan terrible convicción que Tanya casi le cree.

—¡Silencio! —se dio vuelta hacia el hombre más próxi mo—, si ella siquiera suspira, mátala.


	25. Chapter 25

_Capitulo 24_

Cuatro caballeros siguieron el tronar de los caballos de Edward, Jacob y Lord Charlie al bosque. Cabalgaban como guerreros dispuestos a la batalla, sus rostros reflejaban una denodada determinación, severos y poderosos, listos para ani quilar a sus enemigos con un solo movimiento de sus poten tes espadas. Sólo la presencia de Caos y la ausencia de yelmos _y _armaduras revelaban que cabalgaban hacia una cacería _y _no a una batalla.

La decisión de esperar la protección de la noche y llevar só lo un perro había sido idea de Jacob. Su mente bien entre nada y táctica razonó que Bella había sido capturada por una sencilla razón, para hacer que Edward la siguiera. El rostro de Edward se mantuvo frío e indescifrable cuando el duque le explicó que creía que eran Tanya de Denali y sus hombres los que habían herido a Jasper y se habían llevado a Bella.

—Planean asesinarte, inventar un cuento para Dimitri so bre tu traición, que él estaría más que feliz de creer si esta fan tasía de ellos tuviera siquiera una remota oportunidad de rea lizarse.

—Voy a matarlos uno por uno —había prometido Edward con mortífera seguridad.

—_Oui _—asintió Jacob, estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Luego prosiguió: —llevamos un perro para que nos ayude a encontrarlos, después lo mantenemos callado mientras nos acercamos.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

—Rescatamos a Bella, luego masacramos al resto.

La noche descendió más temprano en el bosque sobre arboles de troncos pálidos que elevaban sus incontables y casi desnudas ramas al cielo. La escarcha colgaba de las hojas marchitas, pero Edward no sentía el frío bajo su capa negra. Impulsó a su caballo con fuerza y rapidez; la furia había encendido un fuego dentro de él que no sería extinguido hasta que todos los captores de Bella estuvieran muertos. No dudaba de que la rescataría viva. No podía dudarlo, porque si lo hacía, lo único que le quedaría sería hundir su propia espada en el corazón después de matar a Tanya.

No les llevó a los hombres mucho tiempo encontrar el cam pamento de Tanya. Desde la distancia se podía ver el humo elevándose sobre la bóveda de los árboles.

—Idiotas —sonrió Jacob salvajemente.

—Puede ser un truco —advirtió Lord Charlie.

—_Non _—el duque normando sacudió la cabeza volviéndo se hacia el padre de Bella—. Tuvieron que prender una fo gata. Está helando. Si no están allí, están congelados.

—Están allí —acordó Edward—. Caos nos guía —señaló al galgo que había salido corriendo en la dirección del humo, luego se detuvo a mirar impaciente a los jinetes que se demoraban.

Sin esperar a sus compañeros, Edward agitó las riendas y ca balgó con Jacob y los demás que lo seguían de cerca.

Tanya caminaba de un lado al otro alrededor del fuego co mo una bestia en celo, se retorcía las manos bajo la gruesa la na de su capa. Cada tanto el sonido de un animal corriendo por la maleza desviaba su atención de Bella.

— Él ya tendría que estar aquì. Lo escuché decir que te amaba. ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Los ojos de Bella buscaron entre los árboles intentando vislumbrar cualquier signo de movimiento.

—Escuché al bastardo decir que no ama a nadie —dijo Félix con voz ronca ajustando la espada a su costado—. Tal vez no le importa si ella vive o muere. El fuego lo traerá directamente hasta nosotros si llega a venir, de todos modos.

—Déjalo encendido —Tanya lo miró con rabia—, cuan to antes muera, más rápido podremos regresar con Dimitri.

Bella cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que vieran sus lá grimas. Tal vez tenían razón. Tal vez ella no le importaba a Edward. Él había asegurado que nunca le importaría. Pero no podía evitar el recuerdo de sus ojos cuando la miraba, el bri llo de su sonrisa genuina, el modo en que su mano se cerraba sobre la de ella, y las palabras que le había dicho la noche an terior. Vendría a buscarla. Vendría con su padre y con Jacob. Y caerían directamente en la trampa de Tanya. De repente se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, sorteando el pánico que le apretaba una vez más el estómago... una manera de salvar a todos los hombres que amaba.

—Edward no vendrá a buscarme, Tanya. Tú lo has destrui do. Él no me ama. No puede amarme.

Tanya se detuvo en su ir y venir y miró a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Dijo que te amaba, yo misma lo escuché.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sabes por qué vino Jacob aquí? Para comunicarle a Edward la orden de que me tomara como esposa —respondió antes de que lo hiciera Tanya—. Edward prefería comenzar otra batalla antes que casarse conmigo. Les dijo a Jacob y a mi padre que nunca me amaría. —Las falsas lágrimas de Bella ardieron en su piel y brillaron como la escarcha en sus mejillas. — Hice todo lo que pude, pero no logré que me amara. No vendrá, así que mejor me matas ahora mismo y te vas.

A unos metros de distancia, escondido detrás de unos densos arbustos de moras y grosellas, Edward escuchaba el testimonio de Bella y un temblor atravesó su alma. Juró pasar el resto de su vida convenciendo a su esposa de que la amaba.

En la oscuridad Edward giró hacia Jacob y asintió con la cabeza. El duque se colocó la capucha de su capa negra sobre la cabeza y salió de los arbustos arrastrándose en silencio, se mimetizaba con las sombras y los hombres de la partida de Tanya. Pasó inadvertido cuando se sentó en un gran tronco cortado y comenzó a tallar una rama seca con la daga. Pronto otra figura tan oscura como la primera ingresó al pequeño cla ro como un fantasma, con la capa y la capucha firmemente ajustada contra el cuerpo para protegerse del frío.

—Esperaremos hasta el amanecer _y _luego la mataremos _y _regresaremos con el rey Dimitri —dijo Tanya malhumora da, sabiendo que Bella probablemente tuviera razón. Nada había resultado como lo había planeado de todos modos, y Félix ciertamente tenía razón acerca de Jacob. Los norman dos atacarían Inglaterra si algo le pasaba al duque bastardo. Tal vez el rey igual la recompensaría. Le diría que Edward ha bía asesinado a su esposa, y una vez que la noticia llegara a los nobles sajones, el resultado sería el mismo. Edward sería ase sinado y el rey tendría sus tierras y ella las suyas.

Con un gruñido digno de un animal salvaje, Tanya pateó tierra en el fuego. Las llamas danzaron reflejando sombras a lo largo de los gruesos troncos, sobre el suelo nevado, y sobre los hombres, cayo número se había triplicado.

Félix se puso de pie ajustándose la capa alrededor de los hombros.

—Tengo frío y necesito el calor de una mujer —sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Bella, con un párpado colgando sobre su pupila oscura. Sonrió—, la tomaré a ella, Tanya, y si me interrumpes, te tomaré también a ti... antes de matarte.

—Puede que todavía él aparezca, Félix —Tanya lo miró con rabia—. ¿Por qué no esperas y lo obligas a observar?

—No, tengo frío ahora —dijo el caballero de la piel mar cada aferrando a Bella.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que entraré dentro de ti muy cómodamente —la mirada lujuriosa de Félix con su explíci ta intención hizo temblar a Bella, que cayó de rodillas, pero él dio un paso atrás con una mueca burlona—.Tal vez sólo te rompa en pedazos.

Detrás de él se elevó una sombra. Jacob se echó la capa sobre los hombros. En menos de lo que le llevó inhalar, el du que de Normandía liberó su espada. Resplandeció a la luz de la luna por un instante y luego desapareció en la espalda de Félix.

—Y tal vez no lo hagas —dijo Jacob secamente mien tras observaba al hombre caer.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras el duque levantaba su mirada de humo hacia Bella; luego giró tan rápidamente que los pliegues de su capa se elevaron y chasquearon contra sus piernas.

—¡Tanya! _Ma __cher! _—exclamó con ironía mientras el bosque cobraba vida a su alrededor—, qué placer verte de nuevo.

De repente las capuchas fueron echadas hacia atrás revelan do rostros que Tanya había visto en el castillo, incluyendo el de Lord Charlie. Pasó un momento hasta que la sorpresa que inmovilizó a sus hombres se desvaneció de sus rostros, y en la luz de la fogata, Bella observó los ojos de Jacob que brillaban con la excitación de la batalla mientras chocaba el ace ro de las espadas.

El arma del. duque se hundía con destreza y sin esfuerzo en el vientre de los atacantes que se le acercaban. Antes de que su víctima cayera al suelo, Jacob retiraba la espada, le lim piaba la sangre en la capa del hombre y la volvía a envainar con la misma rapidez con la que la había sacado. Estudió la peque ña batalla con una sonrisa satisfecha, luego se volvió hacia la joven.

—¿Estás bien? —sacó una daga de su bota izquierda y co menzó a cortar las cuerdas para liberarla.

—Sí —ella respiró profundamente. En el momento en que sus manos estuvieron libres echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se colgó de él.

—_Oui, _la más bella de todas las mujeres —el tosco guerrero normando cerró los ojos contra el cabello cobrizo de Bella. Había una ternura paternal en el peso aplastante de sus brazos al sostenerla, y tanto alivio en la profunda exhalación que es capó de su garganta que pareció más un gruñido que un sus piro—. Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

—¿Jasper está vivo?

—_Oui, lo _está. Cuando lo dejamos, tres de tus doncellas lo estaban atendiendo como huérfanas carentes de amor.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Bella cuando la soltó.

El duque se desató los lazos del cuello y con un movimien to de la muñeca echó a volar su capa alrededor de la joven. Señaló hacia una sombra que se movía como un borrón por la velocidad con la que luchaba.

—Està allí. Es el que maneja la espada que derrama màs sangre. Me_rde, _pero si es un bastardo despiadado, ¿verdad? — Jacob parecía escandalizado pero su sonrisa contaba una historia muy diferente sobre lo que pensaba de su ami go preferido.

Bella miraba luchar a su esposo. La espada de Edward bri llaba salvajemente al descender, cortando el aire y derramando sangre en todas direcciones. Si su furia no hubiera sido tan aterradora, habría sido hermoso de observar. Era tan seguro, tan rápido, tan letal mientras giraba balanceando su pesada espada en ambas manos. Sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad, despiadados en su destrucción, como una indomable pasión liberada. Y aunque ante un enemigo él era una pesadilla hecha realidad, para Bella era admirable y magnífico.

—Yo lo entrené —dijo Jacob con orgullo.

Detrás de su enorme figura, se sentía totalmente protegida de la lucha que tenía lugar a su alrededor y le lanzó al duque una rápida y sardónica mirada de reojo.

—¿Usted no tendría que estar peleando junto a él?

—¡Pero si ya no queda prácticamente nadie contra quien pelear! —arguyó Jacob mostrándole con un gesto el peque ño campo de batalla.

Bella señaló a Tanya, que estaba a punto de montar en su caballo y huir. Jacob sonrió con malicia y salió tras ella.

Sólo dos de los hombres de Tanya quedaban vivos y Lord Charlie los estaba despachando rápidamente cuando Edward bajó la espada y volvió sus ojos salvajes hacia su esposa. Instantáneamente su mirada se suavizó. Sus ojos la llamaban desde el otro lado de la hoguera. Sus hombros tensos se relajaron co mo si el solo verla lo hiciera humano otra vez.

_"Hice todo lo que pude, pero no logré que me amara"._

_Pero sí te amo, Bella. _Su corazón le gritaba.

Se hizo camino hasta ella sobre los cuerpos y las ramas, ansiando tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que significaba mas para él que la vida misma.

Estaba a centímetros de distancia cuando una figura saltó desde los árboles detrás de Bella. El terror consumió completamente a Edward al ver el brazo que rodeó el cuello de su esposa. La daga al final del brazo brilló sobre su garganta. La espada de Edward se alzó como un trueno. Ambas manos sostenían la empuñadura paralela a sus hombros y a la altura de los ojos.

—Suéltala y no te cortaré en pedazos —le prometió Edward a su captor. Su voz era baja y más letal que cualquier arma for jada a fuego. La punta de su espada permanecía tan quieta que parecía ser una ilusión óptica.

El atacante de Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras Lord Charlie y los demás se acercaban lentamente detrás de Edward.

—Dame un caballo y tiempo para huir o la mataré en se guida —replicó su atacante.

Silencio. Edward estaba inmóvil. Sus ojos ardían como te rribles llamaradas. No hubo una sonrisa ni brillante ni calcu ladora cuando habló, sólo una ira tan negra que cortaba el aire mismo al pasar por sus dientes apretados.

—Suéltala ahora.

Un temor salvaje cruzó el rostro de su atacante. Frunció el ceño, listo para matarla.

—Que así sea —presionó más fuerte la daga sobre el deli cado cuello.

Edward sólo gruñó. Con la velocidad de un rayo que sobre saltó hasta a Lord Charlie, su espada voló como una flecha lanzada directamente desde el arco. Cortó el aire silbando a un cabello de distancia del rostro de su esposa y atravesò la garganta del atacante con tal fuerza que lo clavó en el arbol ubicado a sus espaldas.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Bella se deshizo al volverse len tamente para ver lo cerca que el filo había pasado a su lado. Luego miró a su esposo y se desmayó.

Lo primero que advirtió Bella cuando despertó fue el ca lor del cuerpo de Edward. Estaba recostada sobre su falda. Edward le acariciaba el cabello, como si fuera más preciosa pa ra él que el aire que llevaba a sus pulmones. Ella abrió los ojos y él bajó la cabeza y le sonrió, y luego frunció el ceño.

—Discúlpame por asustarte. El filo de mi espada jamás te hubiera rozado —le susurró.

Alzando los dedos hacia su áspera mandíbula, Bella de jó que su mirada recorriera el rostro de su esposo. Sus ojos le hablaban inundándola con la pasión que ella ansiaba. Con su perfecta mirada, él le revelaba su temor de perderla y su des bordante felicidad por tenerla. Le hablaba de una necesidad masculina de protegerla, no porque le perteneciera, sino por que ya no podía vivir sin ella. Y en la serenidad del momento que pasó dulcemente entre ellos, los ojos de Edward le dijeron cuán to la amaba.

—Sé que nunca hubieras dejado que me hiciera daño, Edward —le dijo suavemente.

El remordimiento cruzó sus ojos.

—Pero te he hecho daño, Bella. Nunca fue mi intención.

—Edward...

—_Non_ —lasilenció inclinando su rostro hasta el suyo—, sólo bésame y deja que te dé mi corazón — trazó el contor no de su sonrisa con los labios—. Te amo, Bella —sus labios eran la luz del sol y la oscuridad al mismo tiempo, una tierna caricia _y _un ansia primitiva al atraerla más _y _más profundamente hasta que ella sintió el latido de su corazón y lo tomó.


	26. Chapter 26

**Aquí les dejo el último capítulo!**

_Capitulo 25_

Jacob caminaba de un lado al otro del claro arrastran do con él a Tanya mientras esperaba que Bella terminara de abrazar a su padre.

—_¡Merde, _me estoy congelando! —gritó el duque norman do con impaciencia, lanzándole a Edward una mirada salvaje—. No le tocaron ni un solo cabello ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

Edward se rió y mientras se acercaba a Jacob habló lo su ficientemente fuerte como para que su amigo pudiera escu charlo.

—¿Cómo diablos te las arreglarás para sobrevivir en este país si alguna vez lo conquistas, niño quejoso?

Jacob estaba a punto de responder cuando Tanya for muló un suave ruego.

—¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

Bella se reunió con su esposo. Su brazo la rodeó tierna mente.

—Mi señor —le dijo a Jacob mientras sus ojos verdes cristalinos se encontraban con los de Tanya—, ¿sabías que lo único que ama esta criatura es el poder que ejerce su belle za sobre los hombres? —sin esperar la respuesta de Jacob, Bella le dirigió una sonrisa amenazadora—: ¿Qué clase de poder piensas que ella puede ejercer sobre ti, "Jacob el Con quistador"?

Jacob la miró con malicia. Le dirigió una sonrisa salvaje e intensamente masculina al considerar a Tanya de Denali de una manera nueva.

—Puede llevarme un largo tiempo descubrirlo, pero el jue go ciertamente será muy satisfactorio.

La mirada de Bella recorrió el alto y ancho cuerpo muscu loso de Jacob y luego sus severos ojos de acero.

—¿Tanya? —le dijo con un temblor—, ahora sí que te ten go lástima.

Ofreciendo a Jacob una delicada reverencia, Bella se volvió para retirarse del claro con Edward, que no hizo nada pa ra ocultar la admiración que sentía por su esposa.

—¡Esperen! —Jacob dio un gigantesco paso para dete nerlos. Tras un rápido gesto hacia uno de los hombres de Edward, Tanya fue conducida y lanzada sobre la montura del duque, gritando y pateando ciegamente. Los ojos de Jacob hablaban de un amor tierno y profundo cuando tomó la mano de Bella—. ¿Estás segura de que no fuiste... dañada por ninguno de estos bastardos?

Bella sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

—Estoy segura.

—Bien — exhaló aliviado, luego con una sonrisa nueva y un orgulloso movimiento de sus hombros macizos dijo—: sabes, me gusta cómo me llamaste antes, "Jacob el Conquistador". Parece muy apropiado, ¿no es cierto?

Los ojos de la joven brillaron con alegría.

—Por supuesto, por eso lo dije.

La carcajada del duque lanzó un eco por el bosque oscuro y ro deó el cuello de Bella con un brazo que casi la tumba al suelo.

—Señora, el mundo es mucho más luminoso para mí des de que usted está en él.

—Gracias — le dijo sinceramente, sabiendo que este hom bre sería su amigo para siempre—, mi rey —agregó con un guiño travieso.

—¿Rey? – se burló Edward con una sonrisa — ¿Acaso mi esposa sabe algo que el resto de Inglaterra ignora?

—_Non _—dijo el duque tan inocente como un niño — siem pre te he dicho que gobernaré Inglaterra algún día, ¿no es así?

Edward asintió desechando el secreto que compartían su me jor amigo y su esposa. Quería llevarla a casa a Forks y co menzar una vida juntos. Dejar que los nobles batallaran por la tierra, él tenía deberes mucho más importantes que atender.

—Vamos a casa a hacer unos herederos —susurró al oído de Bella. Saltó sobre su montura y luego la alzó a su falda. Sus brazos la rodearon mientras tomaba las riendas.

—¿En verdad dudaste de que vendría a buscarte, mi amor? —le preguntó cerca del oído mientras salían del claro.

Suspirando ante la calidez de su aliento y el temblor que le recorrió la espalda, Bella se apretó más contra sus brazos.

—Ni siquiera por un momento. —Podía sentir su sonrisa contra el cuello y su pecho ensancharse detrás de ella mientras aspiraba su aroma.

En lo alto, la luna pendía baja en el cielo aterciopelado re flejando su luz plateada sobre la delgada escarcha que cubría las ramas. A la derecha, el lago brillaba como el cristal bajo la luz y Bella lo miró mientras recordaba a un hermoso hom bre sirena del que se había enamorado.

—¿Edward? —Edward gimió, disfrutando de su aroma y del sonido de su nombre en sus labios—. Hay algo que quiero ha cer cuando llegue el verano.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó besándole el cuello.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios le quitaran el frío.

—Quiero aprender a nadar.

**Sólo falta el Epílogo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ahora si, llegamos al final!**

**El título original es "El señor del deseo" y la autora Paula Quinn**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron sus comentarios, y también a las que agregaron esta historia a alertas y favoritos.**

**Esta fue mi primera adaptación... no se si será la última, por las dudas, me despido hasta pronto!**

**Ana Beth**

_Epilogo_

_Bahia de Pevensey, Inglaterra – Otono de 1066_

El viento era favorable y arrastraba la tormenta hacia el oeste. El sol se elevaba sobre el horizonte mientras el sonido de la trompeta de batalla anunciaba el nuevo día y una nume rosa caballería se reunía en la playa, preparada para la guerra.

A caballo, Jacob estudiaba los montes distantes por donde guiaría a su ejército hacia la victoria. El yelmo le aplas taba la espesa cabellera mientras un trozo más delgado de me tal le protegía la nariz. Sus ojos gris acero recorrieron el canal desde donde sus barcos ya habían zarpado hacia Hastings y donde sus normandos se encontrarían con Jasper y los cuatro cientos soldados ahora bajo su comando.

—Parece un día tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—_Oui _—resonó la poderosa afirmación de su caballero mas leal, que esperaba a su lado.

—Me alegra que estés aquí — dijo Jacob, mirando direc tamente hacia la tierra que se desplegaba frente a él como los brazos ávidos de una amante.

-No podría estar en ningún otro lugar más que aquí con tigo -Edward se dio vuelta y le sonrió, sus ojos turquesa bajo el plateado de su yelmo normando.

—Tu bebé está a punto de llegar en estos días — le recordó Jacob.

—Entonces tendremos que acabar rápidamente con el ejér cito de Aro —una sonrisa tan siniestra como los cuidado sos planes de Jacob para tomar Inglaterra iluminó el rostro de Edward.

Jacob se rió, finalmente giró para mirarlo.

—Eso haremos, mi amigo. Eso haremos.

Al pensar en su guerrera de cabello de fuego, el duque se pu so serio.

—¿Cómo está ella, Edward? ¿Cómo está mi querida Bella?

Su severa mirada se suavizó y una gentil sonrisa reemplazó la mueca calculadora de Edward. A Jacob le pareció que se desplazaba hacia ella, podía ver en la expresión de Edward có mo sentía su aroma aun allí, entre miles de caballos embarra dos y sudorosos.

—Ella es más asombrosa que el mar —dijo Edward con voz ronca, como si Bella pudiera escuchar su halago—. Es perfec tamente hermosa. Mi corazón se detiene cada vez que la miro.

Jacob levantó una ceja sardónicamente.

—Entonces, lo que intentas decir es que la amas —bromeó, pero lo vio tan enamorado que se le entibió el corazón y ya no pudo burlarse.

—La amo más allá de toda razón, Jacob.

Jacob suspiró feliz.

—Es bueno que el corazón ame tan profundamente —dijo el poderoso duque con toda seriedad, luego volvió su mirada anhelante hacia los campos y montes frente a ellos.

—¿Vamos, Edward?

—_Oui, _mi señor —respondió el joven guerrero, fijando su ávida mirada en dirección a Hastings.

Jacob levantó la mano en una silente señal que ordenaba a sus hombres seguirlo. Y un momento antes de llevar a su ca ballo a un galope rápido, miró una vez más al hombre que querìa como a un hijo. La pasion por la batalla corria tan ferozmente por las venas de Edward que Jacob casi podía sentirla y su propia mirada oscura reflejó la de él cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

El duque chasqueó las riendas con un poderoso movimien to de las muñecas y el trueno lanzó un eco bajo los cascos de su caballo.

—¡Por Bella! —gritó por encima del hombro levantando su feroz espada normanda hacia el cielo— ¡Que ha estado espe rando mi victoria tan ansiosamente como yo esperé la suya!

El viento fustigó el cabello de Jacob y golpeó contra sus mejillas y él levantó el semblante hacia el sol para disfrutarlo mientras cabalgaba. Sonrió al escuchar la profunda y regoci jante risa de su más querido amigo detrás de él, la victoria sin duda sería de ellos.

—¿Le hablaste a ella de Hastings antes de decírmelo a mí? ¡Eres un bastardo, Jacob el Conquistador!

_FIN_


End file.
